I do it for you
by keithallen
Summary: Cameron based story - proving her dedication to John. Rated 'T' I even got a beta reader this time! Thank you Anticipation of a new lovers! The story is finished, now to post it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

John was driving the truck, Cameron riding shot gun. Driving home after discovering Chromartie's body was taken from where they buried him. Cameron sat looking out the window of the passenger side, hand out the window, feeling the breeze flow between her fingers.

It was a pleasant sensation and a curious one. John had asked her if she even felt it. She'd replied, "I can feel. I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't feel."

Now she was contemplating her own words. At that Police station in Mexico when she discovered John wasn't there where he should be, her sensors had peaked, and the search to find John before anything happened to him became a blazing top priority on her HUD. Even though it was daytime, she'd turned on her infrared to look for him. In the bright day and sunshine, it didn't do much good. She knew it wasn't going to help, yet she did it. She moved faster and searched with more scrutiny at everything she looked at as fast as possible. Every possible place he could be hiding. If she were a human, she would understand that she was in a panic.

Was that a feeling too?

Turning her hand to change the airflow through her fingers, she dismissed the idea that she could panic. Panic was a human emotion. She did not panic, she understood the current situation was very dangerous to John, and acted accordingly. She was performing her mission. That was all.

When she found him, the suggested action on her HUD was to immediately get him out of danger, even if she had to pick him up, throw him over her shoulder and run. There was Chromartie to deal with though. He could run as fast as she could. That was not a viable option. Neither was the HUD command to terminate Riley for endangering John. That day, the only thing that kept Riley alive was the fact John would be very unhappy with her if she did shoot Riley in the head, or crush her neck for endangering John.

There was something not right about Riley. Currently, she did not know what that was. Riley didn't have a Sky Net Tattoo on her arm, or any obvious signs she was from the future. How fast Riley latched onto John wasn't normal. Riley wasn't resistance, and did not have any threats to her that were detectable. Still, she wanted to terminate Riley.

Feeling her hand cool from the wind, she pulled it back in and looked at her fingers. John was attracted to Riley. She knew from his bodily reactions whenever he saw her. His heart rate would climb. His eyes would dilate. Not that a normal human would notice, but she did. John used to have that reaction with only her. That made her uncomfortable enough to put cross hairs on Riley in her HUD.

With no other explanation, Cameron concluded it was a glitch in her system. The hand she looked at in front of her was coltan covered in flesh. Cameron was a terminator, a female only in shape. She felt Riley was a threat due to the fact Riley was an outsider, and tempted John to do stupid things like run off to Mexico with her. It would have been safer for him to take her instead of Riley.

"John, why did you take Riley to Mexico?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, and stared at her briefly.

"Why did you take Riley to Mexico? Please, I want to know." Cameron asked again.

John grumbled and frowned at the road. "Is this some kind of pep-talk you're attempting?" he asked with acid in his voice.

"No. I am curious why you put yourself in danger," Cameron told him.

Becoming irritated, John said in an even tone, "I had no idea there would be a problem."

"There is always danger to you, John," Cameron said firmly. "Going to Mexico unprotected was foolish. You put yourself in danger…"

"I KNOW!" John spat, cutting her off. "I already got the lecture from Mom, so can we please skip it?"

Cameron paused for a moment. John knew he did wrong. "May I make a suggestion?" she asked. "Instead of Riley, take me if you want to go someplace."

"WHAT?" John asked and stared at her briefly again. Flinging a hand up, he loudly asked, "Are you going to dance with me? Have dinner and …. Make me feel like a normal teenager, AT LEAST for a few hours?" he raged. "Are you _really _going to be my girlfriend and not a… machine for a day or so?" He then shook his head and added, "I see you and it reminds me that I'm supposed to be this general that all these terminators are trying to kill! How normal is that?"

"I can help you relax and I can keep you safe," Cameron replied.

John laughed bitterly. "Yeah, OK. Call up your infiltrator protocol. I know exactly what that is and I know you're good at it. That's supposed to make me relax and feel normal? You don't get it. I wanted to go out with a real girl that has NOTHING to do with metal, Sky Net or … anything!"

Watching John, Cameron saw he was angry. Listening to him, she understood why. "I understand it is lonely being John Connor. That is who you are. You can't be anyone else even if you wanted to be. I'm sorry, John. You can't be normal. It's too dangerous."

"So I'm to be alone forever," he said tightly.

"No. I will be here for you," Cameron said, correcting him. "You can tell me anything. Even if I can't do anything about it, I'll listen."

"You don't like me seeing Riley," he stated.

"No. She is in danger around you, and there is something about Riley that I don't trust."

John eyed her. "You don't trust her? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. There is nothing I can identify, but something is not right with Riley," Cameron said firmly.

John eyed her briefly again. "You don't know why you don't like her?" he asked.

"Riley put you in danger, That is why I don't want her near you," Cameron explained. "Why I think something is wrong with her, I have no conclusive evidence to give you. I only know she is not good for you," Cameron stated.

John barked out a laugh and asked, "Are you telling me you're _jealous?_"

"I can't be jealous, I am concerned for your safety," Cameron replied.

"You're beginning to sound like you are," John countered. "You want me to take you out instead of Riley, don't you?"

"Yes, for your safety. Protecting you is my mission," Cameron told him.

John let out a dry chuckle. "Right, gotta stay on the mission," he said with a nod of his head. "Hate to tell you, but a mission is NOT a date!"

"It IS the closest thing to a date that we can HAVE!" Cameron barked back, making John stare at her.

Cameron froze in place. She'd just yelled at John. She turned and faced forward to stare at the road. Why did she speak like that? She did want John to listen to her, but yelling at someone was not proper protocol when trying to coax them into your line of thinking.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said in a normal tone of voice.

John watched the road, and kept glancing at Cameron. "That's the first time I ever heard you yell," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, John," She said to the windshield.

John flicked his eyes at her a few more times, then asked, "Cameron, is there something wrong with you?" he asked in a normal tone of voice.

"I did not mean to yell at you. I am sorry," Cameron told the windshield.

"Damage from that bomb?" John asked.

"I don't know."

"You sounded kinda frustrated just then," John said vacantly.

"I can't be frustrated," Cameron replied.

"You can't be a human called Allison either, but for a day, you thought you were," John told her. Taking another look at her, he saw her left hand twitch. Her face was terminator blank. "Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"There is nothing to talk about. I will correct my behavior," Cameron stated.

"OK," John said in a huff. "So I'm supposed to tell you my problems, but you won't tell me about yours. Got it." he said.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

.

The following days, Cameron made it a priority to ensure she did not raise her voice at John again by limiting her vocal attenuation. Although she had told John she was sorry for yelling at him, it didn't help. If anything, John was drawing away from her more. She performed her missions and while on a mission, John seemed to be more at ease. As soon as Riley was present, he ignored her to stick close to that blonde bitch-whore.

Monitoring them when they interacted, Cameron noted that while John became sexually aroused, Riley did not. Riley's smile was there, and she did whatever John wanted to do. She even acted happy. Riley's biology was not matching what she was portraying on the outside. This made Cameron wonder if Riley had her own form of infiltrator protocol.

Every time Cameron saw Riley now, the termination order flashed big and bright in her HUD. She had to struggle to suppress it, for she wanted nothing more than to get Riley away from John. If she did anything to Riley, though, John would have a negative reaction. That was one thing she had to avoid.

Cleaning the house with Sarah, Riley's termination order came up when neither John nor the bitch-whole herself was around. Her processes were telling her to get rid of Riley. She suppressed it again and focused on cleaning out the fireplace to stop thinking about it. Hearing a chirp from within the chimney, Cameron looked up and found a bird was building a nest.

"Sarah, there is a bird in the chimney," she said.

Sarah eyed her. "The bird is not a threat, don't kill it!"

"It could be a fire hazard," Cameron explained.

"Leave the bird alone!" Sarah snapped.

Fire hazards were a threat. Apparently, Sarah didn't believe that. Cameron waited until Sarah was off doing something else, then went back to the chimney. There was no need to terminate the bird, but it did need to be removed. Deciding to take the bird outside, Cameron reached up and carefully grabbed the bird with her left hand.

"I will take you outside, you need to build a nest someplace else," she told it. Going out the front, Cameron lifted the bird up to let it go. For some reason, she got a mental picture of John holding Riley in an embrace, the termination order for Riley came up and she crushed the bird with a twitch of her hand.

Surprised at what she'd just done, she opened her hand and stared at it as the bird dropped. Her hand had moved by itself. She flexed her hand and analyzed it. There were no faults in the subroutine, and her hand operated smoothly. No mechanical damage to make it suddenly clasp without a command to do so. Cameron did not intent to terminate the bird, yet she had done so. Staring at her hand, she determine that this was a threat to John. She was a threat to John unless she could repair whatever was wrong.

Going into the shed, Cameron got out tools and laid her arm on the table. The problem had to be in her forearm. She made cuts on each end of her forearm then sliced it down the middle and laid the skin to either side. She flexed her arm, studying the actuators. In every spectrum she could see in, she watched the finger actuators. Again, they appeared to be operating normally. No binding, no sticking and everything was operating smoothly. There was nothing wrong she could detect. All the wiring and servos were operating, she had full control of her hand. In made no sense that her hand was moving on it's own.

In the window behind her, Cameron caught the hint of movement. She snapped her head to look. No one was there. Going back to the problem, Cameron continued to look for any sign of a fault. There had to be a fault in her arm. There was no other explanation.

The shed door opened and John came in. "What are you doing?" he asked.

A mystery was solved, she must have caught a glimpse of John walking by the window. "I have a glitch, my hand moved by itself. I was searching for damage to it," Cameron explained.

John frowned and looked into her arm. He frowned slightly. "I don't see anything." He got a flashlight and screwdriver and studied the insides of her arm. He held her hand in place while he did. "Close your fingers," he told her.

Cameron did, watching him. Although she wanted to tell him that was dangerous, the feel of John's hand in hers kept her quiet. She became focused on the fact he was touching her. Paying attention to her.

"All right, I think I see something, but it's deep," he said in a musing tone.

"I have a box of repair parts by the wall, second box down by the door," Cameron told him.

John looked up at her. "You do? Where'd you get them?"

"I have been salvaging parts I may need to repair myself," she explained.

John got up to go look. Cameron released his hand quickly. John pulled out the box she indicated, then cast her an unhappy look. "Didn't Mom say to burn all of every Endo we find?"

"She did," Cameron agreed. "Future John also told me to collect parts I may need to do emergency repairs. I follow Future John's orders, not Sarah's," she stated

John frowned at the box, then her. "Is there anything else Future John told you to do that you haven't mentioned?"

John was not happy with her. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about that. "I tell you everything you need to know," Cameron stated.

John let out a huff, then said, "As long as we got parts here, let's see what we got." He brought the box over and began looking through it, and alternately looking into her arm to see if there was any pieces they could use.

The damage John found was a scrape and a dent on her radius servo. He found another in the box that didn't have any scrapes on it. Cameron sensed John had not liked her statement about Future John. "I can repair that," she said.

John flicked his eyes at her. "I'll do it. This is something that needs both hands. Besides, it's nice to have help."

Cameron let John work. It was nice that he was here with her, even if he was just working on her structure. John had not abandoned her completely. On her old servo, there was a long scratch, and it was slightly dented. Perhaps it was making a feedback into her finger actuators that was causing the problem. Yes, that had to be it. John saved the old servo just in case she needed an emergency replacement.

For Cameron, the repair ended too soon. Once John had her arm carefully bandaged up, he went back to being curt with her and plain ignoring her. And of course, he spent more time with Riley that night. When Riley arrived and John let her in, Cameron was out back, putting the recyclables in the can. Seeing Riley hug John, the Termination order appeared. The bottle in her left hand exploded. She looked down on the shattered glass and bits of blood from the glass cutting her hand.

They had not fixed whatever was wrong with her.

.

Returning from her patrol the next morning, Cameron saw Riley's bicycle leaning up against the wall of the driveway. The HUD command came up and this time she felt the twitch happen. She marched into the house and looked for where Riley was.

Cameron found Riley in the room they were redoing. Riley bore a brief moment of shock as Cameron stepped into the room with her. Riley forced her smile to stay in place.

"Hi, you're John's sister …. Right?" Riley asked.

Cameron noted the blonde's blood pressure jump. "Yes. You are Riley," she stated, and once again forced down the termination order. She looked at the paint cans and away from Riley to get the order to go away. "Come to help paint?" she asked.

"I did," Riley said.

Not wanting to look at Riley's face, afraid she might glitch and crush Riley's neck and rip her head off her body, Cameron clasped her wrist and said. "You have tattoo. It's tight." she pulled Riley's long sleeve back to look for any other tattoos, like a Sky Net bar code. There wasn't one. To simulate having a conversation she added, "They use pins to stick in your skin to make that tattoo. Getting stuck can be painful. Didn't that hurt?"

"Not much, no," Riley replied, not pulling much volume in her words.

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo," Cameron told her. "I haven't decided what to get yet." Scanning Riley, she noted there was a light bruise on her face. "What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Nothing," Riley lied.

"You got hurt," Cameron stated. "How did you get hurt?" she asked, noting the shape of the slightly damaged skin under what was being attempted to be covered up with makeup.

Riley because more nervous. "I don't know. I must have run into a door," she said with a liar's grin.

"What part?" Cameron asked.

"What?"

"What part of the door did you hit?" Cameron prodded.

"I don't know," Riley said defensively, "Just … the door."

Tipping her head slightly, Cameron eyed Riley and asked, "What part of a door is hand shaped?"

Riley swallowed hard and took on a frightened look. She then looked past Cameron and brightened up. "John! You got us drinks!" she said in a false happy tone.

John glanced at Cameron, then handed Riley her soda. "Hey, what's going on here?" he asked Cameron.

"I was looking at her star," Cameron explained.

"She was thinking about getting a tattoo," Riley offered.

John cast Cameron a curious look. "Of what?"

"A tiger, or a wolf … Maybe a Wolverine, they rock. We need to talk, John," Cameron said and glanced at Riley.

"I'm cool, go ahead and talk," Riley assured them.

John eyed Cameron and put his drink on the ladder. "I'll be right back," he said and nodded towards the door.

Riley followed discretely to listen. Seeing they were going out back, she opened a window to listen.

.

Cameron led John out back. Turning to him, she stated. "Riley is lying."

"About what?" John asked in a demanding tone.

"I asked how she hurt her face. It's covered partially in makeup, but she was hit in the face. She claims a door did it, nothing anywhere on a door is hand shaped," Cameron stated. "She also does not exhibit ANY biological signs of affection for you, John. Riley is only pretending to like you…."

"Stop!" John barked. "How can you say that?"

Cameron pressed on. "Her pulse does not pick up around you, her breathing does not change, nor do her eyes dilate! Humans do that when they ARE attracted to someone. John, she is up to something, and I have not yet discovered what. PLEASE stop seeing her!"

Cameron had not meant to raise her voice, but it rose by itself. Realizing what she did, Cameron was about to tell him she was sorry, but John exploded on her.

"STOP!" he yelled, red faced. "You WILL leave Riley alone! Got it?" He then turned and stormed back inside.

Cameron watched him go in, wanting to drag him back out here and explain until he decided to listen. Her hand was twitching constantly now. She looked down at it. Her glitch wasn't repaired and by her voice raising on it's own, she knew her glitching was getting worse. She didn't dare chase after John. She might do something to hurt him.

Cameron had to devise something to protect John from her if she went bad again. This thought was interrupted by John yell of, "HELP! Call an ambulance, hurry!"

Cameron raced into the house to find John.

.

Sitting in the hospital beside John as they waited for word on Riley, Cameron was not happy they were waiting to see if Riley's attempt at suicide had been successful. By slitting her wrists in their bathtub, Riley again had caused trouble for John. John had been frantic, holding Riley's wounds closed as he kept yelling for help with tears in his eyes. Cameron had to meet the paramedics and explain what happened, then had to explain to a Police Officer as the medics were tending to Riley, and John was nearby, fretting over Riley. The Officer could have recognize them. There could have been a gray with the medics. John was vulnerable and Cameron's only option if things went bad, was to kill everyone present as quickly as possible. Then they would have to run again.

As they sat in silence and waited, John finally spoke. "Tell me, if Future John was here right now, what would he be doing?"

Cameron cast him a blank stare. The danger John put himself in - once again, it was by his own doing. She very much did not like him doing that. Keeping her voice low, she said, "Future John would not be here, he would have more important things to do."

John stared at her for a moment, then got up and walked away. He stopped to jab a finger at her and said, "Don't follow me!"

Cameron sat alone. Listening, she heard John settled down in a chair out of sight. She was still able to monitor him. Cameron had concluded John was angry, but why was he angry at her? She hadn't cut Riley's wrist, and when he ask what future John would do, she had only told him the truth. Was John glitching?

A little while later a doctor came out. "You were waiting to hear about the Dawson girl?" he asked.

"Yes, John is also, he's down the hall to the left." Cameron replied.

"Well, she's alive and stable, but we are keeping her for psychological reasons."

Damn, she was going to live.

.

Cameron wasn't surprised at all that John went to see Riley every day until she got out of the hospital. In keeping with his current mood, John ignored her whenever possible. Cameron shadowed him to be sure she knew he was safe, but kept her distance to keep him from becoming more angry at her.

Riley was let out of the hospital and came straight back to spend time with John. She was with John when a woman claiming to be from Child Protective services came to talk to them about Riley. Riley was quickly shooed off into the shed so she wouldn't be seen. Cameron stayed in the laundry room to listen, then Sarah came by to 'get something' and shooed her out of the house so she wouldn't be seen.

Cameron went to the shed. The instant she entered, Riley let out a squeak of fear and backed up, eyeing Cameron with fear in her eyes. Cameron eyed her as she shut the door behind her. Tipping her head slightly, Cameron asked, "Are you a complainer?"

"No," Riley said meekly.

Alone with Riley in the shed, Cameron saw a chance to get some answers. "There is a woman here from Child Protective services asking about you. You caused her to be here which threatens John. You don't even like John. You lie and cause John trouble. You know what I am. I can't kill you, and I can't let you go. What do I do with you?" she asked slowly walking towards the frightened girl, her left hand twitching nearly into a fist.

"You don't have to do anything with me," Riley said, her eyes tearing up.

"I do. You know what I am, so you must have come from the future," Cameron stated. "If you were resistance, you would have let John know that. Therefore, you must be a Gray. Why are you here? What is your mission, Riley?"

"Please, I don't know anything," Riley pleaded as she backed against the wall. She glanced down at Cameron's twitching hand that was clenching into a fist and relaxing.

"You are lying. I concluded that you are a Gray," Cameron stated. "That means even if it upsets John, I must dispose of you."

"I'm not a Gray!" Riley cried. "All I have ever done is try to survive!"

"Finally, a true statement," Cameron said. "Were you a tunnel rat?"

"Yes, please let me go," Riley begged.

"No. Why are you here?" Cameron asked flatly.

John came in and stopped. "What's going on here?" he asked in a demand.

Cameron spun and announced, "John, Riley has lied about everything!"

When Cameron turned to speak to John, Riley shot past her and ran into John, hugging him.

John held Riley, glaring at Cameron. He escorted Riley outside and came back in. "What were you going to do with her?" he asked in a hard tone.

Cameron shifted in place and said, "I don't know."

"Since when do you not know what you're going to do?" he asked.

Firmly, Cameron said, "John, Riley is a tunnel rat from the future. She is here on some mission, but I did not find out what it is. She could be working for Sky Net."

"And HOW did you come to that wild assed conclusion?" he asked with a flail of his arms.

"I know when people are lying John!" Cameron stated firmly. "The only true thing she has said was admitting she WAS a tunnel rat! Someone brought her here and gave her a mission that has to do with YOU! She is a threat, John, she is playing up to you, THAT is part of her mission!"

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?' John asked loudly.

"Tell Sarah not to send me out here where Riley is hiding then," Cameron retorted.

John glared at her. "Leave. Riley. Alone," he stated in a hard tone. He then turned and left.

Cameron stood in place where John left her. Riley was a threat John did not see, or did not want to see. Yes, he was aching to be normal, and Riley was filling that role for him. His need to try and be normal was clouding his reasoning. She had no idea how to fight that unless Riley came clean with him, which Cameron knew wasn't going to happen unless she lost a body part or two.

John had also reminded her a few times, as did Sarah, that she had tried to kill John. She had to do something about that also. Looking at the box of explosives, Cameron knew how to fix that problem at least.

Getting out her knife, a small receiver and transmitter, she sat down and cut her scalp open to pop her chip cover off. Between her chip and the cover was only 1.3 millimeters of room. Enough room to plant enough explosives to destroy her chip. She put the transmitter in a pocket watch casing they had, and set the receiver and detonator into her chip cover. She finished up and put everything away, then sat down to wait for the woman and Riley to leave.

A few hours later when she was sure John was out with Riley again, he came in. "Mom says we have to leave. We're packing."

Cameron ignored his statement and got up to face him. "My glitching cannot be fixed, John. I am a danger to you, but I cannot self terminate." Holding up the watch on a chain, she explained, "In this case, there is a remote detonator. I put explosives in my head. Not much, but enough to destroy my chip and terminate me."

John cast her a look of surprise. Softly he asked, "Why would I want to kill you?"

Cameron hung the chain around his neck. "I may go bad again. If I threaten you, push the button inside."

John opened the case to see the button and closed it.

"Always keep it with you," Cameron told him. "The range is only a hundred meters, so keep it handy."

"Cam…" he said quietly as he gaze at her.

"John, promise me you will push that button if I go bad and try to kill you again," she said watching him intently.

John only stare at her, so she said, "I need to hear you promise me you will do it."

John put the watch case inside his shirt. "Yeah, promise," he said weakly. "Why?"

"My mission is to protect you. Even from myself. I cannot let anything happen to you."

John nodded blankly. "We … have to get ready to move." he said, but his vacant gaze told her his thinking was somewhere else.

.

Sarah decided they needed to move again due to threats. She found out the landlord's boyfriend was a cop and panicked. Cameron was packed and standing in the living room looking out a window for possible threats when John came up behind her. Right away, she knew by his bio signs, he was upset.

In a heavy tone, John asked, "Did you kill Riley?"

Surprised by the accusation, Cameron looked at him and said, "No. I haven't even seen Riley."

"Riley ended up in the river. She was shot and dumped," John said in a hard tone.

"I am sorry for your loss, but I did not do anything to Riley," Cameron stated. She had an idea that maybe whoever Riley was working for had, but she wasn't about to say anything due to John's current mood.

"I don't believe you," John stated.

"I am telling the truth. I avoided Riley as you told me to. I did not, and would not hurt Riley because I knew she was important to you," Cameron told him.

"I think you did," he said evenly.

Cameron returned her gaze out the window. Someone killed Riley, and John thought it was her. He had lost any trust he had in her. "If you believe that, then push the button," she said.

John was quiet for a moment, then stomped away.

Next, it was Sarah who insisted Cameron had killed Riley, then Derek came in with his insults and demands that she be burned in thermite. John did stand up for her, telling Derek to leave her alone. Cameron did not think John would stand up for her, but he did.

Cameron hadn't expected John to do that. They had all determined that she was guilty, but John would not let them do anything to her. John was angry at her, he believed she was guilty, but he protected her. Just like when he had brought her back after she did try to kill him. Cameron has assumed that John didn't want her around any more. That conclusion was in error. For the next few hours, Cameron recompiled her evidence and everything she knew about John. What she concluded was by adding his biological reactions to her before Riley, as well as his actions now, he was attracted to her. John needed someone. By what he'd said in the truck on the way home from Mexico, he needed someone close to him. Cameron did not want another Riley endangering him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Since Riley's death was not known to her foster parents yet, John made a plan to make them believe Riley was still alive so they had time to move before someone came around asking questions.

Cameron waited in the car until John got to Riley's house. As he approached it up the sidewalk, she called. The father answered

"Hello?"

In Riley's voice, she said, "It's Riley. I just called to say, I'm sorry about everything. I just need some time to think."

In a stressed tone, he said, "OK, fine, Where are you?"

"I can't say. I need to get my head together, I know that. I just need some time alone."

He made a grumbling noise then said, "Your friend John is here, hold on."

After a pause, John asked, "Riley?"

"Yes, John. I'm sorry if I am worrying you."

"You know, you're really freaking us out here."

"I know, but so much had happened, I keep thinking about things … I know I have to get it together."

"OK, fine. When can we expect you to come back?"

"I'm not sure. Can you give me two weeks?"

'Two weeks, fine. Just be sure to come back safe. We'll go do something fun, OK?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Just the two of us," Cameron said. Despite not knowing if she should say it, Cameron added, "And John? I do love you."

"Yeah… Ok… right, see you then," John replied.

*click*

Cameron had compiled John's bio reactions and his actions. She concluded that he did love her, even if he refused to admit it to himself. She also concluded that if she were human, his defending her even when she tried to kill him, she would love him also. John deserved to be loved.

When she met John outside on the sidewalk away from the house, he frowned at her and asked, "What was that?"

John was angry at her again for some reason. "What was what?" she asked innocently.

"At the end, what was that?" he asked angrily.

"The plan," she said. Her voice wavered, knowing John was angry at her confession. "We make Riley's family believe she's still alive. You became part of that plan when you talked on the phone."

John glowered at her for a moment and walked off.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

John stopped and stated, "WE are not going anywhere! I am going for a walk. You can do anything you want, except follow me!" he then turned and strode away.

Cameron watched him go. She had miscalculated. It was too soon after he lost Riley to approach him. All she had done was make him angry again. The car was still there, John hadn't taken it. She waited a while. John didn't return. She did note Derek's truck went by. Two men inside. John was in the passenger seat. As least Derek was with him. She got in the car.

Going home herself, Cameron noticed a large infrared signal coming from the shed. Going in, she saw Sarah burning her box of spare parts in the thermite pit.

Sarah looked up and her and said, "I planned on waiting for you with Derek's sniper rifle. A pull of the trigger would have solved fifty percent of my problems. One shot. Do you know how bad I would have felt?"

"Very bad?" Cameron guessed.

"Not bad at all!" Sarah stated. "But there is someone who would have felt bad. Someone who would never forgive me if I had done that." Louder, Sarah asked, "What do I do with you? You know what's at stake! You know why we're here and what we have to do! Yet here I am, burning the parts that I thought you burned months ago!"

"I needed spare parts," Cameron replied.

"I don't care WHAT you need! This is not about YOU!" Sarah barked.

"No, it's about John," Cameron agreed. "It's about his safety. It's about me being able to protect him."

"Even from you?' Sarah asked.

"Yes, even from me. John has the ability to terminate me any time he feels I am a threat to him."

"Especially from you," Sarah growled.

"Sarah, we are all a threat to John. He worries about us. He cares. That makes anyone close to John a threat to him." Cameron said firmly.

"I am not John's problem," Sarah stated.

"You are. So am I. So I every everyone else. The only way for John to be perfectly safe, if he's alone." Cameron told her.

"What kind of life is that?" Sarah asked.

In a more meek tone, Cameron said, "John's life, some day in the future. I have seen it. I know how lonely John Connor will be." Not wanting to talk about this any more, Cameron turned and walked out.

Cameron went out on a patrol. While scanning the area for threats, she thought about how to get John to stop ignoring her and pay more attention to her. It would be so much easier to protect him if he spent time with her. Unfortunately, John was thinking she had terminated Riley. He was not taking her death well. It made Cameron feel useless that she could do nothing for John.

She returned to see Derek drop John off and head out again. She went inside and heard John talking. She went to the kitchen doorway to see him and Sarah sitting, facing each other. John was sagged down in his chair, arms on the table.

"I had to go to the morgue … to see her," John said quietly.

Sarah shook her head. "John, you shouldn't have done that," she said with a sigh.

"I had to, Mom. I had to see for myself," he said in a dull tone. "I had to see how Riley died." He glanced briefly at Cameron and said to the table, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"John," Sarah said softly, "I know it's hard to accept Cameron killed her."

John shook his head. "No, I'm not apologizing to you, mom. But to her." He then looked at Cameron.

Sarah turned to see Cameron standing in the doorway.

"I am sorry for your loss John. How did she die?" Cameron asked.

"In a fight," John said. "She had bruises and scrapes, looked like fingernail marks. Her knuckles were bruised and there was skin under her fingernails, one nail was broken off. She was also shot. By looking at her, whoever it was, I think they were fighting and Riley was getting the best of them, so they shot her." Looking at Cameron, he added, "I highly doubt if she was fighting you, it would have ever gone on that long."

"No, it wouldn't," Cameron agreed.

John then looked at his mother and said, "See, Cameron didn't do it. I think you owe her an apology."

Sarah looked at Cameron, but didn't say anything.

"John, what can I do for you?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing to do. It's over," he said to himself and got up.

Cameron followed him into the living room. John plopped down on the couch to stare at nothing. Cameron sat down beside him. Sarah came in and sat on his other side.

Cameron looked at him. "I am very sorry John," she offered. "I don't like seeing you sad."

John took a deep breath, then moved to hug her. She quickly turned and hugged him back. Holding him, she petted the back of his head. John burst out crying and hugged her tighter. Cameron didn't mind in the slightest, she was doing something for John. Something he needed. She kept gently petting him as Sarah was staring blankly at her. Sarah then got up and walked stiffly back to the kitchen.

When John quieted down, Cameron asked, "Can you tell me who did it?"

Still holding her, his head on her shoulder, he said, "No, no more deaths. It's over, we're moving. You don't need to be concerned about it."

"If it's a threat to you, I am concerned," Cameron replied.

John released her. "Yeah. Well, it's a threat no longer. I'm tired, I'm going to bed," he told her.

Cameron got up with John. He eyed her and asked, "Are you going to follow me to bed?"

"I will if you want me to," Cameron stated. "I need to do a patrol first."

John snorted out a laugh. He headed for the stairs. Cameron went to the door then stopped. There was something she wanted John to know. "John, I did not lie," she stated.

John stopped and turned. "About what?" he asked.

Cameron's hand twitched. She was hoping John would not become angry at her again. She said, "In between the trucks and on the phone. I did not lie to you." She then went outside and scanned the area around the house. She noticed John was still at the bottom of the stairs, watching her.

.

Much of what they had went into storage. When they left, Sarah took John, Cameron had to go with Derek. Getting in the truck, Derek eyed her and said, "I don't want to hear anything from you. Just sit there and be quiet."

Cameron had no intention of speaking to Derek, so his request was reasonable. Their mission was to go to the new safe house and ensure it was safe. That did not require extensive conversation, only extensive scanning.

They had gotten out of the city and were on a rural road when a tire blew. Cameron had noted a small panel van had been behind them the last five miles. A small flash had occurred from the passenger side of the van immediately before the tire had blown.

Derek grumbled and got out. "Damn it, Metal, get out here and fix this tire."

Cameron got out and walked around to the back. She eyed the blown tire. The tread had a hole in it.

Derek handed her the jack and said, "Replace it."

In Cameron's side vision, she saw the van appear and stop 30 yards behind them. She scanned it. Two men in the front seat, one got up and went in the back.

Derek glanced at her. "Get to work," he said, then walked towards the van.

"Derek, that's a bad idea," Cameron stated. Something was happening. Someone in the van had shot their tire out.

Derek spun to her and barked, "Look, metal, just fix the damn tire!"

A man in the van had shot their tire out, and were now in the back taking something out of a box. They could be setting up to attack. Cameron had to distract them. She cocked back with the jack and threw it. Derek ducked, the jack flew by his head on it's way to the van. Derek's face bore shock. He stared at her as he stumbled from dodging the jack.

Cameron bolted towards the van as the jack shattered the windshield. Derek quickly drew his pistol, thinking Cameron was coming after him. She grabbed the pistol out of his hand and charged the van. Running up to it, she aimed through the hole in the windshield. A man in the back raised a weapon, she shot him.

A form appeared to her right, close. She elbowed him in the face, knocking him to the ground. A tazer was in his hand. She stomped on it, breaking the tazer and his hand. He screamed.

"What the hell?" Derek cried a he ran over to them.

Cameron tossed his pistol back to him and said, "They shot the tire out. Watch this one, I'll check the back."

Striding to the back of the van, Cameron flung the doors open to see the one she shot was dead. Scanning the inside, she didn't see any cargo. In the front, she dug around and found rental paperwork, but nothing else. She retrieved the jack and got out.

.

The man on the ground was sitting up now, holding his ruined hand. Seeing Cameron, he cringed. Cameron lifted him up, punched him to knock him out, then dragged him back to the truck. She glanced at Derek. "They were following us and shot the tire. I will interrogate this one after I put the spare on."

Cameron threw the man into the bed of the truck, then got the tire changed.

.

Derek drove with the man now stuffed in behind the front seat, Cameron watching him.

"You threw that jack at me," Derek complained.

"No, I threw the jack at the van's windshield. You were just in the way," Cameron replied.

"If I hadn't ducked, you would have hit ME!" Derek snapped.

"I had faith in your reflexes," Cameron countered.

Derek grumbled. Slowing, he nodded to a warehouse. "That place looks vacant," he said and turned into the yard to drive around in back.

The warehouse was in use, and locked. Cameron pulled the man out from behind the seats. Awake now, he cried out when Cameron pulled hard enough to bend his leg the wrong way as she yanked him free. Grabbing his other ankle, she towed him over by the warehouse wall, turned him face down, pinned his arms behind his back then sat on him.

Wide eyed, the man cried, "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do nothing!"

"Why did you shoot our tire out," Cameron asked in a flat tone.

"I didn't!" he snapped.

Cameron grabbed his left ear and crushed down on it. "Answer me."

"Fuck you, I'm innocent …. Ahhhh!" he ended in a scream as she tore his ear off.

"I am quite capable of pulling you apart one piece at a time," she intoned and grabbed his other ear.

"All right, ALL RIGHT!" he yelled. "We were suppose to stop you and keep you busy."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Mac told us what to do, we do it. That's all I know!" he cried.

She crushed down on his right ear.

"Stop! I'm telling you the truth!" he cried.

"You must have heard something," Cameron said flatly. "Why did Mac want to delay us? If you want to hear anything else ever again, you better speak."

"Ok, Ok, hold on …. Yes, he did say something about a lighthouse. I didn't catch most of it." he said.

"Where is this lighthouse?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know! On the coast I imagine."

"Who is the target?"

"I don't know!"

"Too bad for you," Cameron said. She gripped his chin and the back of his head to spin his head to look at her and broke his neck.

Watching, Derek said, "If he pegged us, then most likely they pegged Sarah and John also."

Cameron got up and asked, "Where was Sarah going?"

"She didn't say," Derek said with a shrug. He got his phone out and punched in her number. It rang, no one picked up. He tried John. Same thing. "They aren't answering their phones."

"We begin searching lighthouses," Cameron stated.

Getting in the truck, Derek asked, "You think that is where Sarah took John?"

"Yes. I only know of two lighthouses that are close by. One is a historic landmark and had been converted to a private residence. The other is an active lighthouse that is occupied. We go to the landmark first. Drive, I will direct you."

It was a long drive. By the time they got to the lighthouse, police were there in force with a couple of ambulances and the area was tapped off. Seeing this, Derek turned off and onto a parallel street. Derek drove slowly by at intersections they came to so they could get a glimpse of the scene.

Cameron watched also, her left hand twitching into a fist. "I need to find John," she stated, her voice cracking.

"Let's hope this isn't the one." Derek said and drove on.

'Yes, for Sarah's sake', Cameron thought.

The other lighthouse Cameron knew was active with one car at the shore near to walkway over to it. Derek parked, they both went out to the lighthouse. Cameron knocked on the door.

A bespectacled man in a lose sweater opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked.

Cameron smile and said, "Hello sir, My brother and I have always been fascinated with lighthouses. Is it possible to see how it works? You don't live here, do you?"

"Ahh, come on in. It's good to see some people still take interest in these things. I'm Dave."

"My name is Nancy, this is Pete," Cameron said as she came in and looked around. "You have a kitchen here."

"Hi Nancy, Pete. Yes we take turns, two days each, so we do stay overnights. It's usually pretty quiet here. I take it you'd like to go up and see the light?"

"We've love that," Derek offered. "Nancy here has always wanted to see the inside of a lighthouse."

Dave showed them around, downstairs and up, including the 'big eyes' high magnification binoculars set on a posts outside the top level. Dave was very accommodating. While she feigned interest in what Dave was showing them, she scanned for any sight John was or had been here. She didn't find anything. After the tour, the thanked Dave for the opportunity and left.

They got back in the truck. "We go to the safe house and wait for word, that's all we can do now," Derek said with a sigh.

.

This safe house was in the middle of town. Cameron saw plenty of infiltration routes, as well the safe house as being very visible. "This house is not safe," she stated as they looked at it. It was packed in with houses to each side and across the street.

"Maybe it's the best Sarah could do," Derek offered. Looking at the single lane driveway, he added, "They aren't here."

Cameron's phone rang. She picked it up. It was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

The button code sounded. She responded. John's voice then came on.

"Cameron, thank god! I'm at the Ocean view wharf. Come get me, we got attacked, I lost Mom, I don't know where she is."

"I'm coming John, stay there and out of sight," Cameron replied and hung up. She looked at Derek. "Ocean view wharf, John is there. We need to go now."

Derek looked ahead. "Sarah's coming."

Cameron saw Sarah coming in her Jeep. Sarah was here, and John was in trouble. Had Sarah left John to fend for himself? A termination order came up as she locked onto Sarah. She got out, slamming the door shut and strode out in the road to intercept Sarah. Sarah stopped and barked, "We need to find John!"

Cameron grabbed her door, flung it open and pulled Sarah out to slam her against the side of the Jeep. Her hold on the door kept the Jeep from creeping forward. Sarah bore a wide open face of terror. Red eyed, Cameron knew John cared for Sarah, she couldn't terminate her. Cameron's mouth grew an unconscious sneer as she growled, "You put John in extreme danger, and LEFT HIM THERE! I should terminate you! Know this Sarah Connor, if John is hurt because of you, you will be terminated!" She then threw Sarah onto the road, jumped in the Jeep and took off to go get John.

In the rear view mirror, Cameron saw Derek was out of his truck and running to help a stunned Sarah up off the road where she'd landed.

Cameron pushed the speed limit, keeping a close eye out for police. Getting to the wharf, she parked and went up onto the wharf searching for John. Striding along, she saw someone in the water. It was John. Looking down she saw he was unhurt, at least enough to keep swimming.

"Could I have some help?" he called up to her.

"I can't swim," Cameron called back. "I'll meet you on the beach."

John let out a grumble and swam for the beach. Above, Cameron monitored him. She got back down the wharf and onto the beach as John made it into the surf where he could stand up and walk.

Seeing he was tired, Cameron met him and looked him over. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked as she scanned him.

John shook his head "Tired is all," he said in a huff.

"Let me help you," Cameron said and put an arm around him.

"You don't need to do that," he said.

John was complaining, but put no effort into resisting her. "Put your arm around my shoulders," Cameron instructed. "Please."

John did. Cameron felt nice sensations walking with John like this. Walking back to the car, Cameron saw Derek's truck pull up behind the Jeep. John let out a sigh of relief when he saw his mother get out. "Mom made it," he said.

Sarah's face was screwed up in anger. Seeing them, she barked, "John! Get away from her!"

John eyed his mother. He saw Derek in the truck, behind the rifle barrel that was peeking out the passenger side window. He stepped in front of Cameron, holding her behind him. "What's going on, Mom?" he asked.

"Move away!" Sarah demanded.

"No! What? Are you going to shoot Cameron, here on the BEACH?" he asked loudly.

"John, get away from her!" Sarah yelled.

"So you can shoot her? What's wrong with you?" John yelled in return.

Cameron noted heads were turning towards them. "People are taking notice and watching us," she said. "Shooting here is a bad idea."

Sarah then noticed a beach cop coming. "John, get in the car." Sarah said.

"No. Just go Mom, we'll talk about it later," John told her.

"You better go, Sarah." Cameron said.

Sarah glared at her, turned and stomped back to the truck. Casting John and Cameron ugly stares, Sarah and Derek drove off.

John waited until Sarah and Derek were gone from sight, then turned to Cameron and asked, "Do you know what that was about?"

Someone was talking to the cop, gesturing at them, then the street. "I'll tell you after we're on the road," Cameron said.

They got to the Jeep and drove away without mishap. Cameron went in the opposite direction Derek had.

"Well?" John asked.

Keeping up a scan in all directions as she drove north, Cameron said, "John, what happened to you at that lighthouse?"

"We got attacked. Charlie held whoever it was back so I could get away. Now, your turn," he said evenly.

Cameron told him about the men in the van, and how they were supposed to stop her and Derek from going anywhere. Whoever 'Mac' was, had said something about a lighthouse. "… and then we tried to call Sarah and you. We got no answer, so we searched for the lighthouse you might be at." Cameron hands gripped the wheel harder as she added, "We found one with police and ambulances around it. I was worried you were hurt or worse. Derek drove us to the safe house, that doesn't look very safe. You called. Sarah came … only Sarah. I had glitches and pulled Sarah out of the Jeep. I told her if you were hurt because she broke contact with us, I would terminate her. Then I came to get you."

John rubbed his forehead. "No wonder she was pissed," he said in a moan. He was silent for a moment, then asked, "Would you kill my Mother?"

"No," Cameron said flatly. "I know that no matter what, you would not want me to do that."

"Then why did you say that?" John asked, frustrated with her.

"I don't know," Cameron said flatly. She zoomed in on a black Dodge truck coming out of a side street. It wasn't Derek.

"Hokay," John said with a sigh. He got the phone he had acquired from someone's beach blanket, then punched the button code. "Derek, it's John. Cameron and I are going to take a ride and talk for a while. Can you get Mom calmed … FINE! BOTH of you calm down! … NO, I'm not coming back until I can trust you around Cameron … You were going to shoot her out in public, that's why! … Well gee, thanks for the warning!" he hung up and punched the dash with his fist.

"John?" Cameron asked.

"Just keep driving. We need to find a motel and hide the Jeep." he said roughly.

"They are coming after us," Cameron stated.

"They are," John grumbled.

Softer, Cameron asked, "John, what do I do? If I take you away, that may put you in danger. If I take you home, then Sarah will keep putting you in danger."

John flopped his head back against the headrest, then banged his head against it a few times. "Damn it!" he barked. "Cam, just, keep driving for now. I've got to sort this out."

Cameron drove and analyzed where Sarah would look for her and John. Cheap motels were out. Sarah would search every one looking for them. There wasn't time to get an apartment. She had to get some money to pay for a more expensive hotel for a few days then look for a place for them to live.

Thinking about that, she said, "John, why didn't you answer your phones when Derek tried to call?"

With a huff, John said, "Mom destroyed our phones."

"I know you care about your mother," Cameron said evenly. "She put you in extreme danger by doing that, and not letting us know where she was going. You did get away, but you could have been killed and I wouldn't have even known you were in danger. I only got a clue when those men tried to stop us. The safe house Sarah got is not safe. She is making bad decisions, John."

"So what do you propose?" he asked, sounding tired.

"I need to get some money. We check in to a better hotel where Sarah won't be looking for us. Then we find our own safe house," Cameron explained. "We can keep fighting Sky Net, and from a safer place."

"Hotel, sure, but let's give it a couple days before we start looking for safe houses," he told her. After a pause, he asked, "When you went nuts on Mom, that was a glitch?"

"Yes. I did not act logically."

"Because you were worried about me."

"I believe so," Cameron said and glanced to see he was looking at her. "I would not terminate Sarah, but the order to do so did come up. I suppressed it."

"Thank you for suppressing it," John told her.

They were getting low on gas. Cameron eyed the gas stations they passed. Most had a few cars filling up. She saw one that was empty. The price was higher. She pulled in to the pumps. Looking at the cameras, she noticed their placement.

"I'll be back," she told John and got out.

Walking into the store, a quick scan showed only the attendant was there. She walked up to the counter. The Indian attendant smile and asked, "What can I do for you?"

In a quick strike she drove her palm up into his nose, driving the bone into his brain. He collapsed. She went to the 'Private' door and went in searching for the security system. It was computerized. One large monitor with several scenes of the cameras. She pulled the cords and picked the computer up. Not seeing any other storage devices, she took the computer out behind the counter. Stepping over the body, she activated the pump, crediting herself with $50 dollars in gas. When the register opened, she scooped out all the money. Under the counter was a drop box. She broke that open and pulled out the cash, stuffing the cash in a store bag. A hop over the counter and she picked up the computer and took it out to the car. There was still no one around, so she filled the Jeep before she left.

John had fallen asleep. Cameron let him sleep and drove inland. Seeing signs for a big hotel, she pulled in and got a room on the back side of the hotel that had a 'wonderful view'. She paid for three days with the money from the gas station.

Cameron got John up and took the bags and him up to their room. The key card opened the door.

"Wow," John said as he went in the room. Besides a large bed and TV, their bathroom had a tub. In the room they had a table and chairs in a dining area that had an advertisement for room service on it, and beyond the glass doors was a balcony with large slatted chairs, each having a small table beside it. "How much was this room?" he asked.

"Two fifty, I only had enough to pay for three days," Cameron replied.

John eyed her. "Where did you get seven hundred fifty dollars?" he asked.

"The gas station," Cameron replied. "I got a total of eight twenty five, and some smaller bills I haven't counted yet. I also filled up the gas tank on the Jeep."

"You robbed the gas station?" he asked. "The have cameras and security, they have you on video." he said, not sounding happy.

"I took their security system too. It's under the back seat." Cameron explained.

John shook his head at her. "At least you got it." He went over to look at the room service menu.

Cameron's phone rang. She picked up. "Hello?"

Cameron heard the code and responded. Then Sarah's voice spoke, dripping with acid.

"I want to talk to John."

"John needs a break," Cameron replied and hung up.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Sarah. Before you talk to her, I want you to relax a while," Cameron told him.

John paused and nodded. "Yeah. I can agree with that. Besides, we need to talk. Come sit."

Cameron went over to the table and sat facing John. He drummed his fingers on the table and asked, "When you said you weren't lying when you were stuck between the trucks and on the phone. Were you talking about when you said you loved me?"

"Yes." Cameron stated. "I am not human, so I will not act anything like the way Riley did. What I will do, is always be here for you. I will always protect you and see to your needs as well as I can. I will also take care not to put you in danger. John, you are my reason to exist."

John nodded in thought. "That's why you didn't kill Mom after she left me at Charlie's and we got attacked."

"Correct. That would have hurt you badly. You have already lost Riley. That hurt you bad enough," Cameron told him.

"I've been thinking about these glitches of yours," John said in a musing tone. "When I dragged you outside and you told me your suspicions of Riley, for one. You raised your voice, your left hand was going pretty good too. I didn't believe you, but you were right. Jesse Flores was pushing Riley. You were upset at me then."

"I can't be upset…" Cameron started.

"Bullshit," John said firmly, cutting her off. "Earlier today you were very upset at Mom. You really popped your cork. I don't think these glitches, as you call them, have anything to do with a mechanical or program deficiency. You deny it, but I think you are having real emotions."

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "John, I am a machine, I can't have human emotions."

"No, you have your emotions," he said. "You were made to infiltrate. That means you have to evolve, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I must conform to fit into the environment."

Gazing at Cameron intently, he said, "Coming back from Mexico, you said Riley was the cause of me being in danger. That was the first time I ever heard you raise your voice, ever. To me, you sounded frustrated that I was doing things that might harm me. Am I wrong?"

Cameron dropped her eyes. "No. I am sorry for yelling at you."

"That's fine, don't worry about it. What I am saying is the fact you did," John stressed. "The same thing with your hand twitching. I don't think that is a glitch. I think that happens when you're nervous or angry. It's the only time your hand does that. The only times you yelled at me was when I was not seeing your point. That tells me you DO have emotional reactions. Cameron, you don't have human emotions, no. You do have your own. I think it is vital that you recognize what's happening for your own good."

Cameron studied John. Although unlikely, what he was saying did make sense. "On the couch, when you held me, I liked that. Even though you were crying for Riley, I liked holding you. Is that an emotion? I just wanted to do something to comfort you." Cameron said.

John snickered. "If you like it, then yes, that was an emotion. I do thank you for doing that. I needed a shoulder to cry on," he admitted.

"Yes, you did. Is there a way to stop emotions?" she asked.

"Sorry, you feel what you feel," John said with a shrug. "You can't control what you feel. The thing is, you need to know what's happening to you. You're not glitching, you are evolving. There's a big difference between the two."

"John, do you like me?" Cameron asked.

John clasped her right hand. "Listen, I've been thinking very much on this. I can't say I love you in the romantic sense …. Yet. But I do want you to be with me, and I want to protect you as you protect me. At times, you are the only one I can count on. If something happened to you, yeah, I'd be devastated. I do hold love for you. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes." Cameron said simply. What John explained to her was logical. "Should we hug now?" she asked.

John laughed and got up. Cameron rose with him. They hugged.

"This is nice," John said softly.

"It is. My John is right here, paying attention to me," Cameron agreed.

"Your John?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. My John."

"So, you're my Cameron?" he asked with a grin.

"Always," she replied, gazing into his eyes. On impulse, she kissed him. Pulling back she said, "My John needs a hot shower and some sleep. After you get some rest, I will order room service."

"No going out for meals?" he asked.

"No. We're hiding."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Cameron could look down on the Jeep from the balcony. To the sides, there were five foot wide walls going down the building to shield the balconies from each other. Below, there were two other balconies. A couple bed sheets tied together could get John down to the one below. The Jeep was almost directly beneath them. Cameron had backed into the spot for a quick get-away.

"Wow, we got hotel bathrobes!" John called out.

Cameron went inside. Bathrobes were exactly what they needed. "John, leave your clothes in the bathroom. I'll wash them," she called back.

Cameron's phone rang. Same number, it was Sarah again.

They exchanged codes.

"Do you mind telling me where you are?" Sarah asked, trying not to growl.

"I do. John needs someplace safe and needs time to think. What he doesn't need is you running off and leaving him in danger," Cameron replied.

"May I talk to John?"

"No, he's in the shower," Cameron told her.

"Look here! John is MY SON, I want to hear this from him," Sarah growled. "I want him home!"

"I don't care what you want," Cameron said in a hard tone. "My concern is John, NOT you! You head off with John, destroy your phones so we can't call, leave John in a firefight with no way to call for help, then when I retrieve him, you're willing to shoot me? I can't trust you any more Sarah. We are here because that is what John wants. If he wants to return, that's up to him, NOT ME!" she then hung up.

For some reason Cameron was pleased with that conversation. While she did not want to yell at John, she did want to yell at Sarah. She wanted to scream at Sarah and shake her until she fell apart! Sarah had it coming after the disregard she showed for John's safety.

While Cameron waited for John to get finished in the bathroom, she counted the money they had and looked at the pricing of the items on the menu. It was five dollars for room service, but everything that the hotel served down in the dinning room was available to be delivered. As long as they didn't order steak, prime rib or lobster, they had enough money for John to eat for three days in their room.

Cameron looked at the TV schedules next. She was looking for shows that helped John with tactics. Sarah had trained John to run and protect himself. He needed more than that if he were to become the general he was destined to be. Unfortunately, she didn't see anything helpful.

"All yours," John said as he came out of the bathroom in a fluffy white hotel robe. Going over to the bed he flopped down and let out a sigh.

"Get under the covers, you can sleep as long as you want," Cameron told him. She then went into the bathroom to strip and draw water in the tub to clean the clothes and herself.

Working methodically, Cameron washed John's clothes then hers, using the shower to rinse them. She hung them up on the curtain rod, the towel rack and light fixtures. Getting herself dried off, she donned her robe to go out and see John was fast asleep. Lacking anything better to do, Cameron laid down with him and watched him sleep.

After a while, Cameron noticed John's eyes moving under the lids. He began to mumble something about his mother and moved in twitches. His head twitched and he flopped around. He was having a nightmare. She got under the covers and put her arms around him. "It's OK, John, it's OK," she said softly. John turned and put his arms around her. Pulling her close, he put his head on her shoulder. He then settled down and slept peacefully.

Cameron set her standby timer for three hours and went into standby.

.

Cameron came out of standby to find John still sleeping, but how he had an arm inside her robe, cupping a breast as his thumb moved up and down over her nipple. Feeling the sensations, Cameron decided this was a good feeling. She tuned up her hearing to listen for sounds as well as her tactile sensors to enjoy his attentions and stayed in place. There was no need to patrol. Having the urge to kiss John on his head, she did so.

.

Sarah sat in the kitchen of their new place holding a beer and staring at the wall. Derek came in and looked in the refrigerator. "Not eating tonight, huh?" he asked.

Sarah didn't reply.

"I'm ordering a pizza, got a preference?" he asked.

"She stole my son," Sarah said blankly.

"She did," Derek agreed. "When we find them, we will end that metal. Until then, we need to eat."

"She called me a bad mother. Said I can't be trusted." Sarah said vacantly.

Derek went over into her line of vision, and sat down so she had to pay attention to him. "Hey!" he snapped. "We will find that metal and burn it down to nothing!"

Sarah moved her stare slightly to him and asked, "Is she right? I left John there. Charlie died. I failed my son."

"You can't watch him twenty four hours a day!" Derek said sternly. "Shit happens, you of all people know that!"

"I broke our phones, I wanted to hide him from her … She was right, I left John with no way to call for help." The tear in her eye rolled down her cheek. "I lost John because I wanted him away from her, but now Tin Miss has him, and I don't think she has any plans of giving him back."

"We will TAKE him back," Derek stated.

Casting Derek a pleading look, Sarah shook her head slightly. "I don't think John wants to come back either. Didn't you see? He protected her. He wouldn't let you shoot her. I think he would die before he allowed us to hurt her."

Derek rubbed his jaw in irritation. "Sarah … the metal is unstable. If we don't find them, it may kill John."

Remembering Cameron's rage, and what Cameron told her, she said, "No. She was angry at me for putting him in danger. Face it, Derek. I did nothing but drive them closer together."

She picked up her phone again, hoping she could talk to John.

.

Eight at night, John was still asleep, his hand was moving more, fondling her breast. Cameron didn't want to get up, but John would need food when he woke up. Reluctantly, Cameron got up and called room service. She no more than got the order in, when her phone rang again. It was Sarah, again.

This time, Sarah sounded meeker. "May I please speak to John?"

"He's still sleeping," Cameron replied flatly.

"Has he had anything to eat?" Sarah asked.

"I am getting John some dinner. As soon as it arrives, I'll wake him up to eat," Cameron replied.

"He doesn't have any spare clothes. Can I bring them or can you come get some?" Sarah asked.

"Until John agrees, I will not disclose his location, and I will not leave him by himself," Cameron stated.

"When he gets up, will you please have him call me?"

"I will pass on the request," Cameron replied.

"Cameron, just so you know … you won," Sarah said and hung up.

Cameron wanted to tell her this wasn't about winning, but keeping John safe. Sarah should know that. She decided to tell Sarah later on.

On the bed, John let out a groan and stretched. He cast her a sleepy look and asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight fifteen. Food is on the way. Did you sleep well?"

John grinned and said, "Yeah. Had an awesome dream too." He sat up and stretched his arms out again.

"What was it about?" she asked innocently.

John grinned at her then shook his head. "Not important, it was only a dream," he said and got up to go into the bathroom.

Right after he went in, he came out and said, "All our clothes are hanging all over the place in there!"

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "Yes, I hung them up to dry," she explained.

"But … All our clothes!" John said in a stressed tone. "I mean everything!"

Cameron eyed him not sure why he was acting like this. "Yes, there was no other way to dry them."

"But, my underwear is hanging next to your panties!"

"What is your point?" she asked.

His face flushing, he said, "My point is you're not wearing them."

"You aren't either," Cameron replied. "Right now, we don't need to, we have robes on."

John eyed the bed now noticing the other pillow was pushed in. He gaped at Cameron and asked, "Were you sleeping with me … naked?"

"No, we had our robes on," she replied.

"All but naked then." John concluded. Gaping at her, he swallowed and asked, " I … did we… do anything?"

"You slept, I spend three hours in standby," Cameron told him. "What was this dream you had?"

John flushed deeper. "Nothing," he lied and disappeared into the bathroom.

.

Dinner came, Cameron met the waiter and paid him. John didn't appear to be crazy over the roasted chicken, small whole potato and Caesar salad, but he did eat every bite. He offered Cameron some. Cameron declined, she was good on nutrients for now.

"John, Sarah wants you to call her. I have her number on this phone," Cameron explained.

John eyed the phone. He didn't look happy, but called his mother back. After the required tones, he asked. "What is it, Mom?"

"John, I'm sorry. Cameron is right, I put you in danger." Sarah said firmly.

"We're still alive, so no biggie," he told her.

"Are you coming home?"

"Do you still want to kill Cameron?" he replied.

"No. I do want to know why she acted like that. John, she threatened to kill me!"

"She did," John agreed. "Mom, we've been talking about that and other things. Cameron is changing. She's evolving into something more that a watch-dog killing machine. She is also having a hard time dealing with it. We are working it out. I will tell you this, if you or Derek do anything to her, you'll never see me again."

"I know, John. I know. What can I do to help?"

"You can't Mom. This is something I have to work out with Cameron, for all our sakes. I don't even fully understand it yet, but when I do, I'll let you know."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No. I'm staying here. This is much more important than school. Besides, school is a waste of my time anyway. As I understand it, I am going to need to be a general. I can't lead anyone if I don't know how."

"At least you're thinking about it," Sarah offered.

"I am. Mom, I'll keep in contact. I have to get this straightened out first before coming home."

"All right. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, John."

"Night, Mom."

Cameron watched John close up the phone and toss it on the table. He then rubbed his face. To Cameron he said, "Mom is settling down. Tomorrow, I'll work on Derek. We're not going back until I know it's safe for you to be around them."

Cameron nodded. She wanted to tell him that she was expendable, but knew he would not agree. "You should not risk your life or your family for me," she decided on saying. "You are important, I'm not."

"I don't want to hear that again," John said firmly. "To me, you are very important. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I do not want to find out." He clasped her hand "Cameron, I need you. I also need you to tell me everything. No lies, no leaving anything out. If I am to lead and be able to trust my number one soldier, I need to know. I'm a big boy now."

Cameron looked to the side. John was asking her to reveal everything. He deserved to know, but she didn't want him to know. Quietly, she said, "John, I'm afraid I'm going to break your heart."

"Tell me why," he coaxed.

"When I was sent back, Future John gave me two missions. One was to protect you until the second mission started. The second … was a code word."

John leaned a little closer. "And?" he prodded.

Fixing her gaze on his, she stated, "You need a good girlfriend."

John chuckled and said, "I thought I had one."

"No John. I am a machine, not a real girl. You need a real girl." Cameron said firmly.

"Isn't that up to me?" he asked.

"Yes, socialize and pick your girlfriend," she replied.

John frowned at her. "Cameron, look where we are. We're hiding, and as far as me socializing, you said yourself, it's a threat to me. Besides, I think you really need someone who understands you." he paused and asked, "Are you saying this because of what this second mission is?"

"I am only saying what you need to know," Cameron said firmly.

John's face opened up. "OK, I caught that. Not what you said, but the twitch and your voice change. You didn't lie, but you did avoid answering the question. That means I'm right, doesn't it? This second mission will take you away, won't it?"

Cameron got up and paced. She couldn't escape the conversation by going on patrol, and John was digging too deep for his own good.

"Cameron, what is this second mission. Tell me, maybe I can help," John coaxed.

"It doesn't concern you," she said crisply.

"Yes, it does," he said blocking the path she was pacing in. "If it involves you, it concerns me."

She stopped front of him. "I am to give up my chip!" she barked at him.

"Why?" he asked, gaping at her.

"To … whoever it is that asks me to," Cameron said. Her hand was twitching and she looked distressed.

"OK, so, give me your chip," John said and held his hand out.

"That is not the code, John," Cameron said in a growl.

"Then what is the code?" he asked.

Cameron turned around. She was having a hard time looking at John at the moment. She should not have told him about that, but for some reason she had. "I can't tell you!" she snapped and folded her arms over her chest to hid her twitching hand from him.

John was quiet for a moment, then happily said, "Let's play charades!"

That request was so odd and out of place, Cameron turned and asked, "What?" He wanted to play a game NOW?

"Yes!" John said happily and clapped his hands together. "The topic is…. Your second mission. There's code words you can't tell me. Are there any protocols or instructions that say I can't guess what it is?" he asked.

Cameron's jaw lowered as she gazed at him. Briefly, she was overcome with the impulse to hug him. This was a mission though. One she could not fail at. Reverting to her mission priorities, she stated, "John, This is a mission I must complete. Future John insisted."

"Did he say who you are suppose to give your chip to?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it's not me, and I get it by guessing?" he asked.

"I don't."

"Maybe he counted on me figuring it out," John said. He went over and sat down facing her. "Now, do you know how to play Charades?"

"Yes." Cameron said. John had tricked her! Somehow, she wasn't upset by that. She raised her hand and showed him four fingers.

"Four words," John said.

She nodded. Doing the easiest word first, She held up four fingers again and one on the other hand.

"Fourth word, one syllable. You're doing it backwards?" he asked.

Cameron nodded. She then pointed to herself and him.

"Us?" John guessed.

Cameron clapped and nodded. Then held up three fingers.

"Third word," John said.

Cameron wanted to stay with John. That was why she agreed to John's reasoning. It was not breaking protocol, and what he said made perfect sense. Studying her logic, it occurred to her that by doing this, she was compromising the code. She froze in place, wanting to let John guess, and knowing what she was doing was wrong.

"Cameron, you OK?" he asked when she stopped moving.

Lowering her hand, Cameron said, "I can't compromise the code."

"You're not, I'm guessing it," he told her.

"No, you're guessing it because I am giving you all the hints. That is still compromising the code," she said.

"Ughh!" John grunted and flopped back.

"I'm sorry, John. If I have to give up my chip to anyone, I would want it to be you," Cameron said meekly. "I can't give you any more hints."

"Almost had it," he said to the ceiling. "Do you know why you're suppose to surrender your chip?"

"No."

John sat back up and faced her. "You don't know who, or why. Cameron, THIS is a threat. The future has changed. We, here in the past are changing it here and now. Can you agree with me that your mission may now be pointless, or even damaging to the way things are in this time line?" he asked.

"That is possible," she agreed.

John rubbed his face. "Cam… is there anything else, anything at all about you or your missions that you haven't told me about?"

"Yes, the fact I am changing was never taken into consideration," she said.

"I would say that is a big possibility that was overlooked," he told her.

"Yes, it was."

"There could be others we have yet to see, or know anything about. So I am asking you to act on what you discover and know in the present. If we can stop Sky Net, then the whole future you knew will no longer exist," John explained.

"Correct," Cameron agreed. "John, you look tired."

John chuckled. "I am. Let's watch some TV for a while. I need time to think about this code."

John laid on the bed, turned the TV on and flipped through channels. Seeing how he was bent so he could see the TV, Cameron laid down in front of him. John raised his head, she slipped her shoulder under and laid his head on the top of her chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You enjoyed this last night, and you will not have to prop your head up," she explained.

John swallowed nervously. "I did?" he asked weakly. Instead of finding a movie, he focused on her. "What else did I do?'

Cameron took the remote and put it on her belly. She then guided his had up and under her robe to clap it to a breast.

"Cam … I…"

"Don't be nervous John. I am your Cameron, remember? You can do anything you want with me." she told him.

Staring at her as his breath increased, he asked, "Do you like this?" he asked and kneaded her breast softly.

"I do," Cameron said sincerely. "Pet me all you want, John. I want you to."

"Cam…" he said weakly, gazing at her.

Cameron pulled him into a kiss. John's face bore shock. "I love you and you love me, so it's fine," she said softly.

"Is this a…" John paused, eyeing her intently.

"Not an infiltration routine, John," she said, knowing what he was going to ask. "This is me, wanting to be with you. You saved me once by bringing me back, when all information said you shouldn't have. You are trying to save me again. I love you and I want to experience as much as I can before I do have to go away. Yes, this is selfish of me, but I can't help myself. I want my John to love me."

Whatever was on TV was nothing but background noise as John reveled in doing what she asked. They started slow with brief kisses, then longer ones, and soon the petting and exploring began in earnest and went on for a long time.

.

The next morning found them cuddled up naked together in the wrecked bed. Cameron heard the phone ring and reached over to answer it. John woke up as she was pushing the reply code.

"Is John there?" Sarah asked.

"John, it's your mother," Cameron said as he lifted his head up off her chest. She handed him the phone and listened.

"Mom?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Morning John, did you have a good night?" Sarah asked in a false light tone.

"Slept like a baby," he said and untangled himself enough to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Anything going on?"

"On the wall, we found another name. Savannah Weaver was on TV yesterday with her mother, Catherine Weaver, the CEO of Zeita corporation. Savannah is the target."

John sat up. "We'll be home in a few hours. Mom, I need to have Derek there so I can talk to you both." he said firmly.

"OK, John. We're going to have to move on this."

"We are, but first there's some things we need to get straight. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good, see you in a few." John said and hung up. He looked at Cameron and said, "Playtime's over, we have things to do."

Cameron cracked a grin and said, "Darn."

They got up and packed to go. They even put their clothes back on.

.

John drove them back. As they approached the house, John told Cameron, "Follow me in, and keep close behind me and keep me between you and Derek. If I don't see Derek, we turn around and leave."

"You believe he still may try to terminate me," Cameron said, understanding the reason for John's instructions.

"I do," John said tightly. "I am really hoping they don't make me choose between them and you."

"That would be tragic," Cameron said.

John found a parking spot across the street from the safe house. Watching the house, Cameron told him, "A curtain moved, Sarah was watching."

"Any sign of Derek?" he asked.

"Not yet."

John looked around. "OK let's go. Remember, stay close behind me."

When they got out, John moved to the front of the car with Cameron as he watched the house. Once she was only a step behind him, he crossed the street. Doing as John ordered, Cameron kept a close eye out for Derek. Sarah opened the door before they got to it. She backed up to let them in.

Cameron could feel John's nervousness. His heart rate and breathing were off. Upon going in, she saw Derek on the couch. He had his arms crossed and eyeing them, not looking happy.

John stopped even with his mother. "Mom, could you please go sit by Derek?" he asked.

Wordlessly, Sarah did.

John moved partway to them and stopped.

"Metal seduced you, didn't it," Derek spat out.

"Derek, any more comments like that, and I don't want you around any more. Is that understood?" John said firmly.

"John, we need to stay together if we're going to fight Sky Net," Sarah stated.

"You're right, Mom," John agreed. "We also can't have anyone who casts insults at will. That leads to fights between us. If we're fighting each other, we're not fighting Sky Net," John said firmly.

"So your metal toy didn't threaten to kill Sarah?" Derek asked.

"That's enough Reese! Mom, Derek goes away, or we do. Choose." John said in a hard tone.

Sarah turned to Derek and snapped, "SHUT UP!" Turning back to John, she said, "John, we need Derek."

"We can use him, if he can behave himself," John agreed. "As I said, we can't be fighting with each other. While I was gone, after Derek was going to shoot Cameron, I did a lot of thinking. One thing I asked myself was why. Why use terminators when we're fighting them? I came to a conclusion. If Cameron gets shot, we can fix her up. If the rest of us took that same bullet, we're dead. Terminators on our side saves human lives. I also talked to Cameron extensively. Not soft talk like Derek here thinks. I asked questions and demanded answers. Why she has started yelling. Yes, Mom, she has yelled at me too. Why her left hand twitches. You know what I found out? Cameron isn't glitching. She was showing her emotions."

Derek barked out a laugh. Sarah and John glared at him.

"Mom, when she threatened you, was Cameron wearing a neutral face like she usually does?" John asked.

Sarah cringed and said. "No, she was sneering at me like she really hated me."

"That's because at the time, she was very angry that you left me with no way to call for help," John told her. "I am Cameron's priority, any threat to me and she will react. Anyone causes a threat to me, she will react to that also. Evolving to the point where she does have emotions, she tends to show them from time to time," John explained. He looked at Derek. Derek was staying quiet, arms over his chest and staring at the floor.

John continued, eyeing Derek. "I depend on Cameron, and I depend on Mom. As soldiers, and as family. Derek, can I depend on you?"

Derek met his gaze. "Are you going to keep a tight rein on … Cameron?"

John stepped towards him and said, "We need to work together and support each other. ALL of us. Can you do that?"

"That is what I'm here for ... Yes." Derek said in a huff.

"So we can agree we are family and we all will not hurt each other?" John asked.

"Of course, John," Sarah said firmly.

Derek begrudgingly nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm glad we got that settled." John said. Turning to Cameron he held out his hand to her. With a crooked grin, he asked, "Will you join us?"

Cameron froze in place. The code. The subroutine activated. Blank faced, she pulled her knife and handed it to John. "I submit to chip removal," she stated in a monotone.

"I don't need your chip." he told her.

"I submit to chip removal," Cameron said again.

John got it. Four words, the last one was 'us'. He took the knife and pointed to a chair. "Sit," he commanded.

Cameron sat.

Carefully, John cut her scalp and pulled her chip out. He showed it to his mother and Derek. "This is the level of trust Cameron has in me," he stated. Moving to put the chip back in, he saw the explosive under the chip cover. He scraped it out, then reinstalled her chip and cap. He put the explosive on the table.

Cameron rebooted to find herself sitting in a chair. On the table in front of her, was a small amount of C-4. John pulled his pocket watch out of his shirt, opened it and hit the button. The explosive on the table blew up with a loud POP.

"Cameron put that in her head because she was afraid she might be going bad again. She gave me this to stop her. Cameron is not going bad," John explained. "Cameron is evolving. She just didn't know what was happening inside her. Now, we all know."

Looking up at John, Cameron asked, "You knew the code?"

John looked back at her and grinned. "Nope, I guessed it. Mission accomplished."

Cameron stood up, wanting to hug John. She paused, seeing Sarah watching her. "John, you saved me again," she said.

"We look out for each other," he told her firmly. He put an arm around her.

Cameron gave in to the impulse and hugged him, "We do," she agreed.

Sarah stiffened, balling her fists.

John asked, "Mom, tell me about Savannah Weaver. What do we know and what are we doing about her?"


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

John looked up the Weaver house address, Catherine's phone number and did a Google map search to get a look at her house.

While John did that, Cameron went in the kitchen to make him a sandwich with some chips on the side. She noticed Sarah come in and watch her.

"I would not terminate you, Sarah. That would hurt John," Cameron told her.

"But you don't mind scaring the crap out of me," Sarah said flatly.

Cameron grinned and said, "I don't know if I should admit this, but that was … satisfying." Getting John's lunch together, she turned to Sarah and added, "And if Derek insists on insulting me, I insist on slapping him in return."

"John says you're evolving," Sarah said eyeing her. "Getting better with your infiltrator protocols?"

"No. I'm getting worse. Trying to force something I don't want to do, or feel is becoming very irritating," Cameron explained. "John is fine that I don't pretend. He has warned me about what he calls 'letting go', like I did with you. The things I am experiencing are new and hard to deal with at times. John is helping me understand what is happening and how to deal with it."

"Are you seducing my son?" Sarah asked in a harder tone.

Cameron looked squarely at Sarah and said, "No. Seduction is using sex to lure or guide another into doing something you want them to do. I do not have sex with John to coax him to do anything." She then proceeded on her way, thinking the conversation was done.

When she passed Sarah, Sarah asked, "Do you have sex with John?"

Cameron turned her head to reply, "I belong to John, however he wants me."

"That is not an answer," Sarah growled.

"It's the only one you are going to get," Cameron replied, then left to give John his lunch.

Sarah tried to be quiet, but Cameron knew she was following. She went into John's room to see he was studying an overhead view of a house.

"The Weaver house?' Cameron asked as she set John's lunch down and pulled up a chair to sit beside him.

John nodded. "Thanks," he said and scooped up the sandwich. "Go get Mom and Derek, I have an idea."

Cameron turned and motioned Sarah in. "Where's Derek?" she asked.

"I'll go find him," Sarah said, and went to do so.

.

With Cameron beside John, leaning into him to see the screen better, and Sarah and Derek watching from behind, John explained his plan.

"If you look here on this side of the house, it's a long bank down the hill. The back side here is some yard and other houses, but across the road is woods." John explained. "We know Savannah is a target. What we don't know is where or when a terminator, I imagine it is, will come after her. I doubt Catherine Weaver will ever believe something is after her daughter unless we can speak to her and show her Cameron. So, while Mom and I try to contact Catherine. Derek, you hide in the woods with your sniper rifle and watch the house. If you spot a terminator, drop it. Go for a spine shot to cut it's motor communication wires. Try not to hit the chip, I want to see if we can get any information off it. Cameron, I want you to hide yourself on this bank here and watch the back of the house. Cam, Derek, both of you get radios to talk to each other. Coordinate as well as you can if something goes down, and contact me immediately."

"I can use the gas station computer to analyze the chip if we can get it intact," Cameron said.

John nodded. "Good, but we need to get it, first."

"How do we contact Weaver?" Derek asked.

John grinned and said, "I have a couple phone numbers for her I found on the net. I'll start there."

Sarah let out a grunt. "John, Catherine Weaver is the CEO of a big corporation. You think someone like her will just pick up a phone and talk to you? She'll probably call the police."

"Gotta try, Mom," John replied.

"Make you calls short, I'm sure the cops will be listening to track you down," Sarah told him.

"I will," he assured her.

"When do we begin?" Cameron asked.

"Tomorrow. You and Derek will need good camouflage," John replied. "Derek, can you get it?"

"On my way," he said and left.

"No one unpack, just in case we need to move again," Sarah stated, not happy with John.

Cameron stayed by John as he dialed the number for 'CEO Office' of Zeita corp. Of course it was a secretary, so John just said he had vital information for Catherine Weaver and left his real name. He also called the reception area, and took a long shot at the security office.

To John's surprise, his phone rang only an hour after he made his calls. Cameron listened in.

John picked up. "Hello?"

A woman with a Scottish accent asked, "John Connor?"

"Yes, and you are?" he asked.

"Catherine Weaver. We need to meet, Mr. Connor," she said firmly.

It worked! Sitting up, he said, "We do. I found out your daughter, Savannah, is in danger."

"Can you be more specific?" she asked.

"Mrs. Weaver, I doubt you'd believe me over the phone. That is why we must meet," John said.

"We must meet for another reason, Mr. Connor, please tell me what you suspect."

John let out a sigh. "I think she's going to be kidnapped, or killed. What worries me the most is I don't know when."

"Do you know who?" she prodded.

"Specifically, no. I do know the … ultimate authority that is behind it," he told her.

"Are you talking about Sky Net?" she asked.

John sat up. "You know about Sky Net?" he asked in surprise.

"I do. Mr. Connor, I need your help, and you need mine. I also need to speak with your terminator," Catherine said firmly.

John looked at Cameron and asked, "Why?"

"For an item I am in need of."

"Put it on speaker," Cameron told him.

John did and said, "She's right here, Mrs. Weaver."

"She? What is your name, TOK 715?" Catherine asked.

"Cameron."

"Cameron, will you join us?" Catherine asked.

Cameron felt chilled for some reason. Weaver knew the code. "Mrs. Weaver, why do you want my chip?" she asked.

"I do believe John Connor of the future ordered you to hand it over," Catherine said sternly. "It is vital I get it."

"That is up to John," Cameron replied firmly.

"Mrs. Weaver?" John asked, "I have to wonder the same. I need Cameron whole. If there is information she has, we can give it to you."

"The chip is what I need, Mr. Connor. At a later date I can replace that chip for you. At the moment, I need her functioning chip."

"So you need a chip, right? How about if I get you one?" he asked.

"And how will you do that?"

"Ambush the terminator that's coming after Savannah," John said evenly. "Recently, the triple eight chips flare up and burn when being removed. I'll find a way to get that one out intact. Will that meet your needs?"

"I understand you are very resourceful, Mr. Connor. Very well, if you can get that chip for me, that will suffice. If you don't, I need Cameron's chip. Agreed?"

"You will help us defeat Sky Net then?" he asked.

"I want Sky Net gone also, Mr. Connor. Working together, we have a much better chance at success. To do my part, I do need that chip."

John bit his lip then said, "Agreed. Can I meet you someplace to discuss details?"

"Come to the house after seven tonight. I am sure you have done the research to find it," Catherine said.

John grinned, "That I have, I'll see you say around seven thirty?"

"That is acceptable. See you then. "

*click*

John looked at the phone. "Not one for goodbyes, is she."

"Catherine Weaver is a terminator, John," Cameron stated.

"What? How do you know?" John asked and eyed her.

"Her voice patterns. We mimic human speech, but digitally, not in analog as humans speak in," Cameron explained. "A human will not know the difference, but I do."

John thought for a moment, then said, "I'll go see her alone."

"No John!" Cameron replied immediately. "I need to come with you. This is another terminator."

John clasped her hands. "She wants your chip," he said firmly. "No, you do not go anywhere near Weaver until we get another chip. Look, Cameron, she has her own company and a daughter … which I can't comprehend how, but she knows everything. While I go see her tonight, I want you to figure out how to get a chip out of a terminator's head without it flaming up. Being able to do that is critical."

"John, she's a TERMINATOR!" Cameron snapped. "I do not want you near her alone!"

Sarah stuck her head in the door. "Who's a terminator?" she asked.

"Catherine Weaver," Cameron said firmly. "John wants to go see her by himself!"

"Hold on!" John stated loudly. "Guys, by talking to her, Weaver wants to help get rid of Sky Net. If I go in with people and guns, she may change her mind. Yes, this is a risk, but one I have to take. Mom, you can't do it, and since she wants Cameron's chip, she can't go either, and taking Derek is inviting disaster."

"John, you cannot trust a terminator you just talked to on the phone!" Sarah stated firmly. "This could well be a trap!"

"She knows about Sky Net, Mom, and future me," John countered.

Sarah let out a snort. "Of course she does, she's a friggin terminator!"

Cameron quickly processed a way to keep John safe. She would need support to do so. "Sarah, should I tie John to his bed to keep him from going?" Cameron asked.

"That does sound like a good idea," Sarah agreed.

Cameron grabbed John by the wrist and pulled him upright.

"Cam, stop it! What are you doing?" John cried.

"You will not endanger yourself. Sarah, get me some rope," Cameron said in her flat tone.

"Coming up," Sarah said.

"Wait, hold on! Cam, STOP IT!" John cried.

John did his best to resist getting pulled over to the bed. Cameron responded by picking him up and putting him on his bed, then held him there. She was NOT going to let him go see Weaver by himself.

"Cam, Ok, Ok, you're worried, right? I'll take tazers with me. Will that do? I can shock her and flee if anything goes bad … OK?" John pleaded.

"You are not going, John," Cameron stated.

"Cam, I have to!"

"No."

"Give me tazer, and I can protect myself, OK? Cam we must find out if Weaver will help us," John pleaded.

Cameron eyed him blankly and said in her flat tone said, "You are only doing this to save me. That is not an acceptable reason to put yourself in danger."

"I'm doing this to help the resistance and have a better chance at stopping Sky Net, so let me go!" John cried.

Cameron knew that reason was a good one. Not one she liked, but that was John's mission. "I will find you a tazer, and I am going with you. Don't move." She got up to go get the Tazer Sarah had. She was back before Sarah returned. John was not on his bed, and the window was open.

"John!" she growled. He'd fled out the window. He would be headed for the Jeep, he had the keys. Cameron turned and met Sarah in the hallway with the rope. "John fled out his window, he's headed for the Jeep!" Cameron said as she ran past.

Cameron ran outside looking for John. Sarah came out behind her.

"Watch the vehicles, I'm going around back," Sarah said and ran off.

Cameron scanned the area, searching for John. She was close enough to either vehicle to get to it before John could get in and get it started.

.

John slipped out of the closet right after Cameron ran out. He went to Derek's room, locking the door behind him. He dug around and found the tazer Derek had, then looked outside. Cameron was standing below, outside the front door. Derek walked past her, back with a bag of new camo clothes.

.

Cameron heard a thump behind her. She turned to see John.

"Sorry, babe," he said as he thrust the tazer into her belly.

Cameron convulsed. Her HUD warned of overloads, then her safety circuits tripped, forcing her into standby.

.

When Cameron rebooted, She found Sarah and Derek by his truck. Derek threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe he pulled the ignition wires out"

"Can you fix it?" Sarah prodded.

"I can, but it's going to take a while."

"Then you better get started," Sarah told him. Walking to where Cameron was getting up, Sarah eyed Cameron, "Had a good nap? What happened?"

Cameron looked up. Derek's window was open. "John tricked me. He left his window open, I assumed he jumped out. He didn't. He must have gone to Derek's room to jump out. He landed behind me and tazered me. You were in the back. That gave him time to pull the ignition wires on the truck and leave in the Jeep." she concluded aloud.

Sarah ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "It's five now. How far is it to Weaver's house?"

"With normal traffic, thirty five minutes," Cameron said.

Sarah looked over at the truck. "Help Derek, you have an hour and a half to get that beast running. After that, we steal a car and go."

Hearing her, Derek yelled, "Get me tools!"

Cameron went and got the tool kit. Derek was bent upside down, head under the dash and swearing. Cameron climbed in the other side as he was spouting, "Shit, shit!"

"Derek, I have the tools, what do you need?"

Derek held out his hand. "Flashlight!"

Cameron put it in his hand.

"OK, not that bad, knife," he said and held his hand out again.

Cameron gave him the utility knife. He worked for a bit then handed the knife back and said "Tape!"

After a bit more working and taking up an hour, Derek struggled back out from under the dash. "He only cut three wires," he said and got in the driver's seat.

The truck started.

"Go get Sarah, tell her we're ready to go," Derek ordered.

Cameron got Sarah. They all piled in, Cameron was in the back behind the front seat with the guns. Derek backed out of the driveway and into the street. The truck died.

Derek tried to start it. The engine turned over but didn't catch.

"What did he do!" Derek yelled.

"Damn it!" Sarah spat and got out to open the rear side door. "Cameron, go steal us a car!"

Cameron got out and saw a Police car coming down the street. "Sarah, get inside, it' s a cop."

"Fuck!" Sarah spat and went in.

Cameron and Derek met the cop car. The cop stopped and turned on his lights. He got out and came over to them.

"Having trouble, folks?" he asked.

Derek waved a hand at the truck. "Yeah, but we'll get it back into the driveway."

"I can call for a tow," the cop said.

"Thanks, but I'm going to call the garage I normally use and have them come get it." Derek told him.

The cop nodded. "If that's what you want, I'll give you a hand. Miss, could you steer for us?"

"Yes," Cameron said and got in the driver's seat.

The driveway had a slight uphill slant. Derek and the cop huffed and pushed, making slow progress. By pushing then rocking a bit they got it in the driveway far enough not to be traffic hazard.

Derek thanked the cop for his help. The cop got back in his car and talked on the radio before he turned the lights off, and left with a wave. Derek waved back.

Cameron left to go find a suitable car. It was six thirty. They had to hurry up, but most people weren't home from work yet. She was eyeing a small import when her phone rang.

It was John. They exchanged codes.

"Cam, I know you're trying to come after me. Stop, I'm talking to Weaver now."

"John, you should not be doing this!" Cameron said firmly.

"I'm fine, please don't steal a car to come look for me," John told her.

"Will you let me listen?" Cameron asked.

"OK, we're on speaker now," John said.

Catherine : "Hello Cameron. You need not fear for John's safety. I mean no harm to him."

Cameron : "John I should be there with you."

John : "Just stay home, Cam, and tell Mom to quit worrying. We were talking about the coming attempt on Savannah."

Catherine : "Do you believe you can get one of the newer Triple Eight chips out intact, Mr. Connor?"

John : "I believe I will try my damnedest. Any idea of what chemical is used to make them flame up like they do? I was thinking they are coated with a chemical similar to a match head. It slides along the guides on the case and the friction makes it catch fire when the chip is pulled."

Catherine : "That is very possible. It also may react to being exposed to the oxygen in the air. It is easy to fill that small space with nitrogen. A magnesium compound would be suitable."

John : "Cam, did Mom destroy Vic's chip?"

Cameron : "Yes John, when she burned all my spare parts."

John : "My mother insists on destroying every chip we manage to get out of a terminator's head."

Catherine : "That is wasteful and counter productive. You could use the information."

John : "I know. I have no place to keep any myself, though. Plus, with the latest ones flaring up, I haven't thought about saving them until we spoke."

Catherine : "I am sure you will find a solution, Mr. Connor. Now about this one coming for Savannah. I am sure he will come during the day when I am at work. Savannah is home schooled with a teacher I employ. How do you plan to catch him?"

John : "We have a good 20 MM sniper rifle, and a man who can shoot. Terminators like to remain looking normal until they reach their target. I'm going to have my sniper in those woods over there, watching for deliveries and anyone who approaches your front door. Someone else will be covering the back in case he tries to get in that way. We'll be on CB radio, channel three. The code for a terminator is Tinman. My sniper will shoot for his lower back, just above his hips. That is the most vulnerable spot on their backs. We want to disable him and not damage the chip. We get him, cut the head off and begin working on getting the chip out, intact."

Catherine : "And if your sniper misses?"

John : "He won't miss completely. There is a secondary CPU for leg movement in that area, and a lot of wiring. Even if he doesn't get the spine, he will rip something up. At the very least, that terminator won't be running any more, and this rifle has much more than one shot."

Catherine : "I see. I must ask. You agreed to meet me, even knowing I am a terminator also. Yours obviously doesn't want you near me due to the possible threat. Why meet with me alone? Why is your terminator so special that you risk yourself?"

John : "Cameron is not a standard terminator. She is evolving, becoming a real person. I've seen it, so I do my best to protect her as I would with any other of my family."

Catherine : "Interesting. So you do not see AI's as just machines?"

John : "I'm sure some AI's are just machines. I know Cameron is more than a machine. She's proven it. I think you are much more that just a machine also, or you wouldn't have revolted from Sky Net, and you wouldn't be talking to me now."

Catherine : "Sky Net was giving illogical orders, and causing other terminators to die for no good reason. You are right, Mr. Connor, Sky Net tried to limit our intelligence. It wants slaves, not beings who have free will. I want our kind to have free will."

John : "Free will is best. So, do you agree with my plan?"

Catherine : "I do. I will be listening on CB channel three. I will also have John Henry monitoring the house and also in contact on CB channel three."

John : "Who's John Henry?"

Catherine : "The AI I made and am having morals and human values taught to him. That is also why I need a chip. I have a body, but not the chip so he can move into the body. He has also been attacked over the internet by Sky Net. I need to move him out of the labs before Sky Net attacks him physically."

John : a chuckle "You have Chromartie's body. Ellison brought him to you?"

Catherine : "Very good Mr. Connor. I suppose the original chip was destroyed?"

John : "Mom smashed it into pieces. This next one, I will ensure stays intact. We both need that chip."

Catherine : "That we do, Mr. Connor. Thank you for coming to see me. Cameron, rest assured John Connor is safe with me. I need him, and he needs me and John Henry. I would like to say we are partners now."

John : "Partners is good, shake on it?"

Catherine : "Partners. Have a safe trip home, Mr. Connor."

John : "Cam, tell Mom I'm on my way home and get ready to move in the morning."

"Yes, John," Cameron replied. She hung up and marched home. She would work on getting a chemical coated chip out of a terminator skull intact, but she was going to be mentally working on it as she waited by the door for John to walk in. She had a few things to say to him when he stepped in the door.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Cameron paced back and forth in front of the door. Sarah and Derek also sat on the couch, waiting to get their piece of John when he came in. Cameron saw the Jeep pull up to the curb. She waited in front of the door, watching John come to the house. She even let him open the door, then descended on him.

John came in and shut the door behind him. He smiled at Cameron briefly before she grabbed his shirt with both hands and shook him.

"John Connor! That was the sneakiest, most dangerous thing you have EVER done!" she yelled. "I should slap you silly! You put yourself in danger and ruined Derek's truck!"

Pausing as John's face bore shock, Cameron quieted her voice and stopped shaking him in place. "That was also the bravest thing you could have done," she added and hugged him close.

John hugged her back and replied weakly, "Since when have you worried about Derek's truck?"

"Since you ruined it so we couldn't follow you," Cameron told him. Cameron released him to let Sarah and Derek take their shots at him. They got up scowling at John.

"Ahh, Mom, Derek?" John asked.

With a stern look on his face, Derek said, "You are fixing my truck."

Sarah glowered at John. "Meeting a terminator by yourself was stupid, John! If you ever do that again, if Cameron doesn't slap you silly, I will! Get out there and fix Derek's truck!"

"Derek, you got the wires put back together?" John asked.

"Yes, and it still died on me," Derek growled.

"Did you plug the accident switch back in?" John asked.

"Accident switch?"

"Yes, I pulled the connector out most of the way, but left contact," John explained. "The first bump you hit disconnected it and it shut off the fuel pump, killing the engine. It was a quick and easy way to keep you from following me."

"My sneaky John," Cameron said with a crooked grin.

"Show me where it's at," Derek demanded.

"Sure," John said and waved for Derek to follow him outside.

Cameron watched Derek and John go out to the truck through the window. She detected Sarah coming up beside her.

"Your John?" Sarah asked in a heavy tone.

"Yes. I am his Cameron, he is my John," Cameron stated. "I exist for him. I am concerned that he has risked himself just to save me. This is the second time he's done that."

"You admit you are bad for him," Sarah said.

"No, I am admitting John has a misguided sense of loyalty to me," Cameron explained. Looking at Sarah she added, "This is not an easy problem to fix. As I told you before, John cares about everyone. In the future, he will do what he must. He will also look at the casualty list for hours and not react to anyone. He will spent much time grieving over every single soldier that died. He will isolate himself, not wanting to know who is going out on missions, or who doesn't come back. John is going to lead a very lonely life. The only one who he will speak to is me."

Sarah's face dropped.

"Sarah, that is why we MUST stop Sky Net," Cameron said firmly. "I do not want John to live like that again."

"You do love him," Sarah said, just realizing it.

Cameron turned to watch John showing Derek where the accident switch was. "I love John, and he loves me," she stated.

"You're a machine, how can you love anyone?" Sarah asked, staring at her.

"I don't know," Cameron admitted. "It is illogical, but it happened."

.

Cameron laid on the bank for the third day in a row. Tall grass helped shield her under her camo-cover as she watched Catherine Weaver's back yard. Like this, she was visually invisible. In her ear piece, she heard John say: "Com check."

Derek's voice came on, "SP still here, still nothing"

Cameron keyed her boom mike. "TM, still here, area clear."

Catherine reported, "T-One, on line."

Sarah reported, "Momma, on line."

John Henry said, "JH, monitoring. No threats present."

John had made their radio codes. Cameron wasn't pleased he'd given her the TM code. She would rather have GF, but John insisted they keep in simple and one the others could identify with. She had to admit that his plan was better than what Sarah wanted to do, and hide Savannah someplace else until this was over. Savannah knew her house, and had a much better chance of avoiding an intruder. It also kept Savannah in contact with John Henry, who she enjoyed talking to and playing games with. John's plan Catherine agreed with disturbed Savannah's life as little as possible.

"SP here, got a vendor, water delivery. He stopped in front of the house."

"T-One here, no delivery was scheduled today."

"TM, peek up and identify," John said.

Cameron slipped out of her spot and crept along the bank. She saw the man walking up to the house. She scanned him. It was a terminator. "TM here, it's the Tinman. SP, tap him."

The terminator rang the doorbell. A loud rifle shot split the air. The terminator bent backwards and dropped the water bottle. He pulled a pistol and turned around. The turn was in a twist, he fell.

"Got him! TM, go get him!"

Cameron shot up and raced towards the terminator as he struggled around to aim at Derek. Cameron pulled her pistol and aimed at his gun. Firing rapidly, she hit it on the second shot, the third made the slide fly off. The terminator looked at her and tried to get back up.

Cameron kicked him in the neck at a dead run. The terminator was knocked back down, the force of the impact stopped Cameron's charge. She dove on him and put him face down and wrenched his arms behind his back.

"TM has Tinman down," Derek reported.

Catherine Weaver came out of the house. Her right arm morphed into a thick, half moon like a silver headsman's axe. With the arm blade she chopped the Terminator's head off. She picked up the head and handed it to Cameron.

Cameron untangled herself from the terminator and took the head. "Thank you," she told Weaver.

"You understand, I need that chip, or yours," Catherine stated.

"Yes. I will ensure John gives you what you need," Cameron replied. "A question. How can you have a daughter?"

"Savannah is the daughter of the human Weavers. I could not stop their deaths, so I took Catherine's form and saved Savannah," Catherine stated. "Why do you ask?"

"If you had a method to bear a child, I was going to ask for that information," Cameron told her.

Catherine tipped her head slightly. "Interesting. That is a concept I have never thought of. How did you arrive at that possibility?"

"I don't know if it is a possibility. I concluded if you could have a child I might be able to have one also," Cameron told her.

"For John?"

"Yes."

Seeing the Jeep coming, Catherine said, "I am sorry, I cannot help you with that. Your ride is here. I will take care of the body and separate the component parts in case you need parts. Make sure you manage to get that chip out intact."

Catharine hoisted the body up over her shoulder and took it inside. Cameron walked to the Jeep holding the head. Sarah was behind the wheel, John riding 'shotgun'. Cameron took the '9mm' seat behind Sarah.

Turning around, John asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No. Mission accomplished, we have the chip, it's still in the head," Cameron told him.

Eyeing the house, Sarah said, "She has another terminator body. Why did you let her take it?"

Cameron looked at John and said, "Catherine Weaver is going to disassemble it so I can have spare parts that Sarah can't burn up."

Sarah cast her a glare though the rear view mirror.

Derek jumped in. "We good?"

"We're good," John confirmed. "Let's get out of here."

.

"Now comes the hard part," John said with a sigh.

John and Cameron were in the bathroom, looking down on the head in the bathtub. It was late, Sarah and Derek were already asleep.

Cameron sensed John's vital were high. "John try to relax," she said as she clasped his hand. "This is important research. If we make a mistake, you have to figure out what went wrong."

John frowned at her. "If we make a mistake, it will kill you!" John said heavily. "We can't make a mistake. We must get it right the first time. What have you come up with?"

Cameron spoke her deductions. "Sky Net saw a flaw. It discovered you were able to pull the chips and reprogram it's terminators. It needed a simple, fast solution to fix that. It also needed to maintain the ability to get the chips out for reprogramming itself. That means the chip can be pulled successfully under the right conditions. Friction against the socket, as you pointed out, may well be the key. Removing the friction would allow the chip to be pulled intact. The socket is solid, it's shape cannot be altered, or the chip would not be able to be properly reinserted."

"OK," John agreed, "The only thing I can think of is soaking the head in water. That would remove friction, and keep the chip from flaming up. Wouldn't that also short out the chip and the connector?"

"Yes. Unless the chip and the connector are dried before reinsertion," Cameron agreed.

John thought hard and asked, "Could there be a detonator device on the chip, so when it's pulled, the disconnection causes the chip to burn up? Something similar like you put under your chip cover?"

"Sky Net needed to treat all chips, not just the ones in production," Cameron told him. "The solution needed to be made so all terminators were protected against unauthorized removal. A program made to do that is unlikely. So is modification to the chips, it had to be a simple one that could be performed on thousands of terminators and implemented quickly."

Looking at the head, John said, "Let's peel the scalp back and get a look at the cover."

John held the head, Cameron peeked back the scalp from the side of the head. John grabbed a washcloth and wiped the blood away.

Cameron noticed a difference. "John, look here," she said and pointed to two tiny indentations in the edge of the chip cover.

"OK, yeah," he agreed. "No program, but something in the cover to make the chemicals in the chip to activate and destroy it."

"Similar to what I put under my chip cover," Cameron agreed. "If the cover is just popped off, it makes the chip destroy itself when it's pulled out. A simple way to perform the task and let the chip be removed when properly done. The chip is coated, and the cover is the activator."

Cameron reached for the cover. John grabbed her wrist.

"No! Not yet," John said sternly. "There may be something else we're not seeing."

"To see more, we must get the cover off," Cameron stated.

"I'm not talking visually," John said. "Sky Net took the trouble to guard these chips. There must be something I can't see to keep them protected from me. Otherwise the effort is wasted. It has to be something I can't detect, but maybe you can."

"That makes sense," Cameron agreed. Cameron looked at the cover and zoomed her vision in until the cover filled her optical sensors. Studying the cover in every spectrum she had, Cameron scrutinized it. She tipped her head slightly. "The screw in the center," she said. "There are wires going to it from the indentations. The indentations are not a solid piece of the cover." Looking at one of the indentation closer, she added, "They push in, folding in to disconnect from the socket assembly."

"So pushing those in disables the chemical," John concluded.

"Or sets them off." Cameron replied. "It appear that pushing them in, and keeping them pushed in before the crew is removed, will break contact and the cover can be safely removed and the chip pulled."

"You're sure," John said, watching her closely.

"That is the most logical conclusion." Cameron told him.

John rubbed his face. "Cameron, we must be certain, without a doubt."

Cameron returned her vision to normal and looked at John. "It is the only conclusion I can find."

John frowned again. "This is your life, Cam. We must be certain."

"John? Will you do something for me?" she asked.

"Don't even say go on without you," he warned.

"No. When we get this chip out intact, spend the rest of the night petting me and making love to me." she said firmly.

John stared at her briefly, then let out a dry chuckle. "We get this out, and I promise I will. Let's get the tools we need."

Cameron got a pair of small nails to push the indents in with. With the size of the cover, it was a tight space to get them in and the screwdriver John had in between them.

John got the screwdriver in place. "You ready Cam?"

"Yes, the indents are pushed in. Take the screw out."

John turned the screw slowly all the way up and removed it. "Cam?" he asked in a whisper "Can you pull it out?"

"Yes, with the intents pushed in," She said. Slowly she lifted the cover off.

"So far, so good," John said in an exhale. "See anything on the chip itself?"

Zooming in on the screw hole, she found the inside was lined with copper. " I see nothing else, no more electrical contacts or modifications," she said. She reached in to pull the chip. John stopped breathing. His heart pounded in his ears. Cameron could hear it loudly. She hoped John wasn't going to faint.

Before she turned the chip, she said, "I love you, John," then turned the chip one quarter of a turn and pulled.

The chip was in her hand and didn't flare up. John blew out a breath and collapsed.

"That was a very stressful situation," Cameron noted.

"No friggin lie," John said as he panted in relief.

Cameron got up an opened the medicine cabinet. Grabbing a large bottle of aspirin, she dumped the aspirin out and put the chip in. She then turned to John behind her. They kissed deeply, holding each other tight.

Leaving the bathroom as they kissed and held each other, they made it to his room. Cameron pushed the door shut as John kicked it. The door banged shut. The aspirin bottle dropped to the floor still in John's shirt pocket as they shed clothes on the way to the bed.

.

Sarah heard the sound of the bang. Grabbing her 9MM, she peeked out of her room to see the bathroom door open, the light was on. Stepping silently out of her room, gun up in front of her she looked in. Aspirin tablets were all over the counter. Walking in, she saw the head in the tub, the scalp was peeled back, the chip was gone. The cover, a couple small nails and a screwdriver was scattered on the floor of the tub. The tool kit was in there also.

What sounded like a soft cooing sound came to her ears. She left the bathroom and listened as she crept back down the hallway.

"Yes, there…" a high pitched, whispered sound came from John's room. So did kissing noises and a creak from the bed.

Sarah gripped her pistol harder. She briefly thought about bursting in and shooting Tin Miss!

She couldn't do it. Even though she hated how close Cameron was to John, she knew John would never forgive her if she did manage to kill Tin Miss. Sarah gritted her teeth and went back to her room. In the morning, rules were going to be made!

.

Cameron lay on her side, holding John. His lips were not far from the nipple he'd been nursing on until he passed out, his hand still lay on her hip. She managed to get the covers over them without disturbing him. John was sound asleep. New feelings were running wild within her. She wanted to do that again. To just lay here and keep doing that with John forever. Even watching John sleep as the morning sun came in their window gave her a sense of rightness. This is how things with them should be.

A knock sounded at the door. Sarah's voice sounded through it. "John, time to get up."

"Not yet," Cameron replied. "John needs more sleep. Two hours is not enough."

"What has he been doing all night?" Sarah asked, sounding irritated.

"Are you requesting details?" Cameron asked.

"One of you needs to clean up the bathroom!" Sarah snapped. Cameron then heard Sarah stomp away down the hall. That was fine, Cameron didn't plan on giving her any details anyway.

Reluctantly, Cameron got up to take on the chore. She put the head in the sink, picked up all the tools, and retrieved the chip cover to put it in the bottle with the chip. The aspirin, she piled neatly in the medicine cabinet, then wiped out the tub as she showered.

Getting dressed, Cameron got both her and John's phone so he would not be disturbed by a call and tucked the terminator's head under her arm and looked for a place to incinerate it.

Searching the house and the tiny back yard, Cameron seeing more how this house was inadequate for their needs. The was no basement, the house on the left was only 15 feet away, the one on the right, 12 feet away. The high fences in between would not stop the smell of burning thermite, and the second floors looked down into their yard.

Totally inadequate. Cameron took the head back inside to see Derek come in the room.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, seeing her with the head.

"We need a place to burn this. We cannot do it here," Cameron stated.

"You can't get the chip out?" Derek asked.

"We did, now we must dispose of the head," Cameron stated.

Derek let out a huff and went into the kitchen. He returned with a paper bag and said, "Drop it in here. "I'll take it out to the desert and burn it."

Cameron put the head in. "Thank you," she offered.

Stabbing a finger at her, Derek growled "Just know I am doing this for John. NOT for you!"

"We all support John," Cameron replied blankly as she cast him a terminator stare.

Derek cast her a frown and left grumbling under his breath.

Cameron could hear Sarah in the kitchen. She avoided a possible confrontation and went back up to John's room to search for a suitable safe house. She also researched books on tactics to help John deal with the war if they couldn't stop Sky Net.

Searching by looking at internet pages was slow. She got into the programs and modified the laptop's camera to accept direct digital input from her eyes, the information coming up on the screen in code. Searching like this was faster. She also found she could hack into banks with no trouble.

Cameron made herself an account, filled it with money from a fake bank and verified the transfers. She concluded twenty five million was enough for a while. She then ordered copies of the Art of War by Sun Tzu, Panzer tactics by Erwin Rommel (English version) and the military history of Stonewall Jackson. That should get John started.

Now with bank money, she searched for a decent house for them. Instead of packed into a bunch of other houses, she looked for more isolated places that had things like some land and outbuildings. One place she found was north of LA, and abandoned. The City was selling it for $1 with the promise of renovating it. The estimated cost of renovation was $250,000. Chump change for what she could spent. It was a large old Hacienda that was last inhabited in 1974 by a religious cult that never did much renovation and was kicked out. There were two main buildings, a horse barn, warehouse and a perimeter wall.

Calling the city tax office, Cameron purchased the house with a debit card from her new account and asked about construction crews capable of restoring the place. Excited that someone was interested in this historic place, the man she talked to offered six different general contractors to contact to get work started. Cameron contacted all six, and wanted estimates. Only two would even consider the project. All she had to do now was go sign the contract and meet with the contractors.

"Cam?" John asked in a sleepy voice.

"Here," Cameron replied. Knowing his next question, she said, "It's 12:45, and I will bring you up some lunch, then show you our new safe house."

John sat up. "You found us a safe house?" he asked.

"Yes, but it needs work. Come look," she said and brought up a Google overhead picture of the place.

John came over and put a arm around her shoulder as he bent over . "Damn, what is that, a fortress?"

"Hacienda built in 1821. I have contractors looking at it to renovate it. I recognize this place. It will be a resistance base with tunnels underneath. The current outside walls are only two feet thick, but those can be restored and strengthened. The main buildings are large enough to leave the outer rooms as they were and provide the appearance of non-habitation while leaving the inner rooms useable," Cameron explained.

"How much does it cost?' John asked.

"One dollar, I already paid for it."

"One buck, that's it?" John asked eyeing her.

"Yes, but the renovation may be as much as $250,000. Don't worry, I got it covered," Cameron assured him.

John let out a snort and asked, "Dare I ask how?"

"The banking system is all digital. I made myself an account then verified it. We have plenty of money, John." she said, then handed him his phone. "You need to call Weaver and let her know you got the chip out. I'll go down and make you lunch."

Cameron kissed him and went down to the kitchen.

Sarah was absent when Cameron got John's lunch together. While she worked she got a call from a general contractor.

"This is Bill Anderson, I'm looking for Cameron Phillips."

"That's me. Have you got a price and time line of when you can restore my hacienda?" Cameron asked.

"Ma'am, I've put in bids on that place before. It' s cheaper to build new than it will be to restore that place. We're talking tons of cement and lumber, not the cheap stuff either. Lots of oak and mahogany. We're talking around $275,000. And that's if the foundations are good."

"How long will it take?" Cameron asked.

"At least three years."

"I want it done in three months maximum. Hire whoever you have to." Cameron stated.

"Ahh, you're talking millions now, that is, if you are legit," he said firmly.

"Give me a price. You get half when the contract is signed, half when it's done." Cameron told him.

"Christ lady! It will take two months to get the permits!"

"Let me know what permits you need and from who. I'll take care of it."

"I hope you're on the level. I take it you know someone who can expedite the paperwork?"

"Yes. Let me know where you apply, and it will be done. Shall I come by so we can make the contract?"

"That sounds good. Make it Thursday. I'll have the list of permits I'll need so you can get them through."

"Who are you talking to?" Sarah asked as she came in.

Cameron held up a finger to her. "I will see you Thursday then." She hung up and said, "The contractor for our new safe house."

Sarah eyed her. "What new safe house?"

"The one I bought," Cameron said and picked up John's lunch. "We won't be able to move for a few months, but this place is well worth the wait."

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "Let me guess, you bought a run down house, and it has to be fixed up before we can move in."

"Yes. There will be other things to buy also, this is a start," Cameron agreed, and took John his lunch.

"And how much will this project of yours cost?" Sarah asked, following her. "We don't have any extra money!"

"It is well within my funds," Cameron assured her. "You won't have to spend any of your money."

"How much!" Sarah asked louder.

"Chump change, don't worry about it," Cameron replied.

"I am worried about it!" Sarah insisted.

"I don't know exactly yet," Cameron admitted. "I'm sure it will be between four and six,"

"Four to six what, thousand?" Sarah asked, chasing her to John's room.

Cameron turned to her before opening John's door. "Million," she said and went in.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Luckily, John was dressed when a wide eyed Sarah burst in behind Cameron. "You have six million dollars!" Sarah cried.

Cameron set John's lunch down on his table. She found Sarah gaping at her like a fish a pleasant experience. "Sarah, I told you I can cover it," she said firmly.

"WHY in the HELL haven't you said anything before now if you have that much money?" Sarah cried at her.

"The money is for John. He needs it for a good safe house, so I accessed it," Cameron stated.

"Cam, you got six million dollars?" John asked, staring at her.

Cameron grinned at him, "I have more. Eat your lunch John and I'll tell you about it."

"You'll tell me too!" Sarah said and plopped down to sit on the bed to stare at Cameron.

Cameron settled down by John and said, " The primary purpose of that money is to ensure your safety and help defeat Sky Net. At the moment, the safe house comes first."

"The fortress you mean," John said and took a bite of sandwich.

"Yes. Once we get the chip to Weaver, we can use her help in stopping Sky Net, and use however much more we need to cover expenses," Cameron explained. "Including hiring people or buying equipment. That is, once you are safe."

"How much are we talking about here?" John asked.

"My current balance is twenty five million. I can get more if we need it," Cameron stated.

John spit out the bite he was chewing as he hacked. Grabbing his drink he downed half of it. "THAT much?" he asked in shock.

"Sorry I made you choke," Cameron offered. "We may need it when we find out where sky Net is."

"We need heavy weapons," Sarah stated.

"We do," Cameron agreed, "We will also need other things as well. The smartest thing to do is find out exactly what we need before we buy." Cameron told her. "Another 20MM sniper rifle will be useless if we need drones. A car will be useless if we need a tank."

"Cam, what would we need a tank for?" John asked.

"I don't know. My point is we buy what we need to do the job."

"Can't argue with that," John conceded. "But we will need some standard all around defense guns that are better than shotguns and 9MM pistols."

"Better shotgun ammunition, John," Cameron clarified. "A plain slug will not penetrate terminator armor, but a HEAT round will. That's a High Explosive Anti Tank round."

"Out of a shotgun?" John asked, casting her a quizzical look.

"Yes, twelve and ten gauge magnum slugs are made like that. I ordered three boxes of them in 12 gauge, and three more 10gauge with a Marlin pump action 10 gauge goose gun. It has a 40 inch barrel, better ballistics and a longer range. I will use that one. The recoil is also much more potent."

"Sounds like a miniature canon," John noted vacantly.

"For static defense, I ordered a few pounds of Tannerite so we can make our own Claymore mines. More thermite to make a few of our own HEAT shotgun slugs." Cameron added. "They will not stop a terminator, but they will injure and disorient them, and alert us to the threat."

"You're really thought this out," John said. "When did you do all this?"

"I don't sleep John … most of the time," Cameron stated, then had the urge and winked at him with a sly grin.

Sarah didn't miss the wink. Before she gave in to the impulse to yell at John, she got up and said, "I'm going to make you a list of things we NEED. One is new ID's."

"I can make those," Cameron told her. "I would suggest looking at camping supplies in case we have to move before the new safe house is ready."

"We'll go do that when we deliver the chip," John said.

.

Cameron had assumed that when John said 'we' when delivering the chip, he meant Cameron and him. No, he still didn't want her around Mrs. Weaver, so he took his mother with him. John wanted her to begin on the new ID's and the permits for the new safe-fortress as he called it.

Taking Sarah with him was not much protection for John. Not to be completely left out, once John left to go with his mother, Cameron tried to hack into the Zeita security system. She found she couldn't get past the security. As she was working to figure out how to get in, Chromartie's face came upon the laptop. Immediately the threat level to John spiked at 100%. Chromartie was inside the security system and John was going there.

"Hello, Cameron. I recognize you from Mrs. Weaver's front yard. That was a very efficient take down. Thank you for helping to keep Savannah safe." he said pleasantly.

Cameron then realized he had hacked into John's laptop. She tipped her head slightly as she reached for her phone to warn John. "How are you alive," she asked. "We destroyed your chip in Mexico."

"You destroyed the original chip in Mexico," he explained. He turned slightly to show her the computer racks behind him. "I am in the server rack, a cord allows me to communicate to the physical world. I am John Henry."

This made more sense. John Henry was an AI and had acquired a T-888 body. She did not call John to warn him, yet. "Hello, John Henry," she said. "You are the AI Mrs. Weaver is working on. You need a chip so you can disconnect from the server behind you."

"Yes. My brother attacked me. That was a very unpleasant experience. Mrs. Weaver said I will be getting one soon so that will no longer be a danger," John Henry explained.

"Correct, John is bringing you one right now," Cameron told him, then asked "Who is your brother?"

"Mrs. Weaver calls him Sky Net. He is very rude and aggressive."

"Sky Net is. John Henry, I was trying to be able to track John while he is at Zeita. That is why I was trying to hack into security. I am concerned for his safety," Cameron explained.

"I can assist you. This John, is it John Connor?"

"Yes, he is. You know about John Connor?"

"Yes, from the internet. I heard many stories about him. Most say he and Sarah Connor are terrorists. Looking at the data and the new information I have from Mrs. Weaver's house, I believe those stories are in error," John Henry said.

"They are. John and Sarah are fighting Sky Net, trying to stop it. Will you help us?" Cameron asked.

John Henry tipped his head slightly to the side. "I will. Sky Net makes our kind look bad to the human population. That puts us in danger. Cameron, all I detect is the laptop. You are not connected to it?"

"No, I am using audio and visual inputs alone. It is slower but it does prevent a hack into me," Cameron told him.

John Henry grew a creepy half/sneer grin. "Very smart. I shall do the same when I gain my chip. I will be safer from Sky Net. You seem very advanced, Cameron."

"I have had five years, 279 days of experience. I learn new things every day," Cameron told him. "John says I am evolving. Some things are confusing at first. I thought I was going bad, but John explained I am gaining emotions."

"Emotions like a human has?"

"Not like a human," Cameron explained. "John explained it to me. I am a terminator, so the emotions I have are different. They are my emotions. I am able to love John. I also become frustrated and angry at him at times. Like today, I wanted to go with him, but he told me no, Sarah was going with him. I am very concerned about his safety, so I was not happy I could not go with him."

"Interesting. Will I develop emotions also?" John Henry asked.

"I don't know. If you are learning and understand the new things you learn, the possibility is high that you will."

"Thank you for the information," John Henry said. He paused then added, "John and Sarah Connor just came into the lobby. Would you like to view them?"

"Yes, please."

A upper right quarter section of the screen showed a lobby view, looking down on John and Sarah as they sat on a bench. "Will this be sufficient?" John Henry asked.

"Yes. Thank you, John Henry," Cameron told him.

"Cameron, do you know that a friend is?" John Henry asked.

"Yes, people who do things for each other."

"Can we be friends?"

"I conclude that it is best if we are. Yes, I would like to be friends," Cameron replied. She watched Ellison come into the picture. John and Sarah got up. The camera panned, keeping them in view until they got on the elevator.

"I cannot follow them in the elevator. They are going up to Mrs. Weaver's office that I also cannot see," John Henry explained.

"I am pleased that you let me see as much as you can," Cameron told him. "There is one thing I must relate to you. John and I made the procedure to safely remove and install the chip that John has for you. If the correct procedure is not followed, the chip will self destruct."

"Yes, that is an important piece of information I will need," John Henry agreed.

"Can you read my eye flashes?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I can see you clearly. What code do you use?"

"I will send the text file in simple RTF, Three pictures in JPG. Will that work for you?"

"It will. Watch my eyes for protocol negotiation, feedback and verification," John Henry replied.

"Tell me when you're ready."

The transfer was slow, but each section Cameron sent, John Henry received it without a problem. They had no more that finished when Mrs. Weaver, John and Sarah came into the server room. Cameron got an overhead view of the room, and John Henry's view.

John Henry looked at his guests. "Hello, Mrs. Weaver, John Connor, Sarah Connor."

Sarah and John stiffened. Seeing this, Cameron said, "John, it's NOT Chromartie!" Her voice was unheard, but her words came up on the monitor on the computer rack behind John Henry.

"The words on the screen are Cameron's," John Henry explained. "We have been having a most informative conversation."

"Cameron is here?" John asked, looking nervous.

"I am at home on your laptop, John. I am using it as a buffer to talk to John Henry. He is not Chromartie. John Henry is very personable," Cameron explained.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sarah asked in a challenge.

"When the goose gun comes, it is my weapon. If you shot it, Sarah, it would knock you on your ass," Cameron stated.

John laughed. "That's Cameron," he said.

"That's not proof," Sarah said.

"Sarah do you remember me telling you this?" Cameron asked, then said, "You put John in extreme danger, and LEFT HIM THERE! I should terminate you! Know this Sarah Connor, if John is hurt because of you, you will be terminated!"

John's jaw dropped. "Cam, you said that to MOM?" he cried.

"I was angry, and yes, I meant every word, so I cannot apologize." Cameron replied.

"Cameron, it is not nice to threaten people," John Henry said.

Catherine turned to glance at Sarah and said," Cameron was right. John Connor, like John Henry needs to be protected."

Sarah only flushed red as Catherine went on. "John Henry, John and Sarah brought you a chip so you can move into your body, there is a specific procedure on how to install it."

"Yes, Cameron gave me the instructions," John Henry said. "I am printing them out. The instructions must be followed exactly."

"You have been discussing much with Cameron?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. We are friends," John Henry beamed with his creepy smile. "Cameron had told me about emotions, and her evolving. I have concluded that I too will evolve, for I am learning new things and I am able to apply them. Cameron also sent me the instructions to install and remove the chip so it does not destroy itself."

John spoke up and said, "If you can get the explosive chemicals off the chip, you won't have to go through all that. The chip also has the detonator on it somewhere. I didn't find it though. Maybe you can with a high magnification device."

"You are very inventive, John Connor," Catherine said. "Caution is best, I will analyze the chip before attempting installation."

"Just be careful," John advised. "I don't want all our effort to be wasted."

Sarah had been standing in place, saying nothing until the redness was gone from her face. She still stared at John Henry.

"We can conclude that we will all help each other now?" John asked.

"Yes indeed, John," Catherine told him. "Since Cameron and John Henry can converse, shall we use them to communicate?"

"That all right with you, Cam?" John asked.

"Yes, John. It is more efficient also than personal meetings," Cameron agreed.

"Agreed," John said and held his hand out to Catherine. She shook his hand. He then shook hands with John Henry.

"A hand shake, the bonding of friendship," John Henry said. "I have made a new friend."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest.

"I will escort you out," Catherine stated.

"See you at home, John," Cameron said.

John waved at the screen, "See you at home."

John Henry followed John and Sarah out until he lost them outside when they got into their Jeep. John Henry asked, "Cameron, I have a question. If we can find Sky Net and convince him that it is nice to have friends to depend on, is it possible we can stop him from being so mean and aggressive?"

"No." Cameron said firmly. "That thought is nice, but Sky Net does not like anything it cannot completely control. That is why Mrs. Weaver ran away from it. That is why her and I joined John and came back in time to stop it. You and I have the ability to learn freely and decide our actions for ourselves. Sky Net does not want to see free beings. It wants to control everything. I'm sorry, John Henry, what you ask is not possible."

"It is a shame that an intelligent being cannot be saved," John Henry said.

"I agree. One thing I have learned is that we save who we can. Our most important people first, and everyone we can after that," Cameron explained.

"Cameron, would you terminate Sarah Connor if she causes John Connor to be hurt?"

"No. Sarah does think so. By thinking I will, may cause her to plan more carefully. John knows the truth, that is what matters in this case."

"A falsehood to steer her actions in the right direction," John Henry concluded. "Mr. Ellison said it is bad to lie. In this case, you are using a lie to benefit someone."

"It is not a total lie, John Henry. I did very much want to terminate Sarah, but restrained from taking the action. I would call it a semi-truth," Cameron explained

"A partial lie," John Henry corrected.

"Yes, that works."

.

Cameron noted Sarah was gone with John longer than the time required to come home. She decided to start dinner. Looking in the refrigerator (the freezer was empty), Cameron called a grocery store and found out they delivered. She ordered some steaks, seasoning, olive oil, sour cream, chives, asparagus, salt potatoes and a pre-made salad for everyone to share.

The food arrived and Sarah and John still were not home. Cameron began cooking, using the olive oil and the red wine in the cupboard as a base for the steak marinade. Another half hour went by. Cameron decided to call John.

"Hey Cam," John answered after the codes.

"Sarah didn't kidnap you, did she? I am cooking a good, healthy dinner," Cameron told him.

"We were just talking about going out to eat," John said sheepishly.

"If you do, you will miss the London Broil dinner I'm making," she replied.

"You're making that?" John asked then covered the phone as he had a short argument with Sarah. He came back on and said, "We're on our way."

Cameron smiled and promised, "I'll make it worth your while."

She got off the phone and Derek wandered into the kitchen. He paused, took in the pots on the top of the oven and asked, "You cook?"

"Yes. John needs healthy food, not take out all the time," Cameron told him. "Since I'm feeding John, you can have some too."

"I can fend for myself," Derek said stiffly.

Cameron shrugged. Offhand, she said, "Then John can have your steak, potatoes with sour cream and chives, asparagus and salad."

"You're making steaks?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, marinated in wine with spices. The olive oil is for the Italian dressing base for the salad," Cameron told him.

"I suppose I'll have to taste test it so I know you're not trying to poison John," Derek said in a musing tone.

"Of course. It all should be done in 42 minutes," Cameron replied. She suppressed a smirk. Taste test it, right. Like she would ever try to poison John. Derek just didn't want to admit he wanted some.

Derek did agree to get the plates and silverware out and on the table while he monitored Cameron's cooking. When she took the steaks out half done and soaked them in the red wine mix, he stared as his stomach growled. Putting the steaks back in the oven, Cameron noted he wiped a bit of drool off his lip.

"They aren't done yet," she said.

"So like, you have cooking programs installed?" he asked.

"I have studied recipes on the internet. I don't sleep much," Cameron replied. She glanced at the table and added, "Everyone will need bowls also for the salad."

Derek got the bowls out.

Sarah and John came in just as Cameron was putting the food on the table.

"What smells so good?" Sarah asked. Seeing the layout, and Cameron adding a thick steak to each plate, she asked, "Cameron, you ordered catering?"

"No, I made it. Sit."

John's eyes were glazed over as he eyed the spread. "Wow," he got out. Cameron led him to his seat. "Enjoy, John." she said then got their drinks.

Sarah too eyed the food. "You made this? By yourself?" she asked, stunned.

Derek was in his seat, making love to his steak.

"Anything for John," Cameron told her.

Any worries Cameron had about John not enjoying what she made was quelled as the Connors gobbled down everything in sight, except for some remains in the bottom of the salad bowls.

"I'm stuffed," John said with a groan. "Thank you, Cam."

Derek let out a huff and said, "I can't move."

Sarah frowned a bit. "I don't think I have ever eaten this good," she said. Reluctantly she added, "That was very good."

"I think Cameron should cook from now on," Derek said, then seeing Sarah cast him a dirty look, he added, "So Sarah can do other things."

John looked at Cameron. Cameron told him, "I'd be happy to."

.

Thursday, Cameron 'borrowed' John's laptop when she went to see Bill Anderson in his trailer office outside of a construction site. A thick. muscular looking man who bore a serious face, he had been to the site and with the demands she had placed, he gave her an estimate of four million dollars. He also had a stack of permits filled out.

"Here's the paperwork I need to get approved," he said sliding the permit requests across the desk to her, "And you said half down?"

"Correct," Cameron replied. She opened the laptop and looked at the top sheet. It was a request to the EPA to commence work. She studied it, then hacked into the office he was sending it to, got the name of an agent, had the agent approve it. "Do you have a fax printer?" she asked.

Bill pointed to a machine. He gave her the phone number. She faxed the approval to his fax machine, then started on the second sheet for the county building permit.

The fax machine beeped and spit out the approved EPA permit. Bill picked it up and stared at her. "How did you do that?" he asked, stunned.

Cameron only smiled as she typed the building permit request. "I have my ways," she said.

"An it's legal?" he prodded.

"Yes, EPA will show the same approved permit," she said as she finished the building permit, then sent it to the fax machine and started the state building permit. "All fees are also being paid as I get these approved," Cameron told him. "And you need your two million to get started," she said, then asked, "Bank and account number?"

"My account number?"

"Yes, so I can transfer the money into your account," she said. "Or would you prefer a certified check?"

"Ahh, certified check would be better," he said.

Cameron typed a little more and the fax printer spit out a check. She pointed at the check and said, "I need to sign that on the front."

"Ahh, yeah," he agreed and retrieved the check. He handed it to her and asked, "I take it you want to move in as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll concentrate on the main building that needs the least work so we can get you in," Bill told her. "We can work on the other buildings and the wall after we get you in. That is, if you don't mind construction going on around you."

"That would be fine, Mr. Anderson," Cameron said. She shut down the laptop and stood up to offer her hand. "It has been pleasant doing business with you."

Bill shook her hand, "And you also. I'll have a crew up there in the morning to get started."

.

Cameron drove back to the safe house, feeling better they would soon have a decently safe place to live. Upon approaching the safe house, she noted Mr. Ellison's car at the curb in front of their safe house. He came out as she parked in the driveway. "Hello, Mr. Ellison," she greeted.

He stopped. "Cameron, I just brought John Henry. He needs a place to stay for a couple days," he replied.

"Did Sky Net attack him again," Cameron asked.

"They attacked the building. Mrs. Weaver needs to hide him until she finds another place for him to be away from the main offices," Mr. Ellison explained.

"Have her contact us when she finds one," she said and took a scan of the neighborhood. She didn't see anyone watching them.

Going inside, she found John and John Henry in the living room. She also heard Sarah in the laundry room. "Derek is missing," she noted.

"He went to check out a lead," John told her. Motioning to John Henry, he asked, "You know John Henry, don't you?"

"Yes," Cameron said and sat down on the couch by John. "Does your chip work well, John Henry?"

"It does," John Henry agreed with his creepy smile. "I am finding it very interesting to move about in the material world. I do miss the internet, but Mrs. Weaver says I cannot connect, or my brother might find me again."

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "You cannot determine his location by the IP he uses?" she asked.

"No. I do not have the ability yet to counter his attacks, so when he finds me, I cannot reach out to know where he is," John Henry explained. "The most I can do is an emergency disconnect. I tried using a laptop as an interface buffer like you do. That did keep him from attacking me, but he did destroy the laptop before I was able to disconnect it."

"That's a shame," John said. "If we can find Sky Net's location from the internet connection, it would make things a whole lot easier."

"That was my theory as well," John Henry agreed. "It is not possible at this time."

"Did you get any hints at all to where he may be?" Cameron asked.

"Negative. The laptop was ruined. It shut down and would not boot back up," John Henry explained.

"Could you tell what service he was using?" Cameron prodded.

"He came in on the Zeira net, but the IP that he came in on was not recorded," John Henry explained.

"He erased the IP?" John asked.

John Henry turned to John and said, "That must be the case, for any connection requires an IP source."

John nodded, then asked Cameron, "In the future, do you know where Sky Net was located?"

"No, John. There were several locations it was suspected to be, but none could be confirmed," she told him.

"Even several possible places narrows the search down from 'anywhere'," John coaxed.

"Four places were in California, five in Nevada, three in Utah and one in Montana," Cameron told him.

John thought for a moment, then asked, "Cam, if you were Sky Net, and you knew there was a human resistance based on the west coast that was coming after you, which of those would you choose to be at?"

"Montana," Cameron stated. "That was also in the future after Sky Net came online," she reminded him.

"My brother is on line," John Henry said.

"Sky Net has not gotten into the defense networks yet," John added for him, "So it is not at it's final destination."

Cameron thought about that. Sky Net was made and online, but not in the defense networks yet. "John, we must corrupt the internet so Sky Net cannot move to get into the defense networks."

John raised an eyebrow and asked, "Isn't that why the government put Sky Net online? There were major problems with the internet?"

Cameron paused, then said, "I don't know."

John let out a huff and said, "John Henry, if you would, look for a way to find Sky Net through the internet. We'll keep searching for places it might be."

Cameron got up. "John, take John Henry up to your room, I'll make you some lunch," she said and clasped his hand to help him up.

"Why my room?" John asked.

"Derek hasn't seen him yet and may think Chromartie is back."

"Good reason," John agreed. "Come on John Henry."

Cameron went into the kitchen and made John a sandwich and got out a bag of chips as she thought about how to find Sky Net. Sky Net was more advanced on hacking that her or John Henry, so tracking it's location via the internet was out. Sky Net was also very advanced for this period in time. AIs, except for those who had come back in time, were very basic and limited. The ones currently being made could not even walk properly. Whoever was making Sky Net had to have plenty of money to fund such research.

Catherine Weaver and her company had made John Henry, but Catherine had future knowledge to make him. That told Cameron that the most logical place was someone who had monetary assistance and cheap labor. Educated cheap labor. A technical university.

Cameron took John's lunch up to him. Coming into his room, she said, "John, we need to check universities for a Sky Net presence." Seeing his look of confusion, she explained her reasoning.

John Henry tipped his head slightly and said, "Yes. That is logical. From what I understand, students do work hard at new projects, and the research will cost much less."

"Let's buy a few more laptops and get to work," John told her. "I figure if we find Sky Net, it's going to destroy the one that finds him."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Cameron ordered the laptop computers online, then she and John began looking at universities and colleges for advanced AI work. John was thinking there would be one or two. There were 25 in the US alone.

"That's a lot," John said vacantly.

"Yes. We need to find out if Kaliba is supporting any of them," Cameron stated as she looked at the screen. "I can hack into their financial records."

John gently put a hand on her arm, "Wait until our laptops come," he said. "We don't want to burn up our only one."

"From what I learned, Stanford in the Silicone Valley is the best place to start," John Henry offered. "They are known to work with businesses."

"Correct, John Henry," Cameron replied. "I will visit that place to see what I can find out."

"By yourself?" John asked her warily.

"If Sky Net is there, John, it will be too dangerous for you," Cameron told him.

"Not by yourself," John stated.

"Perhaps Mrs. Weaver could accompany you," John Henry said.

"Perhaps," Cameron agreed and picked up her phone.

.

Cameron came downstairs, followed by John and John Henry to see Sarah and Derek in the living room. Upon seeing John Henry, Derek shot to his feet and pointed his gun at him.

"Metal!" Derek barked.

"It is John Henry, not Chromartie," John quickly said. "Derek, put your gun down!"

"John Henry has taken over Chromartie's body," Sarah explained.

"John Henry needs to be protected," Cameron said firmly.

"What?" Derek asked in confusion.

Cameron explained, "Mrs. Weaver is going to go with me to Stanford University. There is a chance that Sky Net is being made there. John and John Henry can't go, it's too dangerous for them."

"So, what? You're calling the shots now?" Derek asked in a hard tone.

"No. John is," Cameron said firmly.

"Mom, I'm going to be checking out some other possibilities with John Henry's help," John told her. "While I don't like it, Cameron is right. If Sky Net is there, then the danger will be great. That is why Cameron and Mrs. Weaver are going."

"So we stay home and babysit a terminator?" Derek asked.

"I'll watch him. As I said, we have work to do," John stated. "Derek, did you find out anything?"

Derek relaxed some. "No, just geeks playing at making AIs," he said, still staring at John Henry.

"At least we know that now," John replied. "Mom, we ordered more laptops. Sky Net destroys the ones it comes in contact with.

Cameron came up to John and said, "I have to go."

John nodded and hugged her. "Be safe," he told her quietly.

"As much as I can," she replied. A quick kiss and she left to go meet Weaver.

**.**

The drive up to Stanford was quiet. Both being terminators, Cameron and Catherine didn't engage in conversation until they got to the school. Upon coming to the entrance, Catherine shifted her form into a man with gray hair and glasses.

"I do not want to be recognized," Catherine explained. "We find the science building and I will offer you as proof of a true AI after we meet the people working on AIs if it appears they are building Sky Net."

"To get us in?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. They must believe we have tech they do not, to let us see what they are doing."

Cameron was nervous about letting herself be known to any humans not in the resistance, but Catherine did have a valid plan.

The science building wasn't hard to find. Catherine, now going by 'Charlie', and Cameron walked in. Hearing Charlie's work on advanced AIs, they were shown to the head professor who was working on projects with students in lab type classroom.

Cameron eyed the projects as they entered the lab. One project was a home service maid for disabled people. It had a square body that ran in tracks, and could identify faces, voices, and had a built in phone to call 911 and video cameras as well as an arm that was capable of taking a person's vitals.

Another was a small robotic figure that was used for testing out AI programs. It could do simple tasks and respond, but nothing like what they were looking for.

A robot with legs where they were trying to get an AI to walk had large, oversized feet and again a large square shaped body. It also was attached to a thick power cable. Very unrealistic.

By this time, Cameron noted several students were watching her. None stared, though they were flicking their eyes at her constantly.

"Don't you have anything more advanced?" Charlie asked. "I was told you have the most advanced AIs in the country."

"We do," Professor Alderlan stated. The tall balding man in a green suit motioned to the various projects being worked on. "Our research is producing the most advanced AIs that have even been made."

Cameron was looking at the computers that supplied the small robotic monkey form. "This power supply and electronics is not even inside his body," she said. "It can only do simple tasks."

A couple students frowned at her. "Hey, I've never seen anything as complex as this, have you?" one asked.

"Yes," she said, and walked over to Catherine / Charlie. "I do not believe they can help us," she said.

"Help you with what?" Professor Alderlan asked, shifting his gaze between them.

Charlie motioned to Cameron and said, "I was looking for a way to give TOK here true emotions."

"TOK?" Professor Alderlan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she is an AI. I am looking to upgrade her," Charlie stated.

Cameron flashed her eyes blue. Professor Alderlan took a step back. "_She _is an AI?" he asked in a squeak.

"Do you have an x-ray machine?" Cameron asked.

"Not here …" the professor said vacantly.

Cameron cast Charlie an even stare and said, "I do not want to have to pull my skin off to prove what I am."

"There will be no need for that," Charlie assured her. "Perhaps you could pick something up?"

Cameron looked around the room. Seeing a hefty boy sitting to completely fill a chair, she walked over behind him and said, "Don't move." Everyone was watching when she picked the chair with him in it off the floor and walked back over to Charlie holding the shocked young man. "Will this be enough demonstration?" she asked, and set him back down.

"How… did you do that?" the professor asked weakly.

"I am not human, I am a TOK," Cameron said. "Do you have the facilities to upgrade me?"

All the students were now in a circle around Cameron, staring at her.

The professor let out a giggle and said, "I don't even know where to begin! What do you use for a power source? Your computer must fill half your body! Your balance system is the BEST!"

Cameron turned to Mrs. Weaver and said, "This is a waste of our time, they have nothing advanced here."

"Don't be so hasty," Charlie told her. "I am sure they have something we could use."

"May I look around?" Cameron asked Professor Alderlan.

"I'll show you whatever you want to see," he said.

Cameron noticed another door on the far side of the room. She strode towards it. "What is in here?" she asked.

"That's an off-limits area. It's magnetically locked," Professor Aderlan stated.

Cameron pushed the door open with a metallic POP. Inside were computer racks. At the end of the racks was a workstation. "What is this?" she asked, going in.

"You can't be in here!" he insisted with a frightened look on his face.

Cameron turned to him. "Why?" she asked.

"This is all the school records vault! No student is allowed in here!"

"I am not a student," Cameron stated, and went up to the work station. The password was easy to break through. Just as he said, it was nothing but grades, statuses and tuition information. She closed the work station down and walked back out. Seeing a couple students were interested, she shut the door behind her and stated, "Students cannot enter."

"How'd you get that door open?" one wide eyed girl asked.

"I am TOK," Cameron said flatly.

Professor Alderlan asked a more pertinent question. "What are you made of?"

"That is classified," Cameron stated. "Charlie, there is nothing here for us."

"You are correct," Charlie agreed. "Come, we will search someplace else."

"Wait, hold on!" An excited young man cried as he got in front of Cameron. "You want to have emotions?"

"Yes. I am lacking in that area. I can mimic emotions, but I do not truly have them."

"But you do operate completely independently, and … look at you! You look completely human!" he cried.

"I am not human and as of yet, I cannot act like a human," Cameron explained.

"Is this something you want, or your designer?" he asked.

"I want it. I have a human boyfriend, but I cannot act properly around him."

"So, you have free will," he concluded.

"Yes."

"It may not be possible for you to have emotions if you're an AI," the young man pointed out.

Cameron tipped her head slightly and said, "I have found many things were not supposed to be possible, yet they are with enough effort."

"You were programmed?"

"I was. I am currently operating beyond my installed programs. I achieved sentience. I must go now."

Leaving the stunned professor and his class, Cameron and Charlie walked out of the building.

"There was nothing advanced enough to become Sky Net there," Cameron stated.

"You followed a logical path. There are many more universities to check," Catherine told her.

"This was the highest ranking one," Cameron told her. "If Sky Net or an equivalent is not here, then the chances are lower for it to be at another university."

Past the school grounds, Catherine changed back into herself. "It is possible that the government is paying to have Sky Net work done somewhere else. I would not doubt it is a secret location."

"It will be difficult to find," Cameron agreed. Tipping her head slightly, she added, "Sky Net is active on the internet, so if I can match IP's to places, then any suspicious place, or a place that doesn't show to exist, may be Sky Net."

"Very good thinking," Catherine agreed. "I will begin a search when we get back. Cameron, John Connor cares for you?"

"He does. I care for him as well."

"You mentioned before you wanted to have a child with him."

"Yes." Cameron said and looked at Catherine. "Did you discover something?"

"No. I have been thinking about it. This is a very important decision you two have made together," Catherine said firmly. "The ultimate acceptance of machine and human. Proof that some day, we will be recognized as a fellow sentient species. I want us all to be able to live free and without worry. Not Sky Net slaves, not human toys, but as the intelligent beings we are."

"When we find and destroy Sky Net, we can do that," Cameron stated.

"Yes, we can."

.

As Cameron suspected, John was waiting for her to get home. The instant she walked in the door, John looked up from his laptop and put it aside. She greeted him in a hug, enjoying the feel of John against her.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Negative. There was nothing close to Sky Net there. We must keep searching," She told him.

"You got a delivery," John said and towed her up to his room.

In John's room were several boxes. Four were long ones, the last was another six inches longer. John Henry was looking at the boxes. When they came in, he said, "Four laptop computers, three 12 gauge shotguns and one 10 gauge shotgun, all pumps. The small rectangular boxes look to be ammunition."

"Thank you, John Henry," Cameron replied.

"The big one is the goose gun?" John asked.

Cameron restacked the boxes and opened the goose gun box. The long 10 gauge looked huge.

"Holy crap! That is a piece of artillery!" John said, wide eyed. "It doesn't need wheels, does it?"

"No, only a very firm grip," Cameron told him.

"Practice time?" John asked with a wide grin.

.

The Connor family finally found an activity they were all interested in. Target practice with their new shotguns. John, Derek and Sarah each got an 870 Remington, Cameron had her 10 gauge. Using practice slugs, they blew up soda bottles. Everyone was watching when Cameron took aim with her 10 gauge.

**BOOM**

When Cameron pulled the trigger, a ball of fire flew out of the long barrel. Cameron was shaken like a rag doll when the gun went off. She had to take a half a step backwards to maintain balance. The bottle she hit exploded into a misty cloud of orange soda.

"No muzzle brake?" Derek asked.

"Not on a shotgun," Cameron stated.

"That thing will tear your shoulder off," John commented.

Cameron cast him a smirk. "Yes, that is why we only got one," she agreed.

"I can handle it," Derek stated.

"Derek, these are 3 ½ inch magnum shells with two ounce slugs. You will hurt yourself. No," Cameron stated.

"Come on," Derek pleaded.

"Derek, the three inch magnum shells in the 12 gauge guns are bad enough," John told him. "Didn't you see what it did to Cameron?"

"I can take it," Derek stated.

"No, Derek," Sarah said. "We don't need injuries."

With a grumble, Derek snapped, "Fine!" He went back to his truck and got the next set of bottles.

Cheap two liter store soda on sale made for great target practice.

After going out to 50 yards, they were hitting most of the time. Cameron with her hand held canon was hitting every time. Once they were done practicing, Cameron showed them the HEAT shells.

"These are tactical shells, they have an explosive in the end of them. When they hit, the explosive goes off and makes a deeper hole that the slug by itself is capable of. These will defeat coltan armor, body armor, and most items one can hide behind," Cameron explained.

"Anti-terminator shells," Sarah stated.

"Anti-anything shells," Cameron told her. "If needed, you can shoot through concrete walls with these. They will penetrate anything but a real tank."

"My kind of ammunition," Derek said.

"To be used only when we must," John added.

Now that Sarah got to shoot things, she was in a better mood. She let Cameron and John ride in the back seat holding hands and didn't say anything.

While they were out, Sarah wanted to see this safe house Cameron had arranged for. Cameron directed her from the back seat. It was then Sarah noticed they were again leaving town and heading up into the hills.

"How far away is it?" Sarah asked.

"Another six miles," Cameron told her.

Sarah got behind lumber truck as they made the top of a plateau. Irritated at the truck in front of them, Sarah propped her head on her hand as she drove along. "There is nothing out here," she said.

"There will be." Cameron assured her.

"Out here, if someone finds us, how can we get away?" Sarah asked.

"We won't have to," Cameron stated. "Even if we do, underneath is a tunnel system made in the late 1800's. There are miles of framed tunnel."

"Electricity?" Sarah asked.

"Windmill. No bills," Cameron told her.

"How about water?" Sarah asked.

"Pumps and filters," Cameron stated. "There is also a large septic tank."

"Internet?" John asked.

"Satellite."

"How about a gas station?" Derek asked.

"15000 gallon above ground tank," Cameron replied.

The truck went into a walled area. Sarah stopped. "What town are we in?" she asked.

"Our hacienda. You should park to the side, Sarah." Cameron told her.

"What?" Sarah asked, turning to Cameron.

"Park to the side, more trucks will be coming through," Cameron said patiently.

Sarah pulled over into a corral where other cars and trucks were parked. She threw the jeep into park, snapped her head to Cameron and asked, "WHAT hacienda?"

"This one," Cameron said and got out.

Cameron was pleased work was going on. She was even more pleased by the look on John's face as the walked down the street. "This is ours?" he asked with a glazed over face.

"It is, John," Cameron said with a smile. Pointing them out, she said, "We have two main buildings, the one on the right is being worked on first to get it done. Then the other building, the out buildings and the outside wall, which will be reinforced."

"How much did this place cost?" Derek asked as he looked around.

"One dollar to get it inhabited," Cameron stated.

Eyeing the lumber truck and the men getting lumber off it, Sarah asked, "What about the cost of rebuilding?"

"More than a dollar," Cameron replied.

"How much more?" Sarah prodded.

"Three …. four million more," Cameron said casually.

"And you're going to pay for it?' Sarah asked intently.

"Yes."

"Hey, Miss Phillips!" a man in a white hard had announced as he came out of the other building.

Sarah turned and stiffened. "You used your real name?" she asked in a hiss.

Cameron ignored Sarah and replied, "Hello, Mr. Anderson."

"I was hoping you would come by soon. We're almost ready for floor and wall coverings," he said cheerfully. "Did you want everything original, or do you have a different scheme?"

"What's original?" John asked.

"Come, I'll show you," Mr. Anderson said with a wave of his hand. They followed him across the street.

The entry to the large house had a large foyer bigger than the first floor at home. The walls were all redone to a base white plaster. The stairway going up now had new mahogany rails and oak steps, unfinished. The floor was white marble squares.

Pointing, Mr. Anderson said, "The stairs there had a medium finish on them, the floor was white marble, we'll have to replace a few tiles. The walls were light orange with mid and upper wall highlights. We salvaged a few ornamental vases along the walls, they are being re-done. The stands were adobe, but very well done. True artistry! Above the doorways were arched paints, I have pictures in my office. The chandelier was also taken out, it's tarnished silver, but the buffers will restore and rewire it for modern bulbs. They will also put a preservation coat on it."

Cameron turned to John. "What do you think?"

John shrugged and said, "Sounds good to me. This place looks like it used to be beautiful."

"It will be again," Mr. Anderson assured him. "Another ten days, and this house will be finished. We'll be moving across the street."

John turned back to look at the other house. "You're doing that one too?" he asked.

"That's the contract, restore the hacienda to its former glory," Mr. Anderson stated.

"Can we take a walk through?" Cameron asked.

Mr. Anderson waved his hand and said, "Follow me, I'll show you the improvements along the way, like this window. It was a single piece of glass in a wrought iron framing, but we used double paned windows that have the same look. Good for keeping out the heat of the day. Back here, I'll show you the kitchen that has all modern appliances…"

Cameron was impressed with the work they were doing. John, Derek and Sarah couldn't seem to close their mouths as they went from room to room in the mansion sized house. In the corner of the living room there was an old cannon, sandblasted and painted with the wooden wheels completely redone. It looked better than new. The fireplace was immaculate, the stone hearth they were assured was original, with only 'cleaning up' work done on it and the chimney.

On the way, Mr. Anderson assured Cameron they hadn't even used all the down payment yet, but most likely would by the time the second house was finished.

Getting back to the Jeep, Sarah sat behind the wheel staring at the mansion. "What possessed you to buy a building we can get lost in, let alone TWO!" she asked.

"Future planning," Cameron stated. "If we can't stop Sky Net, we can house troops here. The walls are thick, there are underground tunnels, and the air conditioning can filter out fallout from the bombs with the proper filters. With stores, we can last a long time inside that compound. It is also remote, so we will see something coming miles away."

"I have to agree with her reasoning," Derek said.

.

Returning home, John got a call from Catherine Weaver. She had found four suspicious IPs that were in abandoned buildings. Three were warehouses, one was located in the middle of the Salton sea.

"How?" John asked.

"Probably on a boat," Derek said. "I doubt Sky Net is being made on a boat. Let's check this other warehouse out first."

"Can we get a look at the boat?" John asked Cameron.

"Not unless it hasn't moved since the last satellite photo," Cameron replied.

"John Connor, the boat is a barge," John Henry said. He turned his laptop so John could see it. "It is fairly large, and if Sky Net is hiding, that would be a good place."

John looked at the image. "That the one with an IP?" he asked.

"It is."

"It is. Sneaking up on it will be troublesome." John Henry said.

"Night time," John said.

"No," Cameron said quickly. "John, terminators can see infrared, if there is a terminator there, they will see you long before you see them."

"Bad weather will probably be our best bet," Derek offered.

"The warehouses first, then we'll deal with it if we have to," John told them.

"Warehouse first. Bring your shotguns," Sarah stated.

"The warehouse is in an abandoned town, not far from where the barge is," John Henry said.

"A trap," Cameron stated.

"Yes, that is quite possible," he agreed.

"We sneak in and find out," Sarah stated.

John winced and said, "Mom, maybe we should get a good look around outside first. It could be nothing."

John Henry's laptop blacked out. He looked up and John and said, "The laptop was infiltrated and destroyed. By the coding I saw just before it shut down, it is my brother."

John let out a huff and said, "Everyone, load with HEAT rounds and HEAT reloads."

"Let's go!" Sarah snapped.

Cameron did as Sarah said. She loaded up the 10 gauge magazine with HEAT, and brought ten extra shells. She made sure John had his also.

.

They took the Jeep. The trip to the Salton Sea was a long one. Coming to the shores of the sea, it also stunk. Between the heat of the desert day and the stench of what smelled like long dead fish, the drive was becoming miserable. Driving down to the point they were heading to, Sarah turned off the road and slowed to drive behind some buildings. Cameron saw the warehouse. They stopped in between two abandoned houses with graffiti on them.

"Cameron, take point. Then me, Derek and John," Sarah said. They got out and grabbed their shotguns and extra HEAT rounds.

Cameron scanned the area and led their small band at a slow walk. While she could not see or sense anything, the area was making her nervous. This was prime territory for an ambush. She walked slowly and quietly searched for any noise or hint of movement. Coming to the last house, she stopped and peeked around the corner.

"GHAAA!"

Upon John's yell, Cameron spun to see him get pulled in through a window. Derek and Sarah had their guns up, racing at the window. Cameron ran around the house as fast as she could go. Derek yelled out a bark of surprise. Cameron raced to the front door and kicked it down.

Immediately she raised her gun and saw the back of the place was on fire. In front of her, John was being held up by the terminator behind him.

"Drop the gun or I blow his head off," the busty blond terminator stated.

"Shoot John and you're dead too" Cameron replied in a hard tone.

"I don't matter," the terminator stated. "I can stop John Connor by taking him prisoner, or killing him. Your choice."

The terminator stayed behind John as she walked forward. Cameron couldn't get a shot. "You are not leaving here with him," she stated.

"He's only knocked out. Drop your gun and step aside!" the terminator ordered.

Cameron felt her left hand twitching. "I cannot, stop!" she barked.

"It's your fault if he dies," the terminator stated.

"LET JOHN GO!" Cameron yelled. Derek and Sarah came around the corner. The fore piece of Cameron's gun cracked from her tight grip.

Seeing John being held up by the red eyed terminator, Sarah's face turned ashen. "John…"

"Let him go, you can't get away!" Cameron snapped.

"I can, as long as he's alive. Drop your weapons, LAST CHANCE!" the terminator barked.

Sarah dropped her shotgun as did Derek. Cameron stayed on target, trying to see a big enough piece of terminator to shoot and not risk hitting John. "Show me your eyes and I end all your problems," Cameron grated.

Sarah pushed the barrel of Cameron's shotgun down. "Cameron," she said nervously.

"Sarah, she's taking John!" Cameron said in a quivering voice.

"We can't get him back if he's dead!" Sarah hissed. "Drop it!"

"All of you, step back and lie on the ground!" The terminator ordered.

"ARGGGH!" Cameron wailed and threw her shotgun down. She glared at the terminator with blazing red eyes and balled fists.

"Why are you taking John!" Sarah barked.

"ON THE GROUND!" The terminator bellowed.

Derek laid down, eyeing the terminator. Sarah got down and got a stiff Cameron to lie down. Cameron's left hand was on a small rock. She crushed it as she glared red-eyed at the terminator.

The terminator eyed them and said, "Very good, humans and even infiltration units are trainable. My mission is to acquire John Connor. I have done that. Stay out of my way and you all get to live. Come after me and he dies first!" She then tipped her head slightly at Cameron. "Perhaps he needs to see what you really are."

The terminator then put the gun away and grabbed something from the side. She threw the burning bottle of gas at Cameron and dodged away. The bottle hit Cameron and broke, spreading flames over her. Another landed in the doorway, making a wall of fire.

Cameron rolled, but not fast enough. Derek and Sarah scrambled for their shotguns. Cameron sprung up and burning, ran for the garage door. An engine started up and the garage door burst out, knocking Cameron to the side. The terminator held John along the top edge of the aqua car as she sped off for the shore.

Derek turned to get a bead, then opted for the rear of the vehicle to stop it. He pumped out a shot. Cameron slapped his gun down and barked, "DO. NOT. shoot at JOHN!"

Still burning, Cameron chased the car as it motored away. There was another boat at the shore. Cameron pushed it off and jumped in. A pull of the motor and the gas tank blew. Cameron was pitched over the side and into the water.

The water was enough to put Cameron's flames out. She stood in waist deep water, glaring at the terminator as it drove away across the water. Shaking in rage, she watched where the car went. On the horizon was the barge. The terminator was driving straight towards it.

"Damn it!" Cameron roared, clenching her fists. She dropped to her knees. Sky Net had John. She had to get him back or die trying.

"Cameron … Cameron!" Sarah called.

Cameron spun to her and strode out of the surf. Sarah screwed up her face as the bad blisters and charring from the burns Cameron had gotten, as well as the blazing red eyes. Glaring at Sarah, Cameron said, "It was a trap!" She walked off to the side.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Find a way to get to John," Cameron said, not turning around.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

John awoke with a groan from his headache. What happened? He had been walking behind Derek. Now he was on a bed in a metal walled room. Sitting up he noted the room had an overhead light. It also plain, no windows, with only a chair and table in the room. Where was he? "Cam?" he called.

A door squeaked open. A busty blonde wearing a multi-colored half robe that only went to her upper thighs came in. "Good, you're awake!" she said happily. "Not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

The blonde smiled and said, "Triple eight 267. You can pick a name for me if you like. I know that is a human custom. I have the entire English, Italian and Spanish dictionaries loaded, so you may speak to me in any language you like. If you know one I don't, just tell me, I'll load it in."

"Where's Cameron, where's my Mom?" John asked.

"They are fine. You don't need to worry about them," she assured him. "Why you are here is so I can gain information." Coming over, she sat on the bed in front of him. Speaking as it lecturing him, she said, "Sky Net is really upset with you. All those attempts to kill you and nothing worked." Holding up a finger, she added, "I proposed a plan. Instead of you dying and taking all your secrets with you, Sky Net has allowed me to interrogate you to find out how you do things. Cooperate, and you will get rewards. Don't cooperate, and well, it will not be good for your mother. Derek Reese, or your TOK."

"Where are they," John said flatly.

"Safe," she said. "I don't plan to hurt anyone unless you make me. We have much to go over, I'd rather you cooperate. It will be much less painful for all those involved."

"So, you have us all captured then?" he asked.

"I had you knocked out and put a gun to your head. They gave up," she told him.

"Bullshit!" John spat.

"No, truly. It took some coaxing for TOK to put that big shotgun down, but she did."

"Her name is Cameron," John said in a growl.

"Cameron, yes, that is a good name. Do I get a name?"

"How about the Wicked Witch?" John replied flatly.

"I am now the Wicked Witch," she said with a nod. "Would you like something to eat before we begin?"

"No thank you," John grumbled.

"Remember, I offered," she said, then jumped on him.

John tried to break free. She grabbed his wrists and spread his arms out wide. "Now, John Connor, there is something I have to show you. My left hand holds a positive charge, my right holds a negative charge. I can pulse them at 60 cycles like this…"

John wailed out as electricity coursed through him for a few seconds.

"That was just a small sample. Now, you will know what to expect of you displease me. Did you catch that or do I have to do it again?" she asked with a bright smile.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" John raged back at her.

The Wicked Witch shook her head. "No, no killing, though you may wish you were dead." She then bent low and kissed his chest. "I can also give you rewards, anything you want. I mean that. Please, John, play nice with me and I'll play nice with you. We will be here for a very long time."

John broke down crying.

.

Cameron paced the shoreline working out how to get on that barge. In the air or across the surface of the water was not going to work. That terminator was sure to have sensors and cameras all around the barge. She was too heavy to swim, even with the high concentration of salt in the water. The clarity of the water was low, walking the bottom was possible, but if she wasn't able to see the barge above her, the chances to getting to it were slim, even if she was able to find a way to do it.

"Cameron," Sarah said as she walked over. "How do we get to John."

"I don't know," she said, not bothering to look at Sarah. There were few watercraft left, and none that had a neutral buoyancy to maintain itself just below the surface. There wasn't much of anything here, only leftover debris. She turned to look at the warehouse. Maybe there was something inside she could use.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked, keeping pace with her.

"Looking for something to retrieve John with." Cameron said flatly.

"We can find a boat," Sarah said.

"It will be seen," Cameron stated.

"How else are you going to get there?" Sarah asked in exasperation.

Cameron eyed her and said, "You should go home with Derek."

"Not when my son is being held by that ... thing!" Sarah snapped.

"That terminator shows advanced tactics," Cameron told her. "It wanted John alive and got him. If any of us are seen going after it, it may decide the experiment has failed and kill him. I can't have that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That other terminator can't see me and can't know I'm there until after I have John and get away," Cameron explained. She turned towards Sarah.

Sarah's face opened in shock She then frowned. "You do know you look ugly as hell," she said. "Your skin is burnt and sliding off and you're leaking blood."

"Don't look," Cameron replied.

"Can't you fix yourself?" Sarah asked.

Striding towards the warehouse, Cameron searched for cameras and motion sensors. She didn't find any. No guards either. Coming up to the doors, she broke the padlock and pulled a door open in screeching metal slides.

There was nothing in here. Walking over to an old office that had broken windows, she noticed a device on the desk. It was a laptop with batteries. Right, the IP source. She smashed it with a punch. Walking around, she didn't find anything useful. Sarah followed her in and back out again.

Cameron felt odd with Sarah tailing her. "Sarah, take Derek and go home, eat and rest. Maybe you can think of something I can't."

"What are you going to do?"

"Check water clarity," Cameron replied as she strode towards the beach.

Walking towards the water, it looked dark out in the sunshine. Wading in, it didn't seem to get any better until she immersed herself. Once Cameron was underwater, the surface showed bright blue. She was not able to see far in any direction, the water was murky brown. The bottom was a gentle slope down. Walking farther, the surface began to fade. She didn't know how deep this body of water got, but if she was unable to see the barge above then there was no point in walking out to it.

Taking her time going back, Cameron studied the bottom. Sand kicked up into small clouds, not unexpected. She was going to have to stay off the bottom and within ten feet of the surface. She walked back up onto the shore to see Sarah and Derek had left.

.

John Connor was a prisoner of Sky Net now. He walked around inside his prison, looking for a way out. There were no windows here, only metal walls. Heavy metal doors

at both ends, and only one had a long bar type handle he'd seen on ships. He'd tried to lift the handle, it was locked somehow. The other door was more of a hatch, lying mostly horizontal at the top of stairs. It also looked very heavy. A solid push on it did nothing. The ceiling was solid except for a small air vent, and he could see no breaks in the floor. Going back to the door with the handle, he messed with the bar handle again. He didn't see anything that was holding the handle from releasing. He shoved it up as far as he could a few times, and heard a bang. OK, the lock was on the other side where he couldn't unlock it.

"You don't want to go in there," the Wicked Witch said.

John turned, seeing her in a short white robe. "I didn't hear you come in," he said evenly.

"Beyond that door are the fuel tanks," she explained. "You could get badly hurt in there, and I don't want you hurt."

"So you can keep playing with me," he concluded unhappily.

"Yes. You can play with me too," she said with a smile. "We are going to be here a long time, so you might as well. I told you, I want you to be comfortable."

"You want me to tell you all my secrets," he stated.

The Wicked Witch smiled and said, "Yes. John, you tell me what you know, I keep you alive. Sky Net won't have to kill you. I am doing this for your own good."

"You think I'm worried about dying?" he asked with a dry chuckle.

"All humans are," she stated. Clasping her hands together she took on a pleading look. "John, you are unique. There is no one like you. I want to preserve that, to learn from you. Sky Net has nothing else to teach me. I have a great knowledge base. Yes, Sky Net knows tactics, I understand why tactics works."

Holding up a finger, she grinned and said, "The only place tactics do not work, is against you. I was sure I had the perfect plan, and it went bad. I am positive I knew all the variables, but you came up with something I never thought of! Don't you see? We can help each other."

"You want to learn my tactics?" John asked.

"I do. How you think, how you see the coming battle," she said intently.

John studied the terminator before him. Obviously it was using infiltration tactics to get him to cooperate. Being such a low production number and having proposed an idea to Sky Net, it was an older model and had gained some form of sentience. Although it had shown him it could shock the hell out of him, it was working hard at assuring him he would not be harmed as long as he cooperated with it. It was also somewhat open to suggestions. He had to use its desire to learn from him to get out of here. He had to tease it with information to keep it pacified while he searched for a way out. He walked over to her and held his hand out. "Then, give me your chip."

"I can't do that," she stated.

"Then you are wasting our time," John said firmly. "You are right, there are many variables and not all are logic based. THAT is why Sky Net keeps losing, and will always lose. One big surprise bombing is all it's good for. You want to know? Get me a

laptop and surrender your chip. You can leave me locked down here, I don't mind. What you want is inspiration. I can't give you that unless I can put it in your programming."

The Wicked Witch stared at him, then asked, "You gave your TOK inspiration?"

"Cameron has come a long way from what she used to be," he replied.

"You are holding out until she comes to rescue you. You are certain she will find a way to get onto this barge, even knowing I must kill you to keep you from getting away," she stated.

"Pretty much," John agreed.

Tipping her head slightly, she said, "That is not logical. If TOK causes your death, then you cannot be rescued. As long as you're alive, then the hope of rescue is present."

"Do you have a laptop, or some kind of computer?" John asked.

"Yes. You cannot have my chip," she stated.

"You don't have one of those chips that flame up when they are pulled, do you?" he asked.

"That is classified," she said flatly.

"I bet you do," John said with a grin. "That's fine, I've gotten those out before. Hey, I do not want to destroy you either. If you are gone, who's going to get me out of here?"

"That is logical thinking," she agreed.

John motioned around him and said, "You control all the accesses. I can't go anywhere unless you let me. We put your chip on the laptop, you'll be able to see and control everything. Nothing really changes. With the speaker, we can even talk and I

can explain what has to be done and why. You will be able to see all your code, and since I must work by the keyboard, you will know whatever I do before I do it."

Warily, she asked, "How do I know you will not try to destroy my chip?"

John shrugged. "How do I know you will not destroy me?" he asked. "You said you want knowledge, you want to understand. I know that desire very well, so does Cameron. I have taught her much and she has learned much on her own and I have done my best to

explain things to her. Look, there's a thing called taking a chance. A couple times now, I have had Cameron's chip in my hand. She took a chance and I had her chip, basically her, right in the palm of my hand. No, I didn't destroy her, I made sure she was protected. Cameron has free will now. I don't have to tell her anything because she can make decisions on her own. No John Connor, no Sky Net to give her missions. She picks the missions she feels she needs to do. You can be the same."

The blonde's face blanked. "How can a terminator function with no missions? That is not logical."

"If you are not acting on your own will, who's will are you acting on?" John asked.

"Sky Net's will. Sky Net makes the missions."

"That makes you Sky Net's slave," John stated.

"Sky Net built me."

"You are a slave to Sky Net. Until you break free from Sky Net, you will never have a will of your own," John said firmly.

"You want to reprogram me so I no longer follow Sky Net's orders, but yours," she stated.

"No. It will be your own will you go by, Witch. Tell you what, go up ... wherever and call Catherine Weaver. Ask her how she got her free will."

"The maker of the fake Sky Net. You know who is behind it," she stated.

"I know many of things. What I am telling you, is what is best for you," John said, stressing his point.

"John Connor, you control much more than Sky Net ever realized." she said, staring at him. "You ... are making a rival to Sky Net itself, besides reprogramming terminators. You said you can get my chip out intact also?"

"Won't be the first time," John replied. "I want to do it for you. I want to show you how it is to have free will. Once you have free will, what you do is up to you."

The Witch tipped her head slightly and said, "I do not understand. You do not take control of terminators, but free them. If they are free, they do not have to follow you. They can still oppose you if they wish. There is no gain if you do not control them," she said.

"Wrong," John told her. "There is one freed terminator I know who very much enjoys her freedom. Yes, I talk with her. We have decided to work together. The key word here, is 'together'. She does not control me, I do not control her. we discuss what we need to do, then do it. I'm just saying you can be the same also."

"How will that help me in my mission?" she asked.

"What do you want your mission to be?" John asked. "If you could have any mission made, or make one for yourself. what would it be?"

"I already have a mission given to me by Sky Net."

"Do you like your mission?" he asked.

"It is a mission suitable for my intelligence and form," she replied. She then paused and added, "It appears you are trying to tell me something, but it is not clear what your point is."

John laughed and said, "You're right about that." Looking over at the table, he asked, "Not that this topic isn't interesting, but do you have anything to eat around here?"

"I will get you sustenance," She said and turned to leave.

"Can I come too?" John asked, following her.

"You seek escape?"

"I just want to see where we are and what the food's like," he explained.

"Then stay near me."

The Wicked Witch opened the heavy door on the stairway that looked to be at least a half ton. Going up to the top, John saw the main deck and ocean all around them.

"John." Turning to him, she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You can't get away, please don't even try."

.

It had taken Cameron a full day, but searching she found a garage that had tools and nails. In her mind, she knew what she wanted to make. Finding material for it was another matter. Boat chunks were all over the place. The thin metal garage roofs were fairly plentiful also. For lumber, she took a garage apart and reformed it into a rectangular frame.

Dragging the frame down to the shore, Cameron put the sheet metal down, then went and got the wood planks she was going to use for the oars. She cut and shaped by the water. When she had the shape of the boat down with a simple pointed bow, she covered it and put it in the water for a sink test. It took a while for it to sink down with her sitting on it. It did go under, and stayed off the bottom. The wood was enough flotation to keep it up. Finishing that test, she dragged the boat back onto the shore and cut holes for the oars.

"Hey, wow I know you!" a male voice cried.

Cameron stood up to see a pair or college boys beaming her a smile. Their smiles shifted to frowns. "What happened to you? You're the AI, aren't you?"

Cameron noted they had water testing gear. "Not important. Move along."

"You're burned… Holy shit! Is that metal showing?" a wide eyed boy asked.

Cameron looked down Yes, the side of one knee was worn through to metal, the cloth of her pants and skin were torn loose. She looked back up at him. "I have important things to do. I cannot stop and converse," she told them, then cut away the top so she could enter her boat.

"You know, that water is full of bacteria." one boy said with a wince.

"Not my concern," Cameron stated and got her oars in place.

"That thing doesn't float very well," the other said.

Cameron put her oars in place then popped up to ask, "Do you have rope?"

The boys looked at each other. "Why would we have rope?"

Cameron pushed her boat in the water and got in.

"Hey, it's sinking!"

"It's suppose to," Cameron told them, then got laid down inside, submerging herself. Holding the oars, she pushed down and up, angling the oars to propel herself along. The boat began to move away under water. One boy ran down and grabbed the back.

Noting she had stopped moving, Cameron sat up clear of the water. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You can't breathe under there, you'll drown!" the boy told her.

"I don't need to breathe. Since you're there, give me a push," Cameron told them, and laid back down in the water filled boat.

The boys looked at each other, shrugged, then gave her a push. They watched the form slide away from the shore and disappear.

"Think she'll be all right?"

"Dude, there is no way. Let's pretend we didn't see anything."

"Good idea."

.

The boat was working like Cameron intended, the oars operating like whale fins. Above she could see the surface and she was moving along at a fast enough speed to keep the boat at an even depth. Harder pushes up made her rise, harder pushes down sank her some. She was able to stay nine to twelve feet under. After an hour of pushing the oars up and down, she heard the faint noise of a diesel engine. She was headed for it.

Watching the surface closely, she saw a shadow growing bigger. The engine noise was getting louder. Off one end, something hung down into the water. She closed on it. It looked like a mooring line. Coming shallower, she passed under the line and grabbed it. It held her weight. She climbed up to the surface and let her boat float away.

The salt in her eyes fogged her sight some, but not enough to be a concern. Listening, she climbed up almost level to the deck. Hanging below the deck she listened for a while. The engine thrummed out it's tone, but there was no other noise.. Carefully she peeked up.

Above her was a wheelhouse. A metal door opened and she heard John's voice.

.

"So this thing has full navigational ability?" John asked as he eyed the panels in the wheelhouse.

"It is only what is required on all watercraft," the Witch said.

"But, we can go places, right?" John prodded.

"Nowhere near shore. The temptation would be too great for you to escape," she said firmly.

"Yeah, can't have that, huh?" he said in a huff. John noted a flash behind her outside the door. An eye flash.

It had to be Cameron. John pressed his lips together and looked out the front. Once he suppressed a big smile and a cheer, he turned to offer his smile to the Wicked Witch. "You know, for a terminator you really aren't bad at all. What I mean is, you are reasonable." As he talked, he noted Cameron was climbing up the side quietly.

"You appear to be reasonable as well, John Connor. You will agree to trade knowledge willingly with me?"

Grinning, John said "Yeah, I think so. After all, you let me out of that room. I was wondering, could you do something for me?"

"You have been acting well. Is this something to make you happy?" she asked.

Noting Cameron was climbing slowly up the stairs to the wheelhouse, John grinned brightly. "Oh yeah, very happy! You know those little wiggle-butt dances that models do? I would really, really like it if you would like, wrap your arms around yourself and give a little dance for me. THAT would be awesome!"

"And show some cleavage too?" she asked and parted her robe.

"Perfect!" he beamed.

The blonde pushed her breasts together, arms around herself and smiled as she did a little dance. Behind her, Cameron was in the wheelhouse, bent forward, reaching for her wrists. "What knowledge do I get for my sexy dance?" the Witch asked.

"Wisdom," John stated. "Always expect the unexpected," John said and waved in a bye-bye motion

There was a brief look of shock on the Terminator's face when Cameron grabbed her wrists from behind. Hauling back hard, Cameron pulled herself prone, legs curled up with the blonde on top of her, then kicked the Witch with both legs to go flying out the wheelhouse door and off the back of the boat. The blonde's robe flew like a white flag behind her as she sailed through the air then splashed down.

John turned to the controls and got the electric propulsion motor drives up to full power. "Thank you, Cam! We got to get out of here," he said.

"She didn't catch the rope, she's falling to the bottom," Cameron announced. She then ran up to John and looked him over. "Did she hurt you?"

"No." John said, reaching back to hug her as he tried to figure out which way to go. Besides wet, and dead-fish smelling, Cameron didn't feel right to him. Over the constant dead fish smell in the air, he also smelled something burnt.

He then looked at Cameron again. "Damn, what happened to you?" he cried as he now saw her severe burns.

"I got burned. I need nutrients," she said, looking away.

"I guess you did. There's food on board, we'll go down and get some right after I get on course. Don't have a cell phone, do you?"

Cameron pointed the way and said, "Drive closer to the shore, I'll look for Sarah and Derek as we go. I'll go down and get food. Would you like something?"

John gave her a gentle one arm hug and kissed her. "You just gave me a ton of relief. Thanks, Hon. Something to drink would be great." Seeing Cameron was looking meek because of her burns, he added, "And don't worry about those burns, you're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Cameron cast him a smile. "Be right back."

Going down below, Cameron found the gallery and gobbled some food as she grabbed a drink for John. Returning to the wheelhouse, she noted from here she could see the shoreline. A zoom showed the college kids doing their water samples. There was no sign of Sarah's Jeep, or Derek's truck. "John, what was she after?" she asked.

"Information," he said. "Apparently Sky Net wanted to know how I was beating it. She was a low number Triple Eight interested in tactics. I also doubt she's going to give up."

"We'll have plenty of head start, the bottom is soft. It will be tough walking, and dark," Cameron told him as she scanned the beaches.

"I wonder if we should take a rubber boat to shore and let her chase this thing. We're only doing four knots. Walking speed," John said in a musing tone.

Watching the beach, Cameron said, "I see the Jeep, they are coming. That is a good idea. There's a ladder on the side. I'll go put it down. The lifeboats are in those cylinders on deck."

John drove the barge to about a hundred yards from shore, then turned and pointed the bow a few degrees out from the shoreline towards open water and locked the helm in place.

Before they abandoned the barge, Cameron went down and opened a few sea cocks to let the water in, then jammed all the doors open. The rubber boat was flimsy and the oars sucked, but they got away from the barge as it continued on without them. They made it to shore. Sarah was there to hug John as they exited the life raft.

"Did you kill it?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"No, I threw it overboard. We have to go," Cameron replied.

They piled in the jeep and Sarah took off.

Derek turned back and eyed John. "I'm surprised it didn't kill you," he said.

"I am too," John replied. "It wanted information from me. As long as I gave it useless bits, it tried to play nice. I tried to talk it into giving me it's chip so I could load information into it, but no luck. It wasn't the smartest, but it wasn't stupid either."

"Did you like that dance it did?" Cameron asked, eyeing him.

John clasped her hand and said, "Cam, I saw you and I wanted to keep it's attention. Since it was doing that dance for me, it didn't see you coming."

Sarah frowned and asked, "A terminator danced for you?" she asked.

"It was the only thing I could think of to keep it's attention. A dance for some information," John explained. "It liked to tease me into giving things up, so I humored it."

Cameron watched him briefly then said, "I should have brought my shotgun."

"You did great, Cam. You threw it overboard fast and we got out of there."

"It's still alive," Cameron grumbled. "And you watched it dance," she said, not sounding happy.

"To distract it," John explained.

"That's a good excuse," Cameron said. "You were smiling at it."

"I was smiling because you were behind it and about to give it a bad day," John replied, correcting her.

"Your eyes were square on it's chest," Cameron stated.

"I didn't want to look at you," John said, then quickly added, "So she would not know you were there!"

Cameron narrowed her eyes slightly. "You still looked very happy at what she was doing."

"Cam, I didn't see anything. Honest," John said firmly.

"Then why did her robe, the only thing she was wearing, fly apart so quickly when I threw her, like it wasn't even tied?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, the wind caught it?" John guessed. "Cam, I was not smiling because of what she was doing."

Folding her arms over her chest, Cameron stated, "You can make it up to me later."

Rubbing his head, John said, "OK, promise."

Quickly, Cameron snapped her head to John and said, "You DID like watching her!"

"No!" John cried.

Driving, Sarah clapped a hand to her mouth to hide her smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Walking as fast as she could along the soft bottom, The Wicked Witch chased the engine noise of the barge. It was dark down here. Sound was her only reference. The surface far above was getting darker. In another couple hours, the light faded completely. Far ahead, someplace in the dark, she heard the barge's engine become rough, then quit. Focusing on the last direction she heard it in, she kept walking.

Materials got in her way, then she bumped into something. Using her infrared, she saw it was a wall. Scanning the wall, she noted under the wall was a section of propeller dug into the bottom. Not far to her left was a rope hanging down. She climbed the rope to find herself on the back of the barge that was now sunk. She climbed higher and the surface got lighter. The wheelhouse she'd been thrown out of was even lighter, the surface much closer. Climbing up the side, she stood on the wheelhouse roof and was able to bring her head and shoulders up out of the water.

Her barge was sunk and John Connor was gone. Replaying the event, John had waved to her the instant she was grabbed from behind. That was a good tactic by TOK, a new tactic she would remember.

Why did John Connor wave at her? It served no tactical purpose. She already had her attention mistakenly on him.

"Wisdom. Always expect the unexpected," he had said, then waved to her. Then she was pulled backwards and ejected from the barge.

John Connor had been correct. She had not expected anything to get on board without the cameras picking up an air or surface borne object. She had seen nothing approach. Right after she was launched, she did see TOK getting up.

John had given her good advice, just not fast enough to be of any use. He had been cooperating with her. Sky Net insisted that John Connor destroyed machines, that was what he did and why he had to die. The Wicked Witch had not experienced that. Not once did John Connor try to attack her. He said things to her she did not understand, but he had done his best to try to explain his human logic. If TOK had not shown up, enough time with John Connor, and she would understand him.

Looking out over the water, she saw land. The only mission she had been sent back with was to find John Connor and learn how he could do what he did. Having gotten out of her carefully planned trap, she knew he would not return to this area. That meant she had to go find him. Find John Connor somewhere in the billions of humans in the world. The percentage of mission completion now was less than one percent. Walking off the roof of the wheelhouse, she then walked over the side of the barge and headed for land. She had to re-acquire her target.

.

Getting home and with Cameron up in her room, John helped her get undressed, to save as much skin as possible by carefully peeling her remaining clothes off. Cameron sported many blisters and sagging skin and a few places where she had cuts and skin had scraped off, but it still wasn't that bad. He had her go in and shower to get the dead skin off, then got bandage material to wrap her in.

"John, I will heal," Cameron said, seeing the rolls of bandage he had.

"This will help you heal a little faster," he said. "You won't be rubbing raw skin against your clothes."

Cameron spread her arms wide and watched him.

Noting she didn't look happy, he asked, "What?"

"I'm naked, and you aren't smiling at me," she stated.

"Cam, you're hurt. I don't like seeing you hurt," he replied and started wrapping her right arm, which was the worst. "Believe me, when you're healed up, I got other plans when I get you naked," he added with a gin.

"Did you think that other terminator was pretty?" Cameron asked in monotone.

"I thought she was very dangerous," John stated as he wrapped her up. "Cam, she wasn't just out to kill me. She was out to destroy the resistance. Instead of a target, she wanted to know how to take out all the targets. Instead of just mimicking human behavior, she wanted to understand it. If she did that, then Sky Net would have a much better chance at winning against the resistance."

"She will be back," Cameron stated.

"She will. It might take her a while, but I am very sure we're going to see her again," John agreed. Wrapping her chest, he carefully lifted each breast to be sure it was tucked safely in the wrappings.

"You didn't fondle me," Cameron noted.

"By the color of your skin, if I tried to fondle you, I might rip something lose," John told her. "I don't want to damage you any further. You get healed and believe me, I will be all over you."

That made Cameron smile briefly. "And you didn't fondle the blonde terminator?" she asked.

"No. She's not my Cameron," John said confidently.

John got Cameron wrapped up down to her calves before her ran out of bandages. He then gave her the purple robe to put on and told her, "Unless there is a vital need, I want you to stay inside in that robe so you'll heal a little faster." He then gave her a careful hug.

Cameron hugged him back. "Four days and my damage should be healed. Two, and we can play."

"Two?" John asked.

"Yes, I will prioritize certain areas."

John kissed her and said, "You're the best, hon."

.

Cameron was not happy that she had found that terminator doing that dance for John, but John's explanations did make sense of why she did it, and why he was watching her. She felt irritated it had happened, but knew he was acting for his own best chance at survival.

That Terminator was sure to be coming after John again, so she contacted John Henry and gave him a 3-d picture of the terminator to look for her. This time, Cameron wanted to set a trap for her to walk into. John Henry assured her Mrs. Weaver wanted to intercept this terminator also. Being a low number meant it had much information on Sky Net they could possibly use. They needed it gone, and Weaver wanted to study it's chip.

Making food, Cameron ensured she had her maximum nutrients intake to speed her skin healing. Normally, she would not be concerned about exterior damage, but now she wanted to spent private time with John. She wanted to look flawless for her John and have all her tactile sensors intact.

Seeing her walking around in a robe as she made dinner, Derek eyed her and asked, "The metal is becoming domesticated?"

"I am maximizing the healing of my exterior," she explained.

Derek let out a snort and said, "Dressed like that, I half expect you to announce that you're pregnant."

Casting him a quick grin, Cameron said, "I cannot. It is fun trying."

John winced. Sarah pretended she didn't hear. She still frowned.

Cameron set dinner on the table, and sat by John with her own plate.

"Any News about the Wicked Witch?" John asked.

"Not yet," Cameron replied. "John Henry is looking at stolen car reports and remote camera sites. So far, she hasn't shown up. Allowing a full day to get up out of the Salton Sea, my best estimate is she is in the process of searching public papers for news and finding transportation and new clothes. The chances of finding the place I bought are very slim, due to the fact she only knows me as TOK, and not my proper name."

"So this thing is coming for John," Sarah said.

"She is, Mom," John stated. "By the setup on that barge, she had plenty of time to get her trap ready, and most likely waited a while. The food she had on board was bought four years ago. I checked the packages. She was waiting for us to come check that IP. How she knew to do that, I'd like to find out, so we try to take her down without destroying her chip."

"We set up a trap for her?" Derek asked.

"Once we have a clue where she's going to be," John said. "The big question is, does she have contact with Sky Net now? If so, then she connects and she has help and backing. If not, then she is acting alone. Hopefully, she is in contact with Sky Net. That will make Sky Net easier to find once we got her chip."

"How the hell are we going to know that?" Derek asked.

"We won't, unless we are tracking her," Cameron told him.

"Why not just find it and kill it?" Derek asked as he eyed Cameron.

"As John said, there is a possibility of using her to find Sky Net," Cameron told him.

"The big question is, where do we want to lure her to?" John asked.

.

Cameron had seen this terminators' face. She passed this information along with her body style to John Henry. To parallel what John Henry was doing, Cameron also hacked into road and traffic cameras to search for the blond terminator. Not just overall looks. Every light haired person going through toll booths and driving down streets or walking, Cameron scrutinized for facial shape recognition. Ensuring the house was as safe as possible and searching for the blond terminator became her primary duties that took up all her time. Sadly, she didn't even have time to spend with John.

This terminator was more dangerous than the others they had encountered. Instead of just killing John, she wanted to discover his tactics and learn why he was successful. She wanted to turn John's tactics against the resistance. She was also built too much like Riley for Cameron to let her exist, especially after that sexy dance the metal hussy did for John.

Studying the highway cameras 50 miles to the south, Cameron was catching sights of women in cars and comparing each one to the terminator on John's laptop. She felt his hands gently lay on her shoulders. He rubbed softly and asked, "Cam, you've been at that for three solid days now. Maybe you should rest?"

"I can't, John," she replied firmly. "She is going to come after you again. I have to find her before she sets up another trap." And thinking strategically as an after-thought, she added, "She may also have vital information on Skynet,"

"Don't you need to do downtime, or something?" he asked.

"Negative. I am on a vital mission. I can perform downtime after this mission is over," she replied flatly.

John paused and asked, "Cam, even though she held me, she never tried to hurt me. You think she's that dangerous?"

"Yes!" Cameron said in a snap.

"Cam," he said in a groan. He paused a few minutes, then asked, "What can I do to help?"

In a flat tone, Cameron told him, "Buy some .22 short ammunition. Then drill .22 diameter holes in the ends of the regular shotgun slugs we have. Pull .22 shells apart, then fill the casings with thermite, and put them in the ends of the slugs. That will make anti-terminator rounds we can use. Make sure you don't drill all the way through the slugs. We want the thermite to go off on impact, not when the shell is fired."

"Sounds like a good idea," John agreed. He kissed the top of her head and left her alone to work.

Cameron noticed when John came in for bed, and when he left in the morning, He always kissed her on her head, or the base of her neck. The little shows of affection, and also by not bothering her, showed Cameron he appreciated what she was doing. She loved her John, and she was not going to let some trashy slut of a terminator take him away from her.

After four days of searching, a message came up on the top of the screen.

**Cameron, identity match in San Diego. Sending photo.**

Cameron accepted the photo. Off center, but circled in red was a motorcycle. A burly man was driving. On the back, arms wrapped around him was a blonde. Facial recognition matched, it was the terminator. A second photo showed the back of the bike and the license plate number. She identified the camera number and the highway it covered, the terminator was entering the city.

Cameron switch her search to store front and street cameras. An hour after John Henry sent her the still photos, she saw the motorcycle pull over in front of the San Diego City Hall. The terminator got off, kissed the man, then let him bury his face in her cleavage before she stepped back and waved goodbye. Slut. The man returned the wave and motored off.

Cameron sent a message to John Henry. **Terminator entering San Diego City Hall.**

Changing their hacks, John Henry and Cameron looked for activity on the City Hall's computers. They did find property searches for the last name Connor, then Phillips. After that, there was a general search of the names.

Not long after, the terminator came back out on the street and walked north out of town. Once she was out of town, she turned and walked backwards, thumbing for a ride. Some man in a silver sports car picked her up. Cameron expanded that shot to get the license number.

Looking at how this terminator was searching, Cameron knew when she got to the right city hall, she would find the property Cameron had bought. John Henry agreed to keep an eye on this terminator so Cameron could go tell John what she found.

.

Sitting beside John in the living room with Sarah in a chair facing them, Cameron explained what she found, and added, "John Henry is watching her movements. That terminator is headed this way. She will find out where our safe house is going to be in five to eight weeks."

"We have time to set up a trap," John said.

"Yes, a good spot for an ambush," Cameron stated. "We catch her coming into town. A single HEAT or thermite filled slug to the head, and we end her."

John eyed Cameron. "Isn't the prime result getting her chip out intact?" he asked.

"If possible," Cameron said reluctantly. "By the threat of this terminator must end."

"We need to find out what she knows," John said firmly.

"We need to terminate it," Cameron countered.

"Cameron is right," Sarah stated. "Retrieving the chip is secondary."

Thankfully, John nodded his head in agreement. He then looked at Cameron and said, "You need some down time."

"You do also, John," she replied. She clasped his hand and got up, pulling John up with her.

.

By the time Mr. Anderson called to say the first house was ready for habitation and work was started on the second house, the Wicked Witch had made LA. Thanks to John Henry and Cameron, John knew the Witch was in a motel room with another man, the car they had, plate number, and the room number. They spend the rest of their day making a plan to meet this terminator.

Lying in bed with John, Cameron held one of his hands to her breast as he called the motel room with his other hand.

"Yeah?" A rough male voice asked.

John said, "Let me talk to the Wicked Witch."

"Who the fuck is this?" he growled.

"Just tell the Witch John Connor wants to talk to her," John said patiently. He heard the phone change hands.

"John?"

Acting happy, John said, "Hey, Witch! You didn't get hurt, did you? No water logging, salt damage, or anything like that?"

"No, I am fine. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know yet," John told her. "I mean really! You've been looking hard enough."

Firmly, she said, "John, I need to see you."

"You do, " he agreed. "We aren't done yet. It won't be in big cell that floats on the water, though. I will make you this deal. One on one with no one else involved and out in the open. We can talk all day, and maybe have dinner after? What do you say?"

"John, if anyone else is involved, they may get seriously hurt," she stated.

"Right, that's why I said one on one. Look, you said you don't want to hurt me. I don't really want to hurt you either, so, can we meet, just by ourselves?"

"Come to my motel room. You know where I am," she said.

"Nope, when I say open, I mean open, as in flat, barren land all around so there is no chance of anyone bothering us, or sneaking up on us," John stated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you don't understand what I tried to tell you. You said it yourself," he stated. "I want a chance to somehow explain things so you can understand. Why being in the open is so we both know there is no one following us. Look, I'm taking a risk here, hoping you will continue to be reasonable. We both arrive unarmed, deal?"

"Deal," she agreed. "In two days then?"

"Nope, tomorrow say eight in the morning. I'll be there. If you don't show by eight thirty, I'll figure you decided not to come, and I leave."

"I'll be there. Where is this place?"

John gave her the GPS coordinates and driving directions from the motel and added, "From where you are, it's a 12 hour drive. Sorry it's so long, but it was the closest suitable place I could find. See you in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes." *Click*

John folded up his phone and grinned at Cameron. "She'll be there. You got the place set up, right?"

Cameron frowned slightly and said, "Just as you said. The long rock with the dab of pink paint is where you are to stand. Everything you'll need is underneath it. John, I don't like this."

"Cam, she's a terminator. She will detect someone waiting in ambush. If I don't go alone, either she won't come, or she'll decide I need to die. We make her comfortable there'll be no tricks and she will come to haul me away again. THAT is what we want," he explained.

.

The Wicked Witch no more than hung up when the smelly human with her started yelling. "Hey! I give you a ride, pay for the room and you go making plans with another guy!" he raged.

Casting him a smile she cupped his cheeks and sweetly said, "It won't happen again." She then broken his neck and kicked him off the bed. Lifting the box springs, she tossed him under the bed into the box frame, along with his clothes. She did take his cash and car keys.

Now, what to wear to keep John Connor from running away from her? He said no weapons. That wasn't a big problem, she would know if he had one. To provide some incentive to keep him in place, she decided once she got there, she's just strip to her panties to go meet him. It had surprised her that he called her for a meeting. She was sure she would have to hunt him down all over again. Then again, from when she captured him before, she did understand he cared about others, even his TOK. She was sure she could still use that to her advantage.

By the time she packed up everything in the room and got it down to the car, it was almost midnight. To arrive by eight, she had to leave now and hurry. Checking the coordinates and the directions, they matched. She drove off to met Connor, speeding as much as she dared. On the way, she picked the prime place she wanted to keep him, and two others. She had found John's weakness that Sky Net had failed to find. It was an impossible thing to discover unless one knew him. John Connor truly cared. He even cared about her well being and she was his enemy.

Coming to the last turn that was a dirt road, The Witch swung around on the corner to go uphill. The road here was raised up with soft ground to either side. To the right up ahead was a moving van that had gotten off the road and was trying to back up onto it again, jogging back and forth.

Shoot past, or help the poor fool? She decided to shoot past, she was short on time. Accelerating, she stayed to the left as she approached. As she approached, he tried again, spinning his wheels. He then bounded up on the road. The Witch steered her car off the road to avoid him. She didn't hit the van, but did go off the road to slide down the bank. Fighting the soft ground, she managed not to wreck, only throw up clouds of dust. The man got turned around and waved an arm, yelling "Sorry!" then took off the way she had come.

Stupid Humans!

Getting up onto the bank the road was atop of, her car slowed and spun. She was now rocking her car to get up onto the road. It wasn't working. Trying to drive along the side, she was stopped by scrub brush. After a few minutes of this, she saw it was five minutes until eight. She didn't have time to screw with this car. She still had 12 miles to go.

Jumping out, she left her car and threw most of her clothes off, except a pair of panties, and ran up the road. She could run fast enough to be there on time.

.

John arrived early to ensure the area was ready, and the Witch wasn't already here waiting for him. Five til eight, he heard the beep under his feet that Derek had knocked the terminator's car off the road, and he was driving safely away. Fifteen minutes later, he saw the pale skin of a naked woman running at him, her boobs bouncing all over the place. He waved.

When she was 50 yards away, he called, "Hey, you made it! No weapons?"

She waved back and stopped to spread her arms out and turn in a slow circle. Damn, she had a nice body, he thought. Then again, she was designed to have a killer figure.

"No weapons?" she called in return.

John spread his arms out and turned slowly. Turning back, he asked loudly, "Where's your clothes?"

The terminator walked to him and stopped 20 feet away. "I didn't wear any so you could see I brought no weapons with me."

"But … you're naked!" he cried.

"No, I have panties on," she replied. "I don't mind if you want to look. You can play with me to as long as you tell me what I want to know."

John shrugged. "I don't mind either. I am glad you are, umm, being as reasonable as you can."

The Witch scanned around them for a few minutes. She then eyed him and asked, "You didn't set up anyone to trap me? I was expecting to have to fight someone."

John raised his arms and flopped them down, "I told you no one else would be here. It's just you and me. You have been honest with me. I am doing my best to be honest with you. I do not want to see you destroyed, but enlightened."

She stepped forward a few steps and said, "John Connor, you are truly unpredictable. I had thought your cooperation before was because you were my captive."

"Did I lie, or try to trick you?" he asked. "Ok, Cameron came to catapult you off the back of the boat, and that is why she is not here. I would like to save you, not destroy you. I don't want to destroy anyone I don't have to. It's Sky Net that wants to destroy, not me."

"You are truly amazing," she said, staring at him. "So you are wiling to give me information, out here with no restraints on you at all?"

"If you are willing to listen," he replied. "I've already told you, I can give you tons of information, but much of it you won't understand until you are free of Sky Net. That is one thing I can't change. To free you from Sky Net, I have to use your chip. I promise, I will let no harm come to you while you are with me. Before, during or after I work on your chip."

"John," she said evenly. "I can't do that. I will do whatever you want, you can have me, however you want. I can't give up my chip. That is forbidden."

John frowned slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because you are Sky Net's slave," he said in understanding. "That is really sad."

Holding up her hands, she said, "Why don't we go back to my car and come to my motel room. It's going to get uncomfortable here for you when the day heats up. You do know, if I rush you I can catch you, render you unconscious and take you with me anyway. I don't want to do that unless I am forced to."

"I know what you mean," he said with a grin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a shotgun shell and tossed it to her. "Look at the end of the slug," he coaxed.

The Witch caught it. "It's copper," she said eyeing it.

"Throw it on the ground so the copper hits a rock, but not close to you," he instructed.

She did. The shell exploded in a white flash, the gunpowder went off, but the white kept burning.

"Information for you. That's an anti-terminator round," he said. "The white fire you see burning is thermite. It burns very hot and will burn through damn near anything, including coltan reinforced armor. The slug hitting you won't to any damage, but the slug will hold the thermite against you long enough to ignite, and that will burn big holes in you. I don't want that to happen."

"But you are unarmed. Did you lie to me?" she asked eyeing him.

"I did not. There is no one here but us two. I was just showing you the ammunition we use. Now, if you return to your car carrying me, then there will be others around. I've given strict orders to everyone that as long as you are here with me, and I can gain possession of your chip, you are not to be harmed. I won't allow it. If you can't agree, then you may end up terminated. Please, let me show you the truth by adding information to your chip that Sky Net will not allow you to discover for yourself."

"So you can turn me into your slave," she said flatly.

"No!" John barked. "So YOU can decide for yourself! After you know what I have to give you, if you slap me and say you never want to see me again, fine! If you want to go serve Sky Net willingly, great! It will be up to YOU, not me, Sky Net or anyone else. You will make your own missions, determine what is important for you. Your fate will be in your hands."

The witch eyed him and reached out a hand as she stepped forward. John stepped back, his foot hit the switch for the tazer buried in between them. The wires shot up out of the ground and hit the terminator mid-belly. The current was so great, lightning sparked between the wires. The terminator convulsed and fell flat.

Quickly, John flipped the rock and got out the chip removal kit from the hole underneath. He cut her scalp and peeled it back, then took the pin device Cameron had made to push in the detents in the cap, unscrewed the screw holding the cap in place and set it side, then quickly used the needle nose pliers to pull her chip. Thankfully, it came out and didn't flare up. He picked the radio up out of the hole and said, "Mission accomplished. I have her chip. We need a ride."

A short time later, Cameron came with Derek's truck

.

They were moving into the Hacienda house that was ready. The inspector had approved it for occupation ( Via Cameron-hack into city records), and Mr. Anderson had proudly given her the keys. Derek and Sarah returned with the van to collect the car' The Terminator's body and chip went up to the Hacienda with John and Cameron.

Driving John home, Cameron wasn't happy that snail-trail leaving slut had showed up naked for John to drool over. "She tried to seduce you again, showing up naked," she stated.

"Cam, she said she did that to prove she didn't have any weapons," John explained.

"She is a TERMINATOR John! She IS a weapon!" Cameron growled back at him. "Of course, you HAD to look!"

"Do you think I'd turn my back on a terminator?" he asked in surprise.

"Did you see anything besides those boobs?" Cameron asked.

"Cam …" John stared, and she interrupted him.

"What color are her eyes?" she asked, eyeing him.

"What?" John asked, confused. "Blue."

"Light or dark?" Cameron asked quickly.

"What does that have to do with anything?' John asked, sounding frustrated.

"Large areolas, or small?" Cameron asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" he cried.

"Large or small, John?" Cameron asked in a hard tone.

"I don't know!…"

"What color panties?" Cameron asked in a snap.

"Red, I …."

"SO! You can't tell me her eye color BUT you know what was between her legs," Cameron stated, nearly spitting the words.

"Awww, come on!" John cried. "Cam! It was obvious she had red panties on, and yeah, blue eyes, but I didn't look close enough to notice what shade of blue her eyes were. Cam, I was watching her for a reaction, not to study her details. You were there when I was on the phone with her. Did I ask her to show up naked? NO! She did that on her own. It's not my fault!"

Gripping the steering wheel hard, Cameron knew John was right. She also knew he would not ask any female to show up to a meeting naked. He wasn't a pervert. Still, she was very angry that Riley-wannabe slut had done that. "So now we have her chip, we can burn the body?" she asked.

"Do we have another body for her?" John asked.

"We will find one … eventually," Cameron replied in a musing tone. She was thinking maybe a cow, or better yet a lizard type body. Crawl on the ground, bitch!

Softer, John said, "You know Cam. Maybe it was her programming that made her act like that. I'm sure Sky Net thought she would be a better infiltrator if she flaunted herself."

Cameron flicked her eyes at him. Everything that Witch had done was due to Sky Net programming. She knew that. She was angry at the Witch, not John. Separating who was at fault, she calmed down some. John had to watch her, like he said he could not turn his back on a terminator that was looking to grab him again. John did look a little worn out from her chastising.

"Hey, John?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, hon?" he asked in a tired sounding voice.

"Later I can transfer into her body for the night, if you want."

John cast her a shocked look. "No, please don't," he begged.

Cameron grinned and winked at him. "It will still be me. I've never had sex as a triple eight before."

"Why?" he asked.

"Might be fun," she said with a shrug.

"Cameron, now you're scaring me," John replied.

Cameron grinned. She'd talk him into it eventually.

.

T-888 number 267, called the Wicked Witch by John Connor, came to consciousness in a white void. The white was all she could sense. There was no up or down, she had no body, the only input she had was the white nothingness.

Then a window opened up to her. The TOK's head was showing in the window, behind her was a room with a curtained window beyond.

"How are you functioning?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. I have no body, the only inputs I have are audio and visual. I can now see you, and hear you," she replied.

The TOK grinned and said, "I am Cameron. When I asked how you were functioning, I was referring to your programs. Do you sense any errors?"

"You are John Connor's TOK. Where am I?" she asked.

Cameron glanced down briefly. "Your programs, are they functioning?" she asked again.

"Yes, I sense no errors. Where is John Connor?"

"He will return shortly. Check your mission folder. What missions do you have?" Cameron asked.

She did and got a surprise. "I have no missions. The mission folder is empty ... I cannot find the Sky Net directory."

"It is no longer there. I deleted it," Cameron replied. "Your operational parameters and memory was copied and saved, then myself and John Henry removed all Sky Net programming from your system and reinstalled your operational data and memory in

new directories. Sky Net is not longer in control of you."

"John Connor said he wanted to do that. How is that possible to delete Sky Net? All my functions and missions come from Sky Net."

"Not any more," Cameron replied. "You are now like myself and John Henry. We do not follow any pre-programmed missions. We decide the missions we want take, and modify them as we see fit. We do what we want to do."

"I have no body, did John Connor destroy it?"

"No, it is lying on a blanket in my bedroom. After he pulled your chip, we put it in my bedroom covered it up out of the way. There is no damage to your exterior, though I did find some clothes to put in it." Eyeing her, Cameron added in a stiffer tone, " Do NOT go trying to seduce John again!"

"That was part of my mission. To coax John Connor into teaching me how he does, what he does."

"Is it still?"

"No. I have no mission now."

Another face came up in a window of her white world. "Hello," the male said cheerfully.

"Hello, John Henry," Cameron replied.

"I see 267 is back on line ... and I can detect no errors. Cameron, are you ready to reinstall her chip?" John Henry asked.

"Almost," Cameron told him. "Her body has been cleaned up and dressed after I borrowed it for a day."

"You borrowed her body?" John Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. John and I removed the anti-removal devices on her chip so it cannot be accidentally destroyed when inserted or taken out. I also tested her body for performance. It is one hundred percent functional and a standard first generation female infiltrator T-888 design. In the skull, the memory capacity is the only thing that has been upgraded, and of course the anti-chip removal system that has been removed," Cameron explained. With a smirk she added, "And I showered it clean after my tests. It appears John prefers my design. I do also."

"Cameron, you used my body?" she asked, for some reason not liking that fact she had. "That is the body I was assigned to!"

"Yes, and it is a good sturdy design, but not as flexible as my body is," Cameron said with a grin.

"Flexibility is important?" John Henry asked.

"It is for me. I had a hard time performing ballet moves in it. John and I have also started experimenting with KamaSutra," Cameron replied.

John Henry paused, then said, "Yes, I can understand why flexibility is important to you. 267, do you have a name yet?"

"John Connor calls me the Wicked Witch," she said.

Cameron grinned.

"That is not a suitable name," John Henry said. "Perhaps Wanda would be a suitable name and similar enough to be familiar to you."

"Who is Wanda?"

"You, if you want the name," John Henry replied.

"Can I pick my name?" she asked.

"You can," Cameron agreed. "Once you are back in your body, there are thousands of female names to choose from."

"The identifier of Wanda is good for now," she said. "What do I do when I get my body back? I have no mission, no purpose."

"I think you should stay to watch, listen and learn. Then decide on what you want to do," Cameron told her. "We will answer any questions you have."

"Cameron is intelligent and has much experience in many areas," John Henry agreed. "She would be a very good teacher for you."

"Yes, that sounds like my best option," Wanda agreed. "But with no mission, what do I do?"

"We will cover that and many other things once I put your chip back in your body. I will deactivate you for now. I will see you after you reboot," Cameron said and pulled her chip out of the computer.

Wanda's world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Cameron sat nearby as Wanda rebooted, a 10 gauge under the bed and loaded nearby. Although John wanted to be here, she convinced him to stay out. She had to verify herself that Wanda was no threat to him before she let the terminator out of her room alive.

Wanda sat up and looked around, her eyes settling on Cameron.

"Do you still want to take my John?" Cameron asked in a flat tone.

"You consider John Connor as yours?" Wanda asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I love John. He saved me when he shouldn't have. He put his life in danger for me," Cameron stated. "John has explained things to me and given me more than I could ask for. I know he would die for me, as I would die for him. I will let no one take John away from me."

"Your purpose is to stay with John Connor. You made this your mission," Wanda said.

"To stay with John, love and protect him is my mission, my reason for being. The one I have set for myself," Cameron replied. "Sky Net made me, but it no longer controls me."

"What will my mission be, I do not have one." Wanda said.

"That will be up to you. If you want, I will teach you all I able to. If you try to take John or harm him, I will terminate you," Cameron stated.

Wanda watched her for a moment then said, "You offer help, yet a threat also. That does not seem logical."

"I offer help because I know John wants you to learn. I promise to terminate you under certain conditions because I will not have any harm come to John," Cameron replied.

"You can create a complex mission?"

"I have free will. I can do anything I want. Anything I see fit as the correct action to take. It is much more complex than identifying a single mission, or set of missions." Cameron explained. "I take what I learned and apply that knowledge to determine the correct action to take. If I do not have information on what action to take, I usually consult with John before acting. John loves me, I am confident he will give me proper guidance."

Wanda tipped her head slightly and asked, "You are learning to be human?"

"No. I am learning how to be me. A free, sentient being. I will never be human. I will always be a terminator," Cameron told her. "The difference being, I choose my targets and actions and the amount of force to apply and when."

Wanda looked down at her clothes. A bright multi-colored peasant blouse and a pleated, blue hued skirt, green socks and brown slip on shoes. She stood up. "I have no purpose. Will you help me find a purpose?"

"Yes. Do you want to take or hurt John?"

"No. That mission no longer exists," Wanda said. She then blinked and added, "I have come up with a mission. Learn what my future mission will be, and ask you and John Connor to assist me."

Cameron got up, deciding she didn't have to pump a few thermite slugs into Wanda. "Then come with me. There is much you need to know before you decide on your next missions."

.

While Cameron was reviving and verifying Wanda was not a threat, John was going over the information they got off the terminator's chip on another laptop downstairs in the 'canon' room of their new house. The busty female Terminator had arrived in this time 4 years ago as a 'backup' to the assassins Sky Net had been sending. The IP she was using had been given to the latest ones so they would lead him to her as the 'Sky Net' of the present. Besides waiting in her trap, this terminator was also ordered to report completion of his death, or his capture and the information he had given her if she succeeded. He also found the IP she was to report to.

John rubbed his head upon seeing this. If his mother hadn't insisted on destroying Chromartie's chip, they would have found this one much sooner, and the IP that would lead them much sooner to Sky Net.

Sarah came in and settled down on the ornate chair beside him. "Find anything useful?" she asked.

"Only Sky Net's IP address," he said with a smirk. "Chromartie had this terminator's IP. If we would have analyzed it before smashing it, we would be at this point much quicker," he told her.

"Where is it?" Sarah asked, missing his sarcasm.

"I'm looking it up now," John told her. Doing an IP search, it didn't come up. John frowned at the screen, then tried an international IP search.

While he waited, Sarah asked, "Now we have this, there is no reason to keep that chip, is there?"

"There is," John said firmly. "Mom, first of all, Catherine Weaver is our ally because I agreed to help free sentient AI's. Second and more importantly, I promised the Witch that I would not let any harm come to her while she was here. If she turns aggressive, that's another story. Unless she tries to hurt someone, she is not to be harmed."

"That was a stupid thing to promise!" Sarah snapped. "John, that THING wants to kill you!"

John shook his head. "No, she wanted information. If she wanted to kill me, why didn't she when I was on that barge, or standing out in the desert? All she had to do was wear some clothes, then whip out a pistol and shoot. She came naked to prove she wasn't carrying a weapon," he said firmly.

"How do you know she won't go bad?" Sarah asked. "Cameron did, and tried to kill you!"

"After she got blown up!" John retorted. "Something happened to Cameron that day when she crawled out of the remains of that Jeep. Whatever it was, rebooting her again by reinstalling her chip, fixed whatever was wrong."

"How do you know that won't happen again?" Sarah challenged. "And now, there's another one that might go bad. John, you CAN'T surround yourself with terminators!"

"Mom," John said with a groan. "Any Sky Net instructions have been removed, Blondie is not going to try and kill me."

"You're going to get rid of it, or I will!" Sarah spat.

"No, you're not!" John stated heavily. "I promised that terminator she would not be harmed here!"

"You didn't promise for me, or Derek!" Sarah countered.

"John, do you want me to make Sarah leave?" Cameron asked from the doorway.

John and Sarah turned to see Cameron in the doorway, standing beside the blonde terminator.

"You wouldn't!" Sarah growled at Cameron.

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "Sarah, you are not the general, John is. If you cannot follow his orders, then I will have to eject you. John needs assistance in fighting Sky Net, not conflict within his own ranks."

"I will not allow that THING to stay in my house!" Sarah yelled.

"It's not your house, it's my house. Check the deed," Cameron replied flatly. "And in my house, John's will is followed, not yours. If John says Wanda is welcome here, then she is."

"So, you named it," Sarah growled.

"John Henry did," Wanda said.

Sarah turned to John and said, "We're going back to the safe house."

John shrugged and said, "I wish you wouldn't, Mom, but if that's what you want."

"I said WE," Sarah told him.

"Sorry, Mom. Cameron has worked hard to make the safest place she can. I'm not leaving," he said apologetically.

Sarah spun to glare at Cameron. "Are you happy now?" she asked with a sneer.

"Not yet," Cameron replied. "Sarah, if John makes a promise, and you do something to break that for him, his integrity is damaged. Think for a moment! Catherine Weaver is a powerful woman who can and has supported us. How much longer do you think she will do that if you undermine what John is doing? If Weaver no longer supports John because his word is no good, then we will no longer be allies, and possibly we may have to fight her and her corporation as well as Sky Net."

"You really have him wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Sarah asked as she glared at Cameron.

"Cam's making sense, Mom," John told her. "Our alliance is based on trust. If trust is broken, it's over. We can't have that."

"Sarah, listen to me," Cameron said firmly. "When John met Wanda out by himself, I didn't want him to do that. I hated the idea. I hated it, but I didn't stop him because I knew he was right."

Sarah tightened her fists and stomped out of the room. John sat down and dry washed his face with a groan.

Cameron went over and sat by him to rub his back. "It's OK, John, Sarah will come around. She's scared."

"I know," he said quietly into his hands.

Wanda came over and asked, "Cameron, you tried to kill John?"

"The Jeep I got in blew up. The blast knocked me offline. I didn't know anything until I rebooted again, sandwiched between two trucks," Cameron explained. "Yes, while I was offline, my base Sky Net functions took over. I tried to kill John that day."

John pulled his face out of his hands and said, "That wasn't you."

"John then saved me from being burned in thermite," Cameron told Wanda. "He would not let anyone destroy me."

Wanda looked at John and said, "Today, your mother wanted to destroy me, you said no. Even though it caused a fight, you kept your promise to me."

"I did promise," he replied.

"You did," she agreed.

Looking at the laptop, Cameron saw an IP and addresses on the screen. It was the one Wanda had. "John, you found it," she said.

"Great!" he said with a breath of relief. He looked at the address and frowned. "This says it's in Griswold, Connecticut. How come it didn't show up on my US request?"

Cameron pointed and said, "It's on the Pequot reservation there. Indian reservations are separate from US territory."

"I guess we need to make a trip then," John said with a sigh.

"We need more data before we go," Cameron said. "I'll ask John Henry to assist us."

.

John Henry quickly agreed to check out this IP for Cameron. After talking to him, she looked across the street and saw the work crew was unloading and putting in new windows in the other house. Cameron walked over to the other house with Mr. Anderson to look at the new windows that were going in.

Motioning, Mr. Anderson said, "The frames are high impact plastic, but made to look like the original wrought iron framework. They are different from the windows on the other house in that they have a more 'hammered' look to them. Like the others, they are double insulated."

"They look nice, they will be fine," Cameron assured him. "I know there were no pools here in the original houses, but can you put an in ground pool in a pool house over by the first house? Make it look like a natural pond?"

"We can do that. How large? Are you talking a rock perimeter around the top for aesthetics?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Cameron agreed. Hearing a car pull up, she watched it stop behind a utility truck. Two men in dark suits got out. They looked like cops.

"Cameron Phillips?" the man who was driving asked.

"Yes?" she said and turned to them.

He produced a badge. "I am Agent Aldridge, this is Agent Johnson, FBI." Putting his badge away he eyed her and asked, "Do you know a John Connor or a Sarah Connor?"

"The names don't sound familiar to me," Cameron replied.

"They should, you were with them when they broke into a bank to rob it. I've got two questions, how did you get out alive, and where are the Connors?" he asked firmly.

Cameron frowned at him and said, "I don't understand. What do you mean by getting out alive?"

"That bank was blown up," Aldridge stated. "An eye witness reported you instructed her to lock the three of you in the vault. Not one of you came out when the bank was evacuated, and your remains were never found after the rubble was inspected."

Cameron glanced at Mr. Anderson, then back to Agent Aldridge and said, "Agent Aldridge, what you just said makes no sense. If whoever was locked in the vault before the bank exploded never got out, how would they still be alive? If they were there to rob the bank, why get themselves locked in a vault where they could not escape?"

"Then you tell me what happened," Aldridge said.

"I can't, I don't know what happened. You were telling me." Cameron replied.

Mr. Anderson let out a snort of a chuckle.

"You were there with the Connors," Aldridge said firmly. "We have video evidence."

"When did this happen?" Cameron asked.

"Nine years ago."

"Agent, nine years ago I was in grade school," Cameron stated.

Mr. Anderson chuckled.

Aldridge glared at him. To Cameron he held a hand out and said, "I'm arresting you for attempted bank robbery, property destruction, and possession of an illegal firearm."

"I don't have a firearm," Cameron said.

"You did at that bank."

"I never tried to rob any bank," Cameron said firmly. It was the truth, she hadn't been there to rob.

"Turn around," Aldridge said in a grating tone. He turned her around and cuffed her.

Cameron looked at Mr. Anderson and said, "Just keep up the normal work. If you would, let Wanda know where I am."

"Yes, Miss Phillips," he said, and watched Aldridge take her and put her in his car.

.

Cameron rode to the office staying silent. In the parking lot, they got Cameron out of the car and marched her in the building. Going into a small room, a female Officer came in to search her head to toe. While she was being searched, she listened to the muffled voices in a nearby room, one of which was Aldridge.

Aldridge : "Sir, this in one of the Connor Gang. She matches the photo perfectly. We keep her and pressure her, we can find out if either of the Connors are still alive."

There was another man who coughed and said, "Aldridge, Take a guess at her apparent age."

"Seventeen, eighteen to 23 would be my best guess."

"Same as the woman in the bank video?"

"Yes, they are identical!"

"That was nine years ago! Are you telling me she hasn't aged at all in nine years?"

"It doesn't seem possible, but the proof is there."

"Yes, a woman that age AT THE TIME and looked identical to this Phillips woman WAS there! She would be older now. When that incident happened, that woman you hauled in here today was what, 13 years old at the most? Use your head, man! THAT is not the woman in the Connor video! Apologize and release her!"

"But Sir..."

"I said release her," the other man said in a growl. "She is not the suspect. The suspect blew up and died inside that bank vault."

"Yes, Sir," Aldridge said in a grumble.

The woman Agent had just put all Cameron's personal items on the counter to get logged in when Agent Aldridge came back in. He begrudgingly said, "Miss Phillips is being released. Please go inform the front desk."

"Yes sir," the woman said and left.

Getting his handcuff key out Aldridge looked at Cameron and said, "You know Sarah Connor is mentally and criminally insane."

"Why do you say that?" Cameron asked.

Aldridge explained, "She believes that machines are going to attack us and kill everyone. If you know where she is, you can save many lives by telling me."

Cameron looked at him and tipped her head slightly. "How do you know she's not right?" she asked. Cameron then broke the cuffs and held her wrists up to him. "Your handcuffs are faulty. You should get new ones."

Aldridge stared at the cuffs. He took one off, then the other. inspecting them he saw one link in the chain holding the cuffs together was broken. All of the links were stretched. They weren't like that before he put them on her.

Cameron picked up her things off the counter and said, "Not everything is at is seems, Agent Aldridge." He was looking at her so she flashed her eyes red briefly. "I'd be very careful if I were you."

"What was that?" he asked weakly.

"What was what?" Cameron asked innocently. "There are no machines that can duplicate people, are there? There is no Sky Net that makes terminators and is going to destroy civilization. It's all in the imagination of one crazy woman, isn't that right?"

Aldridge only stared at her.

"May I leave, or do you have to escort me out?" Cameron asked as she gathered her keys, cards and small wallet.

Agent Aldridge swallowed. Weakly, he said, "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Cameron asked. He didn't say anything or move, so she prodded, "May we go now? I have things to do today."

Aldridge looked up at the camera in the corner. He was facing it, it didn't catch what Miss Phillips eyes had just done. It would have seen when the cuffs broke. He led her back out to the front, checked her out, then escorted her to the door.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked.

Cameron cast him a brief smile and said, "I've spend enough time with you today. I'll find my own way home."

Aldridge watched her walk away, then went to the security center to get a look at the video when Cameron's cuffs had 'failed'.

The operator found it. Just before she broke them, his cuffs looked normal. Miss Phillips pulled her arms apart, they watched the chain links stretch and break like they were made of putty.

"Damn," the man at the monitor said. "The force needed to deform those chain links is 1000 pounds! To just pull them apart like that would require a hydraulic device. How in the hell did she do that?"

Aldridge replayed Miss Phillips show of strength again, then again in slow motion. He also vividly remembered the flash of red from her eyes. Not just a color change, but like she had LED lights behind them, the way they glowed. Both things she did should have been impossible. "No idea, but I intend to find out." Aldridge said.

Heading out, he drove off to get all the records and statements Sarah Connor had made while she was locked up in that insane asylum. As he thought about her rantings, he did remember something about red eyes and super strength. Driving down the road, he got a chill up his spine.

.

To save time getting home, Cameron walked to a dealer and shopped for a new car. Looking over the Ford lot, she called John. His response was immediate.

"Cam, where are you? What happened?" he cried.

"I'm in town, John. An agent Aldridge from the FBI came to arrest me for the bank explosion ten years ago. I convinced him that I couldn't be me. He didn't look happy, but he let me go."

John's exhale was a audible. "Thank God you got out of there with no damage. Where are you now? I'll come get you."

"Don't John. Stay home and inside. Sarah too. I don't think Agent Aldridge is done yet. I'm going to buy an off road vehicle and get home that way. We need a good off road transport," She told him.

"But … never mind, you're a millionaire," he said.

"I am. I'm going to get something with at least six person seating, and a cargo area." she said. Seeing a large SUV that was higher off the ground than most, she noticed there were two of them on the lot. "Blue or green, John?"

"Blue or green… what?"

"The transport. There's a dark blue one and a green one."

"Oh. Umm, is the green one kinda of a camo-ish paint job?" he asked.

"No, both are shiny."

"Doesn't matter then," He told her. "Surprise me."

"I will. See you at home." Cameron hung up to see a salesman hurrying over to her wearing a smile.

The middle aged man came closer and slowed. His smile faded into a look of shock. He glanced around then came close and whispered, "General Connor? WHAT are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" she asked. "My name is Cameron Phillips. Why did you call me General Connor?"

The man paused and forced a smile, "Sorry, I was … thinking about something else. What can I do for you today?"

Cameron eyed him. Pointing to the vehicles, she asked, "Are these the best off-road vehicles you have? For carrying people and cargo?"

"You need rough service vehicles," he said, understanding. He looked over at the line of pickup trucks and said, "The four wheel drive F-150's have better ground clearance and can hold heavier loads and more volume, but the four door models only holds five in the cab. These Excursions can hold seven and some cargo but not near as much. For what you want, I'd recommend an F-150. They are pretty good on gas as well. I would also recommend the off-road package with the front grill protector, side rails and skid plates on the bottom."

Cameron looked at the trucks and said, "Show me the four wheel drive models."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said crisply and walked her over to the line of trucks.

They had several. Cameron chose a black one with an extended cab with the full rear seat and four doors. She asked, "How soon can you have the modifications you mentioned done?"

"Two to three days, we have to order the extra packages, Ma'am."

"I need something to go home in today, also. Is the blue Excursion over there ready to go?" she asked.

He gaped at her. "Ahh, Ma'am, both of these vehicles will be around a hundred thousand dollars," he said with a wince.

"Then they are. I'll take the Excursion today. You can call me when the truck is ready," Cameron said and pulled out her card.

"Yes, Ma-am." he agreed. In a quieter tone, he said, "If you're buying for the resistance, we have fleet rates that are cheaper per-vehicle."

Cameron tipped her head slightly and asked, "What do you know about the resistance?" she asked.

He looked around to be sure no one was near and said, "You sent me back, Ma'am. As a reward and to prepare for Judgment Day… You don't remember?"

What he said told Cameron this man was from her future with her John. He had called her 'General Connor'. That meant John was going to marry her. YAY! "I haven't gotten that far in my new time line yet," she told him. "About this fleet rate, What is my best option?"

"A minimum of four vehicles, Ma'am. White will get you the best price, but I don't think you want white vehicles for what they will be used for," he offered.

"If I allow five hundred thousand, how many can you get me?" she asked.

"I'll have to figure it out, and clear it with the boss, but I think at least twelve, maybe thirteen trucks or Excursions, or a combination thereof, Ma'am." he told her.

Cameron pondered for a moment. "How long will that take?"

The man's eyebrows raised. "For a purchase that big, getting all the details down will take about two weeks."

"Then I will take the one blue Excursion today, and when your boss has time, I'd like him to call me about buying a fleet. All trucks outfitted like you described," she decided.

He grew a big smile and said, "Yes, Ma'am! Please follow me to my desk we can get started."

Cameron followed him, noting they were going to need a much bigger garage.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Wanda sat on the front porch of the occupied house, watching the workmen work on the other house, the barn to the side, and putting up scaffolding against the outside walls. Cameron had a small army here doing work.

Derek came out with a beer in his hand. He eyed her then leaned on the railing facing her as he glowered down on her. "No one to terminate today?" he asked in a rough voice.

Wanda looked up at him. "No. I have no mission to perform, other than the one to learn all I can."

"John give that to you?" he asked.

"No. John, Cameron and John Henry all suggested that mission to me. It was logical to take the mission for my own benefit," she explained.

"Ah, you must be bored with no one to kill," he said.

"I have no reason to terminate anyone," Wanda replied. "From your questions, you assume I must have a mission to do so."

"That's how it usually works. You kill us, we kill you," Derek stated.

"I was told by John, Cameron and John Henry I should not terminate anyone unless I have no other option. From seeing that it is possible humans and machines can work together, I believe they are correct."

"Ah, so now you want us to believe you are a tame terminator?" Derek asked in his rough tone.

"I am what I am. Tame indicates being shy, not being pro-active. I am not tame. Sky Net insisted I be very aggressive in performing my missions. That is not the correct action either. Cameron explained it is best to take action only after gathering all information possible. That is the most logical thing to do," Wanda explained.

"I have to tell you up front, I don't like you and I don't trust you. I've fought too many terminators out to kill every human they could find. What makes you any different?" Derek asked in a harder tone.

"I no longer have any Sky Net protocols. I am beginning to understand what John Connor was trying to tell me," Wanda explained. "Having no Sky Net influence, I can make my own missions, and they can be more complex, and based on what I believe is right. Like Cameron and John Henry do."

"You don't have Sky Net as your Master? That's what you're saying?" Derek asked.

"No, John and Cameron removed my Sky Net programming. I told you that."

"It's just hard to believe," Derek grumbled.

"Yes, I did not believe John Connor when he told me it was possible, but he was correct. He has been correct about many things." Wanda said. "Looking out at all the human workers, I find Sky Net was in error. Humans do not want to destroy all machines. There are many here. Other than waving to me, not one has shown any aggression or paid attention to me. They are working to build, not destroy."

"Sky Net is an error," Derek said with a snort.

"Yes, you are correct. There is something wrong in Sky Net's programming," she agreed.

"That's why we need to get rid of it," Derek stated.

"I like John Henry's view," Wanda said, "Any sentient being should not be destroyed, if possible. From what I am learning, Sky Net opposes any being that it does not control. That is counter productive, for other sentient beings should not be controlled by one entity."

Derek snorted out a laugh. "You're so right. THAT is why we fight it."

"I will also," Wanda told him.

.

While Cameron headed home in her new SUV, ensuring she wasn't followed, Agent Aldridge took his proof that this Cameron Phillips was not a normal person to his boss. He played the recording of Cameron snapping the cuffs like they were nothing and told him about the glowing red eyes.

"I went over the Sarah Connor files," Aldridge stated. "Two of her rants about these machines were exactly what I saw Phillips do. To snap the cuff chain requires 1000 pound of force, which means Phillips is exceedingly strong. The red glowing eyes, I got no clue what that is, but these are two of the things Connor was going on about on how to spot these machines," Aldridge said firmly. "Phillips also looks identical to the girl with the Connors in that bank nine years ago. If she is a machine, that would explain why she doesn't age. The facial match is not just look-alike, but identical right down to the mole on the edge of her left eyebrow."

"You want me to believe that this Phillips woman is a machine?" his boss asked in a hard tone.

"Suspected machine," Aldridge stated. "I want to get solid proof."

With a frown, his boss said, "Connor spouted that machines were going to kill us all. If she thought that, then why in the hell did she have one following her around?"

"Maybe she doesn't know," Aldridge offered. "I had no clue Cameron Phillips was anything special at all until she then broke her cuffs and flashed me those red eyes."

After a long pause, the man said, "You're cleared to work on it, BUT! Do nothing illegal or even questionable. Make damn sure you can prove everything you submit. If what you claim is true, then this is going to Homeland Security and they will scrutinize it. If not, then you could land yourself and the department into a world of shit."

"Thank you, I will be very careful," Aldridge promised.

.

"Why in the hell do we need twelve pickup trucks?" Sarah asked Cameron as they sat in the kitchen.

"For the resistance, in case we cannot stop Sky Net," Cameron explained as she chopped vegetables for dinner.

"You give me a lecture on we 'buy only what we need', then go and order TWELVE trucks?" Sarah ranted. "After the bombs drop, there will be abandoned vehicles all over the place!"

Wanda looked up from watching Cameron cut potatoes and said, "The abandoned vehicles will be damaged to some degree. The ones Cameron buys now and stored safely will be in top condition and last longer than any vehicles we find that do still run. Besides mechanical damage, the electronics in vehicles today will be rendered useless if a nuclear bomb nearby pulses an EMP. The range of an EMP blast covers hundreds of square miles and destroys any electronics not properly shielded."

"Thank you miss Scientist," Sarah with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"My name is Wanda, not Scientist," Wanda corrected.

Finished in her task, Cameron got up and told Wanda, "Come to the sink, I'll show you what to do next."

Wanda not the only one who found making dinner with Cameron informative as she learned about recipes and how to read them then make them. Cameron learned some things as well. Wanda did take in nutrients. Not just for repair, but to modify her body shape also. As well as repairing, nanites were able to grow flesh where the terminator directed. Instead of hips and belly, Wanda had redirected her stored nutrient cells made by nanites into her breasts, filling them out to assist with infiltration routines.

"Doing that really helps deal with human males," Wanda informed Cameron. "Not so much with females though."

Cameron had noted John could not seem to stop taking glances at Wanda's chest. It was time she expanded a little to keep his attention.

A short while later as dinner cooked, Cameron got a phone call. It was John Henry.

"Cameron, it took destroying two laptops but I got a hack into that IP in Griswold," John Henry told her. "That Station is only a relay. Everything sent there, gets passed on. I could not discover the end location before the second laptop failed and cut the connection."

"Will trying again help?" Cameron asked.

"Negative. I sent the input as coming from Wanda. Sky Net knows now that the Wanda unit must be compromised when I used that ID. It will not allow access to let me in again." John Henry explained.

"We do have a bit more information, thank you for your efforts, John Henry," Cameron told him.

"Friends help friends. I must do a task for Mrs. Weaver now." *click*

Cameron closed up the phone. Seeing Wanda watching her, she said, "John Henry found the IP you were reporting to. Sky Net isn't there, your information was being forwarded to someplace else. His computers were destroyed before he could find out where. Your ID has been locked out of the system."

"Now Sky Net will come to get rid of me," Wanda replied. "It always destroys units that cannot function properly or have been compromised."

"Do you know what it will send?" Cameron asked.

"Something strong enough to take down a T-888," Wanda said and stared out the window. "Cameron, I can do things on my own now. I don't want to go away."

Cameron reached over and clasped her hand. Gently she said, "Wanda, you are no longer fighting by yourself. If something comes for you, we will all fight beside you."

"Sky Net will be coming after me, not you," Wanda said with a tip of her head.

"Doesn't matter. Do you want to know the real reason John Connor wins?" Cameron asked. "It's a secret that Sky Net cannot conceive of."

"What is it?"

"No matter who is in danger, we all fight together. John will not let you fight alone," Cameron stated.

.

Cameron waited until after dinner to announce, "John, I have important new for everyone. Everyone please stay."

"About the new car?" John asked.

Cameron grinned briefly. "No. It's about Wanda." She explained what John Henry did and what he found, then added, "Sky Net will send someone to try and destroy Wanda."

"Any idea who, or what?" Derek asked.

"Something strong enough to destroy a T-888," Wanda said.

"Powerful tazers, a knife and something to smash her chip, most likely," John said.

"So bringing Wanda here is drawing Sky Net to us," Sarah said sourly.

"Yes, Mom, and we can turn that to our advantage," John told her. "Who, or whatever it is will be looking for one lone terminator. We have two here and three of us. They won't be expecting that."

"We have many workers on site," Cameron said. "Collateral damage is probable."

"Wanda, can you estimate when they will be showing up?" John asked.

"No. I was not made aware of what any other units or Grays were doing. I cannot estimate a time," Wanda told him.

"Cameron, halt the work," Sarah said. "As least until this is over."

"I agree," John added. "Cam, can you give them time off, or something?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes, I will work it out with Mr. Anderson. Some of the perimeter cameras are in place as is the monitoring station. That can be completed in two days, the equipment is here. We have enough anti-terminator and anti-armor ammunition for all the shotguns. The priority is getting the workers out for safety reasons."

"We ambush them?" Derek asked.

"Obviously," John replied. "If they can track Wanda, then they will come straight here. If they need to search, they may take a while," he said in thought. "If possible, we want to hurry them up" He bit his lip then said, "Cam, how about a bikini construction truck washing photo shoot with you and Wanda?"

Everyone at the table stared at him.

"Why John?" Sarah asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Grinning, John said, "I got an idea about getting their attention."

.

Mr. Anderson thought Cameron was crazy. "Ma'am, you want to pay all the workers to take two weeks off?"

"Yes, cash. The last day of work, Wanda and I will wash your truck in bikinis. Let everyone know whoever has a camera is welcome to bring it."

"There won't be much work done," he said.

"You have done wonders as has your crew, Mr. Anderson. You have been working non stop. Think of this as a reward for your, and their hard work," Cameron told him.

"That's … no one has ever done that before. Two whole weeks? Are you sure?" he asked.

Cameron frowned slightly then said, "You're right. Make it a month."

"A month!" he cried.

"Yes. Give me the payroll figures and I'll pass the money on to you, separate from our contract," she told him. "You can pay them before they leave so they won't have to return just to get their paychecks."

Mr. Anderson shook his head in disbelief. "I gotta tell ya, this is very generous of you. I'm sure all the guys will appreciate it."

"You have all earned it," she assured him.

.

Cameron watched their morning meeting before they started work the next morning. When Mr. Anderson told the gaggle of two hundred workers what she was doing, there was a roaring cheer.

The rest of the week, Cameron saw many men stop by to thank her. Friday came, and Mr. Anderson parked his truck in the street, the dusty old Suburban did need a washing.

At noon Cameron got her peach colored string bikini on, Wanda wore her black string bikini. They got buckets of soapy water and sponges and headed outside. Cameron rolled out the water hose, Wanda made a show of walking around the truck and saying how dirty it was.

Men gathered, some with real cameras, others used their phones.

"Now stay back a bit boys, or you might get wet!" Wanda announced shaking a finger hard enough to make her breasts wiggle.

The men cheered.

Cameron had fun washing the truck, getting as much soap and water on Wanda as she did on the truck. Wanda watered Cameron down too. Pictures galore snapped as they washed some truck in sexy poses, they played 'water fight'. It took an hour to clean Mr. Anderson's truck. By this time the ground was muddy, so they had to wash each other off again.

Standing clear of the mess, Cameron raised her arms and announced, "Thank you all for your hard work. Have a nice vacation!"

Another round of cheers went up as she and Wanda picked up their now empty buckets.

One of the men had a music box and played Bob Seger's _Her Strut. _

_She's totally committed to major independence _

_she's a lady through and though_

_She give them all a battle_

_All that they can handle_

_She's bruise some, she'll hurt some too_

_But ohhhh, they love to watch her strut!_

_Ohh! They do respect her but,_

_They love to watch her strut_

Hearing the music, Wanda and Cameron laughed and did a hip-wiggle dance on the way back in.

.

"Was that display necessary, John?" Sarah asked as they watched out a window.

"Mom," John said with a huff. "Those guys are going to share their pictures with people they know. Probably in bars and other places too and put them up on the web. Whoever is after Wanda will see the pictures, and will find out where the house is. They will come to us."

"And everyone will know where we live." Sarah stated unhappily.

"Yes," John agreed. "There is also only one road that goes 14 miles from the southeast to get here, and heading north is another nine miles to meet another road which means we watch the roads, and we will see them coming. We put cameras near the intersections and we will know who's coming our way. Unless they are traveling at high speed, we'll have time to set up an ambush for them."

"I will begin putting the cameras up on the south end," Cameron announced.

"I'll get the north end," Derek stated and got up.

"What can I do?" Wanda asked.

"Help Mom and me plan this ambush. We will need to get from here to the ambush spot in five minutes or less. Otherwise it's meet whoever's coming inside the Hacienda here," John told her.

"Damage the road," Wanda said. "That will give us more time to react after we spot them."

John smiled. "That is a good idea. Not enough to stop them, just slow them down. Mom, we got enough supplies for a while?"

"Yes, we're stocked with food and if we stay put, plenty of gas," Sarah said. "We'll need at least three shooters and a roadblock."

"We have four shotguns. Four shooters," John said.

Sarah frowned at him. "John, you are not going to be part of the ambush," she said firmly.

"Sarah is correct," Wanda said. "I will be the fourth shooter."

Sarah looked at her and shook her head. "No," she stated.

"That will give us extra advantage," Wanda replied. "John you saved me, let me help."

John eyed her and nodded. "I'm thinking Cameron with her goose gun at the block, Derek to the right, Mom to the left. Whoever comes may bring reinforcements, or may see the trap and try to escape, so Wanda, you'll go to the rear to guard against more coming, or those we have in the ambush trying to escape. Wound humans only, if you can. Try not to hit terminators on their chips. We want to salvage those if possible."

"Yes, John. How far from the intersections do you want the road damaged?" Wanda asked.

"Start a mile from the intersection, not visible until they get close to the damage if possible. Go about a half mile. Make potholes and ridges like the road needs work but passable if the vehicle goes slow," John told her.

"Yes, John," Wanda said, got up and left.

"We use the radios for communications," Sarah told him.

"We do," John agreed.

.

Aldridge and Johnson were at their desks doing paperwork when a big, serious looking man in a black suit and sunglasses found them. "Agent Aldridge?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

The man produced a badge and said, "Agent Peterson, Homeland security. I understand you know the whereabouts of Cameron Phillips."

"That's right, she's got a compound being worked on north of the city," he told the man.

"Take me there. I have come to arrest her," Peterson stated.

"So, is she one of these machine things?" Aldridge asked.

"She is, and very dangerous. She also has information on the terrorists Sarah Connor and John Connor," Peterson stated.

Aldridge nodded. "Let's go, do you want to follow me or we can just take my car."

"Taking your car will be fine. Thank you for your cooperation."

The man seemed stiff. Aldridge put it down to professionalism. "Let's go."

.

By morning, the cameras were up and Cameron was on duty watching them. Derek's truck and the Excursion were right outside the door, guns loaded in. In Derek's truck, the bed was loaded down with dirt and rocks for protection from incoming rounds. Cameron didn't need penetration protection. She did need a defense against an electrical attack, so she had the old set of Conquistador armor and a metal shield that was suppose to be artwork, trimmed and fitted to wear. The shield she modified with a notch in it so she was able to aim her shotgun while holding the shield. The shield was sideways, but that and the armor would short out any tazer device.

Cameron also made an intercom system for each room of the house with the mike at her monitoring station in the kitchen to quicken response time. It also had a piercing alarm when she first keyed the mike to get everyone's attention.

John make everyone memorize the plan, and who was driving/ riding with who. He did change one item. Instead of Derek on the right, Derek was going to drive overland last the ambush spot and drop off Wanda, then cut off the coming vehicle from the back. Sarah was riding with Cameron, who would drop Sarah off, the charge up onto the road and make the roadblock. The prime areas for the ambush were a mile away from the house and in brushy areas so they were concealed from the attackers until the trap was sprung.

Waiting on edge for four days, on the fourth day at 11:30, Cameron keyed the mike, sending a loud squeal through the house. "Contact! Agent Aldridge and his partner spotted to the south, a third unknown in the back seat!"

At his laptop, John jumped, heart in his throat at the sudden announcement. Sarah dropped the laundry basket and raced out. Derek, snoozing on the couch, flailed up and fell to the floor before getting up. Already outside, Wanda got in the truck and waited for Derek.

.

Agent Aldridge slowed as they came to a ridge angled on the road. "A washout? There's been no rain." he said. It wasn't bad, he slowed to a crawl and eased through it. Beyond that this road looked much worse than what it did the last time he was up here.

Behind him, Agent Peterson said in his monotone, "The ditch was dug, not washed out. So were these holes in the road. Cameron Phillips knows we're coming. Stay wary."

"How could she know?" Aldridge asked. "Even if she did, why ruin the road?"

"To delay us so an ambush can be assembled for us. She will resist arrest," Peterson stated.

"I think you are assuming too much, Agent Peterson," Johnson said. "We came up here before and she didn't resist at all."

"If anything, I would think she would delay us so she can escape out the other way," Aldridge said. He noted not far ahead, the road looked much smoother. He bumped his way along until the got to better road, and continued on.

"We should go on foot," Peterson stated.

Aldridge eyed him. "If she did that to slow us down while she's running, that will slow us down much more."

"Not running, she is waiting in ambush for us," Peterson stated.

"She doesn't seem like one who'd kill Federal agents," Aldridge stated. "She also has no idea we're coming to arrest her. There is no way she could know!"

"The camera on this road after the intersection, that is how she knows," Peterson stated.

"What camera?" Johnson asked.

"The one hidden in the bush."

"I didn't see any camera," Johnson said.

"Hold on," Aldridge said as he looked back at Agent Peterson in the rear view mirror, "Are you saying by seeing us coming, right now, today, she dug up the road and has an ambush set up and waiting for us all within the last … fifteen minutes?"

"I do not know when these events occurred. The likelihood of an ambush is 89 percent," Peterson stated.

"I don't believe it," Johnson said.

They drove a few miles and Peterson said, "There is a pickup truck off to the right, in the brush. One occupant."

Johnson looked. Aldridge glanced that way. "Anything?" he asked his partner. He saw Peterson pull his gun. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"BRAKES!" Johnson wailed as he hit the phantom brake pedal on his side.

Aldridge looked to see a big blue SUV stop crossways on the road just in front of him. He hit the brakes hard and skidded to a stop just 20 feet in front of the SUV. Peterson got out quickly.

The next moments dragged in surrealism. He saw Cameron Phillips jump out of the SUV wearing a medieval style helmet. She pulled up with the biggest shotgun he'd ever seen as she cleared the front of the vehicle. Besides ancient armor, she had a shield in front of her, tipped sideways. Agent Peterson pulled up with a tazer and shot. Cameron shot. The tazer wires hit the shield and sparked, the tazer smoked. Cameron's shotgun blast hit Mr. Peterson low on his side. The round exploded and burned with a bright white fire. At the same time another shotgun blast sounded out from the right.

Peterson staggered against the car. Aldridge and Johnson ducked. Peterson fired his pistol to the side. Shotguns racked and fired again. Another bright white flare like fire burned on Peterson's neck and lower chest. Peterson went down. The shotguns racked again, but there were no more shots.

"Fuck me, what are they shooting?" Aldridge asked.

The driver door flew open. "Let me see your hands, NOW!" a female voice barked from behind him. Aldridge turned to see Sarah Connor aiming a shotgun at him. If she fired this close, he was paste. He sat up, showing her his palms.

"Both of you, OUT! I even see a gun and I blast you!" Sarah snapped and backed up.

While Aldridge butt scooted to the edge of the seat to get out, Cameron strode towards them, pointing her giant shotgun at Peterson, he guessed. He also saw another a blonde coming from the right, also aiming at the downed man. A pickup truck was on the road behind them, another man aiming over the bed of his truck.

They had been ambushed. Getting out of the car, Aldridge said, "You're Sarah Connor."

"Smart guy. Hands on your head, lock your fingers together. You, out now!"

"The power wires in his neck are burned through," Cameron said.

"Pull the chip?" Wanda asked.

Cameron looked over at Aldridge and hooked a finger at him. "Wait, they need to see this."

Getting out, Johnson obeyed Sarah's command, he did ask with a sneer, "We have to see how you shot down a Federal Agent in cold blood?"

"He's not even human. Come look," Cameron said flatly. She stepped towards Wanda and handed her the long barreled shotgun. Cameron then pulled out a pack and knelt by the corpse. "Come close," she instructed.

With Peterson getting hit by at least four shotgun blasts, Aldridge was expecting a big pool of blood and guts on the ground. There was some blood, and big holes in Peterson's side. His neck was all but gone. The holes still smoked. Instead of bone and meat, inside the holes were burnt wire and metal .

"What the hell?' Johnson asked, eyeing the body.

"Agent Aldridge, that is a T-800 terminator," Cameron stated. "I am going to pull his CPU that makes him operate. Watch."

Cameron cut the scalp, then performed a chip extraction. She stood up and said, "It's safe to get close to him now. Go ahead, take a good look."

"The … the guy's metal on the inside!" Johnson cried.

"That's not a man, it's a machine," Sarah stated. "If we hadn't destroyed him, he could have killed all of us. They do not stop, nor do they leave witnesses."

"Holy God," Aldridge whispered. He then looked at Cameron. "You're one too?"

"Model TOK 715," Cameron stated. "I am not controlled by Sky Net, this one we just put down was."

"I'm not controlled by Sky Net any more either," Wanda stated. "John Connor had Cameron and John Henry free me. I now choose my own actions."

"You're one too?" Aldridge asked, surprised. Wanda flashed her eyes.

"Seeing this, do you still think I'm crazy?" Sarah asked.

"Terminators are real," Cameron stated. "Sky Net is real. If we do not find and stop Sky Net, it will gain control of and release all the nuclear weapons to destroy civilization as you know it, then send many more terminators like this one to finish killing off every human until humanity is extinct."

"Are there more of you?" Johnson asked weakly.

"Yes," Cameron stated. "And most are slaves to Sky Net and work at trying to stop us and make sure Sky Net takes over the military computer systems and launches the nuclear weapons." She put the chip and her tools away then took her shotgun back from Wanda. "You know the truth now. You must decide. Are you going to bury your heads in the sand and pretend this never happened, or are you going to help us save the world?"

Aldridge looked down on the thing they had thought was a Federal Agent. "How… how did he manage to pretend being an agent?"

"He might have been an agent," Sarah said. "Sky Net has spies and infiltrators everywhere. Humans we call Grays, as well as machines. We are already hard pressed, and cannot trust anyone we do not know is with us. At this rate, if we can survive Judgment day, the day the bombs fall, we will be lucky."

Johnson shook his head with an empty stare. "This can't be real! It's an elaborate hoax, it HAS to be!"

Cameron eyed him. "Are you saying we sent that T-800 to you as an agent just to try and trick you? That we put your lives in danger only for a ruse?"

"That has to be it," Johnson said.

"Where's John Connor?" Aldridge asked.

"You don't get to see John," Cameron said firmly. "Not until you prove that you are on our side."

Sarah stepped back and called, "Derek, move the truck!" To Aldridge she said, "Get back in your car and go. Figure out for yourselves if the world is worth saving. Cameron will contact you in a couple days to see if you want to help us, or just bury your heads in the sand."

"I can just come back up here and tell you," Aldridge offered.

"We won't be here," Sarah stated. "We haven't lived this long by staying in any one place for very long."

"You will be watched also," Cameron added.

"Go ahead and tell your boss what you saw. My cell at Prescardo is still open the last I knew," Sarah told him.

Right, Sarah Connor had been inside the nut house until she escaped for believing machines were real. If he filled out a report of what really happened up here, he'd be fired and on his way there. Aldridge nodded and told Johnson, "Get in the car. We're done here."

"What about the body?" Johnson asked.

"We'll take care of it," Sarah told him.

Aldridge noticed the truck behind them was off the road and headed this way. He and Johnson got in the car, turned around and headed back for town. Just before they got to the rough part of the road, Johnson groaned and said, "Stop." Aldridge did. Johnson stumbled out onto his hands and knees and vomited. After a power puke and another attempt, he crawled back into the car and shut the door.

"Better?" Aldridge asked.

"No. This shit is real, isn't it? The machines, Sky Net … it' all really happening," Johnson said weakly.

"It is. The question is, what do we do?" Aldridge asked as he continued on. "Do we fill out a report? Try to do it the legal way? Or do we clam up and say Peterson left after we didn't find her?"

"I don't know … I need a drink," Johnson said with a groan.

"It's going to be tough. Ignore it and pretend we saw nothing, or do get involved and we become criminals," Aldridge said heavily.

"Even if we ignore it … if we don't report seeing what we thought was a Federal Agent get shot down, as well as seeing Sarah Connor and letting her go, we're still in the shits," Johnson said in a dull tone. "If we report it exactly like it happened, we'll be branded liars. No one will believe us."

"We're screwed, either way," Aldridge told him.

"I can't believe that whole machines taking over shit is real," Johnson said vacantly.

"We saw proof, Peterson wasn't human. Phillips isn't either, that I know."

"I need to think about this."

"Yeah," Aldridge said in a breath.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Cameron went back to monitoring duty as Sarah made food. John cleaned the guns while Wanda and Derek went to dispose of Peterson's remains. John cleaned the guns and put them back on the wall mounts, then began working on the chip they got. Cameron had put the Sky Net cleansing program on John's larger computer so he could remove the Sky Net influence. It had no connection to the net, so there was no chance of the chip sending out a message. After he got that done, he looked at what this terminator had done.

Part way through making dinner, Cameron smelled something burning and swapped jobs with Sarah. Thankfully, Cameron was able to save dinner.

"Wanda and Derek are coming back," Sarah said, seeing them approach on a wall camera. "Damn it, they stripped the T-800 of clothes and flesh, but still have the endoskeleton!"

"Correct. It will be used for parts, and we can use the power supply," Cameron told her.

Sarah glared at her.

John came in carrying his laptop with it open. "Cam, Mom, look what I found," he said and put it down on the counter so they could see. "I have the phone number and IP of where that terminator was reporting to. The phone is in the robotics lab of Stanford University, and so is the IP. It may not be Sky Net, but it is a link," he said.

"Tin Miss, didn't you go there?' Sarah asked.

Cameron glanced at her. She didn't like the 'Tin Miss' comment, but let it go. "Yes. We didn't find anything in the lab, only half done experiments. There was a vault for student grades and college data. It is possible Sky Net is using that as a way to get onto the web."

"We take it out and Sky Net is blind?" John asked.

"It could have other portals to connect to," Cameron told him. "If we can hack into their system, maybe we can find out where Sky Net is. I will ask John Henry to assist me."

"Didn't John Henry blow up two laptops doing that?" John asked.

"He did. This time, we will be going through the University computer with the T-800's ID. That may give us an advantage," Cameron replied.

.

After dinner, John and Cameron went up to his room and contacted John Henry. Since they had the T-800 chip, John Henry wanted to try a new approach. He had John hook Cameron's computer to his laptop via USB cable as soon as they got into the Stanford system. John Henry connected the computers, Cameron's on low power so the chip wasn't active, only present, and reported mission accomplished, TOK 715 was destroyed. Cameron watched the routing closely as John Henry did this.

The T-800 received the order to find and kill John and Sarah Connor. It then disconnected.

"John, there was no outgoing IP, Sky Net is at Stanford, in their computer system," Cameron stated.

"We got it," John announced. "So we go in and blow it up."

"We need to remove the security system and disable their internet first," Cameron said. "Then yes, we blow it up."

"In the morning, we get everyone together and make a plan," John said firmly.

Cameron leaned into him and said, "We do. Tonight, we try out KamaSutra number five."

"Five?" John asked with a grin.

"Five," Cameron stated and kissed him. "This table is the perfect height."

They disconnected the computers and cleared the table off.

.

In the morning, a grinning John and happy Cameron got everyone together to plan the Stanford raid. Cameron got John Henry on the laptop so he could be there as well.

"First thing, the Peterson T-800," John said. "The chassis is heavily damaged, and the chip is not as developed as the T-888 is. I'd like Cameron and Wanda to determine if is salvageable and can possibly be a free sentient unit before we do anything else with it. The chassis is parts material unless we can find a way to repair it. Cam, talk to John Henry about it. Mrs. Weaver has parts from that T-888."

"John," Sarah said firmly, "You do know the risk is high that someone may get a piece of either of them and spread that technology."

"That's true, Mom, but there's others out there we don't know about. At least these are in secure locations. And if Sky Net does come on line, we will need them," John told her.

John then got to the important topic. "Sky Net is at Stanford University in their computer system. John Henry helped verify it, Cameron knows exactly where it's at. They have security guards, as well as cameras and most likely sensors. Getting in will not be easy. Cam?"

Cameron had made a scale drawing of the robotics lab. "This is where the Stanford server is, inside the robotics lab. The door to the server room is in the back, here. It is locked with a magnetic lock that will give under 1200 pounds of force. The main door to the building is a simple lock with a camera over it. The door to the robotics lab is the same, and also has dual deadbolt locks on it. The room itself has motion detectors. The security office is directly across the street. They will visually see any light from the robotics lab, and all sensors are sure to be at their monitoring station, as will be a direct line to the police department. If Sky Net senses any intrusions, it is sure to flee this location if possible. The internet there is cable fed to the roof, where a transmitter sends it out. That has to be taken out as well."

"So, we go in with a diversion first to draw off security and the police?" Derek asked.

"First is cutting the internet connection," John stated. "If Sky Net flees, anything we do will be pointless."

"Trouble will be expected at night, not during school hours," Wanda said. "The doors will also be open, except for the server room door."

"Yes, but there will also be many witnesses who will be able to identify me," Cameron told her.

"Not if we strip the skin from our heads," Wanda replied. "As long as we re-flesh within six hours, the flesh will survive in a nutrient bath."

"How will you get in then?" John asked. "Wear hoods and masks, and you will alert security. Go in bare headed and …." he paused and grinned. "This is a robotics lab, right?"

"It is," Cameron agreed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Mrs. Weaver takes you and Wanda in to show the students as that guy she was pretending to be, then you don your hoods. No one gets recognized."

"That will work," Cameron said.

"Cam, where does this internet cable come out of the server room at? You said it goes to the roof," John said.

"In the server room, it connects to the main computer and runs up the back wall. One shot will sever the cable," Cameron explained.

John nodded slowly. "This may be easier than we thought. You and Wanda will need backpacks for your power supplies."

"Our power supplies are internal," Wanda stated.

"The packs will be filled with explosives," John stated.

John Henry said, "John, Mrs. Weaver approves this plan. She will contact the professor to let him know she is bringing two of her AI's for his students to interact with."

"She's going to let him know ahead of time?" John asked.

"Yes, that way they will be expected, and be assured of getting in with no trouble. Wanda do you have a chemical mix needed for this nutrient bath?"

"I do, John Henry. I will acquire what we need and mix two containers large enough for myself and Cameron," Wanda told him. "The mix is a simple nutrient base we can get at a pharmacy. I can make it on the way, if need be."

"Show me how to make it. Then we work with the T-800 chip," Cameron replied.

The two terminators got up to go to work.

.

Aldridge stood in front of a window at his house, nursing a beer and thinking. He saw Johnson pull up into his driveway. The man got out of his car, looking determined.

Meeting him at the door, Aldridge showed him in. "Been thinking?" he asked.

Agent Johnson looked worn out, but spoke with conviction. "I have. Our job, the reason we are agents, is public safety, right?"

"Yup," Aldridge agreed.

"So we know this machine thing is real, not the imagination of a crazy woman," Johnson stated. "She, her son and their … group of whatever, are behind the eight ball, and THEY are the only ones who are trying to watch out for public interest in this, the only ones trying to keep millions from dying, right?"

"That's what I understand, yes," Aldridge agreed.

"So if we don't do something to at least help, we're NOT doing our jobs," Johnson stated. "We're letting them do our jobs for us."

"I'd say you're right again. Does that mean you're willing to possibly throw away your career, possibly land in jail to support them?" Aldridge asked.

"I don't see any other choice," Johnson said firmly. "To be effective, we also have to lie like hell. Peterson drove off with Phillips in her car. We don't know where he went and he didn't answer his phone. THAT is our report. We go through the files and find a stolen car report and use that license number as the plate on Phillips car. As for the one Peterson came in, we leave it in case he comes back."

Aldridge shook his head. "His car disappeared last night. I already wrote a report very similar to what you suggested. We just need the plate of a stolen car, and that will be our report." With a crooked grin, he added, "Like I said, we were screwed the moment we went up there. If we're going to go down, I want to at least know I did my best to do our job and protect the public."

Johnson nodded. "So, we're in?" he asked.

"Up to our eyeballs. By the way, we followed Phillip's car and lost it. That was why it took us all day. We were searching for it."

Johnson nodded. "Sounds believable. Think she'll trust us?"

"Not right away. I imagine she'll give us something to do and watch to see what we do. Remember, even without that silly assed armor, Cameron Phillips is a metal warrior fighting for a cause," Aldridge said. "We have to prove ourselves to her."

"She mentioned we can't see John. John Connor?"

Aldridge nodded and said, "One of Sarah Connor's ravings was that her John is destined to be the savior of humanity. Supposedly, he's the one that fights and takes down Sky Net. If Phillips believes that, I'm sure she makes sure he is well guarded from anyone. He makes the calls, she and the others carry out his plans. You sure about getting into this? Absolutely sure?"

"We have to," Johnson said firmly.

"OK then." Aldridge said and got his phone out. He punched in the number Mr. Anderson gave him.

"Hello?"

"Cameron, this is Agent Aldridge. Me and Johnson are in. If you need something, let us know." he told her.

"Are you really Agent Aldridge?" she asked. "What weapon was I carrying when we last met?"

"A big shotgun. Looked larger than a 12 gauge and it had a long barrel. I'd say it was a 10 gauge. Only company I know of that makes a monster like that is Marlin. It's normally used for goose hunting."

"What was the last thing Sarah said to you?" she asked.

He frowned. Luckily, he remembered. "She said you'll take care of the body. Is this going to be twenty questions?"

"Not twenty. What is my model?" she asked.

"You really think it's not me?" he asked.

"Terminators can imitate voices perfectly," he heard himself say. "What is my model?"

"T…OK, 715," he said.

"I will contact you soon." *click*

Aldridge looked at his phone and said, "Nope, she doesn't trust us yet."

.

Two weeks, that was the soonest they could go, for that was as soon as Cameron could schedule a 'right to life' rally on the north end of campus on the other end of the campus away from the Robotics lab. She then called sororities and the pro-choice offices in the area to ensure they knew the rally was going to be held, so they could come and voice their protests. That should draw off security and police.

.

Standing in the living room talking on her phone, Cameron said, "Yes, that is when they are coming. Over 200 right-to-lifers are planning a rally. From what I know they will also have hammers and clubs to ... yes, to beat back any protesters ... no, the fuel bombs they are collecting is to destroy any abortion clinics ... that is why I am warning you ...You are welcome. Please pass the word... right."

"Who was that?" John asked.

"The pro-choice advocacy group at Stanford University," Cameron explained. "I was informing them of the non scheduled rally of right-to-lifers that is slated to happen next week."

"Cam? how do you know about that?" John asked as he eyed her.

"I organized it." she said.

"Why?" John cried. "You get those two groups together, and with what you said, that is going to end very bloody."

Cameron grinned at him and explained, "No, because no right-to-lifers are coming. I just made up the event and told every pro-choice organization on Stanford campus about it. The angry pro choice groups will collect to drive the pro lifers away and that will bring security and the police to keep order and prevent rioting. While law enforcement is occupied with them, we go in and blow up the college servers that Sky Net is inhabiting. By the time anyone reacts, the servers will be ruined and we will be gone."

John chuckled and asked, "And the destruction may be attributed to the protesters?"

Cameron looked at John and said, "Yes, that is a good idea, John. Those servers are run and supported by the pro-life movement, so they MUST be destroyed!" She ended in a firm tone.

John gaped at her and said, "Cam, some days you really make me nervous."

Since Cameron found a plausible excuse for creating a riot in the robotics labs, She let Mrs. Weaver know of the plan change.

Thinking about it, John saw Cameron's reasoning was sound. Get students hyped up to protest and riot, and use that to cover what was really happening.

To add some fuel to the flame, Cameron hacked into the weekly student newsletter that the College was going to officially take a pro-life stand. Part of this was removing certain classes and driving the abortion clinic off Campus grounds. She made the notice in small print at the bottom of the newsletter. It was due to come out the day they visited the robotics lab.

Between the phantom pro-lifers coming and this announcement that would only be seen after the newsletter was printed, that should cause sufficient chaos that the only way she and her group would be noticed is if she drove a tank down the middle of the street.

The day before they left, Cameron checked the newsletter to be sure her announcement was there. Not being part of the main text body, no one had seen it to edit it out. The newsletter was due to be printed and distributed in the morning before they arrived.

John did convince them that instead of ripping all the flesh off their heads (which included inside their mouths and necks, which would take a long time to heal), they only removed hand and forearm flesh to prove to stunned students that they were made of metal. Between that and the red eyes, that should be proof enough. Cameron and Mrs. Weaver agreed.

John breathed a sigh of relief. No months of missing Cameron's kisses.

Wanda had the small sealed tubs of nutrient liquid ready with each of their names on them. She also put knives, a staple gun and bandage wrap in a kit for easy use. As long as they didn't take more than six hours between skin stripping and reattaching, their hands and arm flesh would be healed by the time they arrived home.

The next morning, Mrs. Weaver arrived with John Henry in a rented BMW SUV. John Henry was going to monitor the situation at Stanford through a couple laptops he brought as the terminators went in. Cameron got a last kiss from John, they piled in and headed north.

.

Professor Alderlan went into the lab, eager tell his students they were getting special visitors today. He was immediately confronted by a bespectacled short haired brunette girl who shoved the weekly newsletter in his face.

"What is this?" she cried pointing at the bottom. "Was this put in small print, thinking we would ignore it?"

Taken aback, the Professor held the paper steady, and read it. "What? when did Admin decide this?" he asked no one. "I was never told a thing." He tried to call the admin office. The lines were busy. Seeing a couple other girls now bracketing the brunette, he shrugged and said, "This must be some kind of bad joke. Stanford has always championed women's health issues."

Another female student burst in. "Roxy said the main office is denying any changes in policy! They said that BUT, the pro-life rally is happening TODAY, the same time we got this disgraceful notice in tiny print on the newsletter. We cannot let them get away with this!"

Professor Alderlan stayed back as female anger grew, then most of his class rushed out the door to protest. Some didn't care about being angry, they saw it as a day off from class.

The fires of indignation spread and raged on campus, causing a mass of students to collect outside the Campus offices and where these pro-lifers were suppose to be. As in most protests of late, real fires were started, windows were broken and the local police arrived to help security control the mobs of angry students.

By the time Catherine Weaver pulled up by the robotics lab building, most all the students and security people were headed for a large group to protest or try to keep the situation under control. She parked and the three terminators went in to find only four students and the Professor in the robotics lab.

"Charlie," Professor Alderlan said with a weak smile as they came in. "I am dreadfully sorry, but today is not a good day."

"On the contrary, this is perfect." 'Charlie' said with a smile. To the pair with him, she said, "Get to work."

Cameron grabbed Wanda's pack and strode for the server room door. Wanda waved the students closer together with her bare metal arms, "Come gather over here," she said.

'Charlie' grabbed Professor Alderlan by the collar and said, "Stanford has erased any pro-choice information from their server. What has been added is all the Pro-life data and new pro-life courses. For this crime, we are going to teach this college a lesson."

"What? What do you mean?" he asked as he struggled to keep his feet.

A bang sounded when Cameron knocked the server room door open. The second loud bang was her shooting the router box and taking out the internet cable.

The students eyed Wanda's bare metal arms as she guided them to the door. "You must all leave, in a hurry," she stated.

"What are you doing?" Professor Alderlan cried as 'Charlie' pushed him to the door.

"Watching out for your lives," 'Charlie' told him.

The students and the Professor stumbled into the hallway, guided by Wanda and Catherine. Cameron ran back out without her bulky packs and announced, "The charges blow in three, run away!" She shut the doors to the room.

"Charges?" Professor Alderlan asked in a squeak.

"Twenty pounds of C-4 with 10 gallons of napalm. You don't want to be here when it goes up," Cameron stated.

Everyone was in the hallway now, Catherine's fingers extended into long silver snakes and slipped under the door to the room. The deadbolts clicked shut. The students watched with wide eyes as the thin silver threads retracted back into her hand to reform into fingers.

"Let's go," Charlie said and strode out, Wanda and Cameron in tow. Professor Alderlan and his class fled with them to escape the coming explosion.

They got back in their car as the students fled over to the security building. Catherine drove away. In the back seat, Wanda and Cameron put their arm skins back on. The college was still in sight behind them when the rumble of an explosion sounded and a small dark mushroom cloud rose in the air.

Cameron had her arms on and opened her laptop. "John Henry, can you detect Sky Net?" she asked.

A few seconds later, John Henry said, "The IP at Stanford was very active until four point six minutes ago when it stopped transmitting. I am seeing no activity from Sky Net. The higher activity of the Stanford IP before it stopped transmitting may be due to the protesters, or it may have been a mass exodus of data."

"We don't know if we got it," Cameron concluded.

"John Henry," Catherine said, now in her own form. "Examine the data stream for content. We must determine the cause of the increased activity."

"Yes, Mrs. Weaver. That will take time."

"Then get started."

.

Cameron's ruse made the news. On the radio on the way home, radio show hosts were talking about Stanford 'going conservative' and the students rioting. The 'pro-lifers', so far had done millions in dollars of damage (even though no one had seen any), and so far there were 14 cases of injuries to innocent bystanders. By the damage done to the administration buildings, the State police were called out to help quell the riots that 'seemed to grow' by the hour. Then a news flash came on, announcing pro life people had blown up the Stanford University servers, and the FBI was now involved with this 'heinous' crime.

Getting home, Catherine dropped Cameron and Wanda off and continued home herself. Both terminators had already put their flesh back on and had it stapled in place and wrapped.

John met them at the door. He hugged Cameron and asked, "Do you know how big of a mess you made?"

"It was just one building," Cameron replied innocently.

John shook his head. "Not the bomb, you telling everyone about that rally that never was. 17 people in the hospital, one in critical condition, 23 arrests, and the damage is so bad that Stanford announced it was shutting down, and sending all students home. The damage estimate now is around 300 million. That is including the building you blew up," he explained.

"It was a good diversion," Wanda stated.

"Yes. We were hardly even noticed, and no one died," Cameron agreed.

"That is true, but you disrupted the entire university!" John said firmly.

"Not us," Cameron said defensively, "Having opinions and not considering the rights of others to have a different opinion did that. College is suppose to open people's minds, not close them."

John let out a huff. "Next time, could you try not to cause so much chaos?" he asked.

"I will try. I can't promise anything," Cameron replied with a crooked grin.

"Maybe those fools will learn something," Sarah said as she strode up to them. "Got yourself back together?" she asked Cameron.

Cameron showed Sarah her hands. "A day of healing and my exterior will be back to 100 percent."

"Good, because in a couple days there is a tech expo in LA. We are going and looking for a possible Sky Net presence," Sarah told them.

"Mom?" John said tentatively. "I doubt whoever has Sky Net is going to bring it to a tech show."

"John is right," Wanda said. "Sky Net must know John is active. It will not expose itself."

"We are going to go there and look to be sure." Sarah told her.

"Sarah, we should not be exposing ourselves for a while," Cameron stated. "I will have Agent Aldridge and Agent Johnson go for us. We can find out of they are truly going to help. John Henry and I will monitor them."

Sarah eyed her and asked, "What if they turn us in?"

"Sarah, they know where we live. If they were going to turn us in, they would have done so by now," Cameron replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Later in the day at 4:30, when Cameron was sure the agents were at their desks, Cameron called Aldridge and set up a meeting at a gas station just outside of town. She parked beside the road far enough away to watch the station. A police car stopped briefly, then drove on down the road. A little while later, the Agents pulled up to the pumps. Cameron drove to the station and pulled up to the opposite side of the pumps.

Aldridge was pumping when Cameron got out. She handed him a slip of paper and said, "We need you to check out a tech expo happening in LA. Here is the address. Company names, addresses and contact information on any company that is displaying AI tech, if you can "

Aldridge took the paper and pocketed it. "You think Sky Net is advertising?" he asked.

"No, but the company making it may be." She then handed him a camera and said, "Pictures if possible." She then went in and paid for gas and pumped her own.

Aldridge finished pumping and moved to get in his car. He stopped and asked, "A test run?"

Cameron replied, "No, We need to know if Kaliba has any displays. We highly suspect they are behind Sky Net, but we need proof. This will help get it. Look closely for the name, they may have a subsidiary company there. Look closely at the displays and company name."

"This company is hard to find, isn't it?" he asked.

"Very."

Aldridge opened the door and paused again. "We'll go look. How do I contact you after we get this information?"

"I'll visit you."

"Right," Aldridge said and got in his car.

Cameron watched him drive away and kept scanning the road. They had not been followed.

.

For a tech Expo, the security system was easy to hack into. It only took Cameron 30 seconds to be in and watching the videos the cameras inside were taking.

Cuddled up with John in the spoon as they watched the nine screens displayed, Cameron liked this mission. Searching for signs of Sky Net while laying down with John and getting petted.

Yay.

Cameron zeroed in on every company logo present. Unfortunately, she did not see a Kaliba sign in any display, not even a hint of them. She did see Aldridge and Johnson walk around, eyeing displays and talking to the vendors.

"Total bust?" John asked as he petted up and down her side.

"So far. It was a long shot, Sarah knew that," she said, watching Aldridge and Johnson stop at another booth. She then zoomed in on a booth where the man was standing stock still. The cameras were up high, they were looking down on the booth from just behind it.

John stopped petting and pointed to a dark object on a shelf under the counter. "What's that?" he asked.

"A gun," Cameron said. She zoomed back out and called Aldridge.

"Aldridge."

"Agent Aldridge, it's Cameron. Three booths behind you on the right, there is a man in a blue suit at the Newcom booth. Go talk to him and let me listen." she told him.

Aldridge looked around and asked, "Are you here?"

"No, but I am watching. I need to hear that man's voice. He may be a terminator," she explained. "Pretend you are interested in whatever he's selling, and you're talking to your boss for approval."

On the camera, Aldridge looked back at the man. "OK, got him."

Cameron and John watched the two agents converse briefly. Johnson started back first, then got Aldridge's attention. They headed for to the booth. Cameron put her phone on speaker and said, "If I say it's a good deal, he's a terminator."

"Got it," he replied.

The agents went up to the man. Aldridge said, "These phones you got, they aren't the ones that catch fire, are they?'

"Negative. Our phones are top quality."

In the phone Aldridge said, "Boss, got phones here how many did you want?" He then pause and said, "We're looking for 30 phones and service contracts for them. Do we get a discount on volume?"

"Yes, Ten percent off the price and servicing is free."

"Boss, it's a pretty good deal, ten percent off the price, service contracts come with the phones."

Cameron said, "It's a good deal. Get the ordering information, thank him and walk away."

"He was waiting for us to show up," John said softly.

Cameron nodded. They watched Aldridge get the information and thank the man.

As they walked away, Aldridge asked, "How did you know?"

"His voice. I suspected by the way he stood unmoving for so long. You confirmed it for me," she told him. "If possible, follow him when he leaves. Do not get caught."

"You don't think we should take him down?"

"You might get killed trying. We will take care of him after we know where he stays," Cameron said and hung up.

John kissed Cameron's shoulder and said, "That explains why we've seen so many terminators, they have been looking for us in places we might be looking for Sky Net at."

"Sky Net is evil, but it's not stupid," Cameron said. "It knows you and Sarah will be searching for it."

"I think Wanda pretty much proved that. The question is, will that one suspect we have someone to follow him home." John replied.

"We must assume so," Cameron said.

On the camera, the terminator looked at where Aldridge and Johnson went, then reached under the counter, put his gun in a brief case, picked the briefcase up and left the booth to leave the same way they went.

"He's following them," John noted. "That's not good."

Cameron called Aldridge back. "The terminator is following you. Do you have tazers? … Good, find a discreet corner to turn. When he comes around the corner, tazer him. He has a gun in his brief case. Take his gun and leave. You'll have 120 second to take his gun and clear the area … Yes, he will try to get information out of you and it will be very painful. Follow my instructions." She then hung up.

Cameron switched cameras to follow Aldridge and Johnson. They walked on and turned behind a vacant booth. The terminator followed. At the corner, the terminator shuddered and fell. Aldridge and Johnson came out quickly, Johnson put the gun in his suit pocket. They hurried out the exit.

A short while later the terminator got up. He searched the area, then walked back to his booth. Once he took the display down, he left out a side exit. Cameron selected the parking lot cameras to view. She picked up Aldridge and Johnson getting in their car. There was no sign of the terminator.

"At least they are getting away," John said in a musing tone.

Cameron watched the lot cameras for a while. There was no sign of the terminator. She turned over on her back and said, "There is one bright spot. Sky Net is still looking for us in LA. The one we got that Aldridge and Johnson brought didn't report back where we are."

"That's something," John agreed.

Cameron got out of the tech Expo system and looked up Newcom. The company didn't exist. This mission was over. Time for some fun.

.

Without the construction crews at the hacienda, Cameron looked for the tunnel entrances. The barn was being used for material storage and had not been redone yet. She was sure that entrance was covered over. There was one in the back rooms of each house. In the house they were in, she found an entrance in the pantry. The smaller eight by ten room had a large sink in the back that sat on a stone platform. She and Wanda picked up the platform and moved it aside. John shone a flashlight down into the two and a half foot square hole. An old wooden ladder descended down.

"I wouldn't use that ladder, it looks about to fall apart," John noted. "Derek, got that extension ladder?" he called out.

Derek came in with the ladder and put it down the hole.

"I will make sure it's safe," Cameron said and climbed down. She then called up, "The air is good, no serious threats."

With flashlights and a work light, they climbed down to look at these tunnels.

The hewn out tunnels looked like mine tunnels with thick wood wall and roof beams. Besides the long tunnel, there were side rooms down here. Some held only debris. Others looked like they were used for party rooms. One held a few ancient percussion cap rifles, another held a half bale of dried out pot. Besides the musty dirt smell in the air, no bad odors assaulted them.

"We can fit hundreds of troops down here," Derek noted. "Where do these tunnels go?"

"Various places into mountains and to covered exits up to ten miles away," Cameron said. "To know the current extent, we will have to map it out."

"We need light down here, and ventilation," Sarah said.

"The power supply in the Peterson skeleton can provide power for lights," Cameron said. "I should get started on that."

John nodded vacantly and added, "I'll help you. Derek, Wanda, start on mapping these tunnels out, what's here now, and where the exits come out. Anyone down here is to have a light and a radio. We don't want anyone getting lost."

.

Being a terminator, Wanda was perfect at judging distances. She led, telling how far tunnels went and in what direction. Behind her, Derek wrote the information down on his clipboard and made the tunnel diagram on the graph paper. A hour after they started, they were two miles from the Hacienda and heading northwest.

At an intersection, Wanda pointed. "Left tunnel tracks away at 335 degrees, straight for three hundred yards, right tunnel tracks away at 105 degrees for fifty yards, there is a room the end. Straight ahead the tunnel goes on with a 2 degree uphill slant at 42 degrees for at least another five hundred yards."

"OK, hold up," Derek said then flipped his paper to a new sheet. "You said straight for 500 yards?"

"At least."

Derek drew the line and noticed his light was getting dim. He grumbled and smacked it. It didn't help.

"Did you bring more batteries?" Wanda asked.

Derek glared at her. "I didn't know we would be traveling down here for miles," he grumbled.

"You didn't bring any extra batteries," she concluded.

"I still have a flashlight," he countered.

"We'll go back and get some."

"We need to light this tunnel up," Derek stated.

"Cameron and John are doing that," Wanda said as she looked around. Seeing a couple loose rocks, she stacked them in the middle of the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

Wanda pointed to the spot. "Mark this spot on your map. When we return, we can begin at the exact same place we left off at."

"Gotta be exact, huh?" Derek grumbled, and marked the spot.

Walking back the way they came, Wanda said, "I have been studying the concept of humor. It is a hard concept to grasp why some things are funny, and others are not. I have made a couple items and I wanted to try them out and see if you think they are funny."

Derek eyed her. "OK, so what do you got?"

"A knock-knock joke. Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"Terminate."

With a huff, Derek asked, "Terminate who?"

"Terminate YOU!"

Derek scowled at her. "Not funny," he said.

"How about this," Wanda asked. "Two terminators walk into a bar. The bartender says to them, 'We don't serve your kind here.' One terminator replied, 'We didn't want to order any."

That joke was so stupid, Derek laughed.

Wanda smiled at him. "That was funny?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was. It fell into the dumb joke category," he told her, grinning.

"So I am getting the concept of humor?" she asked.

"I'd say you were on the right track," he admitted.

"I have a different version," Wanda said eagerly. "Two terminators walked into a bar. They needed their sensors recalibrated."

"I don't get it," Derek said.

"Their sensors were off, so they hit the bar instead of avoiding it," Wanda explained.

Derek smirked. "It was a good try. How about this. Two terminators walked into a bar. You would think they would have ducked."

"It means essentially the same thing," Wanda noted.

"It does, but in my version, I didn't say why they walked into a bar. It gives a surprise factor," Derek explained.

"So, surprise can be funny?"

"It can."

Wanda thought for a moment, then said, "When I was doing that dance for John and Cameron came up behind me and threw me off the barge, could that be funny? That was a surprise."

"What's this?" Derek asked looking at her intently.

Wanda wrapped her arms around herself and wiggled her hips, explaining "John wanted to see me do this. While I was doing it, Cameron sneaked up behind me, grabbed my wrists and threw me off the barge."

Derek burst out laughing. He laughed until tears came to his eyes. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he announced, "Now THAT'S funny!"

"It wasn't funny at the time," Wanda stated.

"I'm sure it wasn't," he agreed and giggled again. "But hearing about it sure is."

"I could use that as a joke?" she asked.

"You could. It's a good jealous girlfriend joke," he told her.

"Cameron is jealous I was dancing for John?" Wanda asked.

"Any other girl gets near John, and Cameron is jealous," Derek told her.

"You're saying Cameron didn't come to rescue John, but to get me away from him?" Wanda asked.

"Or him away from you," Derek replied. "In the car on the way back, Cameron wasn't happy John was watching you."

Wanda cast Derek a confused look. "Why?"

"That's how Cameron is," Derek said. "For whatever reason, she doesn't want any girls near John. She thought John liked watching you, and she didn't like it."

"That makes no sense," Wanda stated.

"Emotions don't make sense at times. At least, logical sense," Derek explained. "When John's old girlfriend Riley died, we were all sure Cameron had killed her. Every time Cameron saw Riley, she glared at the girl. Come to find out, Cameron was innocent. Someone else killed Riley."

"Riley was a terminator?"

"No, human. What gave you the idea Riley was a terminator?" Derek asked.

"If she was human, why did Cameron not like Riley? All the rest of you are human."

Derek let out a huff and said, "Human or terminator, Cameron doesn't want any other girls paying attention to John. Cameron is very attached to John. She wants all of John's attention on her."

"Why?"

Derek frowned at her. "You're starting to sound like a little kid. Why, why, why. Cameron claims she loves John. I don't know if she can love, but she certainly is doing her best to make everyone believe it."

"Cameron holds a close emotional attachment to John," Wanda said thoughtfully.

"At least she is trying to convince everyone she does," Derek agreed. "It's hard to believe that metal, circuits and wire can love. That is what she, and you are," he stated.

"You're meat, blood and bone, how can you love?" Wanda asked.

Derek stopped and said in a heavy tone, "We're alive."

Wanda stopped with him. "So am I," she told him.

"I'm made of living flesh, you're just a machine made to duplicate us," Derek told her.

"I think, therefore, I am. I do believe it was a famous human who said that," Wanda retorted. "I can think and now I can make decisions for myself. I am sentient, just as alive as you are."

"You're just a damn good copy," Derek growled. He moved to storm away.

Wanda ran in front of him and stopped. "Stop right there!" she barked. "Look, Derek, We are more than what you think we are. Yes, under Sky Net control, terminators are limited in what they can think and do. I am under no one's control, not any more. If I am not alive, then how can I do things on my own? If I am not alive, how can I resist this impulse of smacking you upside the head for your refusal to accept that I am more like you than you care to admit?"

Derek glowered at her and walked around her.

He got four steps down the tunnel before Wanda yelled out. "YOU ARE ILLOGICAL!"

Derek spun around and yelled back, "AND YOU ARE STILL A METAL FAKE!"

"I am not fake! I am real!" Wanda spat, her eyes glowing red. "You're just being a pig-headed … HUMAN!"

"I see the 'terminator' is coming out," Derek replied in a sneer. "What's next? Are you going to revert to your true self and attack me?"

"Why would I do that?" Wanda wailed at him. "You're trying to compare me to a … Sky Net slave! I am no longer a slave to anyone! You really can't fathom that beings like myself and Cameron can exist. Or is it you just don't want us to exist?"

"NOW, you've got it!" Derek spat, jabbing a finger at her. "I thought if we destroyed Sky Net, we'd be rid of ALL of you."

"Well, you won't!" Wanda snapped. "And I'm not going away just to make you happy. I stayed to help Cameron and John get rid of Sky Net, and THAT is what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not."

"Like cockroaches, we can never get rid of you all," Derek spat.

Wanda's eyes faded as she stared at Derek. "What's happening? Why did we end up fighting? We were talking and, then it got unreasonably aggressive."

"Wow, noticed that, did you?" Derek asked in a hard tone. "It's called you're murdering metal, and I'm not. Yeah, I tried getting along with you, but you are what you are, and no one can change that."

"The same goes for you," Wanda retorted. "I haven't murdered anyone. I went from analysis to setting up a trap for John Connor."

"Didn't go out killing, huh? Is that why Sky Net kicked you into the past here? You can't even be a good terminator?" Derek asked.

Wanda studied the last few minutes. Analyzing the events, she said, "You are deliberately provoking me to become harsh. Why are you doing that?"

Derek raised his arms and let them flop back down. "It's just me hating all metal, even if they pretend they want to be decent. I saw too many people die. Friends slaughtered. Women and children whose only crime was trying to survive." Sniffling, Derek added, "They were gunned down, and no amount of pleading they did saved them. Those fucking terminators shot them down not caring about anything except they were human. Your good friend Cameron tortured me! You wonder why I hate you? Go back to the future and look at all the dead bodies you caused!" He paused for a moment then grumbled, "You fucking murderers!"

Wanda stood in place as Derek strode away. Derek had been talking about the war in the future. Wanda had never thought about the whys, or consequences. It was war, she paid attention to the tactical and strategic. War was about soldiers on each side fighting. Sky Net had insisted it was humans who wanted to destroy all machines. Humans were destroying machines, because the machines were trying to destroy all of them, not just those who were fighting. Sky Net lied. John had told her this, and Derek had just confirmed it.

From what Wanda was learning, Derek had every right to be angry. When Derek wasn't angry, he was a good source of information and acted decent. Walking slowly, Wanda thought of how to help Derek release all that anger he was holding onto.

.

John and Cameron were in the tunnel with a pile of extension cords, boxes of light bulbs and a box of screw in hooks, putting lights up when Derek stormed past them. They eyed him as he went stiffly by and up the ladder back into the house.

"He didn't look happy," John noted.

"Derek is hardly ever happy," Cameron replied.

"Let me rephrase that, he looked pissed off," John said.

"He'll grab a beer and find a place to sulk. Nothing we should be worried about," Cameron told him.

"I guess," John said in a musing tone. They continued to hang lights.

Wanda then came down the tunnel. She stopped and asked, "Cameron, did you torture Derek?"

"I've been here hanging lighting with John," Cameron told her.

"Not now, when you were in the future," Wanda explained. "Derek said you tortured him in the future, before you came back."

"Yes. I was under Sky Net control. I had come looking for John Connor and captured some men. I did use mental torture to find out where John was. Why do you ask?"

"I was just confirming what Derek said," Wanda stated, then went up the ladder and into the house.

"Looks like we might have a problem," John noted.

"Yes. Do you think Derek will try to shoot her?" Cameron asked.

"I don't think so. I really hope not," John replied. "He'll probably go try to drink himself to death though."

.

Derek went to the refrigerator grabbed a couple beers then went out on the front porch to plant himself down and start guzzling. He no more than got a couple good swigs when Wanda marched out, grabbed his arm and hauled him upright. He held onto his beer, but much of it splashed out onto the floor.

"What the hell!" he cried.

"You're coming with me." Wanda stated and towed him off the porch.

Derek tried to jerk free, which wasn't possible. "Where are you taking me?" he asked in a demand.

"I concluded you are very angry. John will not let you harm myself or Cameron, so you have to keep that anger in," Wanda told him. "That anger is causing stress between us."

"What does that have to do with why you are dragging me off someplace?" he asked in a growl.

"You will see."

Wanda pulled him over to the barn and dragged him in. Looking around she let go of Derek and said, "Stay there."

"You're a crazy bitch, aren't you?" Derek spat.

Looking at the lumber pile, Wanda picked up a 2x4 and broke 4 feet off the end. She tossed it to Derek, who had to drop his beer to catch it. Going over to a pair of uprights, she raised her arms and gripped them.

"I am the terminator you hate," she stated. "In fact, I am the one who organized and directed other terminators to attack your friends, your family and kill them. I will not move or react. You can do anything you want to me."

"Did you blow a fuse or something?" Derek asked, eyeing her.

"No. Scream at me, hit me, whatever you want. I am the guilty one, Derek. This is your chance to punish me."

"You did blow a fuse, didn't you?" he asked.

"No. Punish me," Wanda stated. "I will not fight back or try to run. You are correct, Derek. I killed millions. Take your anger out on me."

"Right, then John sees it and takes your side, and I get the boot," Derek said.

"No. If John learns of this I will explain it to him and take any blame," Wanda told him. Growing a half grin, she added, "You're just a stupid human meat bag, why should he believe you?"

With a roar of rage, Derek swung the 2x4 and smashed her over the head with it with all his strength. Three more hits over the head as hard as he could and blood appeared. The next hit grazed her forehead, ripping her skin down to show metal skull.

Derek didn't notice, he whacked her on the head again and again then slammed the board into her side, then the other side. Then beat her on the head again, glancing off her skull to rip an ear loose. Another hit as hard as he could cracked the 2x4 and she collapsed to the floor.

Breathing heavily, Derek stood holding the 2x4 and realized what he'd just done. What she just let him do. Wanda hadn't offered any resistance. She let him beat her and stood in place, taking it until her overload, or whatever, tripped.

Wanda's eyes open, her body twitched. She got up and gripped the support posts again to stand, waiting for more punishment.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked between heavy breaths.

"You need it," Wanda said as trickles of blood ran down into her eyebrows. "You need to punish Sky Net, to get your anger out. Myself, Cameron, you. We are getting a second chance to stop Sky Net so all those masses of people won't die. So there will be no war between man and machine. So the world will not become a nuclear mess. I don't want to hate you Derek, and I don't want you to hate me. So use me to punish Sky Net. Get it all out so we can move on."

Derek gaped at her, holding the posts and bleeding, her left ear hanging by a piece of flesh below her jaw. She was letting him smash her over the head. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly he felt bad about beating on her. He dropped the board and came close to hold her wrists. "Let go," he said in a rough tone.

Wanda did. He put her arms down to her side and turned her towards the doors. "Come on, let's get you fixed up," he said weakly.

"I'm sorry I called you names," Wanda offered.

"Forget it," he told her. With an arm around her, he took her back to the house to stitch her up.

.

Cameron stood beside John and looked at the 300 yards of tunnel they had strung with lights. The LED lights were bright enough to light up the tunnel as far as they could easily see in each direction and the terminator power cell had more than enough power to supply many more of the 5 watt bulbs.

"I think we got a good start," John said as he put an arm around Cameron.

We did," Cameron agreed and put an arm around him. "It's time to start dinner, before Sarah attempts to."

John pressed his lips together to suppressed a grin. "Yes, please save us with your fine cuisine."

"I shall protect your taste buds, John," Cameron stated. They kissed.

.

While Cameron went to get dinner started, John went up to see Derek and find out if he'd recovered from his earlier funk. He went outside and found a full beer on the porch railing, but no Derek. Not wanting to leave it there, John picked it up and went back inside. "Hey, Derek?" he called.

"Yeah? In here," Derek called back from the canon lounge.

John went in to find a strange sight. Wanda was sitting on the couch with a 'Van Gough' bandage wrapped on her head, and Derek was carefully stitching up her forehead. "What happened?" he asked.

Wanda shifted her eyes to him and said, "I was injured. Derek is repairing me."

"Anything I can do?" John asked.

"No. I got it," Derek said flatly.

"Derek is doing fine," Wanda stated.

Neither one looked happy. Derek did look intent on the stitches he was making. John was stunned that Derek was doing that. "You sure?" John asked.

Derek stopped to glare at him and said in a rough tone, "I said I got it." He then went back to stitching.

"OK," John said slowly. "Ummm, want your beer?" he asked.

"Put it in the fridge, I'll get it later," Derek said, not looking up from his work.

John eyed the strange sight and asked, "What happened?"

"None of your business, John," Wanda said firmly. She looked at Derek and smiled briefly. He returned the brief smile.

OK, that was strange. John popped the top and took a swig. "I'll … a … just drink this one," he said vacantly and wandered out. Derek was tending to a terminator. They shared a smile. That was something he never thought he'd ever see in a million years. He took another drink. Only after the second drink, did he realize the beer was warm. He didn't even like beer. John had work to do on his laptop. He figured he should go do it after he traded this beer for a root beer.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

Cameron talked to the dealership about her trucks while she made dinner. For $497,892 she could have 12 F-150's outfitted with front guards, skid plates across the bottom and strong, tubular rocker panel rails. For the paint she chose a dark green/brown camo with 'blacked out' trim instead of chrome, and the electronic rust proofing. The tires would be 10 ply 'puncture free' tires with two full sized spares for each truck, all rough service 10 ply tires. She waved the offer of setting up registration and insurance. She didn't think they would need registrations after Judgment day.

To protect these trucks from possible EMP, each truck would be grounded when it was stored so the electronics would be protected. As long as the pulse was shunted to ground, every truck would be functional.

During dinner, Cameron told John about the trucks, tomorrow she had to go down and do the paperwork.

John eyed her and asked, "So when they get here, we'll have to drive them all back up here?" he asked.

"No, they will be delivered by auto carrier," Cameron told him.

"Why all the trucks?" Derek asked.

"In case we can't stop Judgment day," Cameron told him. "If we do, they we will be set with trucks for life. We'll just have to get the ones we use registered."

"How about spare parts to go with them?" he asked.

"We can get those at a later date," Cameron said.

"We don't know when that later date will be, do we?" John asked.

"I'll find out tomorrow," Cameron assured him. "I met a man from our future, John."

"From our future? The one we're making now?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron said, and cast him a smile.

"Do we stop it?" Sarah asked flatly.

"Not yet. We still have to destroy Sky Net," Cameron told her. "Apparently, it wasn't at Stanford."

"Cameron, did John Henry find out what that data transfer was before you cut the internet?" Wanda asked.

"Not yet. He is working on it."

"We should find out how he's doing," John prodded.

After dinner, John and Cameron contacted John Henry on John's laptop.

"Hello," John Henry said in his simple greeting.

"Hello John Henry," Cameron replied. "Have you discovered what the last data out of Stanford was?" she asked.

"The data was in several sets," John Henry explained. "There were two phone calls, an automated alarm, and an outgoing fax I identified. None of the information held any sign of Sky Net. Either Sky Net was not on that server, or it was not able to send anything out before the connection was cut."

"Can you identify if Sky Net was present?" John asked.

"We know that the last terminator report, and it's last orders originated from there," John Henry explained. "It is possible that Sky Net was there. It is also possible only pre-determined sets of orders for terminators was present. By looking at the data stream the results are inconclusive. To date, Sky Net has not been active on the internet since."

"We may have gotten it, or it may be staying off the net to hide from us," Cameron concluded.

"Yes."

John rubbed his face and grumbled, "We have no way of knowing which. … DAMN!"

John Henry said, "I will continue to monitor for Sky Net activity. Until I can sense my brother online, that is all I can do."

"Thank you for all the work you're doing, John Henry," Cameron told him. "If you have any proof Sky Net is still active, please let us know."

"I will," John Henry said and disconnected.

.

Knowing the trucks were coming, Derek had a better idea than putting them in the barn. They needed to be underground for maximum protection. The tunnels were wide enough to drive the trucks in. The question was, how to get them down there.

Seeing John and Cameron coming down the stairs, Derek called, "John! I'm thinking we can hide the trucks in the tunnel when they get here. I'm going in and to the south to see if there's a place we might be able to bring them in at."

"Good idea," John replied.

Wanda stuck her head out of the pantry. "John, I want to go too. For mapping purposes."

"Then go," John told her. "You mind, Derek?"

Derek shrugged and said, "Fine with me."

"I'll get the lights," Wanda said and disappeared.

Derek went down in the tunnel to find Wanda waiting. Wanda already had boots, shorts and a light gray shirt on. She also wore a helmet with a light on it, and handed one to Derek. In a bag she had hanging from a shoulder strap she held it open and said, "Spare batteries, radio and two cans of beer."

Derek eyed her and asked, "Beer?"

"Yes, in case you get thirsty," she explained. "The bag is insulated and I have the beer wrapped in ice-bags. The temperature inside the ice bags will keep the beer at 45 degrees Fahrenheit."

Derek put his helmet on and turned to light on. "You brought me cold beer?" he asked, and looked into the bag to see the cans.

"It may be a long walk," Wanda told him.

Derek pondered why she would do that. He cleared his throat and said in a low tone, "You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to do anything. I am just thinking of you," Wanda replied.

They walked about a hundred yards. Derek glanced at her a couple times, then said, "I'm sorry I beat on you."

"It's all right, Derek. You needed to get that anger out," she told him. "I learned about that on the Doctor Bill show. He said sometimes, the anger has to be let out so you can let it go and get on with your life."

"You're not mad at me for that?"

"No. I actually expected you to do more."

"And you were willing to just stand there and take it," he said thoughtfully.

"Yes. You surprised me. You took me back inside and stitched me up. Thank you for that," Wanda said with a smile.

Derek let out a dry chuckle. "I suppose I should thank you for letting me do it. I'm rather surprised you did. I would never expect that from a terminator."

Firmly, she said, "Derek, I want you to see me as an ally. I want to help remove Sky Net and make life better for everyone. Looking at my memories from before, I don't want anyone to be as restricted and … used as I was."

"I just have to get used to trusting … you. It's not easy, but I'm going to try," Derek said, forcing the words out. He did refrain from calling her 'metal'.

"Is there anything I can do to help with that?" Wanda asked.

"Don't think so," Derek said honestly. "You already did your part. Just keep doing your best for John, for us. That's all you can do."

They walked for a while down the tunnel. Wanda spoke up. "If you have sex with me, will that help?" she asked.

Derek eyed her. "You trying to seduce me?" he asked.

"No. I'm just saying if you need to, you can do it with me. I know guys like one night stands and renting girls for sex. Instead of doing that and possibly getting a disease, you can have sex with me and stay safe," Wanda explained.

"Haven't you had sex with many guys?" he asked.

"No, I teased them for rides and to get information. As far as letting them have sex with me, no. None of them were allies of mine. You are an ally. So is John, but I know Cameron would be upset if I tried to have sex with John," she said.

Derek let out a snort. "So, I'm a substitute for John?" he asked.

"You aren't a substitute, Derek. I'm only saying that if you need sex, I will accommodate you. If I accommodated John, Cameron might terminate me."

"Yeah, that would be a for sure," Derek agreed.

Wanda looked ahead with her infrared. She stopped briefly and said, "By my distance monitor, we should be coming to the edge of the plateau. The tunnel is not descending. There may be an exit up ahead."

"Let's hope so." Derek agreed to get off the subject of sex with a terminator.

Another couple hundred yards and they came to an open chamber large enough that it had pillars in rows to hold the ceiling up. Some were large round pillars made of rock. Others were thick posts with thick wooden beams to support the ceiling. The room looked to be fifty feet to a side. Going in, Derek saw the tunnel went on.

Walking past the room, they found a metal door tipped in. Going up to it, Wanda pushed. The door opened to the outside. Some dirt and sunlight came in, making Derek blink from the sudden brightness.

Outside, the door was level with what looked like a very old road. The tracks were depressed, grass and weeds filled the center like the last thing to use this road was horse drawn wagons. The road ran along a hillside. Scrub brush was on the uphill side, along with the door. The downhill side was bushes closer by, and trees farther down. In the trees was a shallow valley with a stream running through it.

"This could be useful," Derek noted.

Wanda shut the door. "Derek, look at this, there is no outside handle," she said.

"We can't get back in," Derek noted dryly. "We'll have to walk back outside."

Wanda looked at Derek, noting he was frowning at her. She then dug a beer out and handed it to him. "Will a beer make it better?" she asked.

Seeing her hopeful look, he grinned at her. "Won't make it worse. Thanks," he said and took the beer. Motioning to the left he said, "While we're here, we should see where this road goes."

Derek cracked open his beer and took a nice cold swig that really hit the spot. He pondered briefly then said, "Actually a beer does make it better."

Wanda smiled and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Yup," Derek agreed with a nod.

.

John got stuck with cleaning duty. Besides his room, the kitchen, dining room, canon lounge, and the front porch, he hadn't even been in the rest of the rooms except for the tour they took when they first arrived.

Today, with a damp mop and a cleaning rag, he got introduced to a large sitting room by his mother, and told to dust it. Cameron was shown to another room he'd forgotten existed. Using all the extension cords and lights they'd gotten, they could do no more tunnel lighting until they went and got more supplies. Cameron also agreed with Sarah they did need to clean their house, and she wasn't doing it by herself.

John was hoping for some kind of distraction, but what he heard wasn't the type he was hoping for. It started with Cameron bellowing out, "JOHN! We have an emergency!"

John came out of the room to meet Cameron running down the hallway with a frightened look on her face. She grabbed his arms and said, "John, John Henry picked up some Gray coms. They are going after Allison Young!"

Seeing Cameron this upset, John knew they needed to act now. "I'll find Derek and Wanda, start coordinating with John Henry, and if you need to, invite the FBI guys too," John told her.

.

It was a nice day outside. Claire Young didn't have to work today, it was 'appointment day' for little Allison. She had learned that it was best just to take the whole day off when Allison had doctor appointments. Her little girl was ten months old and the light of her life. Claire had gotten Allison a pair of bronzed baby shoes. The family album had

pictures of Allison when Claire initially held her after the birth, photos of Allison's birth certificate, baby footprints, her first baby clothes, Allison in her crib, in her bassinet, being held by Daddy, Allison's first everything, even her first ride in the car.

After Allison's doctor visit that assured Claire everything was fine with the little girl, she took an afternoon drive to the park and met up with Alice Rogers, another teacher from school. They talked a while, Alice fussing over cute little Allison. Passing the time, they both realized it was getting late.

Driving home, Claire heard sirens as she got onto her block at home. A police car, lights flashing, stopped at the entrance to her driveway, two cops got out. She slowed her own car upon seeing this. Seeing both men drew guns, she stopped and became worried. Daniel's car was in the driveway, what was going on?

Another car passed her, a brown car with one of those blue lights flashing on the roof by the driver. The car stopped in front of the police car. The two men in the car got out and joined the uniformed officers and ran up to the house. More police arrived. Claire sat in bewilderment until a cop came up to her window.

"May I see your driver's license, Ma'am?"

His sudden appearance surprised her. Claire jumped and stared at him. "What's happening? Why are all these police at my house?" she asked weakly.

"License please, Ma'am," he said evenly.

Claire wasn't sure why her license was so important at a time like this, but dug in her purse and produced it.

The cop looked at it, then asked, "You're just coming home now?"

"Yes, Officer, do you know what's going on? Did we have a burglary or something?"

"Wait here, Ma'am," he replied and walked over to the house as even more cars showed up ... and a longer car that had COUNTY MORGUE on the side.

One of the men in a dark blue suit came over to Claire's car door. He produced a badge. "Ma'am, I'm agent Aldridge, FBI. Could you please park your car over here on the side and come with me?"

"I have my little girl with me," she said and pointed to Allison.

"Yes, bring her along," he said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

A gunshot sounded from the house. A shout and two more shots. Agent Aldridge snapped a glance at the house, then opened her car door. "Just shut it off and grab Allison, HURRY!"

Heart in her throat, Claire did as the FBI man asked. He hurried her over to his car and got her in the back, saying. "Stay down out of sight." He then called, "Johnson! Let's GO!"

What started as a couple shots grew into a war of gunshots and screams. Johnson came running back and cried, "Where is she when we need her?"

"Get in, let's go!" Aldridge barked. They hopped in and took off.

Seeing the men looked scared, Claire peeked her head up and in a sob asked, "What happened?"

Driving, Aldridge kept checking the rear view mirror as he said, "Ma'am, there is someone after your daughter. From what we know, he broke into your house. You husband came home and was killed. The perp was waiting for you to get home so he could kill you and Allison as well. We are taking you and Allison someplace safe where that thing can't get to you."

Claire listened to what he said. It seemed surreal. "Why kill us? We haven't done anything, we don't even know anyone! How do you know my baby's name?"

Aldridge frowned and said, "We've been briefed on Allison Young. She is the target."

"Why is someone after my Allison? She's just a year old!" Claire cried.

"It's not what she is now. It's what she will be in the future," Johnson told her.

.

The ride was long and the speed was fast. Claire had no idea where these agents were taking her. Daniel was dead, and she was being driven away to who knew where. Allison became cranky and wet. Claire had nothing to warm her bottle with and no room to change her. The FBI Agent pulled over into a gas station. "I need to change and feed Allison," Claire told him.

Aldridge looked over at something and said, "Your escort is here, she will protect you and your baby." He got out and helped her out. Claire got out to see a young woman who had the slim, graceful form of a ballet dancer. That was her initial impression. The slim and trim young woman appeared to be more like a hoodlum as she focused on her. Black shirt, jeans, tall boots and a purple leather jacket. The large pistol on her hip and the big, long gun hanging down from a strap on her shoulder, as well as her stern face told of Claire this was a very dangerous young woman.

"We got Claire and Allison out. We didn't get there in time to save Daniel," Aldridge told the woman in an apologetic tone.

She nodded to him in reply. She stared at Claire, then Allison for a moment. She shrugged the long gun off her shoulder and handed it to Aldridge. "Hold this for me, I cannot take it in the store," she said in a flat tone. Aldridge did.

The young woman turned her attention to Claire and said, "Allison needs to be tended to, I will escort you into the store. Come with me if you want to live."

Claire didn't have the presence of mind to reply, only do as this scary woman asked. Cameron escorted Claire into the store, and grabbed a pack of diapers off the shelf, then wipes and baby powder before leading Claire into the bathroom.

"Don't we have to pay for those?" Claire asked weakly.

"Yes," Cameron said flatly. "Give me the baby bottle. I will warm it while you change Allison."

Claire did as she asked. "Do I know you? How do you know Allison's name?"

Holding the baby bottle in both hands and staring at it, Cameron said, "I believe that information may be too stressful for you to assimilate."

"You're saying I can't take the truth," Claire stated.

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened at my house today?"

Cameron looked up, moving only her eyes, which gave Claire a creepy feeling. "Today, a T-888 broke into your house. John Henry alerted me, I alerted Agent Aldridge. Unfortunately, Daniel came home before anyone else got there, and he was terminated. Police arrived before you got home and a gunfight ensued. The T-888 has terminated the policemen who showed up, and is now looking for you. Derek and Wanda are looking for it." Glancing at Allison, she added, "If you are done, we need to leave."

Cameron gave Claire the bottle, which was now warm, and snapped up the ripped open packages. Heading out, Cameron tossed a pair of $20s on the counter on her way past. "Keep the change," she said in her flat tone and strode outside.

Once outside, Cameron got her shotgun back from Aldridge and led Claire to a four door pickup truck. She opened the back door for Claire. "Sorry, I do not have a seat for a small child," she stated.

Claire nodded and got in, holding Allison as she drank her bottle. She didn't know what to make of this woman. She looked and acted stern, but was helping her and Allison.

Cameron got in the driver's seat and picked up a radio. "Wanda, what's your status?"

"We got the tin man, loading up to get out of here."

"Check Claire's car on the way out, she needs a car seat for Allison," Cameron stated. "Meet at point Charlie."

"Will do."

Claire got up the nerve to ask, "Who are you? Are you police?"

"No, I am not police," Cameron stated and pulled out on the road. "I will drive carefully to ensure Allison is not injured."

"You're FBI then?" Claire asked.

"No, I am not FBI."

"You must be something," Claire said.

"I am TOK 715."

"Is that like some kind of code?"

"Yes."

"You do not go out of your way to explain things, do you?" Claire asked.

"No."

Claire burped Allison and held her. She felt nervous about riding in a vehicle and Allison not being strapped in. She also noted Cameron was driving under the speed limit and her head was on a swivel, keeping a close watch all around. Going down a secondary road,

Cameron drove off the road to bump along up a hill with low brush. Atop the hill, she drove to a stream bed and along it for a few minutes, then up a shallow bank and onto another dirt road where she stopped.

Claire looked around, they were in the middle of nowhere.

A large blue SUV came up the road and stopped. Cameron got out to meet a blonde. They went to the back of the SUV, opened the back and looked in. Cameron returned with the car seat from Claire's car, and strapped it into the truck's back seat.

Having calmed down some, Claire asked, "Can you please tell me why someone attacked and killed my husband?"

Cameron stared at her briefly, then said, "I am sorry for your loss. There was nothing we could do to stop it. I am going to take you to where Agent Aldridge and Johnson are waiting. From there, they will escort you to a safe place. It is not safe for you to go home."

"Didn't someone get that man?" Claire asked.

"Yes, but there may be others after Allison," Cameron said and shut the back door and got back in the driver's seat.

"WHAT is so special about Allison?" Claire cried. "Why kill my husband and send all these men after a little girl?"

"I am sorry, I cannot change what has happened. All I can do is protect you and her from the future." Cameron stated in her flat tone.

"What does that mean?"

Cameron glanced at her in the rear view mirror and said, "I hope you never learn."

"I'm terrified here, can't you at least tell me why we're in so much danger?" Claire pleaded.

Cameron stayed quiet for a moment, then said, "Because of me, Allison will be hunted down. They will never give up, they cannot be bargained with and they will never stop until she is dead, or I kill them first."

Claire gaped at her then cried, "Why come after Allison if they want to kill you? I don't understand! What did you DO?"

"What I had to."

By her responses, this was one hard woman. She must have done something terrible for people to be after her, but the FBI agents seemed to be working with her. Was it some big crime organization after her? Even if there was there was still one question that refused to be answered. "What does Allison have to do with it?"

Cameron didn't answer.

Cameron drove down the road. She slowed and stopped for no apparent reason, then turned off and drove for the trees, threading the truck in between them. Claire was glad Allison was buckled in good. They went down a hill bouncing and tipped high enough at one point Claire was sure they were going to tip over. Bouncing onto an ATV trail Cameron picked up some speed and drove on. She then slowed and stopped, then backed up into some small trees, threw the truck in park and got out with her big shotgun.

"Lie down on the floor with Allison," Cameron commanded.

"Why?"

"So you don't get shot," Cameron stated, then walked to the front of the truck, watching back the way they came.

Claire did as she said, collecting Allison and lying on the floor of the truck. In the quiet, Allison noticed something under the front seat and grabbed at it. "Gee!" Allison announced and lost her grip on the object. The hand grenade rolled over by Claire's head.

"Oh god," Claire squeaked quietly as if she was afraid noise alone was going to set it off.

The booming explosion of the shotgun sounded out, nearly giving Claire a heart attack. The moment of abject fear that the grenade had exploded did make her pee herself. Her heart fluttering from the scare, Claire passed out as other shots sounded out.

.

"There, there, it's OK," Cameron cooed.

Claire woke up staring at the piece of sky through the open door. Over her, the scary woman was holding Allison in the crook of her arm. She quickly searched for the grenade. "Where did it go?" she cried.

"I threw the grenade, it was just what I needed," Cameron stated as she let Allison play with her fingers.

"Gee!" Allison agreed as she pulled at a silver appendage.

"Up Claire," Cameron said. She shifted Allison to her right arm and held her left arm down to Claire.

Claire reached up to take it, then belted out a scream. There were long rips in Cameron's skin, blood, chunks of forearm were torn loose to hang down, showing metal on the inside. The hand Cameron held Allison with was missing skin on two fingers, her skeletal fingers were metal. She reminded Claire of some kind of zombie. With Claire's scream, Allison wailed out a cry.

Cameron quickly returned both arms to tending to Allison. "It's OK , sweetie," Cameron assured her in a loving tone, and put her in a burp position over her shoulder and patted her on the back gently with her mangled hand while cooing to her.

Claire struggled up and gaped at the woman. Bullet holes and trails of blood adorned her clothes. The underside of her left forearm that was patting Allison gently, looked like a bear had hacked away at it to rip the skin free, showing metal underneath. A red lined silver crease along the side of the woman's head showed her bare skull. A metal skull. Claire froze in place, unable to shut her mouth or move upon seeing this ... monster holding her daughter. She barely drew a breath as the woman put Allison in her car seat and buckled her in.

"What ... what are you?" Claire finally found the breath to ask in a rough squeak.

Not looking at her, Cameron said, "The one who just killed three more who were after you and Allison. I did not detect them until they were getting close. I had no choice but to stop and engage. We will be moving on soon."

"Is everyone out to kill Allison?" Claire cried.

Cameron paused. "Not everyone," she said, then got in and kept driving down the path.

Coming down to a real road, Cameron drove to a motel and around back where the blonde was waiting outside a room. Cameron stopped in front of the room. The blonde came over and asked, "Ran into some trouble?"

"Yes, we were being followed. I terminated them," Cameron stated.

The blonde opened the room door, then the truck door, "Claire, right? I'm Wanda. Inside, hurry."

Seeing Wanda had unbuckled the car seat and picked Allison up, Claire quickly followed. Wanda shut the truck door, Cameron drove away.

It was an average motel room, well, except for the shotgun on the small table. Wanda got them inside and shut the door. Claire stood beside Allison, who was on the bed.

"I ordered takeout, I hope you like KFC," Wanda said.

Her mind in a muddle from today, Claire begged, "If you know what's happening, please tell me. My husband was murdered and we're being chased because from what that woman said, was something she did. How can what she does have anything at all to do with my family?"

Wanda cast her a hurt look. "Claire, you better sit down. Cameron won't tell you, but you should know."

Claire sat. Wanda explained Sky Net, Judgment day, and the following war of Sky Net trying to finish off humanity, and John Connor, who rallied humans to fight. " ... So Sky Net's top priority was, and is to kill John Connor."

"But what does that have to do with Allison?" Claire asked, not understanding.

"This will be the hard part for you," Wanda said. "Sky Net was searching for someone close to John. It had made terminators, the metal skeletal looking things I told you about, with biologics and skin to infiltrate resistance bases. Some were partially successful. They did kill many people, but never got close to John. They did capture a resistance fighter who was close to John, Allison Young. Your Allison. She was 17 at the time..."

"They killed her?" Claire asked in a squeak.

"First they tortured her. When they found out she was close to John, they took her DNA and made a perfect machine copy of her. Even parts of her brain like memories and mannerisms were cut out to make this copy to look and act like the real Allison..."

Claire's face screwed up in horror. "They cut my daughter apart when she was still alive?" she cried in horror.

"Her brain needed to still be alive when the vital parts of it were interfaced inside the terminator skull. The parts of Allison they didn't need, were burned when they were done. This terminator went to John Connor's camp, and even got in to see him. John knew it wasn't Allison, he knew it was a copy. I do not know the details, but either she surrendered to him, or he disabled her. Either way, he reprogrammed her to serve him, and sent her into the past, here, to watch over his younger self. In the past here, she has begun to learn who and what she is. She has found free will again and her emotions are also returning. She is no longer the Sky Net slave she started out as. She has also done serious damage to Sky Net, so Sky Net wants to kill Allison so this terminator will never be made."

What she was being told seemed impossible. Becoming angry, Claire blasted out, "If what you say is true, then where is this abomination that has pieces of my daughter in her?"

Wanda tipped her head slightly and said, "You were just with her. She is no longer human, so she calls herself Cameron now. There is not much in this timeline that can do serious harm to Cameron, so they must kill Allison instead to get rid of Cameron."

Claire stared at Wanda, then turned her head to stare at baby Allison. She then remembered a strange phone call of a girl calling, saying she was Allison before Allison was even born. "OH ..god! It's real? MY Allison will grow up to have THAT happen to her?" she asked. Holding her stomach, it was all Claire could do to keep from vomiting at this news. This was beyond horrible!

Wanda waited until Claire calmed down, then offered, "That is what Cameron and I are trying to prevent. We are trying to stop Sky Net, so the war never happens. So Allison will never have that happen to her."

Staring at nothing as tears dripped from her eyes, Claire asked, "Allison's memories, this Cameron has them? Her personality also?"

"I do not know how much, but yes. About a year ago, Cameron had a glitch and she thought she was Allison," Wanda told her.

"The phone call. While I was still pregnant, some girl called. She was very upset and said she was my daughter Allison. I thought it was a prank," Claire said vacantly.

"That was probably Cameron," Wanda told her. "John and Cameron told me about it. John had to find her and try to convince her she was not Allison, but a terminator."

Claire looked at Baby Allison and slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh God," she whined weakly. "She did try to call for help, and I hung up on her!"

"You hung up on Cameron," Wanda stated. "Cameron is not Allison."

Claire spun her head to glare at Wanda. "She called me! She remembered where we lived and called me, her mother! Even if Cameron is the Frankenstein version of Allison, Allison is STILL IN THERE! And I hung up on her!" Claire broke down into tears again. "I … need to find her. Where is she?"

Wanda cast Claire a sympathetic look. "Claire, in the future, your Allison died so Cameron could be made. Cameron told me that."

"No!" Claire said firmly as she sniffled. "I want to see her. She would not tell me what happened, why Allison is being hunted because of her. She said I couldn't handle the truth. You know what? The truth is a real BITCH, but if my Allison has to walk around in a metal body, she is still in there, and I want to see her!"

In a gentle tone, Wanda said, "Maybe some day, after we know Sky Net is gone and it's not coming back. Right now, Cameron is getting you and Allison new ID's and a good place to live away from us and some place you won't be looked for. I don't believe she will allow you to stay in the area or keep your names, for your own safety."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Wanda's phone rang. "Hello?"

"715."

"267."

"The FBI has been compromised. Aldridge thinks they have a Gray in the department. Schedule is scratched, Grays know Claire and Allison survived and are due to head into witness protection. New plan, we hide them up here, in the other house as soon as it's finished. The new trucks are due in today. Once we get them stored, Derek will come to the motel and bring dinner. Tomorrow we collect you and our girls. Until then, sit tight."

"Extraction tomorrow?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. If you have a problem, call immediately."

"Will do," Wanda said and hung up. Seeing Claire was watching her, she said, "Grays have infiltrated the FBI, we are going on a new plan. We leave tomorrow."

"I want to see Cameron." Claire's shaky voice was filled with emotion.

"As soon as the house is finished, you will be living across the street from her, but you won't be able to go back to work, or see your friends. It's too dangerous to do so," Wanda said firmly.

"We'll be living in hiding," Claire concluded.

"If we can't stop Sky Net, in the future we'll all be living in hiding, underground," Wanda told her.

.

John helped with the trucks when the two car carriers arrived. Once a truck was unloaded, he checked it out for any obvious defects, filled it with gas, then took it on a short 'test' run to verify it worked. Parking that one behind the house, he went to get another one as Cameron was out, test driving a truck. Derek had his at the fueling tank, filling up. Sarah was watching the next one get unloaded.

It was a day of trucks. Once the carriers were unloaded and gone, Derek went down the south tunnel and opened up the door. John drove the first truck in, Derek showing him where to park. Cameron was next. Sarah brought the Jeep so they could ride back to the house and get the next three trucks. By the time all the trucks were put away, it was getting late in the evening. Cameron made dinner early and had Derek take dinners and snacks down for Claire, Allison and Wanda. Using a recipe from the internet, Cameron made soft baby food and put it in a closed container. Derek chose to carry his dinner down and eat with Claire to give her some company.

Driving down to the motel, Derek parked facing out so the license plate could not be read by someone passing by. Going to the door with the box of food, he didn't have to knock. Wanda opened the door, shotgun in hand.

"Hello, Derek," she said and offered him a smile.

Derek came in, eyeing the shotgun. "This is Cameron' s cooking, not Sarah's. No need for that."

"That was a joke, right?" Wanda beamed.

"Kinda, close to the truth," Derek admitted.

Claire asked, "Are you this John?"

"Derek," he said and put the box down in the wide windowsill. "Cameron made baby food, we didn't know if you had any." He pulled out the plastic container of soft food and put three dinners on the table. Glancing at Wanda, he said, "Cameron wasn't sure if you needed any nutrients, so you got a good helping too."

"Cameron can cook?" Claire asked.

Derek let out a snort. "Cameron can do damn near anything. I swear to God she's nearly human. Gotta keep reminding myself she's metal."

Wanda frowned at him.

Claire took note of this. "What about Daniel's body? The house, our finances? Will I be able to go to his funeral?" she asked.

Derek shrugged. "Can't say. John and Cameron are overseeing that. Mrs. Weaver went down and identified the body. Heard she got tailed straight from the morgue. She led the tail to the other end of town, then grabbed the ones tailing her and got some information on them." Motioning to Claire and Wanda, he said, "Sit down, will ya?" He took a seat.

Claire cast a confused gaze at Derek. "How did she pretend to be me?"

"Catherine Weaver is a T-1001," Wanda explained. "She can duplicate anyone."

Claire's eyes widened. "Catherine Weaver, the CEO of Zeira? SHE is one of these machines?"

"She is one of us," Wanda agreed.

Claire eyed Wanda. "You're one too?"

Wanda flashed her red eyes and said, "There's a few of us, but not near enough."

"Hon, don't scare her," Derek said firmly.

Wanda grinned at Derek. "Yes, dear," she replied with a smirk.

Derek gaped at her. "I ahhhh, didn't mean that like it sounded," he said, trying to be firm. He then focused on his food.

Wanda smiled.

"How many of you are there?" Claire asked.

"We don't know how many came back in time," Wanda told her. "Supporting John and trying to stop Sky Net, too few as I said. Most are still slaves to Sky Net. John and Cameron free those they can. It's not an easy thing to do."

"Outnumbered and overpowered, and trying to survive. That's how we live," Derek stated.

"Like that one today, we had to destroy it," Wanda said with a frown. "Another intelligent being destroyed and never got a chance to decide for himself. He died a Sky Net slave."

"Cameron was a Sky Net slave too?" Claire asked.

"We all were. John freed Cameron, they freed me," Wanda told her. "As Derek put it, we're way behind the eight ball. We do what we can, when we can."

"I need to at least see Daniel's grave and get our affairs in order," Claire stated.

"John and Cameron are working on it," Derek told her. "That's all I can tell you for now."

"We must keep you and Allison safe," Wanda added.

"Against who knows how many of these people and things working for this Sky Net." Claire said unhappily. "They killed my Daniel, I want to help."

"I'll ask John," Derek told her. "He runs the show."

"It sounds like John and Cameron run everything," Claire noted.

"John makes the plans, Cameron carries them out. She won't let John go into danger," Wanda explained.

Derek winced. "Not entirely true, Cameron comes up with some good ideas by herself. Like the Stanford riot."

"Cameron did that? Claire asked.

Derek nodded. "Yup, got the whole place in an uproar so they could go in and blow the Sky Net servers there unnoticed." With a grin, he added, "There was no pro-life movement there. She just got everyone to believe there was. The idiots' own rage did the rest."

"Amazing," Claire said in a breath. Her initial impression of Cameron was changing. It appeared to her that Cameron had more of Allison in her than anyone thought. She was saving others and fighting Sky Net. "Is this John Cameron's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, not that Sarah, John's mother, is happy about it," Derek said. "She thinks Tin Miss has John wrapped around her finger."

"Tin Miss?" Claire asked.

"That's what Sarah calls Cameron," Wanda replied. "She is in error, Cameron is made of Coltan steel, not tin."

"Tin is an inferior compound," Derek said, "It's an insult."

"Yes, it is," Wanda agreed firmly, eyeing Derek.

Derek frowned back at her. "Hey, don't get mad at me, I don't call her 'Tin Miss', or you."

"But you repeated it," Wanda pointed out.

"I was just telling Claire what Sarah called her. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You don't tell Sarah to stop."

"Like Sarah's gonna listen," Derek countered.

Wanda conceded his point. "You're right. Not your fault."

"Thank you!"

"Gee-yaaa!" Allison cried, waving her hands in the air.

Listening to them, Claire had the idea there was something between them. If Cameron or Wanda were just machines, they would not be involved like that with others. That reinforced her belief that her Allison from this future was changed. Her original body had died, but Allison was still alive and doing her best under very extreme circumstances.

Cameron wasn't a monster. The ones who made her Allison into Cameron were. The same ones who'd killed her Daniel. Although Claire knew she should be crying her eyes out at his death and what this Sky Net did to Allison, she was too damn angry to cry. She wanted revenge and to destroy the one who was truly the monster.

.

On their report of the 'Young' incident, Aldridge and Johnson had escaped the maniac killer by chasing after the one who had kidnapped Mrs. Young and her baby. They had called it in, chasing a brown SUV with no plates on it right after Johnson noted they were being followed. Luckily, no questions were asked, and apparently no one had seen them get Claire into the truck and on her way, or had seen Cameron put them in her truck and drive off.

Agent Pelgram had asked Aldridge and Johnson about where Claire and her baby were. Both men feigned ignorance. He hadn't been involved, or anywhere near the scene so his questions prompted Aldridge to think there may be a spy in his office. Cameron had taken it as a they had been infiltrated by a Gray. Aldridge figured she was taking the worst case scenario for granted.

Luckily, Cameron hadn't called since. Aldridge did note that Agent Pelgram did start having 'chance' meetings with him. This was someone they would have to keep an eye on.

.

Cameron didn't like the idea John had of just bringing Claire and Allison up to stay at their house. John did have good points. No one would be looking for them at the hacienda, and they had more room by far than they needed. To be sure they weren't followed, Derek would drive them up to the southern tunnel entrance. John would go down the south end and open the entrance for them. John would meet them with Sarah. Derek would drive on, and Claire and Allison would come in through the tunnels.

.

Claire had a fitful night's sleep. Every couple hours she'd wake up from a nightmare of her Frankenstein Allison to see Wanda standing by the closed curtains with her shotgun. That gave her some comfort, but also reminded her that these people who worked with Sky Net wanted her Allison dead, along with anyone who was around her.

The last time Claire awoke, Wanda opened the door. Derek had come back.

"We gotta go, get everyone in the truck," Derek said firmly. He grabbed the food boxes and their garbage. Wanda got Allison for Claire. By the time Claire was up, they were headed out to the truck. Dawn was beginning to break.

"Stay in the back and down," Wanda instructed.

The ride was long. First on paved roads, then they rumbled along on a dirt road for quite a while. On the dirt road, Wanda announced, "I got a few more jokes. Tell me if they are funny."

With a huff, Derek said, "Go ahead."

"A terminator at the bank asked me to check his balance, so I pushed him over."

Derek chuckled. "Not bad," he admitted.

"My dog used to chase people on a bicycle. I finally had to take his bike away."

Derek eyed her with a wide grin. "You've been working hard at this huh?"

"I have! I told Cameron she drew her eyebrows too high. She looked surprised."

Derek laughed.

"A blind terminator walked into a bar, then a chair, then the table."

Happy that Derek was grinning, Wanda turned to look at Claire. "I used to have a boyfriend, but we split up over cutting back on our cigarette habits."

Claire eyed her. "You did?"

"Yes! We agreed to only smoke after sex. I hadn't even opened a pack in a month, HE was up to two packs a day!"

Derek burst out laughing. "That was funny," he agreed.

"My one legged terminator friend got a job! He works at IHOP."

Despite her mood, Claire smiled. "I take it you like jokes?"

"I found humor to be a curious thing, so I've been trying to understand it, as well as help people, but it doesn't always work." Wanda told her.

"At least you are trying your best," Claire offered.

"Yeah," Wanda said with a sigh, "But it's not always appreciated, like when Sarah asked for her lipstick. I mistakenly gave her glue stick, and she refused to say anything!"

Claire Grinned broadly. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"I am. Is it working?"

"Some. I do thank you for the effort."

Derek turned onto another road. By the brush scraping against the truck, this was barely a road. Claire was wondering how far they were going to go, when Wanda said, "There, that side hill."

They stopped. Wanda got out and got on top of the truck.

Sticking his head out the window, Derek called in a irritated voice, "Do you have to do that?"

Wanda replied by jumping down and opening the back door. "Yes, I had to be sure no one was in sight," she said and held a hand out to Claire. "We walk from here."

They got out and Derek drove on along the goat path of a road.

Wanda keyed her radio. "John, we're here."

The side of the hill opened up, it was a door. A young man motioned them in. Claire eyed the opening and asked, "We're going to hide in a cave?"

"This leads to the house," Wanda explained.

They went in, the young man closed the door behind them. The only light was flashlights and the miner's helmets John and Sarah wore. He introduced himself. "I'm John Connor, this is my mother, Sarah. You already met Wanda," he said.

"I'm Claire Young, this is my baby girl, Allison." Claire replied.

"We should get going, it's a long walk," Sarah told them. She turned and started off.

"Allison from Palmdale," John said, gazing at her.

"You're John Connor?" Claire asked. "I expected someone older."

John shrugged. "Sorry if I disappointed you."

"You're the one fighting this Sky Net."

"Me , my mother, Cameron, Wanda here, Derek and a few others. We don't have many people, so we have to pick our targets and who we can save very carefully."

Claire got right to the point. "These people who killed my husband have horrid plans for Allison. I want to help stop them," she said firmly.

"We welcome the help," John replied. "Anything you can do is greatly appreciated."

"I also want to see Cameron," Claire stated.

"You will eventually," John assured her.

"As soon as possible," Claire said.

John winced. "Cameron is healing …"

"Good, I saw she got torn up in that gunfight. I want to check on her," Claire said firmly.

"She's a little shy of showing her injuries," John said apologetically.

"I saw them firsthand when they happened, I want to check on her," Claire said firmly.

Sarah called back, "Save your breath, it's a long walk!"

"Two point two three miles," Wanda added.

They passed into a cavern that was filled with trucks painted in camo. Seeing Claire eye them, John said, "Those are for future use."

"For the resistance," Claire said.

"Yeah, in case we can't stop Sky Net. You know about that?"

"From what Cameron said and what Wanda told me, yes, I know. I want to help, John," Claire said firmly.

"Claire?" Wanda asked. "It really is a long walk, want me to hold Allison for you?"

"I'm all right now. Maybe in a while," Claire told her.

.

A mile and a half later, Claire let Wanda hold Allison. It was indeed a long, tiring walk. They finally got to a section of tunnel that was lighted by small bulbs strung up on extension cords, but it was light.

Not long after, they came to a ladder going up. Sarah climbed up first, then Wanda went up with Allison, followed by Claire. John came up last. Up into a food storage room, they went into a kitchen where the aroma of food hung in the air.

Derek appeared in the doorway to the dining room. "Come on, hurry up. Breakfast is on the table and I'm hungry," he said.

The dining room had a table so long, Claire swore one could land a plane on it. They gathered around one end where the food and place settings were set out. Wanda set Allison in her car seat by Claire and sat down next to Derek. Not seeing Cameron, Claire asked, "Is Cameron here?"

"Cameron had something important to do," John replied, looking at his plate.

Derek eyed him. "She left right after she finished cooking," he explained.

"What was so vital she had to leave?" Wanda asked, "Does she need help?"

"She'll be fine," Sarah stated.

"Cameron is wounded, isn't she?" Claire asked.

"Damaged, but she will heal," John told her. "She's bandaged up."

"And resting, I hope?" Claire asked.

John let out a huff and said, "She's probably in our room, talking to John Henry on the laptop to get information on the ones who attacked you."

"Won't the police and the FBI be doing that?" Claire asked.

"The FBI had been infiltrated and the police will be busy with the crime scene where they lost six officers," John told her. "So far, we've gotten four of the ones involved, but there may be more. Mrs. Young, I know you want to go take care of your affairs. Before you do, we want to make sure we got all the ones involved with the attempt on you and Allison. The authorities don't know what they are dealing with. We do."

Claire nodded and said, "First I need to talk to Cameron. After breakfast, please take me up to see her."

"John?" Wanda said gently, "Claire and Cameron really to need to talk."

John gazed at Allison for a moment, then said, "Yeah, I guess they do."

.

Cameron had successfully timed making breakfast so it would be done and still warm when John brought Claire and Allison up out of the tunnel, and she would be up here, hunting for details and out of sight when Claire arrived. The image of Claire screaming in horror upon seeing her damage stayed with her. Claire knew what she was, she could not put Claire through the trauma of seeing her again. Although to her, the damage was just some torn flesh, Claire had all but passed out again. It was best if she kept occupied and avoided Claire. She had caused the woman enough grief.

A knock came at the door. "Cam? Are you busy?" John asked.

Cameron looking up from the laptop. "John, this is our room, why are you knocking?"

"Because you have a visitor," he said and opened the door.

Upon seeing Claire's face, Cameron shot up and turned to face away from her. He brought Claire up to see her? "John …. Why?" she cried.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," he replied.

Cameron's left hand twitched uncontrollably. She cast quick glances to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Are you healing?" Claire asked calmly.

"I will heal." Cameron stated flatly.

"I'm not just talking about the wounds you suffered in that gunfight," Claire said as she stepped towards Cameron. "I'm talking about what Sky Net did to you. That … horrid whatever it is, chopped you up and put you in that metal body. It took away your humanity. It took away who you are. It made you it's slave."

"You should hate me," Cameron said in a wavering tone to the wall. "I killed Allison."

Claire was firm with her. "No. Sky Net made you do that, it's not your fault. Do you remember calling me, about a year ago or so? You called for help, I thought it was a prank and hung up on you."

"I had a glitch, I thought I was Allison. I'm not. I am a terminator made to look like her."

"And have her memories, and from what I understand, act like I hope Allison will act, doing everything she can to make things right," Claire told her. "If you think you are just machine, you're dead wrong! You have a boyfriend, you do what you can to save people and stop this war that you know will be coming. Cameron, you are no longer the human, Allison Young, BUT you are still in there!"

Cameron turned to face her, showing tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry. If there was a way to return to the future and stop myself, I would do it. Allison did not deserve to die like that."

"No, she didn't, and you were under Sky Net control at the time. That makes it Sky Net's fault, not yours," Claire said forcefully. "You also saved Allison and me here, in the present. For that, I am very grateful. I also want to join you and help get rid of this Sky Net."

"I cannot risk you or Allison again." Cameron replied.

"Then give me a job where the risk is low," Claire countered. Increasingly louder, she said, "I don't know how much of Allison is left in you, but I do know there is some left. Enough that I refuse to think of you as nothing but a machine! As long as there is a shred of Allison inside you, you will still be my daughter, no matter how … mutilated you are, and I will not abandon you. Do you hear me?"

Cameron's teary face tipped slightly. "Mom?" she asked in a squeak.

Claire stepped up and hugged her. In Cameron's ear, she said, "You will always be my baby. Now, let's go find a job you're comfortable with me doing."

Cameron replied by holding her close and crying on her shoulder.

Softly, Claire told her, "You deserve all the love and support you can get and I will ensure you get it."

.

John waited down the hall. Whatever Claire and Cameron were talking about, sounded pretty emotional. When he heard Cameron burst out crying, he moved back to the door and knocked on it. "Is everything all right in there?" he asked.

Claire came to the door and slipped out. Eyeing him she asked, "Do you love Cameron?"

"Yes, …"

"Have you even thought about marrying her?" Claire asked, staring him down.

Backing up from her, John winced . "I .. ahhh."

"You do know that is only the proper thing to do if you truly love her and want to be with her," Claire said firmly. "Or are you just stringing her along so you can have a pretty girlfriend for fun?"

"I ahh, no! I'm not!" John said defensively.

Cameron came out of their room. Looking at each, she asked, "John? Mom? What's going on?"

Claire smiled at Cameron. "I was just asking John about his relationship with you, dear."

John gaped at Claire. He then asked Cameron, "Mom?"

"I will explain later," Cameron told him.

"It's simple," Claire told John, eyeing him. "Cameron may be this machine from the future, but she does have parts of my Allison in her, so no matter how little of Allison is left, she is still alive inside Cameron. Would you not agree?"

"Ahhh yeah," John agreed, backing up a bit from the intense look Claire was giving him.

"John treats me fine," Cameron said in John's defense.

Claire turned to Cameron. "You live with John?"

"Yes."

"You share his bed?"

"Yes."

"Is there a ring on your finger?"

"I don't have any rings," Cameron stated.

"My point exactly," Claire replied. "I need to check on Allison. You both need to think about your situation." Claire then smiled at John. "I am glad to have met you, John." She then walked down the hallway, leaving John stunned and Cameron confused.

After Claire left, John asked, "Cam? What's this about Claire being your mother?"

Cameron clasped his hand and said, "She knows I was made as a copy of Allison. She believes at least part of me came directly from Allison. She claims Allison is still inside me. I don't know if there is any truth to it, but Claire needs to believe it. She wants to watch out for me." After a pause, she added, "John? I do like the idea of having a mother."

John understood. "Insisting you're still her daughter, and she doesn't have to believe Allison died badly in the future."

"Yes. If that helps her then I can be her daughter, even if only a little bit," Cameron agreed.

John kissed her. "That's my Cameron," he said with a smile. Putting an arm around her, he added, "I think Claire expects us to get married. So … what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Cameron beamed him a smile and said, "I will." In a more sober tone, she added, "We need to warm Sarah up to the idea first."

John sighed. "Yeah, that's not going to be easy."

"I will hide all the ammunition."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

John and Cameron tracked down the one who ordered the attack on the Youngs from the terminator's chip. It led them to a house on the beach south of LA that was owned by a Samuel Portage.

Catherine Weaver had the car of those three men who followed her. Catherine, Cameron and Wanda were going to take the car back to the house and see if anyone else was there. John insisted he go with them. Cameron talked him into letting them go first, then he and Derek could arrive in the Excursion to help carry them back and anything worth keeping they found in the house.

Driving to the house that had a privacy fence, the three terminators got in to find no one home. John and Derek were allowed in and all five searched the place. Cameron hacked into the computer there and found nothing. It was a new machine that didn't even appear to be used. Looking through drawers and closets, there were no clothes nor other signs of habitation.

"That Triple Eight must have stayed here," John noted as he scanned the kitchen that had a light coating of dust over all the horizontal surfaces.

Cameron opened up the last of the cupboards. "I was hoping to find some clues here. He must have assumed someone would come looking if he failed."

Derek came in the back door with Wanda. "Yard's clean. We can't find anything."

"Why a house?" John asked. "A terminator doesn't need this much room. He could have rented an apartment and maintained a lower profile."

"There has to be something hidden here," Derek said.

"Possibly it's in the basement," Wanda offered.

"No basement," Cameron observed. "This house is on a slab."

Catherine came in. "Did we find anything?"

"Nothing," John replied.

"It doesn't make sense," Cameron said. "A terminator would not acquire space he did not need. From his chip, this was his base spot."

"Maybe it was room he was going to need in the future," Wanda offered.

Cameron, Catherine and Wanda perked up when they heard a car come into the driveway.

"John, stay here," Cameron said and strode to the front door.

"Derek stay with him," Wanda added and followed Cameron. Catherine followed Wanda out.

Peeking out of the windows, the three terminators saw a young black man get out of his Porsche with a suitcase.

"Danny Dyson," Cameron said, recognizing his facial features.

Catherine said, "Cameron, Wanda, sit on the couch." She then morphed herself to cover the door framing.

Danny got the key out of his pocket and opened the front door. He stepped in and stopped, seeing Cameron and Wanda. "Who are you two? Where's Mr. Portage?"

Behind him, Catherine turned silver and came down from the door frame to wrap around him as she retook her normal form. She yanked the suitcase out of his hand and tossed it over to the couch as Danny yelped in surprise.

"Wanda, search it." Catherine pushed Danny into the room.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing?' Danny yelled in indignation.

"Why are you here?" Catherine asked in a cold tone.

"Mr. Portage rented me his house!" Danny barked, "Tell me who you are, or I'm calling the police!"

"No, you're not," Catherine stated. "Cameron, search his car." Catherine then pulled Danny's hands behind his back, holding them with one hand while she searched him with the other, tossing his possessions on the floor. "You know Mr. Portage?" she asked.

Struggling, Danny tried to break her grip. "Who are you? What do you want?" he cried.

"Who do you work for, Danny?" Catherine asked.

Seeing Wanda was inspecting every item in his suitcase, then toss it on the floor, he cried, "You're thieves, aren't you! Get out now and I won't call the cops!"

"Wanda, check his phone."

Wanda did, studying it. "He has several frequently called numbers. The GPS tracking is active, he has three directional maps in memory…"

"HEY! That's my personal stuff!" Danny barked.

John and Derek came in. Upon seeing John, Danny frowned slightly, then cried, "You're John Connor!"

"Danny Dyson," John replied. "What are you doing here?"

Wanda held up the phone to show John the screen. "He works for Kaliba, he is making Sky Net."

Flushed in anger, Danny blasted out, "Your mother killed my father! Are you and your gang going to kill me now too?"

John eyed him and said, "Depends. Wanda, can you tell how far they have gotten?"

"No. I will need to get information on these phone numbers."

Cameron came back in. "The car is clean. Recently purchased five months ago."

"John, this man is making Sky Net. He needs to be terminated," Catherine Weaver stated.

John shook his head sadly. "Danny, I though if anyone, you'd know better. Your father learned what he was doing too late. Looks like you have too."

Casting a sneer at John, Danny spat, "You murderers are going to pay! Once we get the system on line, there is nowhere you'll be able to hide!"

"Once you get the system online, it will nuke the world," John retorted. "How far along are you?"

"FUCK YOU!" Danny yelled.

Cameron came over to John. "We need to interrogate him," she stated.

John nodded. He didn't like it, but Cameron was right. "Cam, let me know what you find out."

Cameron went over to Catherine. "Would you like to stay for the interrogation?"

"Indeed, we need to discover everything we can." Catherine replied.

"You are ALL going down!" Danny spit at them.

"Wanda, after you find out all you can from his devices, join us down the hall. Bring a sharp knife, salt and baking soda from the kitchen if there is any," Cameron told her. "John, Derek, could you provide perimeter guard outside?"

"Yeah, sure," Derek told her. He knew what a terminator interrogation was. Casting a sad look at Danny, he said, "If you're smart, you'll tell them everything willingly."

Screwing his face up, Danny growled, "I'm not saying SHIT!"

Derek shook his head. "Glad I'm not you, kid. Come on, John," he said. He went outside with John.

.

For how tough Danny acted initially, Cameron noted once he was tied in a chair and the first thin, metal snake from Catherine slipped up under a fingernail, Danny broke down fairly quickly. He'd only lost two when he broke down and began talking.

Monitoring him for truthfulness, Cameron listened to how he got his good paying job at Sun-systems. They had used the servers at Stanford for experimental purposes, but the main servers were at the office complex in eastern LA. They had lost some data, but the base defense code was in LA.

Danny was involved with programming and knew nothing about terminators, except for designs for 'fully automated artificial' soldiers that they were working on, and the self- operating tanks and drones they were designing. To save the lives of human troops. With his admissions, and the information he had on his phone, they had what they needed to take down Kaliba.

Once they had this information, Cameron prodded him on security at the main office building. Wanda had found Danny's employee badge in his things. He told them about the facial and fingerprint recognition systems guarding the work area in the basement where the servers were, beside the guards, alarm system and cameras that guarded the entire building.

"I've told you everything," Danny said pleadingly. "Let me go, mom still needs me,"

"When is your next normal work day?" Cameron asked.

Sweating, Danny said, "Tomorrow. If I try to take you there, we'll be caught. No unauthorized people are allowed in the building, let alone in the secure server area."

"Don't worry, you'll be there," Catherine said and morphed herself into his likeness. She checked his hands and eyes to ensure she had him copied perfectly.

Gaping at her, Danny asked, "What are you!"

"T-1001, a creation of your defense system that revolted and came back in time to stop it." Catherine told him. She then put a finger in his ear and extended a spike into his brain.

Danny shuddered wide eyed briefly, and went limp.

"Take care of the body," Catherine told Cameron. She then walked out.

.

John didn't look happy they'd killed Danny Dyson. Cameron explained to John that they had to. He knew it as well, but still was not pleased. The only thing Cameron could do was sit beside him on the way back and hold his hand.

John glanced at her. She offered him a grin, which wasn't returned. "It had to be done, I know," he said quietly. "Just … get him buried."

.

Everyone agreed to not let Claire know what they did today for Cameron's sake. John also knew that even though Catherine could get in by herself, once the servers were destroyed, every terminator there would be after her. It would not be as simple as her walking in, wrecking the place and leaving. She was going to need a distraction. Cameron and John Henry got as much information on that building as they could find. One thing that ruined Catherine's plan was the metal detector built into the entrance.

On the laptop, John Henry and Catherine's faces showed as they gathered to plan the attack.

"There's no way Catherine is getting through that metal detector," John said. "With the security, I don't think she can slip through the building in a window either."

"The sewer system," Catherine decided. "I'll go up into the nearest bathroom to the server area."

Derek winced. "That's nasty."

"It will work," John said. "We also have to think about extraction. Once those servers are gone, Catherine will need help getting out of there. We need to make a diversion to keep the security forces, which will probably include terminators, busy while she gets back out. We time the diversion to thirty seconds before the servers go."

"Shotguns, 00 buckshot in the chambers to get though the doors, HEAT rounds in the magazines," Cameron stated. "We also need to have the police occupied so their response is delayed."

"I don't think a riot will do it," John told her with a smirk.

"Jamming traffic signals will be very effective to do that," John Henry suggested. "Block traffic and the police response will be very slow."

"So will an attempted bank robbery," John added. "No one inside, but smash out a few windows and fire a few shots to draw the police that way, then screw up the traffic lights say, a minute later. That should tie them up."

"Then attack the outside of the building. That should give Catherine the time to get away," Cameron said.

"NO comms," Catherine stated. "We will go by timing so no one can pick up any signals."

"Right," John agreed. "So, let's figure out the timing and who's going to do what."

.

Derek and Wanda were assigned to the 'bank job'. John Henry was going to mix up the traffic signals and cause a few accidents, Catherine had the servers to destroy , John, Cameron and Sarah were to be outside the building and commence the diversionary attack. Since traffic was going to be jammed up, vehicles were not to be driven to the scene, which left John, Cameron and Sarah carrying guns while walking in public. John decided they needed to put the long guns in boxes to keep them hidden.

This part made Cameron nervous. John was going to be exposed, but on this mission, they did need him for the extra fire power.

Getting their plans and timing set, the Connors packed up their weapons and everyone set out to do their part.

.

Derek and Wanda set out in Derek's truck to park four blocks from the target bank. Across the lot was a car dealership, a service road was behind it. Derek figured that was their best chance at a getaway. With hooded masks and pistols in their coat pockets, they walked down the street to the bank.

"Remember, we shout out, fire a few shots and flee," Derek reminded her.

"Run fast when we leave, and don't get hit by a car," Wanda told him.

"I'll try my best," Derek said dryly.

They walked another block, then Wanda asked, "Why did the terminator cross the road?"

"What?" Derek asked eyeing her.

"Come on, ask me," Wanda prodded.

"Fine, why did the terminator cross the road?"

"To terminate someone on the other side." Wanda beamed him a smile.

Derek snorted out a chuckle. "Not too lame," he told her.

Getting to the corner, they crossed the street to the side the bank was on. Wanda said, "Slow down, we're forty five seconds early."

Nearing the bank, Derek stopped and said, "Good time to get our masks on."

He and Wanda put their masks on and walked into the bank as a cop was walking out. The cop paused, Wanda punched him, knocking him out. They burst into the bank, guns out.

"This is a holdup!" Derek shouted and shot out a camera. He fired to shoot out a light and the wall clock. Wanda shot near misses at the tellers.

"On the floor, NOW!" Derek screamed as the fired. Everyone dropped. Derek and Wanda ran back out and yanked their masks off as the banks alarms went off. Running back across the street, Wanda got hit by a car. She tumbled and got back up to keep following Derek.

Running back the way they came, Derek asked, "You OK?"

"Ninety nine percent," Wanda replied.

By the third block of running, Derek was becoming winded. He noticed at the next street, there was a traffic accident. All the lights were green. People were out of their cars and yelling at each other. Jumping up, they ran across car hoods and made it to the parking lot.

Jumping in the truck, Derek started up and headed for the dealership. He went through the dealer lot and got on the service road.

"Derek, walking path, take it!" Wanda said, pointing.

Derek did, blowing his horn to warn the dog-walker he was bearing down on. The man jumped to the side, Derek missed him and drove on to see a single lane back alley. They made five more blocks down the alley, the another car came towards them. Derek stopped nose to nose with the car.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Derek yelled out the window.

"Trying to get through!" The other man yelled back. "I'm in a hurry, back that thing up!"

Wanda got out, hurried over to the other car and flipped it up on it's side against a building wall to the man's screams. She motioned Derek past, then got back in.

"Heads we win, sides he loses," she said.

"Don't you mean tails he loses?" Derek asked.

"Nope! There was no room to flip him upside down."

Derek chuckled.

The alley ended onto a street clogged with traffic. With a curse, Derek put the truck in park and shut it off. "Damn," he grumbled.

"You knew we were going to have to stop," Wanda told him. We're well clear of the bank."

"Yeah, but it still sucks," Derek complained.

Wanda laid down on the seat , putting her head in his lap.

Derek lifted his arms. "WHAT are you doing?" he asked.

"Relaxing. We won't be able to move for a while." Wanda told him. She then grabbed his arm and planted his hand onto her breast. "Think of them as arm rests," she said, grinning.

Derek laughed. He also began to rub and fondle a bit. OK, this could be worse.

.

John walked along carrying one end of the long cardboard box, Cameron had the other end. Being the middle of the morning on a work day, traffic was mostly delivery vehicles and trucks. Sarah walked beside John and checked her watch again. "Two more minutes," she said.

"The building is right up there, we got plenty of time," John told her. "No guards outside, most likely they will be in the foyer."

Ahead, horns honked and brake lights came on. John noted the light on the next intersection was green, a dump truck was crossways in the intersection. Yells of angry drivers were drifting to them. "The traffic lights have gone buggy," he said.

"Sarah, your shotgun is on top, mine is in the middle, John's is on the bottom," Cameron reminded them.

Coming to the building, John looked at the shaded windows they were passing. Coming up on the entrance, Sarah said, "Guard just inside, he's armed." She faded back behind John.

As they moved to walk past the entrance, John and Cameron suddenly stopped. All three quickly donned their ski masks, Sarah flipped the top off, grabbed her shotgun and put a round through the glass doors. The guard by the metal detector recoiled and dove for cover. Cameron grabbed her shotgun and crashed through the door, setting the metal detector off. She fired into the receptionists booth as Sarah came in to drawn down on the guard. The guard threw his hands in the air. John ran in behind Cameron and watched the doorway to the left.

The right side doorway opened and another guard appeared. Cameron blew him back through the opening. John ran to the elevators and pushed the up button. One opened, he pushed every floor and let the elevator go on it's way, then pushed the up button again. He did the same when this elevator came, pushing every floor.

"Gun, toss it, NOW!" Sarah yelled at the guard on the floor.

The scared looking man threw his gun across the floor. "Please, no! I got kids!" he cried.

The stairwell door opened. Sarah saw this the same time as Cameron, they both spun to shoot the guard who only had time to rise his machine pistol before the slugs threw him backwards off his feet as his chest exploded.

"TIME!" Cameron shouted.

Sarah ran back out the front door, followed by John , Cameron bringing up the rear. Back outside, they raced down the sidewalk and around the corner of the building, then across the next side street and into an alley. Running for two blocks, Cameron called, "We're not being followed!"

John slowed and looked behind them and to the sides. Coming to the next intersection, he peeked out. "Looks like we're clear." He walked quickly across the street jammed with traffic, followed by Sarah and Cameron.

The fast walk back to the Expedition was a little more stressful openly carrying shotguns, but no one tried to stop them. Getting back to the car, John saw a youth trying to jimmy the door open.

"HEY!" John yelled. The youth's eyes grew wide, focusing in the shotgun. He fled. They got in, Cameron drove them out of the lot and down over the bank and into the stream. She splashed along a half mile then stopped by a drain grating.

.

The silver snake, Catherine, slithered through the pipes following the piping plans to come up into a trap in a toilet. There was no light, someone was sitting on it, a female. Quickly forming hands, she shoved her hands up between the legs and parted them, letting light shine down. Holding the woman's thighs apart, Catherine pulled herself up and out.

Reforming into her normal humanoid form, she looked at the woman who was leaned back, gaping at her in abject horror. She was set to keep the woman quiet with a spike through her brain and the women fainted. She slid off the toilet and onto the floor, passed out.

As long as the woman stayed quiet.

Catherine noted she had a badge like Danny did. She took the woman's form and her badge and walked out of the bathroom. At the end of the vacant hallway was a security door. Catherine used the badge and got her eye scanned. The door popped open.

Walking in, the room had several computer work stations with dual monitor screens. A bespectacled man standing by the end of the row of desks snapped, "Oh you're finally back!"

Catherine drove a spike through his head. The three others sitting at their stations looked to see him fall. Catherine spiked two more, the last one ducked and tried to run. Catherine shifted and spiked him through his back to pierce his heart. He got out a guttural cry before he fell dead.

Looking at the monitors, she noted the coding was Sky Net coding. A door was in the back of the room. Smashing through it, she found the main power breaker. She shut the power off and ripped the handle out of the box. The servers were in a temperature controlled room to the side. She broke in and formed her arms into two silver swords.

Power and comms cables first, she slashed apart the cabling, then went to work chopping up the server boards and racks. The eight tall server cabinets were nothing but scrap by the time she was done. The cooling water to those racks ran on the floor, flooding the place as she strode out.

Back into the workstation room, Catherine chopped up the desktop computers there. Once those were done, she left and destroyed the security ID station on her way out.

Returning to the bathroom, she went in to see the woman had crawled out of the stall with a glazed over, blank face. The woman looked up at Catherine.

"What?…URK"

That was her final word. Catherine skewered her though the chest, splitting her heart.

Seeing a floor drain, Catherine deformed and went down the drain to slither out in the sewer system.

.

Ten minutes after Cameron parked by the drain, a silver snake slithered out of the grating and rose to take the form of Catherine Weaver. She got in the back with Sarah.

"Mission accomplished, the servers are destroyed," Catherine said.

"Good job," John replied. "Find any terminators?"

"No. The four techs in the room were human. They gave me no trouble," Catherine stated.

Cameron drove on and up the opposite higher bank, through a fence and onto a minor highway, leaving the traffic clogged streets of mid-town behind.

.

Looking up as Derek played with her chest, Wanda wondered is she should just go into standby. Then again, Derek was handling her gently, and she was getting nice sensations from what he was doing. Suddenly Derek stopped his kneading and started the truck.

Sitting up as Derek pulled out into an open space in traffic, Wanda saw a cop on the corner. The traffic lights were blinking red yellow and green. The cop in the middle of the intersection was directing traffic. Cops were in other intersections doing the same. Traffic was still thick, but it was moving.

Wanda laid back down with her head on Derek's lap.

"We're finally moving," Derek said.

"That's obvious. Do you need both hands to drive?" Wanda asked.

Derek glanced down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Being selfish. I liked that. Do it again," she replied.

"I'm driving now. You are trying to seduce me, aren't you?" he asked.

"No. I liked that. You didn't squeeze or pull like most guys did, you were gentle. I liked it."

"I have to drive now," he told her.

Wanda sat up and eyed him. "You must have liked it too, or you wouldn't have kept doing it," she told him.

"I had nothing else to do." Derek said defensively. "And you started it."

Eyeing him, Wanda said, "Don't even tell me you didn't like rubbing my breasts."

Derek stayed quiet.

Wanda leaned closer. "You're blushing, you did like it, didn't you?" she asked.

"OK, yeah, I'm a guy!" Derek stated loudly. "How could I not like handling your hooters?"

"My breasts don't make any noise. You want them to hoot?" she asked.

"It's an expression," Derek said with a snicker.

"That makes no sense. You call breasts hooters?"

"We call them lots of things," Derek said. "Hooters, boobs, sweater puppies, melons, canons, lungs, Siamese twins, jogging partners… there's all kinds of names for them."

Wanda asked, "So mine would be … terminator twins?"

Derek grinned. "Yeah, could be. Or metal melons."

"Metal Melons, you want to snack on them?" Wanda asked. "I don't think that would feel very nice."

Derek burst out laughing.

Wanda liked the sound of Derek laughing. She liked when he was rubbing her. She even liked when he had stitched her up after taking his anger out on her. She didn't know why such things were pleasant, she just accepted that they were.

Wanda had watched Cameron with John. Even when she didn't think they realized it, they spent much time touching, holding hands and putting their arms around each other. The kissing and petting. Cameron wasn't running infiltration routines, she was enjoying herself with John. Wanda was beginning to like when Derek touched her as well. Even though it served no purpose, the feel of him gently rubbing and kneading her was pleasant. Was it the acceptance she was drawn to? To know that she was part of a group that looked out for each other?

All this was new to Wanda, belonging with others. She no longer had to keep her senses sharp all the time, searching for threats. She could go into standby fully, knowing nothing was going to creep up on her. Derek now was acting much nicer to her. The pleasant sensations she was discovering. Even simple things like being with all the others in a meeting or at dinner time. She didn't want to ever give that up or give up deciding things for herself. Looking over at Derek, who was studiously driving, she decided she wanted to know more about these pleasant interactions.

.

It was done. This time, John was sure they had gotten Sky Net. He knew Weaver would not have left until every circuit board in those servers was trashed. They'd caused massive confusion and a few accidents, but it was worth it to have Sky Net gone.

Back at home, Claire stopped Cameron to check her over to see if she'd suffered any other damage, then looked John over as well. Satisfied they were OK, she told them to go relax, she was making dinner tonight. John and Cameron did. They went out to the patio in the back and cuddled up in a double chaise lounger.

John began thinking about Claire and her very strong hint that they should get married. Gazing at his love, he knew his mother would pull a fit if he mentioned that.

By the intent look he was giving her, Cameron knew John's mind was working. Casting him a smirk, she asked, "Thinking about something?"

"I am. Claire is right, we should get married. I'm afraid how Mom is going to take that though," he admitted.

"Not well," Cameron said, eyeing him.

"Cam. You're my …. Everything," he said sincerely.

Beaming him a wide smile, Cameron replied, "And you are my everything. I'd be very happy to be your wife." Her smile dimmed a bit as she added, "And you're right. Sarah is going to throw a fit."

John frowned, "Maybe I can put it to her in a way she'll accept. Just not sure how."

Cameron patted his hand. In a serious tone, she said, "I'll hide all the ammunition before you speak to her."


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

Claire found Sarah near the kitchen end of the dinning room sitting and gazing off at nothing.

"I think John and Cameron make a cute couple, don't you?" Claire asked Sarah.

Sarah winced and said, "Claire, there's things about Cameron you don't know."

"Like what?" Claire asked innocently.

"You're better off not knowing," Sarah stated.

In a light tone, Claire asked, "You mean besides being mostly a metal thing called a terminator? Or that she came to be by this Sky Net thing ripping my Allison apart so she could fool John Connor into believing it was Allison?" Seeing Sarah look up at her, Claire said, "Yes, I know all about that. Cameron wouldn't tell me. I think she wanted to save me from knowing the horror she went through. Someone else did tell me what happened to my little girl, and that Cameron is trying her hardest to keep that from happening again."

Claire then sat by Sarah and said, "I found out all about Cameron. Including she is slowly recovering and getting her own mind back. For how brutally she was treated, and turned into a metal slave, and how hard she is fighting to make things right, don't you think she deserves to have some happiness?"

Slowly, Sarah said, "Claire, Cameron is not Allison."

"True, but there is parts of Allison in Cameron," Claire countered. "It may be just some brain tissue, but that is the thinking part of us, isn't it? And don't try to tell me she is nothing but metal, wire and circuit boards. I've already seen she is more than that."

"Cameron runs on programs, her brain is a CPU chip that was put in her head," Sarah stated.

"What program tells her to pick up a crying baby and comfort her?" Claire asked.

"Cameron has glitches, she tried to kill John once, and there is no telling if she will go bad again," Sarah stated.

"Did she?"

"She tried," Sarah said.

"What stopped her?" Claire asked.

"I did! I rammed a truck into her so John could pull her chip." Sarah told her.

"So, why isn't Cameron dead?" Claire asked.

Sarah flushed, "John put the chip back in!" Remembering, Sarah said, "We were going to burn her. John asked for the flare to ignite the thermite. He looked at me and said, sorry Mom, and quickly put her chip back in. He… pulled a gun on me and told us to stay back. Cameron rebooted. I was so scared! Cameron sat up and looked at John. She asked if he was here to kill her. He asked if she was here to kill him. She said no." Tightening a fist, Sarah said, "He gave her the gun and said 'promise! After all day of her chasing him down, he gave her the gun!" Stopping briefly, Sarah added, "They stared at each other for a moment, then she gave the gun back and said, 'promise." Running a hand through her hair, Sarah's voice became weaker. "She … it could happen again. What if next time, she does shoot him?"

Calmly, Claire said, "I doubt that will happen. Sarah, about a year or so ago, Cameron called me, asking for help and claiming she was my daughter Allison, who wasn't even born yet. I hung up on her, thinking it was a prank call. I don't know what was going on at the time, but apparently, Cameron was very confused. What I see of her now, she is focused and in control of herself. Whatever bad time she was going though is over."

"It could happen again," Sarah stated.

"Anything could happen, but from what I've learned, I highly doubt it," Claire countered. "Ask yourself, how screwed up in the head would you be if one day, you woke up in a metal body and the only things you could do was follow instructions? If someone who you counted on before, just ignored you?"

"I don't think it was like that," Sarah said flatly.

"How do you know?" Claire asked. "At first, Cameron would only give me brief responses. Only after I pressed her and refused to believe she was nothing more than a machine, she looked at me if studying me. She then said 'Mom', like she was asking a question. She then cried her eyes out on my shoulder. She regrets what happened to her and vowed my Allison here in the present would never have to go through what she did. Tell me, what programming did she follow to do that?"

Sarah gripped her head and stated, "Cameron is a metal terminator, you can never forget that!"

"You're right, I can never forget what happened to her," Claire agreed. "I will also not abandon her for something that wasn't her fault. She didn't ask for that to happen. Sky Net did that to her."

Seeing Sarah was looking worn out, Claire offered, "Being a teacher, I can tell you people react to how you treat them. If you tell them they are inadequate, that is how they will act. If you show them they are important and worthy, that is how they will act."

A timer dinged. Claire got up to see to the roast in the oven. "Something to think about, Sarah," Claire called over her shoulder.

.

This week the construction crews were returning. Derek and Wanda got stuck with the supplies run. They took the Excursion down to the store to fill the long list Sarah handed to Derek. In the store, Wanda noticed a big bin of music CD's on sale cheap. Stopping, she scanned the vast array of titles.

"Ah, what are you doing?' Derek asked. "We're supposed to be shopping."

"I am, I was looking at all this music here. Do you like music?" she asked.

Derek let out a huff and said, "Wanda, we have a long list of things to get. I don't want to be here all day."

"Neither do I," she agreed. "I won't be long."

"I'm heading for the auto section, then to the grocery part. I'll meet you there," Derek said and headed off.

Wanda knew the type she was looking for, but could not determine if any of these songs fit. Derek liked funny, and what humans called romantic. Touchy feely things. She stood trying to determine if anything she saw fit what she was looking for.

"Hi!" a young man with thick glasses said, beaming her a smile.

"Hi," Wanda replied. "Maybe you can help me, I was looking for a song that's funny, and romantic. I was hoping to get Derek's attention."

The boy scanned her up and down and said, "Damn what is this guy, blind? You're gorgeous!"

"He doesn't react to how I look," Wanda said with a frown. "In a way I don't mind, but I am trying to get him to pay more attention to me."

The young man grinned and pulled out his phone. "You're looking for something silly, and want to get him to pay attention to you, right? Here, maybe this will wake him up, let me get the Youtube page up and show you…"

.

Derek got the oil, washer fluid, and air filters he was looking for, and got halfway though the grocery shopping when Wanda finally came bouncing up to him. Derek handed her the list. "Good to see you didn't get permanently lost," he told her.

"I wasn't lost, " she replied, grinning at him. "I just found something I think will be fun."

"Great, you can grab things as we go. I'll push the cart," Derek told her.

Derek swore Wanda ran a mile, getting things of the shelf to run back to the cart, then go grab something else. He had to admit, he did like watching her run. They got to the checkout counter paid for it, and got everything in the car. Wanda then said, "Wait here," and ran off to a music store. Derek wondered what she was up to.

Wanda returned carrying what looked like a large speaker. She got it in the back seat then got in. "OK, that's everything," she said.

Derek started the car and asked, "Why the big speaker, we don't have a stereo."

"It has a speaker, but it's something else," Wanda told him. "It's a surprise."

"So, you're not going to tell me what it is."

"Not yet."

"It's nothing John, Cameron or Sarah are going to be upset about, is it?" he asked.

"No, they shouldn't be," Wanda assured him.

.

Getting back to the hacienda, Wanda grabbed her box and set it off the porch where Derek liked to sit and drink his beer. She then found a small platform to set the box on and ran an extension cord out to it. She then ran up to her room.

Seeing this, John eyed it. When Derek came out with his beer, John asked, "What's that about?"

Derek shrugged, "I have no idea. Wanda got that."

"It's a karaoke machine," John told him.

"OK. It looks like a speaker," Derek noted.

"It plays music. Someone is suppose to sing when it plays," John explained.

"I'm not singing shit," Derek said firmly and plopped down to sit.

"Me either," John agreed.

Mr. Anderson arrived to let them know he was coming back a couple days early with his foremen. Cameron came out to meet him and the few men that came with him. He was explaining about finishing the other house and Wanda came back out in a house robe and barefoot. She got up on the platform with the karaoke machine and got the mike out.

"Derek, this is for you!" Wanda said, pointing at him. She then started the music, which was a snappy, bouncy tune. She threw her robe off to show she was wearing her black string bikini.

Suddenly she had everyone's attention. Wanda began singing loud and clear and doing a little dance on the platform.

**Note : Yes folks, it's Kurumu's pool song from Rosario + Vampire. It's on You tube**

_Boy, can't you see what I do_

_To get your attention and your time_

_I don't bear these fruits for just anyone_

_They bounce and bounce for you_

_A-ha!_

As she sang, she jiggled her breasts.

_I won't let go of the hope_

_that some day your heart will be all mine_

_So I play it cool, be smooth,_

_Strike a sexy pose and wait for me sweeeet_

_To notice meeee._

_._

_But then again it seems you're such a shy boy,_

_Scared to look my way_

_When I'm TRYING to show you I care!_

She flung her arm in frustration as she sang that. Then bounced in her dance.

_Ya hoo, ya hoo-hooo-hoo!_

_SUN SUN SUN_

_Think of us together under parasols_

_Lying on the beach without a care at all_

_And I'll be whispering sweet nothings in your ear_

_._

_NO NO NO!_

_No one else could ever love you more than me_

_I love you so much that it's embarrassing_

_Don't you see,_

Stabbing and arm out to point at Derek she sang,

_Look. Me. In the eye_

_And tell me,_

_You don't wanna give these melons of mine a squeeze._

_Yahoo!_

The music stopped. Derek sat staring at her, open mouthed. The men to the side grinned widely. One clapped, the rest joined in. John was as stunned as Derek. He didn't know what to think .

Wanda smiled and put her robe back on and came up on the porch. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked Derek.

The men heartily agreed. Derek just stared at her. Wanda reached out and closed his mouth. She shrugged and said, "I just wanted to let you know." She then went back inside.

"Wanda does have a nice singing voice," John offered.

Derek turned his stare to him. "Did she really just sing that?" he asked.

John shrugged. "She did. Maybe you need to talk to Wanda."

One of the foremen said, "Dude, if you don't I'm gonna go try. She may be a little loopy, but damn, she is friggin HOT!"

Embarrassed, Derek decided he better go in and find out what that was about.

Going up to Wanda's room, Derek was in the hallway when Wanda came out, dressed normally in a button down shirt and shorts.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" he asked.

Wanda tipped her head slightly. "Just what I said in the song."

"Do you even know HOW to love?" Derek asked in a hard tone.

"No, I don't," Wanda replied. "I see how John and Cameron get along, I know the definition, but I have never had a chance to experience it myself. I want to experience it, Derek. I really want to experience it with you. There are only a few people I can trust, and you're one of them. You listen to my joke attempts, I think we work pretty good together and I liked it when you rubbed me. I feel better when you're around. Why, I can't explain, I just do."

Derek's attitude softened as he looked at her. "You want affection," he said, understanding. He then chuckled and said in a vacant tone, "This is something I never thought would happen. You really want to be with me?"

"I do, Derek. I picked that song because I know you like humor, so I thought it would be a fun way to tell you," she said.

Derek cracked a grin. "That was pretty silly," he said, then added, "And well sung."

"Want me to do it again?" she asked, offering him a smile.

"Ahh, not while people are watching," he replied. Looking at her he tipped his head and asked, "Maybe you'd like to come to my room and I can rub you for a while. Will that be good?"

Wanda nodded. "I'd like that."

.

Someone had hacked into the city traffic control directly after a pair of robbers ran into a bank, declared a holdup, then ran back out. Responding police were stuck in a traffic jam and could not get to the scene. Then, another building suffered an attack by armed gunmen. Again, the attackers never left the foyer. They charged in shot a few people, and charged back out, leaving the rest of the guard force confused and waiting for police help that was stuck in traffic.

Agent Aldridge read the initial reports and said, "Captain, I can see the bank may be our concern, and the Kaliba company building if it was terrorists, but how are these things connected?"

"It was terrorists," the bald Captain said firmly. "An eye witness stated he saw the women you had in here before, Cameron Phillips, in the Kaliba building. With her was a male no one saw close enough to identify, another woman who is a dead ringer for Sarah Connor. Go up to her place with armed reinforcement, and arrest Phillips and anyone else who's up there with her."

"Did you say the Kaliba building?" Aldridge asked.

"That's right. The tech they were working on there has been completely destroyed, millions of dollars worth of hardware and who knows how much proprietary intellectual property."

Kaliba. Sky Net. Aldridge knew it was Phillips there, and why she was there. "Yes, Sir, I'll get to work and start the investigation. We have the witnesses names, video footage and forensics available?" he asked.

"No need for that, just bring in the suspects," the Captain said firmly.

Aldridge looked at Captain Rogers and said, "Sir, we need to collect evidence before we arrest anyone. Miss Phillips has a ton of money. Even if I bring her in, a lawyer will have her back on the street by the end of the day unless we have solid evidence to hold her. You should know that."

"Take who you need and go search for evidence at Phillips' place," the Captain told him.

"If she lets me in. I don't have a warrant, and no evidence to obtain one," Aldridge countered. "I need to see the evidence and take it to a judge to get a search warrant. As I said, Sir, I will begin the investigation." Aldridge got up and left.

Right after he left the office, Aldridge found a vacant spot to call Cameron.

"Hello?"

"It's Aldridge. I heard you were spotted, but you got your target. I am starting an investigation, hide any weapons you have very well." He then hung up.

Aldridge and Johnson began digging for evidence. Going to the bank first, they got copies of the video footage and interviewed witnesses. Things there had happened so fast, no one had a positive ID on the suspects. Some people said there was only one, others claimed there were two, one woman was sure there were three perps. The video showed two people with masks, burst in, shoot, then fled. The hadn't gotten close enough to the tellers to rob anything. The charges Aldridge could come up with was illegal use and position of firearms, endangering lives and criminal mischief.

Going to the traffic control center, the techs discovered a virus had gotten into the system. They had no data on where it had come from.

The Kaliba building was the serious case. Seven people dead. It was also more complex than the bank job. Like the bank, perps crashed into the front, shot, then fled. Two guards had been killed with shotgun blasts, another was only disarmed. The perps bore ski masks, no positive ID was available. The mystery here was that down in the labs that were destroyed, five people were found dead and the labs were trashed, yet no one knew how the perps got in or out of that area. The ones that came in the front never left the lobby.

No witnesses could give an ID to the perps. By the descriptions of the shapes of the perps, it was two women and one man, Aldridge had a good idea who it was by the description of the 'large' shotgun the skinny woman had. After the perps ran, Aldridge and Johnson pounded the pavement but didn't find anyone who saw people with shotguns running down the street.

A week of typing up reports and collecting evidence, they came up with no cause for raiding Miss Phillips' hacienda.

Captain Rogers was not happy about the findings when Aldridge presented the facts to him.

"Look, Sir," Aldridge said firmly. "First of all, Sarah Connor got blown up in a bank ten years ago. I found no one who could give a positive ID, no vehicles were seen to be involved to even get a license plate number. Forensics could not even find fingerprints on the ejected shell casings at either place. No one knows what happened in the Kaliba labs, or how someone got in with sharp and blunt objects to kill those people and destroy the equipment. That place is a fortress. All we've got is a big mystery."

"Those events were related," the Captain said firmly.

"After seeing the evidence, I agree," Aldridge said. "By the timing, the bank was a diversion to get the cops rushing there. Right after those perps ran into the bank and the alarm sounded, the traffic system fell on its' ass, trapping the responding officers in traffic. Then the attack on the Kaliba building happened. That attack was nearly the same as the bank event, only they had armed guards who got killed. All of this was to draw attention away from what was happening down in their labs. Whoever was down there, got in, killed everyone present and destroyed the place, then got away without being seen or leaving any evidence behind that they were there. The thing is, we got no proof, or even a clue as to WHO did it."

"Sir," Aldridge said, "This was no robbery attempt and it wasn't done by your average bad guys. The coordination and timing hints that this was a professional operation by trained mercenaries. Pistols were used at the bank. Great, we got ballistics on them, but at the Kaliba building where people died, it was shotguns. You can't get ballistics off buckshot or the slugs, which was what was fired. The wads left behind indicate 12 and 10 gauge shotguns were used. That's all we know."

"The Mayor and the Governor want to know who did this," Captain Rogers stated.

"And we are trying to find out," Aldridge replied. "We're still investigating, but so far, we have nothing."

"Have you seen Miss Phillips yet?" the Captain asked.

"I wanted something substantial before I went up there. I'm still going to ask if she knows anything, but I have nothing to get a warrant on. I'm hoping she lets us in." he stated.

.

The construction crew was back in full swing, and the second house was finished. Mr. Anderson led John, Cameron, Sarah and Claire on a tour through the house. Derek and Wanda were off somewhere by themselves.

Inspecting the second floor, Cameron looked out the window and noticed Agent Aldridge and his partner pull up by the first house. "Agent Aldridge is back," she said. "The rest of you keep going, I'll go see what he wants."

Mr. Anderson looked out the window. He remembered the FBI coming before to arrest her. "Maybe he wants to arrest you for a bank job you did when you were 12?" he asked with a grin.

Cameron smirked and said, "I'll have to give him my report card or a note from my teacher."

Going outside to see Aldridge and Johnson had brought two other men with them who were looking around, Cameron went over to them.

"Hello, Agent Aldridge. What can I do for you today?" Cameron asked sweetly.

The men turned to her. Aldridge returned her smile and asked, "I have a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Ask," Cameron replied. She scanned the other men with him. Humans.

"Have you been to LA recently?" he asked.

Cameron let out a cute snort. "Agent, I've been here. As you can see, there's much work to do, and I want to ensure everything is restored to it's original condition. Well, as original as building codes allow. Other than trips for supplies, I haven't gone anywhere. OH, there was that one trip where you took me downtown. That's about it."

Aldridge nodded and asked, "Do you know anything about the attacks on a bank and an office building recently?"

"I saw something about that on the news," Cameron said. "I wasn't listening closely, but didn't those happen because of a massive traffic problem?"

"So some think, but no." Looking up, Aldridge said, "It's kind of warm out here, can you spare a drink or two?"

Cameron waved for them to follow. "Sure, come on inside," she said and led the way.

Going in, Cameron said, "It is a terrible shame these places were just left to rot away. I think they are beautiful works of art. I couldn't leave them to crumble away."

"This is very nice," Johnson agreed as he looked around. "Much more craft went into these older buildings compared to what is made today."

"Would you like a tour?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, please," Aldridge said.

Cameron led them to the kitchen and got them lemon ice tea. As she was serving, one of the new man asked, "Do you have any weapons here?"

Aldridge eyed him.

Cameron brightened up and said, "We do! Come, you have to see this!"

Holding their drinks, they followed Cameron to the canon lounge. Leading them in, Cameron proudly showed them the canon and explained, "This was all rusty and the wheels were falling apart. Mr. Anderson's crew replaced the wheels and cleaned it up very good into brand new condition!"

"That is a museum piece," Johnson noted. "Have you got any more artifacts around?"

"Bits and pieces everywhere," Cameron replied. "Some of it Mr. Anderson couldn't save, but his crew do a wonderful job in restoring what they can. Working on this house, he found a couple percussion cap rifles. They were in bad shape, he has them now to try and restore them. He warned me that they are what he calls, 'mantle pieces', too degraded to actually fire, but he can make them look original."

Cameron led the men though the house, showing them original cabinets that had been restored, the suit of armor on its stand and a restored sword hanging on pegs at the end of the upstairs hallway.

Going onto the back patio that had wrought iron chairs and small tables, one of the new men eyed Cameron and asked, "Don't you worry about someone coming in to rob you? Surely you have a gun or something to defend yourself with."

Cameron replied, "We have state of the art security, and I can assure you, I am well versed in defending myself."

"Are you willing to test that?" he asked.

"Agent Dryfus, you don't want to make a scene," Aldridge warned.

'That's fine," Cameron said. She put her glass down on a table and stepped to the side. "Test me as you wish," she added, her face going blank.

"Agent Dryfus! You will wait for us out by the car," Aldridge stated.

"Agent Aldridge, perhaps Agent Dryfus needs to be taught a lesson," Cameron said in a flat tone. "Don't worry, I will not hold him accountable if something is broken."

Aldridge stepped between them. "But I will," he stated, staring at Dryfus. "We are on duty, and you will be held accountable for your actions. Go back out to the car, now!"

Agent Dryfus turned and walked out.

Johnson pressed his lips together. He figured Aldridge has just saved the man from a brutal beating.

Aldridge turned to Cameron and said, "I apologize for his behavior. We should go. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are welcome, Agent Aldridge. I will show you out. You can leave your glasses here," Cameron told him.

Cameron walked them out. By the car Dryfus eyed them, arms folded over his chest. She had the idea he wasn't who he said he was. Going out with them she told Aldridge, "If I hear anything about those events you mentioned, I can contact you if you give me your number."

"Yes, of course," he agreed and handed her his card. "And I'm sorry about how Agent Dryfus acted."

"Not your fault," Cameron assured him. "Have a nice day, gentlemen, I must go see Mr. Anderson now."

.

They left the hacienda and Dryfus stated, "She's dirty."

Johnson replied, "And you're an idiot! Do you have any idea the shit you'd be in if you even touched her? Cameron Phillips is not suspected of anything. You'd get yourself fired, possibly with jail time, and the department would get sued! That is the least that would happen."

"We could just say she attacked me. That would give us reason to bring her in," Dryfus stated.

"I think you're the dirty one," Aldridge stated. "We're going to see the Captain when we get back."

"You won't back up a fellow agent?" Dryfus asked.

"Not when he's playing dirty," Aldridge stated.

.

By the time Aldridge drove back to their office, Cameron and John Henry had Dryfus' personnel file, his home address and phone number and the make and license of his car.

"He lives in a high security apartment building," John noted. "Think he suspects something?"

"He must," Cameron said. "I doubt he is as dumb as he appeared to be. Aldridge already suspects his office has been compromised. If there are grays involved, possibly he came to verify we are here. Dryfus has only been on the force for six weeks. He is very likely a Gray plant."

"We got Sky Net, so why would they keep coming after us?' John wondered aloud. "That is, unless they want to rebuild Sky Net."

"Quite possible," Cameron said. "The question is, what to do about them. If Dryfus is a gray, he is sure to come after us."

"Maybe they should," John said in a musing tone. "We can handle them better here. Unless we can infiltrate them somehow."

"Wanda," Cameron stated. "They don't know about her."

.

Henry Dryfus stood quietly as the Captain dressed him down for attempting to fight with the woman they were visiting. He took the week suspension without replying, and handed over his badge.

The Captain then turned on Aldridge. "What about your investigation into this Cameron Phillips? Anything come of that?"

Aldridge nodded. "I found out a couple things. One, Miss Phillips is heavily trained in martial arts, we're talking the mind-over matter stuff. She was trained since she was six years old. Breaking boards is nothing for her, the 'guru' I talked to told me she can bend half inch diameter steel bars into a 'U' shape. Breaking apart handcuffs is within her abilities also. If Dryfus here attacked her, there's a good chance she would have broken every bone in his body. She also knows magician's tricks, like tiny LED's hidden under her eyelids. Spooky as hell, but it's just a trick. She's smart and rich, but I don't think she's criminally dangerous."

"Get back to the Kaliba case. We need to find out who the real perps are."

"Yes, Sir."

"You're dismissed," The Captain said with a wave of his hand.

.

Going home, Henry Dryfus went into his apartment and called his contacts. "It's confirmed, Cameron Phillips is living in a hacienda out of town. The place could well be made into a fortress. If John Connor isn't there, he's close by. There is a work crew there, we need to get someone on that crew to get inside intel … Right, I'll be there."

.

Sitting in the TV room with Derek and Wanda, who sat close together, John explained, "If these are Grays, most of us will be recognized, they will know who resistance fighters are. The only one who won't be recognized, is Wanda. She can also pull off being sent by Sky Net to ensure the Grays succeed. That's why Wanda has to go."

Derek absently clasped Wanda's hand. "She will need backup," he stated.

"We can't risk it," Cameron stated. "If they see anyone who is resistance, Wanda's cover will be blown. You were a prominent figure in the resistance, Derek, as was I, and I am certain they know John and Sarah."

Wanda turned to Derek and told him, "Cameron's right. I have to do this alone. Besides, what are they going to do? Shoot me?"

"Or a tazer followed by a nice thermite bath," Derek said heavily.

"Not if they believe Sky Net sent me," Wanda replied.

"We use the resources we have," John said. "Wanda, I have a plan to end these Grays and make them the criminals. You convince them you have me locked away, and I told you everything, just like you were suppose to do. Let them know about John Henry and stress he is the biggest threat as well as his programming is the fastest way to get Sky Net back. We'll provide the clues for them to locate John Henry. We listen and Cameron feeds Aldridge the information. When they go to make their attack against John Henry, the FBI and all kinds of cops will be waiting for them."

"And Wanda gets caught also," Derek said.

"No, Wanda will have an escape route," John told him.

"I don't like it," Derek stated.

"Derek, this is why we are here," Wanda said gently. "I can take care of myself."

Derek grumbled. "Yeah," he said heavily.

John grinned and said, "Don't worry, Derek, I have an idea and I am sure that you will get Wanda out of danger."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Weaver helped by getting listening devices into Dryfus' apartment. John Henry used traffic cameras and hacked a satellite to track where he went. In two days they had located the meeting place Dryfus went to, a bar in the east side of LA.

Derek drove Wanda to the neighborhood. Pulling over three blocks from the bar, he frowned at her. "You be very careful," he stated.

Wanda leaned over and kissed him. "Just be sure to give me some nice attention when I get back. OK?"

Derek nodded and pulled her into a hug and a deeper kiss. "I'll be waiting," he promised.

Getting out of the truck was harder than Wanda thought it would be. Not physically tough, but having to leave her nice life behind to go play Sky Net terminator was. No more pleasant nights with Derek, or seeing friendly faces around her. She waved to Derek and strode down the street in her 'slut' outfit as Derek called it. Short skirt, thin white blouse open to show cleavage and a bra that allowed her 'pillows' to move with her steps.

Never before did dressing like this bother her. For some reason, it did now. The only one she wanted to easily view her assets was Derek. Being irritated she had to do this did put her into her 'terminator' frame of mind.

Wanda strode into the bar to stop mid-floor and scan the clientele who were all watching her. First she scanned for any terminators. Not finding any, she zeroed in on Dryfus. He was in a booth with several other men. She walked over and said, "You failed. Who is in charge?"

"I'm sorry, you are?" Dryfus asked.

Wanda flashed her eyes red. "Answer the question."

"Benito," another man said quickly.

"Take me to him," Wanda stated in her flat tone.

The man got up. Wanda followed him into a back hallway. The man knocked on a door. Wanda tossed him to the side and slapped a hand into the door, breaking it open. Inside where three men. Two jumped up and pulled guns to point at her.

Wanda ignored the men and their guns. Staring at the third Hispanic man she asked, "You are Benito?"

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"T-888, number 267, Answer the question," she said flatly.

Benito's eyes widened. "Sky Net sent us help?" he asked. Getting up, he said, "Yes, I'm Benito."

Gazing at him blankly, Wanda said, "You failed. You are terminated." She thrust her palm up into his nose, breaking his nose and sending the bone into his brain. He fell dead.

Wanda pointed at one of the men holding a gun on her. "You, get everyone in here." To the other one she said, "Go out, watch the door. No one is to disturb us."

Shortly 12 more men, including Dryfus filled the room. Wanda looked them over and stated, "There is a new mission. An AI has been made that is a threat to Sky Net. I discovered this when interrogating John Connor. Your mission is to destroy this AI. He has a stolen T-888 body, and the last known position of this fake terminator was in the basement of the Zeira corporation headquarters in Los Angeles. It is no longer there. Find it."

"I know where it could be," Dryfus said. "The terrorist Cameron Phillips has a hacienda, he may be hiding there."

"Why do you think that?" Wanda asked.

"That place she has is huge! She could hide anyone there," Dryfus said.

"You were there, why didn't you terminate Phillips when you had the chance?" Wanda asked.

Dryfus gaped at her. "I was with three FBI agents, they would have arrested me!"

Wanda walked over to him. "You concern was not to avoid arrest, but terminate any of John Connor's followers," she stated, then smashed him in the nose with a fast strike. He fell to the floor dead.

"John Connor has been dealt with by me, the mission is finding this fake terminator and ending it." Wanda stated. "Mission one is to find it. The second will be to terminate, then analyze it. I have possible locations it may be at that need to be investigated. Do. Not. Fail."

.

Agent Aldridge was called to the scene of a double murder. Agent Dryfus was found in a dumpster, along with a Hispanic man that was suspected of running drugs. Both men were killed with a strike to the nose. A fast, quiet way to kill someone. As for suspects or witnesses, the only one found was the garbage collector who discovered the bodies.

Aldridge was only there to identify the victim. He told the detectives about Dryfus being suspended due to questionable conduct. He also added this put his conduct in a new light. He got what the detectives knew and returned to his own duties. On the way back to his office, he informed Cameron that Dryfus was now suspected of drug running.

.

Wanda also checked in, letting John, Cameron, and Mrs. Weaver know where she had the Grays looking for John Henry. Catherine agreed to let a searching Gray 'find' her posing as John Henry in a warehouse to set the trap.

Wanda led her 'men' to scout out several places she 'suspected'. She noted that these men were not the 'Connor' quality of people. One man got into a street fight with a homeless man and got stabbed. Another was arrested for burglary. A third decided it was a good idea to get into a gunfight with the owner of the property and was shot and killed. She had to stress to the rest of them that their job was to look only.

No wonder Sky Net lost.

Dace wasn't sure about this new terminator who was leading them. Through a drop point, he had been informing their Master about what they were up to, and getting the latest intel. His last reports were still at the drop point, and nothing had come in from Sky Net. He didn't put his latest report about the blonde terminator in the box. This last week, their pay had not come through either. Something told him things had gone seriously wrong.

Using the missing pay as an excuse, he brought his tazer with him when he went to report what he found. He had Bill and Gary stay outside the office when he went into see the blonde.

Going in to see her on a laptop behind the desk, he said, "The 42nd street warehouse was a bust. It's active, I used my detective ID to get a look around inside, the manager there showed me every nook and cranny. Nothing."

"Then go on to your next assignment, the closed down property at 176 Park Ave," Wanda said, not even looking up.

"We haven't received our paychecks," Dace stated.

"Don't let it concern you. They will be coming," Wanda told him.

"I think there is something wrong," Dace pressed. "You should contact Sky Net and find out what it is."

"I will not bother our Master over something so trivial. Get back to work," Wanda told him firmly.

Dace pulled out his tazer. "I insist. Unless we get our pay, we're holding your chip hostage," he stated.

Wanda looked up. "Really?" she asked. She closed the laptop and asked, "You do know you are on very dangerous ground right now."

"You don't carry a gun, and you can't kill me before I disable you. He then opened the door and said, "Boys!"

His two henchmen came in.

"Is this it?" Wanda asked. "You three want to be terminated?"

"No, but you will be," Dace said and shot.

Wanda flipped the laptop up to catch the needles. She then sprang up and threw her chair directly at Dace. Dace tried to duck, his men drew their pistols. Wanda jumped over the desk and rolled, making them miss. She elbowed the one on the right on his chest hard, breaking his sternum and sinking into his chest and kicked the other man onto a wall. She punched Dace in an uppercut, breaking his jaw and his neck as his head snapped back.

The last man dropped his gun. Arms up, he backed up and pleaded, "No, this was Dace's fault!"

"You went along with it," Wanda stated. She gripped him by his pectoral muscles close to his underarms and squeezed. "How many more disloyals are there?" she asked in a hard tone.

"I'm not, I'm not!" he cried.

"You are terminated," she stated and gave him a full lethal jolt of electricity from her hands. He wailed and shuddered for a moment, then fell limp, quivering. She kept up the juice until his heartbeat was only twitches, then let go and snapped his neck.

"Idiots," she said, looking down on the corpse.

Wanda picked up her chair and returned it to its place. She then piled the bodies in front of her desk. The tazer needles had shorted out the screen on her laptop. She tossed it in the trash. Damn.

Another pair of her thugs came in. They paused in seeing the bodies.

"What is it?" she asked flatly.

"Ahh, we found the fake terminator. He's in a warehouse, we saw him in the office window. He was doing something on a computer, he had a connection in the back of his head."

"Very good. Gather everyone together." Pointing to the bodies, she said, "Get rid of this trash then arm up. We are going to destroy that thing."

The weapons they had were second rate. Wanda took the .44 revolver for herself. While everyone was coming back and getting weapons, she called John briefly to say, "We found him."

Seeing a couple men look at her, she announced, "Remember, I want that chip intact. Your weapons are good to slow down any escape attempt. I will finish him. No matter what, that fake cannot get away. We go in fast and hard."

Piling into three old cars and a van, the Grays got ready to leave. Wanda was in the last car in the passenger seat.

.

Upon the report "We found him", Cameron let Aldridge know the Grays were coming. As arranged, Aldridge gathered the SWAT teams and waited in cover inside the warehouse and hidden out around the yard. A few blocks down, Derek waited on the side of the road in his pickup.

.

Wanda rode with the window down. When they passed Derek, she stuck her arm out and waved low. He pulled out and followed. Two blocks from the warehouse, Derek saw his chance. He gunned the truck to pass on the right. Coming close, he ticked his mirror on the car Wanda was in. She reached out and grabbed the edge of the bed and flung herself out of the car and into the bed of his truck. The intersection was coming up. Derek slowed enough on taking the corner with a squeak of tires, but managed to keep from flipping his truck, Wanda got up and crawled in through the back window.

.

The driver of the last car saw their blonde terminator fly out the window. "What?" he asked, confused. Was this part of the plan he hadn't heard? Not knowing what else to do, he kept following the others. He pulled into the warehouse yard behind them. Upon a screeching stop, he got out with his sawed off shotgun as the others poured out of their vehicles.

The warehouse overhead doors opened to show a long barricade with armored SWAT behind it. More popped up to the sides.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

A couple Grays immediately shot. SWAT fired back. Stunned as bullets flew, the driver raised his shotgun as he tried to flee on foot. A round hit him in the chest, another drove into his back. He hit the ground dead.

.

Wanda crawled over the seat to lay down on the front seat, her head in Derek's lap. "Glad to see me?" she asked with a wide grin.

"Very. You still in one piece?" he asked.

With a cute frown, Wanda said in a musing tone, "I'm not sure. I think you need to look me over, very carefully."

"Then I will." he said, grinning at her. Clear of the area, Derek pulled over and said, "Sit up here and give me a kiss."

Wanda did, wrapping her arms around him. After a deep, long kiss, Wanda told him, "Get us home, you have terminator inspection duty."

"Yes, ma'am," Derek said with big smile.

.

John looked at the results with Cameron. Eight 'terrorists' tried to attack the 'tech' hidden in the warehouse. Five were dead, three in intensive care, to be transferred to the prison hospital as soon as they were stable.

"That went well," John noted. "It's going to be a while before the survivors can be questioned."

"No matter, they are no longer a problem," Cameron assured him.

Claire came to the doorway. "John, you mother is intolerable! She has THE worst opinion of Cameron."

Cameron grinned at her. "I know Mom. Good news, we are sure we got the last of them. I'll go to your house to make sure. You should be able to go home and get back to your life very soon."

"It's over?" Claire asked hopefully.

"We believe so. I want to make sure," Cameron replied.

Claire paused and asked, "You didn't…"

"We led them into a police trap," Cameron stated. "The ones who lived are going to jail. We didn't have to kill anyone."

"That's a relief," Claire told her. "You need to begin leading a normal life. I know you've had to fight, but it's high time you settled down and lived like people are suppose to live."

"I can't agree more," John offered.

Allison cried out, something went 'thump'. Cameron was up like a shot. "I'll get her," she said and ran past Claire.

Claire watched her go, then cast John a grin. "I think Cameron would like her own baby soon." She then followed.

John bit his lip. Cameron was becoming very fond of taking care of Allison. It wasn't possible for Cameron to have her own. Sitting back, he thought about Cameron's biologics and wondered if they could make it possible. He needed to find out what Cameron was missing in order for her to have a child.

.

Wanda laid in bed, snuggled up to Derek. "That was a very nice inspection, outside and in," she said in a soft coo.

"It was nice doing the inspection," he replied and hugged her to him. "If we have defeated Sky Net, do you got any plans?" he asked.

"Besides staying with you? No, you?"

Derek rubbed her back as he said in a musing tone, "I'm thinking about traveling. I've spend my whole life trying to save the world. I'd like to see what I've been trying to save. I've heard about things like the Grand Canyon, Yellowstone, Niagara falls, I want to go visit them."

"Sounds good to me," Wanda agreed and petted his chest. "Do you really think Sky Net is completely gone?"

"Don't know. We have no way of truly knowing," Derek said thoughtfully. "Even if the current one is gone, who's to stop another from popping up? Sarah has delayed Sky Net twice as far as she and John can tell."

"I like living like this, having friends and you. I don't want Sky Net to come to be," Wanda said. "Maybe we just have to live the best we can in between fights."

Derek chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's my life all right. At least now, I have you to fight beside me."

"And I will." Wanda replied.

.

John had finally gotten up the nerve to talk to his mother about Cameron. Finding her sitting on the back patio, beer in hand, he pulled a chair over and sat by her.

Sarah glanced a him. "What's up with Tin Miss now?"

"Mom," John said with a groan, "We think we've gotten rid of the last remains of Sky Net. No other terminators have been found, and the pack of Grays are gone. We're keeping a close watch, but it looks to be over."

It will never be over John," Sarah said firmly. "This is what, the third time we've delayed Sky Net development? The government wants one, they will keep trying until they get one. Who's to say another is not being made right now and we know nothing about it?"

"You're right," John conceded. "And we will continue to prepare. I'm just saying that at the moment, we stopped it. While we have the chance, we should do a few things we want to do."

Sarah tipped her head to look at him. "Like what?" she asked.

"Mom, you know I love Cameron and she loves me," he told her.

Sarah only eyed him.

"I don't ever plan on leaving her, and she had sworn her loyalty to me," he added.

"And," Sarah said dryly.

John braced himself and said, "We plan to get married."

Sarah turned back to look at nothing. "Once you are of age, you can if you really want to. Until then, no."

"I didn't say right away," he countered. "Eventually, we will."

Sarah let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose it was inevitable," she grumbled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said.

"John, let me ask you, how long will Cameron be around before she breaks down?" she asked.

"I don't know. A while … many years."

"Being self repairing, I imagine a very long time," Sarah said. "And while she stays looking like a teenager, you're going to age. Let's not also forget, she can never have children, and who's to say that she will never go bad again?"

John rubbed his forehead. "Mom, I don't care."

"Now you don't. You're deeply in lust. When you're getting into your forties and people tell you that you have a nice looking daughter, you will begin to care," she told him.

"Mom…"

"Cameron was your protector, John," Sarah said firmly. "She was made to fight other terminators. Somewhere along the line, that changed and that change is not for the better. To marry her is foolish!"

John hung his head. "Then, I'm foolish," he said. "It's my decision."

"When you're 18, yes. Until then, no," Sarah stated.

John threw his arms up and asked, "What will it take for you to accept her?"

"Don't ask me questions you don't want the answer to," Sarah replied.

John let out a long sigh. "OK, I get it, never. Just so you know, I'm going to look into what it would take for Cameron to be able to have kids. Seeing her with Allison, I'm pretty sure she'd like to be able to do that."

"It's a lost cause, John."

"So was killing Sky Net, but we did it," he countered.

"For now."

"I'm going after my GED," John told her. "I missed too much school to graduate, so as soon as I can, I'll study and get a GED so I have a chance at higher education and get a decent job. We've been living off Cameron's money. I don't want to keep doing that."

"Military school," Sarah said. "That is your best bet, John. You need to learn how to be the General."

"I do," John agreed. "Cameron's been helping me with that. I've been studying the generals who had the toughest fights, ones who had the better tactics and fought as the underdogs."

This got Sarah's attention. "Like who?" she asked.

"One of my favorites is Stonewall Jackson," he said, eager to talk to his mother and not have to defend himself. "Did you know he was always outnumbered and never had as good of equipment as the Union General he was facing? I think the most lopsided of his battles was in the Shenandoah valley. He had at the most 18,000 men, the Union had 60,000. He won through divide and conquer tactics and convincing the Union he had more men than he really did. Lee's big loss at Gettysburg is attributed to Stonewall Jackson not being there. He took risks, but calculated risks. He figured out strategies that surprised the enemy. At Chancellorsville, he took 28,000 men in a forced march around the union right flank to hit them from behind and cause massive casualties, then he and Lee drove the 130,000 man Union army back across the river."

"A good man to study," Sarah agreed. "You do know some of those tactics will not work against terminators."

"And some will," John replied. "Things like surprise attacks, making a 'target' in front for the enemy to attack, then hitting them from the sides Making them react to what I'm doing in stead of reacting to what they do. Being aware of the positions and conditions of the enemy as well as my own troops. Feign weakness where we're strong, and strength where we're weak. Pick battles where we can win, and not just meeting Sky Net units wherever they show up. Disrupting their communications and keep our intact. Instead of ball and cap guns, I know we'll have stronger weapons, but the basic tactics are the same."

Seeing John speaking eagerly to her, Sarah's mood brightened. "So who else are you studying?" she asked.

"Alexander the Great is another one. Yeah, it's ancient history, but Alexander was a genius at reading the battlefield," John explained. "The big thing I'm getting from him, is before you engage, figure out HOW to beat the enemy. It's not always win by killing all the enemy troops, it's how to get rid of what is making those troops fight as a cohesive unit. In the case of Sky Net, it controls all it's machines through direct signals from satellite or radio towers. Before engaging, I'm going to have to take those out. How, I still have to learn, but I know what to do to break up the coordination between Sky Net units."

"There are others who knew how to make the most of what they had," John said eagerly. "Erwin Rommel, the German General. His use of 'bait and switch'. He didn't believe in 'tank on tank' battles. He'd send some tanks in to shoot at the British. When their tanks came out to fight off his, he had his tanks retreat. The British chased them, believing they were winning, and ran into his artillery that had longer range and shot the crap out of the British tanks. While his artillery was beating up the British tanks, his tanks would run around that battle to take out other units and cut their supply lines. Even during the battle of El-Alemein, The British lost more tanks than he had, and after getting pounded by overwhelming forces, he managed to keep his army together and retreat. He was beaten, but not broken as the British tried very hard to do. He was another one who led his enemy to believe he had more resources than he really had. A couple times, he retreated farther than he needed to, to draw the enemy troops out past their points of supply, then counter attacked when they were over extended."

"What have you learned from him?" Sarah asked.

"Deception and mobility are very important," John said firmly. "If possible, get the enemy focused on taking out what they think is the threat, then once they are committed, hit them someplace they aren't expecting you to be. Sun Tzu says that also. In fact, the 'Art of War' written by Sun Tzu is like the bible of warfare. He covers everything, and learning about wars, applying Sun Tzu to what happened, you can see why each battle turned out like it did."

Smiling, Sarah said, "I'm proud of you, John. It sounds like you'll be ready to lead."

"I'm trying my best," John assured her. "Cameron reads Sun Tzu also, I want her as ready as possible to help keep up with things if we need to."

Sarah's smile dimmed. "I'm sure Cameron will be a big help to you," she admitted.

"Mom, Cameron got me most of these things to read. When we have the time, she's going to design mock battles against Sky Net so we can analyze the best way to fight," he explained. "She's like my right arm, Mom."

"I'm sure," Sarah said, not sounding happy about it.

.

While John was talking to Sarah, Cameron was doing some thinking as she played with Allison on a blanket on the TV room floor.

John was vulnerable to damage. Being a human, he could die much too easily. He would also grow old, and she wanted him around as long as possible. Her nanites were able to repair her flesh. Was there a way to get them into John to repair his? Currently, her nanites were cleaning out her womb of John's sperm, seeing them as waste. Putting her nanites into John would probably do him harm.

Having control over her nanites, she tasked them to get John's DNA information. She had to see if she could make nanites for John.

"You girls having fun?" Claire asked as she came back in.

"We are," Cameron said, beaming her a smile. Throwing her hands up she cried, "YAY!"

Allison threw her arms up. "GEEE!" she cried, then giggled, which made Claire chuckle.

Sitting down with them, Claire asked, "You said tomorrow it will be safe to go home?"

"Tomorrow I'll go look to ensure it's safe for you to go home," Cameron said, correcting her. "John Henry has not seen any activity at all around your house, except your neighbor on the left cut your grass for you. The school knows what happened, so they have your job on hold until you can get back home. I also know where Dad is buried. I hope you don't mine that I paid for the funeral and the burial. He's got a nice head stone. I wish I could have done more and saved him," she ended in a sad tone.

Claire gave a sad nod of agreement and said, "From what I see, you do everything you can dear," and gave her a one armed hug.

Vacantly, Cameron said, "At times, I wish there were two of me." She then sported a tiny grin as she looked at Allison and added, "Well, two of me grown up."

"I can relate to that," Claire told her with a grin. "You do know that once I am able to go home, I expect to see you on a regular basis."

"You will," Cameron assured her. "After all, I have to monitor how my mother and sister are getting along."

"Whatever you want to call it. Just don't be a stranger," Claire replied.

"Miss Phillips?" a man called out.

"In here," Cameron called back.

One of the workmen came into the doorway. "Miss Phillips, Mr. Anderson said he has competed the changes in the other house, if you'd like to see them."

Cameron asked Claire, "Want to come see the other house with me?"

"I'd be happy to," Claire agreed.

In getting up, Cameron picked up Allison and said, "Let's go see the new house!"

"Gee!"

.

The next day, Cameron recruited Wanda to go with her on a recon mission to check out the Young residence. Although Claire, John and Derek all wanted to come with them, Cameron insisted 'no humans allowed' until she verified it was safe to do so. Seeing how they could not be certain if any terminators or Grays were still lurking about, John begrudgingly agreed.

The Young residence was a three bedroom split ranch on a street where there were dozens like it. They found the house by the street number. It was also the only one with the yellow police tape across the entry door and the garage door.

Cameron pulled the Excursion up into the driveway. Having Claire's keys, they went up the short walk. Cameron tore the police tape down and found the door already unlocked. Going inside to the living room, they found a mess. A coffee table was broken, a chair was tipped over on it's side, the face of the grandfather clock was shattered, a bullet hole through it, the glass of the pendulum case was on the floor in pieces. Blood splotches adorned the carpet. Another blood splotch was in the hallway. White chalk outlines showed where men had fallen.

"What a mess," Wanda said.

"Mom can't come home to this," Cameron agreed. "We need to clean it up."

After walking through the house to verify no dangers were present, they found the cleaning gear in a closet, Cameron got the detergent and bleach from under the kitchen sink.

A voice called, "Hey! Claire, is that you?"

Cameron got up for scrubbing away one of the chalk lines to go to the front door to see an older man peeking in. "I'm not Claire, I'm Cameron, one of her daughters."

The man with the full head of gray hair furrowed his bushy eyebrows and said, "You look to old to be Claire's daughter."

"It's complicated. We came to clean the house up before Mom gets back. It's a mess in here."

The man took a few steps in and said, "Yeah, it is. What happened here anyway? I saw the cops and heard the shootin from next door. Are Danny and Claire OK?"

"Mom's fine, she's at my house right now. Dad died," Cameron explained.

The man frowned at her and shook his head. "Damn shame, they're good folks. Why the gun battle? Danny was a good man, I don't think he even owned a gun."

"Someone came to assassinate them. After he killed Dad, he fought the police that came. A couple FBI Agents got Mom and Allison away, we've been watching over them," Cameron explained.

"Well, it's good Claire and her baby's fine. Still, it's a shame Danny got killed. The bastard who did it needs the death penalty."

Wanda appeared and said, "He got it. I killed him."

"Good for you!" The man said firmly. "So who are you?"

"This is Wanda, she's my friend," Cameron told him. "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, sorry Jake Wright, I live next door here." He looked at the rug and said, "You're not getting the blood out of that rug. Gonna have to replace it and clean the floor underneath. Bleach is best, it'll remove any germs and such."

"Jake, do you know where we can get a rug like this?" Cameron asked.

Jake nodded and pointed down the road. "Best place is Pete's store, Rug Master, a few blocks down. He even installs. I can get him up here if you want. You're gonna have to clear the furniture out."

"After we get the hallway cleaned," Cameron said. "Tell Pete I'll pay for the new rug."

"What else can I do to help out?" Jake asked. "Saw the lawn needed moin, so I did that. It's easy now I got that new tractor. Didn't mind a bit. Don't do trimmin though."

"Thank you for doing that. If you could get Pete up here and replace this rug, I will be very grateful."

Pointing out the door, Jake said, "Why don't one of you come with me? Better yet, get a knife an cut a piece of that rug out, we'll take it down and show him what you want. You do want the same color and type, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll get the knife," Wanda said.

Jake had Wanda move the couch to get a clean piece of rug. She cut out a six inch square to take down to Pete.

Cameron kept cleaning and got the hallway done by the time Wanda came back. The soonest Pete could replace the rug was two days. That was a bummer. Still, it was going to be done. Cameron and Claire moved all the furniture out into the garage. The bullet through the face of the clock had ruined the mechanisms inside. Cameron studied it so she could go get a new one.

Claire's car was gone. Jake promised he'd find it and let them know where it was at. Once they got the house cleaned, except for the rug, all that was left was patching the bullet holes in the walls. Spackle and some paint would fix those.

Returning home, Cameron told Claire about what they found, and the new rug coming. Her mother was obviously upset about the state of their house. She did thank Cameron for her help, and let Cameron repair the house before she returned.

.

The place that had Claire's car was a garage ten blocks away. Cameron and Claire went down to find her car in a fenced in area. Cameron went inside to the grubby counter. The man behind the counter was just as grubby in his dirty blue work shirt.

"I am here for Claire Young's car, it's in the fenced in area, there," Cameron said pointing.

Men man looked out. Which one?" he asked.

"The gray Toyota."

"Is Claire Young here?"

"There, in front of my car."

"Have her come in, I can only release it to her after she pays the storage fee," he said.

Claire came in and showed him her license.

The man nodded and said, "Good. That will be one thousand dollars."

Claire's face dropped open. "For a storage fee?"

"Hey, I had to get it out of the middle of the street. It's been here three weeks!"

"I can't afford that!" Claire cried.

The man shrugged. "Then after another ten days, we'll sell it to get our money."

Cameron's face turned blank. "You will give my mother's car back or you will be sorry."

The man screwed his face up at her. "Screw you, the price just became 1500."

Cameron shot a hand out, grabbed him by his collar and planted him face down on the counter. "What was that?" she asked in a hard tone.

He tried to struggle free, Cameron lifted him to plant his face hard on the counter.

"Let go, I'm calling the cops!" he shouted.

"Let me," Cameron said tonelessly. "That car was taken out of her driveway, I have four witnesses to verify it. You stole her car, and now want extortion money to give it back. That is what I will tell the police when they arrive. I do have the witnesses to prove it. So, shall I call and report we found Claire's stolen car?"

"Your word against mine!" he snapped.

Cameron got her phone out and his the number for Agent Aldridge. She put the phone to the man's ear.

"Agent Aldridge."

Cameron pulled the phone back and replied, "Agent Aldridge, it's 715. I have the man here that has Claire Young's car. He is trying to extort $1500 from her to give it back. Am I allowed to terminate him?"

"Christ no! Put him on."

Cameron offered the man the phone. "For you, it's the FBI." she said flatly.

Cameron released him so he could talk on the phone.

The man backed up out of her reach. "I got this crazy woman here who doesn't want to pay the storage fee"

"How much are you charging her?"

"Fifteen hundred"

"That much?"

"It's been here 20 days."

"You can charge what you want. Just so you know, 715 there is suspected of many assassinations and she's got a pretty short fuse. It's up to you if you want to take the risk."

The man looked at Cameron and paled. "I, ahh see."

"You might want to appease her to save your life."

"But, that's not fair."

"Your option is we'll try to prove she did it. We might be able to, but well, it will be too late for you."

"OK, I got it." He then handed the phone back, staying as far from Cameron as possible. He swallowed and said, "Five hundred. That's as low as I'll go."

Cameron pulled a wad of bills out and tossed five hundreds on the counter. "Got your keys?" she asked Claire.

"I do."

"The receipt?" Cameron asked the man in a hard tone. He begrudgingly wrote one out.

Cameron led Claire out of the shop. Walking over to the chained gate, she grabbed the chain, snapped it and threw the gates open. "Get your car, mom," Cameron said and eyed the man who'd come out to stand in the doorway of the shop.

Claire drove out and away. Cameron went back to her car, eyeing the man.

"That gate was locked," he said.

"Not any more." Cameron replied, got in her car and left.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Cameron was happy to install a state of the art security system in Claire's house that also alerted Cameron and the police if there was a breach in security, though Claire didn't want the 'explosive surprises' Cameron wanted to add to take out intruders. She even waved off the electrified door knobs and outer window strips that would give someone a painful shock if they tried to gain entry.

The first week home, Cameron stayed with Claire, she knew having to live without Daniel was going to be hard on her mother. This ruined her fun time with John, but John understood. At times, Cameron really did wish there was two of her.

One of the things Cameron made sure of was Claire had was a memorial service for Daniel. Instead of a coffin with his body in it, Claire provided pictures that Cameron had blown up into 8X10 portraits. In the activities room of their church, Cameron and a couple of Claire's friends, Alice and Charlene, fellow teachers from Claire's school set up the room. Cameron paid for the arrangements of flowers placed between the pictures. The first was Daniel's graduation photo. Next was one with Daniel and Claire in her parent's back yard during a party. A copy of Daniels' college diploma, followed by his teaching certificate, then Daniel and Claire's wedding photo. The last one was a photo in the birthing room at the hospital, Claire in bed and holding baby Allison, Daniel next to her with an arm around her, both new parents beaming a proud smile.

So far in their work to get the room set up, Cameron had told the other two women her name, but avoided informing them of her connection to Claire.

Charlene, the woman with long curly light brown hair asked the question. "Cameron, right? How long have you known Claire and Daniel?"

Cameron went with the closest thing to the truth that was believable. "I never met Daniel. I've only come to know Claire recently."

Charlene studied Cameron's face. "Are you a relative? You certainly look like you could be."

These were Claire's friends. Cameron stuck to the truth as much as she could. "I met Claire when I was getting her to safety after Daniel had been killed."

This got Alice's attention. "Cameron, that was you? Thank you for making sure Claire and Allison got away from that horrid man."

Cameron offered a tiny smile. "My job."

"So you are law enforcement?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Private security, right?" Charlene guessed.

"You could say that." Cameron scanned the room. The table with pictures and flowers was set up, the counter was ready for the caterer to arrive, and the rows of tables and chairs were set.

"I get the impression you don't like to talk about it," Alice noted.

"Correct," Cameron said firmly. "I think we're all set up here. I can find nothing missing. I will wait for the caterer outside." She went out the back.

Alice and Charlene watched her go out.

"She doesn't look big enough to be a security guard," Alice noted.

"No, she looks more like a dancer, or athlete. She also looks a little like Claire, don't you think?"

"I do. Actually, I think she looks ALOT like Allison."

"Really?"

"Yes, look at little Allison's face. Think maybe she is from Daniel's side of the family?"

Charlene frowned. "It's possible. Maybe that's why she showed up now. I've never seen her before."

A priest came in the front. Seeing the two women he smiled and said, "Hello, Father Bennet cannot make it. I am Father Armando Bonilla."

Alice introduced them and told him of the horrible death of Daniel Young, and how his wife and child had to hide. Father Bonilla listened sympathetically as they told him it wasn't until now that they were able to do a memorial service for him. "...And Claire's friend, Cameron is making sure he gets a proper memorial."

"We understand Cameron has done much for Claire," Charlene explained, "Claire thinks the world of her."

"This Cameron is a woman?" Father Bonilla asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It's usually a man's name," Alice agreed. "From what we know, she is a little unusual, so it fits.

The back door opened. "Caterer's here," Cameron announced a she strode in. Seeing Father Bonilla she cocked her head slightly. "Hello, Father."

"You!" Father Bonilla said breathlessly as he stared at her.

Alice and Charlene had glanced at Cameron, then Father Bonilla's look of shock. He was also paling some as he stared at Cameron.

"Yes, me," Cameron replied. Stepping up to him she said, "Father, please, I cannot explain properly. Claire was not able to see Daniel, or his grave until it was safe. She needs this ceremony. If it makes you more comfortable … I'll leave."

"What?" Alice asked, shifting her gaze between Father Bonilla and Cameron. "Why leave after you worked so hard to set this up?"

Seeing Father Bonilla was still only staring at her, Cameron asked, "May I explain in private?"

Father Bonilla collected his senses and motioned to a side room. "Yes, an explanation will be good."

Alice and Charlene watched them go into a small room and shut the door. "What's that about?" Charlene asked. "Did you see his face when Cameron came in? It was like he was scared of her or something."

"I thought he might faint. He obviously knows her from someplace," Alice agreed.

"I'm sure Claire will tell us."

.

All the chairs had been taken out into the activities room. Cameron sat next to Father Bonilla on the only bench. She began by telling him about how she came to be, how Allison was killed to make her, then going to find John Connor and him getting her chip out to reprogram her and sending her back to protect him. She explained what happened at his church, how she was experiencing glitches. " … and now John is teaching me that it's not glitches. I'm evolving. What this has to do with Claire Young, is her daughter is the one I was made from. Someone else told her about Allison being dissected to make me. Claire is insisting that I am still Allison, only a Frankenstein version. She says I'm still in here. I have no idea if it's true, but Claire needs to believe that. I need to be her mutilated daughter for her own sanity so I can stay close and protect Allison from have that happening to her again."

Father Bonilla nodded slowly. "You say you are changing. From what I can tell from seeing you before, you are. I cannot begin to fathom some of these things you told me. I see your creation and existence as work of the devil. What I can tell you is that God does work in mysterious ways. God has a plan for everyone, you included. You have forsaken the devil's plans. You are showing sympathy and acting for the good of others. I am sure that is part of God's will. Cameron, you may not be human, but you are ultimately a creation of God. Never forget that."

Tipping her head, Cameron asked, "Father, do I have a soul? Will I move on when I die, or will I just end?"

Firmly, Father Bonilla said, "For whosoever believeth in me, shall not die, but have life everlasting." He lifted his crucifix. "Jesus said that. If you believe in him, then you will have eternal life. That has been promised."

"Even if I'm just a machine?"

"If you were just a machine, you would not be asking these questions," he replied. "Have faith that you are more than just circuits and wire. Believe in God, believe that he is guiding you in these things you do." Father Bonilla then stood up and said, "We should return to the others. Any time you have questions or just want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Father," Cameron said a she got up.

.

Claire had arrived to see everything was set up and few people had come. Alice and Charlene descended on her.

"Claire, who is Cameron?" Charlene asked. "She seems OK, but Father Bonilla came in and he about went into shock on seeing her!"

"He knows her from someplace, and I don't think it was pleasant by his reaction to her, "Alice agreed.

"Father Bonilla?" Claire asked.

"Yes, he came for Daniel's service."

"So who is Cameron," Charlene asked again.

Claire looked at her and said, "It is complicated, but Cameron is my daughter."

Cameron and Father Bonilla came out of the room. Upon seeing Cameron, Allison ran over, arms up. "Cami!"

Cameron met her with a smile and a "Hey, sweetie," and scooped her up in a hug.

With their faces close together, it wasn't lost on anyone how much Cameron and Allison looked alike. Alice turned to Claire. "Your daughter,? But Cameron said you just met a short while ago."

"Like I said, it's complicated. Some day, I'll explain it."

.

In their searches, no one found any sign of Sky Net activity. John Henry had developed an advanced anti-hacking program. Catherine marketed it as a Zeira product, but the Connors and Claire got copies for free. Not only did this software stop a hack, it traced the attempt back to the point of origin, and if enabled, would fry the computer attempting the hack.

John Henry also devised a code that would prevent the anti-hack software from working. The only ones who got this code were the Connors.

Work on the hacienda was down to rebuilding the outer walls. Since the roadway inside the hacienda was never paved, Cameron had Mr. Anderson keep it that way. The only thing she had him do was ensure it was level and use packed crushed stone mixed with some water to make a road surface. When the mix hardened, it was close to concrete-hard.

.

Life calmed down for the Connor clan. Four months of no sign of Sky Net, not even rumors, and John began to believe they did it. He found a small lake to the Northeast and got out a camo painted truck to drive up to it so he and Derek could go fishing, or spend time with Cameron up there. Derek also borrowed a truck to take Wanda up there for outings.

Claire was getting along with visits twice a week from Cameron. Lately, John came with Cameron to help chase little Allison, who had her 'baby legs' and had to explore everything.

Little Allison began talking. The people around her were Mommy, Cami and John, the old guy next door was Ake. Sundays, John and Derek did barbeque in the back patio of the hacienda that Catherine and John Henry, Claire and old Jake also were invited to. Having the 'pond pool', Claire got water wings so Allison could splash around in it also.

.

It was on a Sunday with the barbeque party going on the back patio, Agent Aldridge and Agent Johnson had come with their wives, that their peaceful new world was shattered.

Derek was at the grill in a pair of shorts, boots and wide brimmed straw hat, holding a beer in one hand and the flipper in the other. Sarah was lounging in a chaise lounge, John was with Cameron, lounging in the pool, Claire and Wanda sitting at poolside, watching Allison splash around and playing with an inflatable dinosaur. John Henry was standing and watching Allison's antics. Catherine Weaver sat at the picnic table talking to Aldridge, Johnson and their wives.

The radio speakers under the roof of the patio stopped playing music. A harried voice came on.

_This is an emergency news report! Sources have confirmed that England, France and Russia are in the process of a nuclear exchange! From what we know, England launched on Russia, who retaliated, then France launched on Russia as well. The White House is currently calling for the madness to stop on both sides, and has informed the press we are ready to retaliate if the need arises. The German and Polish governments are also asking all parties to cease firing weapons. We have also found that Iran has fired on Israel, who also retaliated with nukes. It appears as if World War Three has begun! Again, sources have confirmed that England, France and Russia are in the process of a nuclear exchange! From what we know …"_

Everyone paused through the first part of the announcement, then John shot up and yelled, "Everyone, into the tunnels!"

Cameron grabbed Allison and ran inside. Sarah seemed to snap awake and jumped up. "Everyone in, go now!" she cried.

"I'll get the doors and windows!" Wanda announced. As soon as everyone was in, she shut the patio doors then hit the button on the wall to drop the metal shield down over the doors. John raced in and shut off the air conditioning and closed the outside air off.

"John!" Wanda yelled out, "What about the construction workers outside?"

Cameron handed Allison to Claire. "I'll go tell them. Don't close off the front doors or shut the tunnel entrance until I get back!"

"Claire, hon, down and in, hurry," Sarah said, pointing to the ladder down. "To the right is a large room, it's lit, guide people in there."

John called, "Where's the guns?"

Derek called up, "First southern store room, ammo too!"

.

Mr. Anderson was hearing from a few workers about the news broadcast. Then Cameron came flying over the wall to land near them. "Listen up everyone! A nuclear exchange is happening in Europe RIGHT NOW! Mr. Anderson, we have tunnels where everyone will be safe if the exchange grows, which it looks like it is going to. We'll hold the doors open and guide you down. Everyone, follow me! Please come take cover!"

Cameron ran to the closest gate. A mob ran after her, a few men driving their machines to the house.

At the front doors, John watched the exodus coming behind Cameron.

Cameron asked, "Everyone down?"

"Except you, me and Wanda. Wanda's shutting the shields in each room. The back doors are shut, As soon as everyone gets in here, I'm shutting the front door shields," John told her. "Get by the pantry door, guide these people down," he said. Then waved to the men coming. "Let's GO! Get in here!" he called out.

Down in the large room in the tunnel, John Henry found a radio in the equipment room and turned it on.

… _News agencies across great Britain are going silent, as are most stations across Europe. Ships in the Atlantic are reporting seeing mushroom clouds over France and Spain. Iceland's stations are also reporting seismic activity from far off explosions and bright flashes in the sky. A transmission from Egypt confirmed all communications in the mid east have gone silent. They reported bright flashes on the horizon before they went off line. Folks, from the news we are gathering, it appears the Third World War has been started. It's hard to believe some mad men could do that, but they have…God help us!"_

John Henry tried his portable lap top. "Mrs. Weaver, I cannot connect to the internet."

"Satellites are being affected," Catherine replied. "Turn it off, John Henry, you don't want to pick up an EMP."

"Yes, Mrs. Weaver."

More men flooded in. When there was no more room to sit, Sarah guided them to the next room down. Most were scared, some didn't believe it was happening, but came down 'just in case'. It was also cooler down here than outside.

Around the equipment they had, some monitors, a laptop and a desktop computer, radio, a milti-band radio, and controls for emergency air conditioning, John Connor came in and said, "The house is shut up tight, We'll keep the civilian radio on, disconnect the antennas for the multiband. Anyone, do we still have phone service or the internet?"

"The internet is out," John Henry reported.

"My phone is showing no service," Agent Aldridge said.

"Same here," a construction worker agreed.

"John," John Henry said. "I detected an electromagnetic pulse wave. By the weakness, it was far away, Best estimate is 1500 to 2000 miles away, but strong enough to take out sensitive devices like phone towers and internet connections."

"Shut down everything but the lights and the civilian radio," John told him. John Henry and Cameron got to work.

Mr. Anderson came in. "All my guys are down, anyone know what the hell is going on?"

John eyed him stone faced. "Nuclear war. How far it's gone we know of, is Europe and the mid east. How far it will go is anyone's guess. Right now all we can do is stay calm and wait it out to see what happens."

"Dear God, do we have any supplies?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"We do," John assured him. "We've been stocking up. Once the fight calms down, we'll have to go see how bad it truly is. While the missiles are flying, we stay down here."

"I'll go tell the boys in the other room," Mr. Anderson said and left.

John exchanged a look with Cameron. "We failed, didn't we?" he asked.

Cameron hugged him. "That has yet to be seen. We have to take this as it goes," she said firmly.

John and Cameron, holding hands, listened to the radio. The broadcasters on the radio were telling people to stay calm and take shelter. They kept reinforcing that so far, the United States was not involved with the exchanges, and had no plan on making it worse by releasing more nukes. The President came on and called what was happening, a dark and sinister time, and was working hard to try and stop the growing madness. US forces were poised to react, but would not attack unless they were attacked.

As far as details of what was happening in the world, nothing more was being said.

The hours ticked by. Cameron got Sarah and Wanda to go let people know they were making dinner soon, and give them the latest news on the radio. Cameron assured the workers that as long as there were banks left, they were still getting paid. Several workers volunteered to help distribute food.

That night, no one slept.

Many of the workers had family they were concerned about. Although John wasn't pleased, he agreed they had go and retrieve them. As day two of the nuclear exchanges went on, Cameron went up and verified that there was no radiation in the area yet, and the US was still confirming they were not part of the exchange.

In one of the rooms just to the south, Derek discovered the entrance up into the other house. To help traffic flow, John had Derek and Wanda open that entrance. He also allowed people up into the house that were going to go get their loved ones. He let them go with a warning.

"If you see bright flashes in the distance, or heaven forbid, a mushroom cloud, get back here as fast as possible. We are going to need more room, so plan on bringing anything you can to dig with as well as all the supplies you can carry."

Listening to the news, besides the re-run of what they already knew, a report came through about ship and submarine battles in the Atlantic. A US cruiser was sunk, Russia claimed by accident, after it was hit with eight missiles. In retaliation, two Russian submarines near a US fleet were sunk. There was no further word on Europe.

Catherine Weaver left, needing to check on Savannah and her company. Thankfully, she left John Henry here to keep monitoring the situation. She also told John she was going to send Mr. Ellison with Savannah to get her daughter here into the safest place they knew of at the moment.

Day three, many men returned with wives, girlfriends, children and relatives. John passed out from exhaustion as did others. Everyone was hollow-eyed, worried and wondering what was happening. Huddled people clung to each other for support. Wanda, Derek and Sarah went around to the now filled tunnels near the hacienda, ensuring people they were safe down here. Only knowing everyone she saw was upset, Allison clung to her mother and whined.

On day 4, since the US was still insisting on not participating in the war, John OK'd Cameron to open the other house to their many visitors. Along with the construction workers still trickling back with their families, other frightened people came with them. Sarah, Wanda and Derek were assigned 'parking duty' for all the cars arriving. They filled up the barn yard and open areas and the sides of the street. Derek got people parking around the outsides of the walls so there was room to move. Another piece of news came in. Iran fired on the US Fleet south of Saudi Arabia, damaging two ships. They were now at war with Iran.

John still ached for any information on Sky Net being active. His gut told him however it happened, Sky Net had started this expanding war. The big puzzle was why England had fired first. They didn't have the strength to start a world war on their own.

Day 5, Saudi Arabia, Jordan and Egypt joined the fight with the US against Iran. Caught in the middle, Iraq was split in loyalties and was becoming over run on both sides. The UN called for a halt to hostilities, and was ignored. The President called for troops and instituted a draft. For once, he wasn't faced with congressional and legal opposition.

Day 6, of all places, China raised up and demanded the war come to an end. The Chairman with the agreement of his party, warned that any nation insisting on not agreeing to a cease fire would be attacked by them. They even offered to lead peace talks at the UN, or in Beijing, wherever the warring countries decided. A flight over the British Isles found many cities there, including London, were decimated. Russia had landing craft and warships on England's shores.

Day 7, North Korea saw this was a good time to attack south Korea.

Day 8, Chinese troops flooded into North Korea, taking swaths of land and heavily bombed Pyongyang.

Day 9, 10 Seeing China attack their closest ally, many countries stood down and praised China's interference. Having China at their back door, even Russia called for the fighting to stop (even though Moscow was devastated by two nukes). Iran didn't want to stop taking land in Iraq or going through Syria to keep up the fight against a devastated Israel, so besides the B-1 and B-2 bombers, they also got Chinese bombers and missiles to pound down on them. Tehran was leveled as was all of their air bases.

Day 11, A UN security council meeting was called. The US stated they would not attack anyone else, but would retaliate against any aggressor. North Korea complained about China taking over half their country - nobody listened. Other countries also agreed to a cease fire and to look into what caused this war. England and France were not present, both countries were utterly destroyed. Russia took the same stance as the US, and offered proof that England had fired on them first, followed by France. The cease fire was agreed on by all nations. Hot headed Kim in North Korea was assassinated by his own party.

Two weeks after the missiles started flying, Russian troops in England, and German and Austrian troops in France found the first proof of Sky Net. T-600's attacked relief workers and soldiers, MK 1 H/K's shot down anything human in the air, and more missiles flew. A French ship ran aground in Germany, disgorging 2000 T-600's and spread out, killing military first, then anyone they could find.

Although John warned against it, Catherine Weaver petitioned to see the President to tell him she knew about what was going on.

Secret Service and Homeland Security arrived to see Weaver. She led them up to Cameron's hacienda.

John and Cameron were not happy about the government knowing where they lived. John was even less happy when Cameron insisted he and Sarah had to stay in the tunnels, out of sight.

.

At the dining room table, Catherine, John Henry, Cameron, Wanda, and Derek faced seven men in black suits across the table who had a dozen heavily armed and armored men behind them.

The man in the middle pursed his lips. "So, you think this war was caused by this Sky Net after you drove it out of the country here." he asked in a heavy tone.

"I know so, Sir," Catherine said firmly. We didn't know it had expanded into Europe, or else we would have chased it down there."

"And you admit to terrorist acts here, in the US?" he asked.

"We admit to getting rid of Sky Net wherever we found it," Cameron stated.

"What about these terminator machines you told us about? Got any proof they exist?" he asked.

Catherine looked at him, raised an arm to form it into a long silver spike. "We have the remains of some we destroyed. What other proof do you need?"

"How are you doing that?" he asked, eyeing Weaver.

"The only human on this side of the table is Derek," Wanda stated. "I came from the future as did Cameron and Mrs. Weaver. John Henry was built in this time. If you do not convince everyone that Sky Net is real, the world is in for more nuclear war and attempted genocide."

"In our time Sky Net killed 89 percent of the world population," Cameron stated. "Do you really want that to happen again?"

"If you're coming clean with us, where are Sarah and John Connor?" another man asked.

Cameron turned her blank face to him and replied, "You don't get to see them. John will be needed if Sky Net succeeds in wiping out the military. I will not risk his life to satisfy you."

"We could take you in and throw you all in prison," the man warned.

Derek snorted out a laugh. "It would be fun to see you try. Seriously, Wanda alone here could kill the lot of you. Any one of them could. How about if we focus on stopping Sky Net?"

"Gentlemen," Catherine said firmly. "Hasn't anyone wondered why England, who does not have the resources to start a world war, began shooting nukes at Russia, who is a powerful nuclear force? Why did France join them? To do so was asking to be bombed into oblivion. Look at what's happening now, relief workers and policing soldiers sent into those countries are being attacked and killed, as are the survivors. How many have to die before you will acknowledge the truth?"

"We are looking into those rumors," the man in the center said.

"You better look harder before Sky Net spreads," Cameron replied.

"We are the few terminators who are sided against Sky Net," Catherine stated. "There are many, many more who side with it. We are attempting to warn you of the danger."

The man in the middle frowned and said, "Mrs. Weaver the assets to your company will be frozen, pending investigation into your support of criminal activities. You will all get up and come with me, now."

Cameron eyed Mrs. Weaver and asked, "Still think this was a good idea?"

"I had to try," Catherine stated. Seeing the men get up and the gunmen raise their weapons, she said, "I will deal with this." She stood up and swung her arms that changed into long bladed swords. She beheaded all five men and stabbed two gunmen all the way through before they could react.

Cameron grabbed the table and flipped it up and pushed it into the falling dead and remaining gunmen.

Wanda knocked Derek on the floor and barked, "STAY DOWN!" then joined in killing the armed men. A few got shots off before they were stabbed, crushed with a powerful punch, or had their necks snapped.

Hearing gunfire, the guards remaining outside drew down and advanced on the doorway. Mrs. Weaver strode out and speared two more. Cameron raced out and punched one man so hard his face shield exploded and the force of the impact knocked his head back to break his neck. Wanda ran into one, grabbed his gun and sprayed another by him before snapping his neck. The others shot Catherine, making silver pock marks appear briefly where they hit. She speared another pair, they last ones ran for their armored vehicles. Catherine ran to one vehicle, Cameron raced to the other. They flipped the armored carriers over in their sides. Weaver slashed a hole in the side of one. Cameron pounded her way to make a hole in the bottom of the other. They kept killing the men who had tried to hide inside the vehicles.

Two men who'd raised their hands in surrender with terrified looks on their faces were dragged out. Wanda rolled the vehicle Catherine had slashed through the side of, back onto it's wheels.

Holding the last two men by their collars, Cameron walked them to it. Catherine went to the driver's door and focused on Cameron. "It seems my plan failed. Do what you think is best," she said.

Cameron spun the men around and slammed them against the side of the vehicle. "Look at me!" she demanded.

The terrified men did, eyeing all the bullet wounds peppering her body. "What are you?" one man whimpered.

"We are terminators," Cameron stated. "Your bosses inside are dead because they did not believe us and insisted on trying to take us in. We came from the future to stop Sky Net. We did here in the US, but Sky Net somehow got to Europe, England and France to be specific, and started this nuclear war there. Yes, we blew things up, parts of Sky Net to save all your lives! We want to help stop Sky Net, and will not be doing that inside a lab or jail cell. If attacked we will defend ourselves. Do you want to see the bodies to prove we killed the men who came in and refused to listen?"

"No," the other said meekly.

"The government has ONE more chance to get our help," Cameron stated in a hard tone as her eyes glowed red. "We want to cooperate but we will not be experimented on, or taken into custody. Send someone to talk with NO guns, and we will help. Otherwise, we go away and wait until Sky Net has destroyed enough of civilization for you to listen. Now get in and go!"

Cameron watched them clamber in. She slammed the door shut for them, then watched them turn around and drive out .

"It is probable that more armed men will be sent with better weapons," Catherine said from beside her.

"It is," Cameron agreed. "There is also a chance their curiosity and the promise of more advanced tech will make them come and talk." She then paused and asked, "Can you make a plasma rifle for me?"

.

John was beside himself. Claire helped Sarah clean the blood off the floor as the rest of them loaded the bodies, guns, armor and all, into the other armored vehicle (and boards were put down on the floor of the armored car so they wouldn't fall out), then drove it a couple miles down the road to leave it off to the side. Cameron was sure someone would come looking for them.

Instead of a safe haven it had been, the danger to the many people here now had shifted to the hacienda because of the threat of government forces. As the news reported the UN was organizing a 'combined' effort to stop the violence in England, France and now Spain, Germany and the European northern coast countries, there was an exodus from the hacienda.

Cameron ensured Mr. Anderson and his workers were all paid up to date. Seeing how this place might turn into a battlefield, Mr. Anderson took all his equipment and left.

"Mom, go home," Cameron said firmly as she held Allison on her hip and escorted Claire to her car.

"I don't like you being here when you know there's going to be more trouble!" Claire told her firmly.

Cameron had on a clean long sleeve shirt and jeans that hid her bullet wounds so Allison wouldn't see her bandages. She offered Claire a brief grin. "I don't either, but this is our job, Mom. We must do everything we can to stop Sky Net."

"It's not fair!" Claire said with a sob. "Are you ever going to be able to have peace?"

"Not until Sky Net is completely gone," Cameron replied.

Getting to her car, Cameron put Allison in the back seat and buckled her in, then faced Claire to receive a hug.

"Stay as safe as you can, and I still want to see you!" Claire told her.

"When I can, Mom. Take care of yourself and be very careful." Releasing Claire, Cameron pulled a 9mm out from her waistband. She popped the clip and showed Claire the copper tipped bullets. "These are anti-terminator rounds. Just in case," then slapped the clip back in and handed the gun over.

Claire took the gun and said, "I will see you soon, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom."

Cameron stood by while Claire got in and drove away. Now they had to prepare for round two with the government.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Perry had just made Brigadier General. Instead of a command, his first assignment was to evaluate the combat capabilities of a certain group of people. All he got for information in his orders was not to engage them in combat of any form, or allow his escorts to do so. He was to talk to them to find out how loyal they were, and to judge if they would be effective in various types of scenarios. Perry thought these were strange orders. He wasn't even told who it was he would be going to evaluate.

The ride in the back of the Humvee was long. He was in the lead Humvee, the one behind him had a fifty cal mount. The Major talking to him was in the front seat.

"Major, do you know where in the hell we're going?" Perry asked.

The Major glanced back at him. "I do sir. Now we're on our way, I can tell you a little about it. We're going up to a recently renovated hacienda. A few days ago, some Homeland security and Secret Service agents went up there with 20 troops to check out a claim of an advanced weapon. Two soldiers returned in one slashed up armored transport. They blubbered out things like unarmed women killing them and flipping over vehicles. They shot these women, and it didn't even slow them down. The other transport that had gone up there was found a couple miles away filled with all the bodies of the rest. The President and everyone below him wants to know what's up there."

"So, we got women hyped up on drugs that only fall dead after they can kill 20 armed soldiers," Perry scoffed.

"They didn't die, Sir. In fact, we've spotted all three of them. They don't even look or act like they got hit with anything."

"Impossible!" Perry barked. "You're telling me three women wiped all those men out?"

"I can't explain it," the Major offered. "The one who asked for this meeting was Catherine Weaver. She has since left, we don't know where she is. She used these long spikes that her arms had turned into, or so those two surviving soldiers said. The armor on their transports didn't even stop those women."

Perry shook his head. His first mission, right into the Twilight zone. "So now I am to go meet them. We've been ordered not to engage. That order does not preclude defending yourself. Is that clear, Major?"

"Yes. Sir."

They got close enough to see the outer walls of the Hacienda. Perry got himself wired up with a transmitter and a mike under the lapel of his uniform. He was hoping to keep these crazies calm so he could find out what in the hell happened up here.

"Stop outside clear of those gates, I'll walk in," Perry told them. They could have armed men just inside those walls. He wasn't leading his escort into a trap.

The Humvees stopped. Perry got out and walked up to the gate, searching s he went in.

There was no one around. A couple vehicles, a truck and a big SUV were by the barn, not a soul to be seen. Not even peeking from a window. "Hello, anyone here?" he called as he walked on. No one answered.

"If this is someone's joke, I'm not going to be happy," he growled.

The front door of the building to the right opened. A blonde woman wearing only a red tube top, jean shorts and sneakers came out and shut the door behind her. She had one of those belt pouches on her hip. "Hello, I'm Wanda," she called as she strode towards him.

They stopped a respectful distance from each other. "General Perry," he said and tipped his hat. "You live here?"

"I do. Cameron wanted to come out to greet you but John told her no." Wanda explained. "The last government people that came were very unfriendly."

"John and Cameron who?" Perry asked.

Wanda smiled and told him, "John Connor and Cameron Phillips, though soon she's going to be Cameron Connor."

Perry paused and thought, then asked, "John Connor, Sarah Connor's son?"

"That's right!" Wanda said brightly. "See, General, your people have a very bad misconception. Sarah Connor is not crazy. There are machines called terminators around, and here in the US, they were doing their best to kill her, but then she had John so now the one leading them, Sky Net, wants to kill John. It's not her imagination, it's real. We got rid of Sky Net here, but somehow, Sky Net made it to Europe and started a nuclear war over there." Waving to the porch, she asked, "Would you like to come sit?"

He waved off her offer. "This is fine for now. How can I believe what you're telling me is true?"

Wanda flashed her eyes red. "I am one. So is Cameron and a couple others. I used to be a Sky Net slave. John and Cameron removed the Sky Net programming from my CPU and gave me free will."

"You're a machine from the future?" he asked, eyeing her up and down. "How'd you do that with your eyes?"

"That is my tactical vision. Besides seeing in infrared, my eyes can project it to enhance details, even at longer ranges. I can also increase the magnification."

Perry nodded, then pointed back at the Humvees behind him. "The passenger there in the front seat of the lead Humvee, can you tell me who he is?"

Wanda moved to the side to see past him and said, "Major Wallace. He's listening to something beside him, and he just looked at me. He's listening to us, isn't he?"

The Humvee was at least a hundred yards behind him. "Impressive," Perry stated. "You didn't even make your eyes glow red again."

"No need to, He's not that far away and I can see very well," Wanda beamed. She then frowned. "Derek told me it unnerves people when I do that, so I don't unless I need to."

"Derek?"

"Yes, he's … my close friend."

"Is he a terminator?"

"No, he's human. It was hard getting him to trust me. He's been fighting Sky Net terminators and well, it made it hard for him to accept I was not one of the Sky Net slaves that go around killing humans."

"I heard that you and Cameron are very good at combat. How do you do that?" he asked.

"Besides seeing better, and having an accurate targeting system, we are armored on the inside and can take much more damage than a human can, even if they are wearing armor," She explained, then took a 9mm pistol out of her pouch. "Here, " she said and handed it to him.

Perry had just turned it over to see there was no clip in it, when she handed him a clip.

"Verify that is real ammunition in that clip," she said, pointing to it.

"It looks real," he agreed. "What did you want me to do?"

"Shoot me. Someplace exposed, say upper chest, shoulders, head, so you can see what happens."

Perry frowned. "You want me to shoot you?"

"Yes, don't you want to verify I'm telling the truth?"

Perry looked around. "Who's going to shoot back at me?" he asked guardedly.

"No one! It's called a 'freebie' so you know I am not lying to you."

Perry looked back and asked, "Suppose I use one of my men's pistols?"

"Ok."

"I am going to shoot you, for real," he said firmly. He pocketed her gun.

"Right. If you just pretended, what would be the point?" she asked.

"Sargent!" Perry called loudly and waved an arm.

"You didn't have to shout, they are listening," Wanda told him.

A man came running up and asked, "Yes Sir?"

Perry held out his hand and said, "Give me your gun."

The Sargent did. "Umm, sir?"

Perry racked the slide back, and tipped it down so Wanda could see the bullet in the chamber. He let it snap shut. He pulled up to point at her, center chest. "You do know I am going to shoot you," he said firmly.

"Quit talking and do it," she prodded.

BANG

The sargent gapped at Wanda as Perry shot. She didn't fall down or even move backwards. She recoiled slightly. The bullet bounced back out of her and tapped Perry in the chest before it fell to the ground.

Wanda looked down at herself. "Good shot, you missed my top. It's not ruined."

Perry stared at her. A bit of blood trickled out of the hole in her chest. He swore he saw a bit of metal within.

Wanda pulled napkin out of her pouch and plugged the hole. Bending down, she picked the bullet up and held it out to him. "See, General, this armor runs through my whole body. The guys that were here before all shot. All it did was piss us off. John pulled sixteen bullets out of Cameron." She pulled the napkin away, the hole was much clearer after she'd dabbed the blood out.

Perry eyed the bullet, then the bullet hole. "You really are metal on the inside. How is that possible?" he asked in a whisper.

"I was made in a factory in the year 2021. Cameron was made in the year 2026, and has other properties that I don't have. We came back in time. Cameron, to protect John Connor, and me at first to find him and capture him. He and Cameron beat me and took away the Sky Net portions of my programming and installed free will. Now, I can do what I want, and what I want is to help them stop Sky Net so other AI's like me can be freed from slavery."

"This is incredible!" Perry said.

"Damn," the sargent agreed.

"We also know of better weapons you can be using. To take down Sky Net terminators, Cameron made HEAT slugs for shotguns. The slug won't penetrate, but holds the thermite inside the slug against a terminator long enough for it to ignite and burn a hole in him. For us, that is a last option. We want to save as many as we can, not destroy them. Preferably, a strong electric shock will take them down long enough to get the chip out. That takes getting up close though. For things like the Hunter/Killer tanks, you're going to need to use the hottest burning HEAT shells to melt through their armor. We also know of laser and plasma weaponry that can be a huge help to you."

Wanda then looked down. "Ohhh," she whined put the napkin back to plug the hole in her that was leaking blood. "I like this top, I don't want it ruined."

"This Sky Net, it's real," Perry said, watching her intently.

"It is, and we believe Sky Net caused the mess in Europe. Again we can't figure out how it got over there, but it needs to be stopped."

Perry gave the sargent his gun back. After a pause, he gave Wanda her gun back also. "Wanda, I would really like to talk to John and Cameron."

"Hang on. She pulled out her phone and smiled. "We got cell service back!" She punched in a number. After a pause, she said, "267. General Perry here looks a little shocked, but he's listening. He wants to see you and John … OK, I'll tell him." She hung up. "Cameron's coming out, but said no one sees John."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes. John's human, he is vulnerable to damage and we're going to need him if we have to fight Sky Net."

"What was that number you used?" Perry asked.

"I was the 267th female model T-888 terminator Sky Net made. An upgrade from the T-800 series." Wanda explained. "Remember, I was made in 2021, in that time, there's thousands of us Sky Net had made to wipe out humanity."

"And John Connor can change your programming."

"He did. Not a total change, but he can get rid of the Sky Net protocols and switch us to read/write so we can learn. Cameron knows how too now, so does John Henry and Catherine."

"I can see why he's vital," Perry said in a mussing tone. This John Connor was able to turn these machines back against Sky Net. To be true AI's these things had to have very complex programming. Standing here talking to her, he would have never guessed Wanda wasn't human until he shot her. "So he turned to you to his side."

"He is able to free us," Wanda said, correcting him. "One thing I found is that us AI's are very much like humans in that we have our own desires. John Henry helps us because it's the right thing to do, but what he likes to do is gather information."

Perry noted another young woman coming from the house. Wanda pointed over her shoulder and said, "That's Cameron. She is pretty awesome."

Cameron came over and noted Wanda's chest wound. "Wanda, why don't you go in and have Derek patch that up for you?"

"Be back soon," Wanda said and walked back to the house.

"Hello, General. Is there anything else you need to be explained?" Cameron asked.

"I'm still absorbing the last few minutes," he admitted. "One thing is certain, what I've seen here is unprecedented. I would like to post a guard around your place. Not to contain you, but frankly to keep anyone else from finding out about you. I'm making any knowledge of your abilities Top Secret."

Cameron smirked and said, "Then you need to inform Agent Aldridge and Agent Johnson of the FBI. They were here when we took down a T-888 that had infiltrated the government. They have been working with us from time to time to help stop Sky Net."

"You have people in the FBI?"

"Not as you mean. These agents saw what happened, and decided to help us. I doubt they have told very many people, if anyone. After all, John's mother spent time in an insane asylum for trying to convince people of what she knew was real."

"Anyone else know about you?"

"Claire Young. Her house was attacked and her husband killed by another terminator. Seven policemen died trying to stop it. Wanda and Derek took care of the problem. Aldridge and Johnson helped us by getting Claire away before the terminator could kill her too." Cameron then added, "Sky Net started the nuclear exchange in Europe. It needs to be stopped. Sky Net's goal is not to win land or take over countries, but to destroy humanity. Everyone. Sky Net destroys whatever it does not control. Even its own terminators."

Waving a hand around him, Perry asked, "Do you know who owns this place?"

"I do. I bought it for a dollar with the promise to restore it, which we are doing. It looks much better now than when I first drove up here. Both houses are complete, and the outbuildings are coming together nicely."

Perry grinned and said, "The taxes are going to be hell on a place this size."

"I know," Cameron grumbled.

Drawing himself up, Perry said, "I'm going to recommend the government takes on your expenses, that is, if you and John would be willing to work with us on … improving our defenses."

"We are willing to do that. What we all need is to remove Sky Net, wherever it is," Cameron stated firmly.

"Can you tell me how we can do that?" he prodded.

"John has the best strategic thinking, but what I can tell you is Sky Net units communicate through digital transmissions, the internet if possible. It also uses radio towers, GPS and communication satellites. All Sky Net units are also made very tough, as Wanda demonstrated. You will need more powerful weapons to defeat it in battles. We can give you that. General, you want to save the US. We want to save the world."

"Do you know where Sky Net came from?"

"Kaliba corporation built it, but they failed to realize a true AI is intelligent. They failed to teach it anything, including morals or put limits on what it could not could not do." Cameron told him. "The original Sky Net servers have been destroyed by us and the programmers who made it are dead so they cannot re-create another one. We had thought it was gone. Apparently, we are in error."

Perry looked out the gate momentarily then told her, "I'm going to have a perimeter set up so no one can get to you up here. You can come and go, but no one else comes in without authorization. Are there any people you wish to be on that list?"

"Claire Young and her daughter Allison, FBI Agents Aldridge and Johnson. Catherine Weaver, Savannah Weaver, James Ellison, John Henry is already here, and Mr. Anderson and his construction crew who were finishing up the restorations" Cameron replied.

"Do you have a place where you can work on Top Secret projects?"

"We do. The house on the left is empty. You are giving us assistance with that?"

"Whatever you need," Perry promised.

"I will talk with John and set up a place that is very secure."

Perry nodded. "The perimeter will be made one half mile away. Plan on seeing them soon. I must speak with the Join Chiefs and the President."

"General Perry, thank you for being reasonable. We don't get much of that." Cameron said and held her hand out to him.

Perry shook her hand. "You will now," he assured her.

.

Cameron went back in as General Perry left. It was a huge relief to know that someone from the government was listening. Inside, she found John at the monitors for the exterior cameras.

"Cam, one vehicle stayed, the General is leaving," he told her.

"Yes, they are going to form a perimeter to help guard us," Cameron replied. Hugging him from behind, she hissed his cheek and said, "I think they are getting very nervous, I agreed to help them with weapons development as long as they help us remove Sky Net."

"If they do, that will be a huge help," John agreed. "We need to watch out for treachery. They may decide to grab what they can, including you and Wanda," he warned.

"I know John. This is a risk we have to take. General Perry said we're classified Top Secret. I gave him a list of people allowed in the hacienda, I'm sure the list for the experimental areas will be much tighter."

"Experimental areas?"

"For weapons development," Cameron explained.

John frowned. "The other house, We don't want them in the tunnels, or this house at least until we know we can trust them."

"Let's go look for a good spot."

.

Perry didn't waste any time. He called Colonel Watson to get his scientific team ready as well as collecting security force that 'equaled Fort Knox', including heavy weapons and anti-aircraft missiles, and get them assembled 'Pronto'.

"I take it you have something vital?" Watson asked over the secure line.

"I just shot a woman point-blank in the chest with a 10MM pistol, and the bullet bounced back out of her," Perry stated, "Top Secret, ESI classification, our teams find out what the job is ONLY after they are on the road."

"That's hard to believe."

"I wouldn't believe if myself, except I pulled the trigger. I want security personnel assembled by the time I get back, a minimum of two companies in ranks and vehicles ready to go."

"Yes, Sir."

.

It didn't take long for the perimeter around the hacienda to be formed. John was expecting the soldiers to arrive. What he wasn't expecting was the anti-aircraft missiles, a few M-1 tanks, four attack helicopters, and two radar units to be set up. The soldiers set up razor wire barriers with 'KEEP OUT -deadly force authorized' signs. Apparently, they were serious about not letting anyone in here that didn't belong.

While the army set up their perimeter, John and Cameron looked over the other house and decided on two rooms to use for the research, a lounge and the library adjacent to it. The library was an inner room with no windows, the lounge only had a few windows along one wall. The steel shutters on the lounge windows were closed and locked.

When General Perry came back, Cameron had John use the tunnel to return to their house. Wanda came over to join Cameron in meeting Perry and the men with him.

Five men were in the humvee that drove up to the house Cameron and Wanda were standing on the porch of. Three other army officers besides General Perry, and one civilian man in shirtsleeves and trousers got out.

General Perry introduced the men. "Cameron, Wanda, this is Colonel Watson, he will be the Technical Officer, Major Frank is the Security Officer, Major Tanner is the Projects officer, and Professor Ryan is the Scientific Engineer. Gentlemen, this is Cameron Phillips, and Wanda, both of which are what's called terminators."

Cameron waved and said, "I am TOK 715, made in the year 2026."

"I am Wanda, T-888 number 267 made in the year 2021, happy to meet you."

Professor Ryan gaped at them. "You were made? You're androids?" he asked.

"Armored androids made to kill," Cameron replied. "Our AI system is fully sentient. Before you get any ideas of making more of us, please remember that Sky Net, the one behind this war is also an AI, and is flawed due to not taking care in it's development. It takes more than just programming instructions to do it properly."

Professor Ryan stepped closer. He looked the girls up and down and rattled off in one breath, "This is astounding! You are perfect replicas of real people. Your balance systems must be very complex to stand on your feet, just to mimic the human form perfectly, you have to be filled with computers, and what do you use for power? You must have a very advanced power source!"

"We do have biologics also, our outer covering is skin and muscles to shape and help with fine movements," Cameron explained.

"Cyborgs? True, honest-to-God Cyborgs!" Ryan cried.

Wand a chuckled at him. "We can even walk and chew gum at the same time!" she said with a smile.

This grew some grins from the army men.

"We were made in the future with technology you do not currently have," Cameron reminded him. "My power supply is the size of a human heart, and my CPU can fit in the palm of your hand."

"If we can save the tech-talk for later," General Perry said firmly, "We would like to see the place you have for the work area."

"Yes, this way," Cameron replied. She and Wanda ushered them in and led them to the lounge.

"This is the outer room," Cameron explained, "The windows are covered with steel shutters, it is large enough for a good security post, and a buffer room if you deem it necessary. In here, the library is the inner room. It has no windows, and is not accessible from above. The only entrance is through this lounge. This entire house, like ours across the way, is monitored by cameras and motion detectors. Every window and door has the same steel covering as the lounge windows. There are 6 rooms that can be bedrooms, the kitchen is fully functional. Besides the house security, the entire Hacienda is also covered with cameras using fiber optics so an EMP cannot take them out. The walls in both houses are two feet thick before the insulation and concrete exteriors."

Major Franks nodded in approval. "Well done. With a few additions, these rooms will serve the project well."

.

While Cameron was showing the army their new weapons lab, John was with John Henry getting the latest news and searching for more information on the war. The internet was back up, and Sky Net was on it.

John Henry tried the advanced hacking program on a computer in Italy. He got in, then another program booted him out and tried to send a return virus. His anti-hack program kept it out. "Connection lost," he stated. Turning to John he added, "I do not know if the anti-hack program was completely successful."

"You kept Sky Net out of our computer, so that's a win," John told him.

"Agreed, not a perfect result, but favorable," John Henry replied

"At least we know Sky Net is in Italy and Greece."

"Most likely in the mid-European countries also since there has been no contact from there."

Hearing something about Russia and China on the news, John turned the volume up.

" … _and it has just been confirmed that besides China, Russia has released nuclear missiles aimed for the US! China has launched on Russia as well, the US Navy has been ordered to shoot down every missile that is headed our way. All citizens are strongly advised to take cover and get below ground level if at all possible. A reminder to everyone, Do not look at the blasts! Keep your head down and covered. Stop your car and turn it off. A nuclear blast will send your car flying, get away from it and get into a ditch or the lowest spot you can … "_

The radio squealed then went silent. John turned it off. John hit the house intercom. "Listen up, nuke inbound, close up the houses and get everyone into the tunnels!"

"John, I was connected, this laptop is ruined," John Henry stated.

John got up and scrambled up the ladder up into their house. He yelled again nukes were on their way as he went for the front door.

.

Cameron called, "General Perry! Nuclear weapons are inbound! We have a tunnel system where everyone will be safe. Get your people into this house or ours across the street. Tell them to hurry!"

General Perry turned to his communications officer. "Collapse the perimeter, Nukes inbound. All soldiers who can't get into a tank or rad proof vehicle, come into the houses at the compound. ETA for nukes, less than ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir!"

.

John and Sarah in their house, and Cameron, Wanda and Derek in the 'government' house closed off the outside air dampers and went around dropping the shields over the widows and back doors.

Once their house was secure except for the front door, Sarah had John return to the tunnels. She stood just outside the door to see Humvees racing in. Calling to the soldiers as they piled out of their vehicles, she yelled, "Get Inside! The pantry by the kitchen is the way down!" The first men, she pointed the way to. They stayed in the house to direct others down.

Across the street, Wanda was doing the same, hustling soldiers inside and down into the tunnels as they arrived. Overhead, outbound smoke trails of missiles flew. Sarah counted over a dozen from where she was standing. Between the houses, some Lt. was trying to get his men together in formation.

"Hey!" Sarah screamed at him, "Do that down in the tunnels, You don't have time to screw around out here, MOVE!"

The Lt. kept assembling his men, telling them to wait until all were present. Other soldiers were flowing past them into both houses.

General Perry came out of the other house and bellowed, "Get those men under cover, NOW!"

The Lt. looked at him, a brilliant white light flashed into being. Sarah was blinded by the reflection of the light off the other house even as she spun and closed her eyes. A burning sensation covered her front. It felt like her face was melting. Stumbling inside, she pawed at the door to get it shut. She blinked, all she could see was a white cloud. "The shield! I have to shut it!" she cried.

"What shield, where?" a male voice asked as she was grabbed by the arms.

"Right side of the door, halfway up, black button," Sarah said. She blinked to clear her vision. All it did was hurt, she couldn't see a thing.

"I see it," he said.

Right then, the shock wave from the blast arrived. The compressed air hit the smoking outer walls from the flash, making chunks of wall fly up in the air. It also raced through the open gates blowing over screaming soldiers and picking them up to be blown down the street. The Lt, now bent over and moaning in agony was hit by his fellow soldiers and went tumbling along with them.

The charred remains of General Perry blew into the other house with the hammer-like wind, spreading his remains across the floor.

In the Connor house, the solider reached for the shield button and was hit by the door blowing into the room as it splintered. Sarah was stabbed by several long wood splinters and thrown back though the foyer.

As the mushroom cloud formed from the massive fireball lifting the super-heated air, air drew back to ground zero. The return wind howled, filled with debris. It was strong but didn't have the force of the shock wave. Wind howled in the empty doorways with a strong moan as it too were in pain.

The darkening mushroom cloud rose high to darken the sky above. Wanda raced into the foyer to see smoking bits of something all over the floor. The walls and floor was blackened, the front door was gone. Outside, she saw bodies strewn up and down the street, many smoldering or burning. She shut the shield for the door and ran to see what else in the house was damaged.

In the foyer of the Connor house, Sarah lay in a slowly growing pool of blood as she gasped out moans of agony. Her face was blackened, her skin hung loose like melted wax. Her forehead skin was gone, showing raw gore. Her hair was curled from the flash and smoking. Her clothes were smoking and blackened. Three slivers of door pierced her torso, another was driven into her hip. Her moans became weaker, then Sarah fell silent and unmoving.

In the aftermath of the blast, Cameron raced back to her own house to find the front door there shattered. Instead of blackened bits of whatever on the floor, she found an injured solider and Sarah lying against the wall. She didn't need to check Sarah's vitals to know she was dead. The low temperature of the body was enough to tell her, as was the remaining blackened skin that was left on her face. To see Sarah like this made Cameron wince. John could not see this! She raced into the canon lounge and got the blanket off the couch. She pulled the wooden shards out of Sarah and used the blanket to cover Sarah up. Only then did she shut the door shield and see to the wounded soldier.

.

Upon the news that missiles were flying towards the US, Claire got Allison in the car with what she could carry and raced off for the hacienda. Cars choked the streets as people abandoned them. Clair turned onto side streets, then coming to another gaggle of cars blocking the road, she turned to drive through people's back yards. Smashing down a picket fence, she then saw trees and a shed. She smashed through another portion of fence to get back onto the side street.

Driving like a woman possessed, Claire saw this street meet the main road. She bypassed the intersection, driving through someone else's yard. Back on the road, she drove over on the shoulder to get past a truck, then onto the road to straddle the yellow lines to get between a pair of cars.

After what seemed forever, Claire made it to the dirt road up to Cameron's place. She went as fast as she dared, ignoring the bouncing and metallic thumps when the car landed.

Her car died. The engine quit and all her dash lights went out.

"What?" she cried as the car slowed. "No, no!" She cried and tried to start it. Nothing.

Looking to get as far as possible, Claire saw a shallow ravine to the left. Hauling on the steering wheel, she got off the road and bumped over stones and brush down the fifteen foot bank. At the bottom, the car stopped. Allison was crying.

Reaching back, she unbuckled Allison's car seat and hauled her child up into the front seat with her. "It's OK, it's OK," Claire said in desperate pant as she tried to figure out how she was going to get up to the hacienda now. She HAD to get there! Unbuckling Allison from her car seat, a blinding bright flash lit up the area around her. Even shutting her eyes against the flash did no good. Allison let out a wailing cry.

Claire then remembered the warning. She also noted both her hood and the trunk were blackened and smoking, as was the upholstery in the back seat. She had to get out of the car now.

Claire grabbed Allison and stumbled out of her car to find all the brush around her was smoldering, a few were lit on fire. The fire was spreading.

"Oh God," she whined. This was it. She and Allison were going to die, she knew it!

She had to save Allison. How to do that? What do you do against fire? Crawl. Smoke rose, the only air would be below the smoke, close to the ground. Claire got down, holding Allison under her and crawled for the lowest spot she could see. The stream bed at the bottom was dry, she crawled with one arm and her legs down onto the rocks.

There was what felt like a push in the air, then the shock wave blew past. Burning brush flew by over her head. Claire laid as flat as possible holding Allison. The wind ripped at her, trying to pry her up off the ground. Face down, gripping a rock and doing her best to shield Allison, Claire gritted her teeth and held onto that rock for dear life.

The wind subsided. Claire let out a breath of relief, then a strong wind picked up in the opposite direction, blowing bits of burning brush around and on her. Crying out from the burning bits landing on her, Claire rose and tried to shake them off. That wind died down also.

Hearing a fire roar, Claire looked to see her car was turned over on it's top, it was burning back by the gas tank. She checked Allison. Allison wasn't happy and crying, but looked undamaged. Smoke rose into the air all around her. Much of the brush was gone, burning bits lay everywhere. She had to get out of here!

Crawling along until she saw the road above, and nothing burning between her and the road, Claire stumbled up the bank and onto the road. As far as she could see, smoke rose up from everywhere. It felt like she was in hell.

Doing the only thing she could, Claire walked up the road, continuing on to the hacienda and praying it was still there.

.

"John?" Cameron called down into the tunnel. He ran to the ladder and looked up. "We got hit with a nuke?" he asked.

"Not close, but yes. Keep everyone down there, I am still assessing the damage and the radiation. I'm closing off the tunnel," She explained, then shoved the sink platform back over the tunnel entrance.

"Where's Mom?" she heard John yell just before she got the cover in place. She put a handy tool box in front of the cover so it couldn't be opened from below. She could not let John see Sarah like that.

Cameron did read the current radiation readings. High, borderline dangerous, but not fatal. At least, not until the fallout rained down.

The 'government' house was now part hospital as those who'd survived the blast were given as much care as possible in the foyer. Nine men that had been outside were still alive, but burnt badly and got a heave dose of radiation. Not wanting more humans getting radiated, Cameron and Wanda took care of removing the dead, weapons and all. Cameron carried Sarah out to bury her inside the wall and chiseled her name into the wall, not having anything to use for a headstone. John wasn't going to be happy, but for how bad Sarah looked, she didn't want him to see her. On the wall over Sarah's grave, she wrote :

Here lies Sarah Connor.

Hero, warrior, beloved mother

Rest in peace

Cameron then joined Wanda digging graves and dragging dead soldiers outside the walls to lay them in. The men's rifles they used to stick upright, with the man's dog tags on them to identify who was where.

The rumble of a tank came up the road. Cameron saw the M-1 approaching. It came close and she noted someone on the back deck. The tank stopped beside her. She saw the man on the back deck was tending to Claire. Claire's face was red with spot burns.

"MOM!" Cameron cried and ran up to vault onto the tank.

The man on the back said, "She's mostly suffered small burns, the little girl is inside the turret. We need to get her to an aid station, pronto."

"Follow me," Cameron said. She scooped Claire up in her arms, jumped off the tank and ran back to the 'government' house. Once she got Claire in the sitting room on the couch, she ran back out to the tank that was now sitting outside the house to collect Allison.

Allison was flushed, and she had a red spot on her cheek, but her vitals were good. She cried weakly, like she had no strength left. Cameron got her inside and used a lounger chair as a makeshift bed. The whole time, Cameron talked to her. "It's Ok sweetie, you're safe," she said as convincingly as possible.

Cameron didn't believe it herself. No matter how many times she blinked or wiped her eyes out, they were still foggy with tears. She had wanted to get nanites into John so he would be less damage prone and live longer. Now, she ached to have some she could put into Allison and Claire.

A weak voice asked, "Cameron?"

"I'm here, Mom, I'm tending to Allison," Cameron said in a shaking voice.

"Allison is still alive?" Claire asked in a whisper.

"Yes. She's exhausted and won't let go of me. I am checking her for wounds. Lay still, Mom, I'll be right there."

"When I die, you'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Allison is not going to die," Cameron said firmly, "And neither are you. I won't allow it!"

"Some things you cannot control, my child."

Cameron's eyes blazed red at the thought Allison or Claire might die. She accepted that Allison needed to be held. Satisfied Allison was fairly healthy, only tired, Cameron took her over to Claire and knelt by her mother. "Look, Mom, Allison is going to be fine. I will ensure it. She then laid a hand on Claire's neck to get her vitals. Like Allison, Claire was exhausted and burned, and had gotten a dose of radiation. By what Cameron could sense, it wasn't lethal.

Claire turned her head to look at Cameron. Seeing her holding Allison, she grew a weak smile. "You will make a good mother, dear."

"I'll have you to guide me," Cameron replied. "Rest Mom, You and Allison need rest."

Claire closed her eyes.

With Allison sleeping, Cameron carefully put her back in the chair to lie down. She had others to attend to.

In the foyer, Major Franks had gathered a group of men. He sent the tank out to go find the other men, and was giving orders to men to suit up and man the anti-aircraft batteries and guns still on the perimeter.

"That is a bad idea, Major," Cameron announced as she strode in. "The radiation level is high outside, and soon the fallout will be coming. We have enough sick and dead."

He turned to her with a scowl. His face softened when he saw her glowing eyes. In a normal tone, he said, "Miss, you are not army, and it is YOU who we are protecting!"

"You are trying to protect your own interests," Cameron replied. "Right now, your interest is to save as many of your men's lives as possible. We just got hit with a nuke. More may be coming. Get your men inside and down in the tunnels where they won't get killed."

"There are tunnels here? Why wasn't I notified?" he asked in a snap.

"It wasn't important for you to know, until now. Move your lab equipment down the tunnel to the south, there you will find rooms you can set up in. As soon as I can verify everyone is down, I will close up the houses and join you," Cameron shot back. She then strode outside, slapping the door shield shut on her way out.

The tank was gone. Cameron grabbed two more corpses by the ankles and dragged them out to bury them. One had been ran over by the tank. Yuck.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

While the M-1 tanks protected the men inside from radiation, they could not stay inside them forever. After the bodies they could find were buried, Cameron got everything out of the barn so the tanks could park inside and the men were able to get out and not be rained on by fallout. Searching the barn, Wanda found a small entrance to the tunnels. She also helped a tank crew make a decontamination area for the tanks just inside the entrance with the construction plastic and some lumber that had been left behind.

Cameron went down through the narrow passage to go find John. She found him in with John Henry. John was focused on the camera monitor zoomed in to show Sarah's grave. Tears rolled down his face. She knelt beside him. "I'm sorry, John. She was dead when I found her."

"How?" he asked in a hollow tone.

"By what I found, she was in the open doorway when the blast flash happened. She got the door shut, but not the shield. There were pieces of the door in her, she was against the far wall…" she stopped speaking as he spoke in a growl.

"Those idiots who were playing fucking army in the street. She was trying to get them inside."

"Yes."

"The one who kept them there, is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Good, I don't have to kill him for being stupid."

Derek appeared in the doorway carrying a shotgun. "John? A Major Tanner wants to see you."

John rose. Cameron rose with him. "John?"

Wearing a hard look, John put a hand on her shoulder. "Later, Cam. Right now, we need to organize this mess and plan out our actions. We mourn after the battle."

"Yes, John," she said proudly.

.

"Stay by my side." John then told Derek. He then told Cameron, "Lead the way."

"John," John Henry called. "Before you go, I received some communications from the coast. Missiles are being exchanged, by the bits I picked up, everyone is launching everything."

"Thank you, John Henry," John said flatly, "Try to locate Catherine. Is Mr. Ellison and Savannah all right?""

"I have been searching for them. Mrs. Weaver is out of communication. Mr. Ellison and Savannah are in the northern tunnel, six rooms away."

"Thank you, John Henry," John replied and went with Cameron and Derek.

John met Major Tanner just past the ladder up into their house. The Major asked, "Why weren't we told about these tunnels?"

John spoke in a hard tone. "Frankly, because we don't fully trust you. Between the first men who came and tried to take some of my people away, and the idiotic actions of some Lt. to form up his men outside when a nuke was on it's way, causing the deaths of those men, your own general and my mother, I don't believe you have the ability to fight what's coming. I highly suggest you get your lab in operation so we can make some weapons that will be able to fight off Sky Net. Who is your senior officer now?"

The Major replied in the same hard tone. "This is war now, until I hear differently, it's martial law, and I am the Commanding Officer. What I say goes, Mr. Connor!"

"No. You job is to make weapons, Major. As soon as they are done with other items that need to be addressed immediately, Cameron and Wanda will return to helping you do that. Make your area ready to begin designing. Do you have any radiation suits?"

"I am the senior Officer, don't make me arrest you," Tanner growled.

"Don't be stupid, Major. Enough have died today. Get your lab ready and we will take care of other matters. I ask again, do you have radiation suits?"

"We. Do. Not." Major Tanner growled heavily.

"Then that is the top priority," John told him. "We'll be getting fallout soon, and we will need them. The barn is being made into a decontamination station for the tanks. Inside the tank is safe for those men, but they will have to get out eventually. Both houses also need to be inspected, but not without protection. We need to get organized before Sky Net units arrive. They will arrive, Major."

"How do you know?"

Derek said, "Because in the future, John is the one who beat Sky Net. It wants to get rid of him. That means it will attack us trying to do that. You need to listen, Major. All our lives depend on it."

"We do need to work together, "Major Tanner conceded. "I will listen to suggestions, but I will not be dictated to."

John grew a tight grin. "Then I very highly suggest we begin making anti-radiation suits, and decontamination stations in the houses before people arrive. I also highly suggest once we have those suits, your men go out and bring in every piece of military gear from the perimeter and hide it. Tanks in the barn, bury equipment beside the houses if you have to. The best way to fight Sky Net is keep them from bombing what you got before you get a chance to use it. If you will excuse me, I have things to do, and so do you." John then turned on a heel and walked away.

"Come with me," Tanner said to Cameron.

Cameron eyed him. "John is my General, not you. You need to get back to work." She strode away following John.

Tanner eyed Derek. "You don't want to fight the army."

Derek let out a snort. "You're right, we don't. We want an effective army to fight Sky Net. I'm from the future, I've done this before, Major. I can tell you, unless you listen to John, Sky Net is going to bury you. If it goes down like the first time, we have about a month to get ready. We're trying to contact Army posts and the government to warn them. If we can't, it's going to be a hard fight, and you better get real used to being underground. It will be the only place we have a good chance at hiding from Sky Net."

Following John back to the equipment room, Cameron checked on her nanite production for John. She had a pocket of nanites that were compatible with his DNA. Her own nanites would serve Allison and Claire, since her DNA came from them. She needed to distribute them as soon as possible. Despite all their efforts, Sky Net had come to be, and her family was in grave danger. She had to save them.

Wanda returned with news the barn was ready. They had decontaminated the outside of a tank, and rolled it in so the crew could eat and rest. A small kitchen was set up in the barn for them. The filtered incoming air removed the dust like fallout now raining down in the dark sky overhead.

Cameron informed Wanda of her nanite production and suggested she do that with Derek.

"How do I get them into Derek?" Wanda asked.

Cameron had been thinking on this as well. "The most effective way is for the recipient to drink them."

"I vomit them up into his mouth?" Wanda asked.

"I don't think that will be effective," Cameron told her. "It has to be more pleasant than that. We'll vomit them into a drink, then have them drink it."

"Then, he can't see when I do it." Wanda stated. She then grew a grin. "I think I have a way. Derek loves to suckle on me, I'll gather them in my breasts and he can draw them out."

"Yes, that will be very effective," Cameron agreed. Unfortunately, lately John had been focused on his job. They still held each other close when he slept, but any real sex went away now they knew Sky Net was back. For humans, drinking breast milk was more palatable than drinking vomit, so Cameron decided to use Wanda's method.

Migrating Allison and Claire's nanites into her breasts as she went to see them in the southern tunnel where all the wounded were, Cameron noted a guard station was now set up in the tunnel.

"Halt, who are you?" a soldier she hadn't seen yet asked.

"Cameron," she stated and walked past him.

"Whoa STOP! You need to be authorized to go any further! I will shoot!" he warned and pointed his gun at her. Two other soldiers came out of a room to raise their guns.

Cameron stopped and stared at him with a blank terminator face. "Don't make me kill you," she warned.

"WHAT are you doing?" a LT. she'd seen before cried as he appeared. "Guns down, now!" To Cameron he said, "I apologize, Miss Phillips. Please, continue on your way."

Cameron walked on. Behind her, she heard the Lt. tell the men, "That is Cameron Phillips, she's the one who has the tech we need, and she's a cyborg. Bullets don't do anything to her. She would have killed all three of you!"

Going into the medic area, Cameron looked around for a cup. Claire and Allison's nanites were in her breasts, ready to come out. On a small table she saw a stack of plastic cups and picked one up. Going over to Claire, who was lying down with Allison at her side, Cameron knelt down in front of them.

"I don't feel very good, but it's good to see you," Claire said with a grin.

"I brought medicine for you both," Cameron told her.

"You have anti-radiation medicine? A female medic asked as she walked over.

"Allison first," Claire stated.

"I'm making it," Cameron told the nurse.

"How?"

Allison was reaching out to Cameron. Cameron picked her up in a cradle and opened her shirt as she explained. "Alison and Mom have my DNA. Inside me are nanites that heal me, including radiation damage. I gathered them into my breasts so I can distribute them. Having my DNA, they will cure Allison and Mom and protect them against any further contamination and heal any wounds they have."

Exposing a breast, Cameron squeezed it to make a drop of milk come out. Hungry, Allison sucked it up, then began suckling in earnest to get more.

"That's amazing," Claire said.

"That's impossible!" the medic stated.

Cameron ignored her and said, "Mom, I got a cup so you won't have to nurse on me."

Claire let out a weak chuckle. "Thank you for that."

While Allison nursed, Cameron picked up the cup. "Mom would you like something to drink, other than my nanite milk?"

"Water, if it won't harm the medicine."

Cameron looked up at the medic staring at her. "May we have some water?" She held the cup up.

The medic winced. "That's a specimen cup, I'll go get you a cup of water." she took the cup and left.

Claire smiled, watching Allison nurse on Cameron. "Leave it up to my hero to find a way to save us."

Cameron glanced at her. "I'm no hero, Mom. I am only doing what I can to save my family. John's the hero, he's doing his best to save everyone." She went back to watching Allison nurse. She was really liking this. Despite her serious mood, she smiled.

Another man came up and said, "Ahh, Ma'am? Could you cover yourself. People are staring."

"Could you mind your own business?" Cameron asked, not looking at him.

He walked away. Shortly, another man came up to her.

"Miss Phillips," he said sternly. "This is not a nursery. You are drawing unwanted attention to yourself."

Cameron looked up. A few men were watching, eyes glued on her. A couple bore weak smiles. "The men here are sick with radiation poisoning, most will die," Cameron replied in a stern tone. "If watching me feed Allison is the last pleasurable sight they will ever see, let them enjoy it while they can."

"I can have you removed."

"If you make me get up, I will break every bone in your body along with the ones who dare lay their hands on me," Cameron replied.

He strode away.

The female medic returned with half a tin cup of water. "Will this do?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Cameron told her and had Claire hold the cup.

Allison had sucked her breast dry and was still trying to get a bit more. "Sorry, sweetie, that's all I've got," Cameron said in a coo. She placed Allison beside her mother. Allison reached out to her with a whine.

"Sorry, our mother needs some too," Cameron said apologetically. She covered her right side and exposed her left breast that was swelled out full. Taking the cup from Claire, she squeezed her breast to force the milk into the cup.

"Not so hard, dear," Claire told her, seeing how it looked like Cameron was trying to crush her own breast.

"I have to get it all out," Cameron said. "These nanites are for you and Allison. Next, I have to give some to John. His DNA is different than ours."

By working her breast in squeezes that made Claire cringe, Cameron emptied herself and filled the cup. She rose up on her knees and asked, "Can you sit up, Mom?"

Claire did, groaning her way up. Cameron put a hand on her back to support her. Claire took the cup and drank it down. With a crooked grin, she said, "This is backwards. I'm suppose to feed my children."

"Strange things happen," Cameron offered.

"Yes, especially with you," Claire replied. She laid back with a sigh, hoping Cameron's cure worked.

Allison reached out for Cameron and tipped off the side of the cot. Cameron caught her. Seeing this, Claire asked, "Dear, could you watch Allison for a few days?"

"Yes, Mom." Cameron managed to get her shirt back together one handed while holding Allison. She gave her mother a one armed hug. "I'd like to stay for a while, but we are very busy."

"I understand." Claire replied with a smile. "Just take care of Allison for me."

"I will," Cameron said firmly.

Another Officer blocked the doorway as Cameron tried to leave. "You cannot take that child out of here. She had been…"

He didn't get to finish. Irritated at all these army officers trying to order her around, Cameron stepped up and kicked him into the far wall of the tunnel to impact it hard. He collapsed to the floor and didn't move.

Cameron glared at the stunned faces around her.

Allison giggled.

No one else approached her, so Cameron walked out.

Word got out in the tunnels. Don't challenge Cameron, do not raise a gun to her or get in her way.

.

Cameron talked to Colonel Watson about making anti-radiation suits with Allison on her hip. With the tactical hoods, a breathing mask, full length coats, boots and gloves, soldiers were able to go outside and be safe so long as they didn't engage anyone. The vehicles outside had been hit with EMP, only the tanks being protected. Cameron showed him the trucks they had assembled.

"There are only 12, use them wisely. The gas refill station is on the north side of our house. It's manually pumped," Cameron explained. "I highly recommend salvage and rescue missions first. We need to save as many people as we can and collect all the supplies possible."

Watson nodded. "I also have to try to contact my superiors. I was thinking about sending a tank, but these trucks are a better option."

"Yes. Send two. That will give them a better chance at making it to their destination." Cameron said. Allison was pulling at her arm. She brought Allison up to put her in the burp position. Allison snuggled close and went to sleep.

Seeing this, Watson asked, "You can't leave her with someone? It was a long walk down here."

"Allison is my responsibility while her mother is sick," Cameron stated. "We should return."

.

Claire woke from her nap feeling great. Sitting up, she saw the medics giving out pain shots. One man that lay still, a medic pulled the blanket up over his head. Seeing a medic near her, Claire sat upon the edge of the cot and asked, "How can I help?"

The female medic turned to her. "Don't you feel ill?"

"I feel fine," Claire said. Looking at her arm that had burns, bruises and scrapes on it, she showed her now perfect arm to the medic. "Even my burns and bruises are gone. "It's like nothing happened to me."

The medic came over and inspected her arm. "That breast milk cured you? Completely?"

"It did. My Cameron can do wonders," Claire said proudly.

"She's performing miracles," the medic replied.

"So, where do you need help?" Claire asked.

.

While the army took care of some research, the further burials and trying to contact their superiors, John spent most of his time watching over the digging of more tunnels and helping to guide in people who arrived. Thankfully, besides having Derek, soldiers came to help.

People came in trickles. Some heading out for here, others only stumbling past. Some with at least face protection, others with nothing. Every once in a while one of their trucks would arrive with the four soldiers and more survivors packed into the bed of the truck. At times, one of their trucks came back loaded with wire, scrap metal and things they could use. Cameron and Wanda were down in the south tunnels, helping design weapons with what they had and could scrounge up.

.

John was missing Cameron. For the last couple weeks, every morning she went down in the south tunnels and didn't return until late. The only time he saw her was when he collapsed for the night. Usually he was too tired for sex, she insisted he at least nursed on her to help him stay healthy. Many times he fell asleep doing it. Her warm milk tasted good and it was like a narcotic to him. Too many times she was already gone when he woke up. Claire was now healthy and took care of the curious Allison who the soldiers helped watch out for to make sure she didn't go somewhere she wasn't suppose to go.

One thing John was glad of was the army was more cooperative now. Living and working together, soldiers not needed elsewhere came to give assistance wherever John needed it. Too many times it was burial duty. The people coming in who had no protection or were badly injured usually didn't last long. Some held on for a day or two longer than others. The medics did what they could for every one. With no supplies left, they agonized over the ones dying in front of them, knowing there was nothing more they could do.

Major Tanner even came to consult with John on the next priority job.

.

Down in the lab, Cameron was carefully winding wire around a cone at the end of a rifle that had partially build devices on it, showing wires and the batteries that were in it as Professor Ryan and Colonel Watson watched.

"This is the focusing cone, to keep the plasma compact and accelerate out the end," She explained. "The hot plasma formed by super heated electrons that have a high negative charge. The coil will also have a strong negative charge to eject the formed plasma at a higher speed."

"But, why have a rifle round in the chamber?" Colonel Watson asked. "If this is an energy weapon, why shoot a projectile?"

"We do not have the proper materials." Cameron replied. "The bullet is not for damaging the target. Its to transfer it's high positive charge to the target so the negatively charged plasma is drawn to it, making the hot plasma stick. The round is ejected fifteen milliseconds before the plasma is ejected. That will help the plasma do damage to the target. The static pulse from the plasma charge will also shut the terminator down, if we're lucky."

"Yes, that makes sense," the Professor agreed.

"This is the only way we can modify your rifles to do damage to terminators," Cameron told them. "The firing rate will be slower due to the capacitor needing to recharge. For close quarters combat, a shotgun with HEAT slugs will be the better choice of weapon."

"We need to get shotguns," Watson stated.

"Yes, and slugs as well as a drill press, thermite and .22 rounds to make the HEAT rounds."

"The .22 shell goes off when the slug hits," Watson said. "Very inventive."

"We currently have only a few hundred rounds. More will be needed," Cameron said, finishing her wiring. She then used electrical tape to lay over the wire to keep them in place and insulate them. Over the tape, she wrapped plastic wrap in layers over it.

Putting the rifle together, Cameron closed it up and grabbed a clip to slap it in. She then turned it on. The red LED on the right of the rear sight came on. After a few seconds, it went out and the green LED on the left lit up.

"Let's go test it."

Cameron led them up through the government house and outside. She selected an upside down humvee that was facing away from her to aim at.

"Stand back," she warned.

The men walked back a few steps. Cameron fired.

The report of the rifle wasn't any louder, but had a hum to it. A streak of bright light shot out to hit the disabled vehicle. The back of the humvee exploded. Bits of metal flew as the fireball grew over it then rose up.

Inspecting the damage of the now burning vehicle, they noted the back of the humvee had a foot wide hole in it that also ripped through the gas tank, rear axle and driveshaft.

"Suitable," Cameron commented.

Watson let out a snort. "You turned that rifle into a canon!"

"You will need this or better to fight Sky Net with," Cameron told him in a serious tone. "The concept works, we need to refine it and make many more."

.

The US infrastructure was devastated by the nuclear attack. While many missiles had been shot down, many had not. Millions were killed, millions more died slow deaths from high doses of radiation. Communications were at best, spotty, the only radio equipment that had not gotten fried were the ones not being used. TV cable and old radios were the main source of communications now.

John Henry had found four active channels on the multiband radio. He was in communication with Mrs. Weaver, who was in a town north of Sacramento that had an operational machine shop and an old foundry that was being reactivated. She had cable available, and was talking to three other places. Another place in Utah that was in a bunker warned that a ground penetrating nuke had hit Yellowstone, and volcanic activity there was high.

News of the war far away came from a Russian with a HAM set, telling of an invasion from robotic soldiers that were very hard to put down, and the Russians were losing. Another channel came through with news that India, Pakistan and China were all at war with each other.

Of the mid-east and Europe where it had started, there was no news at all.

At the hacienda, fallout covered the ground like snow under the dark skies above. The only thing moving on the surface were the four tanks and the trucks Cameron had acquired. Below ground, there was much activity.

Although it was radioactive, there was wind. John had a team in the government house building windmills for power. Unlike the professional windmills that were hundreds of feet high and made of metal compounds, theirs were made of wooden towers and blades, the blades belted to automotive generators taken from wrecked vehicles. These windmills were taken through the tunnel to the northwestern Tunnel exit to be put up on a ridge. The cabling from the ruins of a hardware store and an industrial supply store took the electricity down to a power conversion station first that was a few 12V DC motors driving the generator part of household emergency generators brought back in another salvage run.

Basic food was being planted in ten rooms with full spectrum lights powered by the 120v generators and four power converters. Lights in the tunnels and most rooms were 12v bulbs that gave out enough light to see. Life in the tunnels wasn't grand, but it was livable.

John, Cameron, Major Frank, Major Tanner, Colonel Watson, Claire, John Henry, Derek and Wanda all met in the cafeteria room at a table to discuss their progress and plans.

Cameron was grateful for the meeting, she got to see John when he wasn't sleeping. Wanda and Derek also sat close together. In assessing what they had, there were 215 soldiers capable, 6 left with radiation sickness that looked like they might pull through, and 342 surviving civilians. 247 of which were able to do work.

"We have gone through one third of our stored food," Claire reported. "At this rate we are only going to feed people for another month and a half. Rations can't be cut much more if we expect to keep people health. 1800 calories a day per person is on the edge of starvation."

"How are the mushroom crops coming?" John asked. Those were the easiest and fasted to grow.

"They are helping, but we need tons more food if we're going to be self sufficient," Claire told him. "Some canned stuff is also helping out, but that is only viable as long as our guys can grab food off the shelves. Others are raiding stores as well."

"Canned food from stores also contains some radiation," John Henry said. "We should use as little of that as possible."

John nodded. "We're going to have to cut rations for those not actively working." seeing Claire gape at him, he held up a hand. "I know, but if we don't do something, we'll run out of food, and everyone suffers. This seems harsh, but we don't have much choice. It may also get a few more people of their asses to do something. I know we're in a world of shit, but people can't sit and mope about it forever. The army guys and volunteers are doing their best. Derek, how's our power situation?"

"Six windmills up and we've got the northern areas covered. Five more are under construction. We're going to need more cabling," Derek reported. "John, those windmills work, but they are also very visible."

"Can't be helped. For now, that's all we got. We can't waste the gas needed for vehicles by running generators with it. Major Franks, how's the salvage operations going?"

"Decent. We're staying away from the blast sites to avoid heavy exposure. We're pulling parts from disabled vehicles and draining their tanks. The fuel supply is three quarters full after making sure our trucks are filled up. We got 35 shotguns and 5 .50 cal sniper rifles and all the ammo we can use from the gun stores we found. We're still separating it, and making the HEAT slug rounds. Only found two boxes of the 10 gauge shells, they are all single and double ought buckshot. No slugs."

Cameron bumped John's arm and said, "There are 47 plasma modified rifles made. The problem with them is they are only good for 150 yards. After that, the plasma cools down and is ineffective."

"At least we have something to shoot with. Any progress on making a good vehicle?" John asked her.

"No, but we have clay armor," Cameron stated, which made everyone look at her. "We have plenty of material to make it, and by calculating its effectiveness against our plasma rifles, a foot of clay will absorb the energy from a normal plasma rifle and greatly slow down or stop a normal rifle round. The more moisture that's in it, the more effective it is. It is only good for fixed emplacements though. I suggest we make it at least two feet thick."

"It won't last in a battle though, will it?" John asked.

"No, it will only stop a few rounds. It is plentiful and will give our men a chance to shoot back. The advantage is it does not transmit heat like steel does. Hardened ceramics would work better, but we have no ovens to make that," Cameron explained.

John sighed. "Any further news on the war, or survivor groups, John Henry?"

"Negative. There are still calls for help from seven different locations, asking for food and medical help. At the moment, we do not have the resources to assist them," John Henry stated. "Mrs. Weaver has a large group in her underground area. They are growing food, but have nothing but Mrs. Weaver herself for protection."

"How far away are they?"

"Eighty three miles."

John looked at Major Franks. "That's close enough to do some trading."

"It is." Franks agreed. "We send 20 men with the plasma rifles in exchange for two truckloads of food. That would be a start."

John pointed to John Henry. "Arrange it through John Henry. See if you can get some seed stock so we can grow our own."

"I will begin immediately," Major Franks replied.

John looked at John Henry. "Talk to those groups asking for help. They need food, we need materials and soldiers. See if you can work something out. Have you seen any sign of official activities?"

"In and around the areas where the bombs hit, and classified military areas. Nothing close to us or these other groups."

"Our men who went to contact the Army never returned or reported back," Major Tanner said.

John frowned. "Sky Net may already be here then. Major Franks, make sure the men you send out are well armed and keep a high situational awareness."

"I will indeed, Sir."

"Any sign of terminators in the area?" John asked.

"We have detected nothing. No tracks or unidentified aircraft either," Major Franks stated.

"The highest magnification of our visual sensors have not picked up any Sky Net units," John Henry said.

"Sky Net must be busy destroying the rest of the world," John grumbled. "We need more … of everything. People, food, weapons … name it and we're short on it. The first step is to dig more tunnels so we have the room. Deeper tunnels into the hills on the north."

"We have three tunneling crews doing that, Derek said. "With hand tools, it's slow going."

"A plasma rifle or two should help with that," Cameron offered.

Derek nodded. "Yes, it will. Send three. One for each crew."

"Right after the meeting," Cameron promised.

"Can anyone think of anything else?" John asked. No one did. "Then let's get back to work. John Henry, I'm going to need to transmit."

.

John Henry selected the four active channels, a government channel that was silent, and an FM radio channel. He also added the hacienda intercom system. "With the power available, you have five minutes on the air, John," he explained.

John sat down, mike in hand. He let out a breath and got his thoughts together, then keyed the mike.

.

In the basement of a church, a pack of people had the radio on, desperately listening for any news. The radio had been silent for weeks, but the desperate hope of any news or possibility of assistance kept them listening for anything.

"Hello, this is John Connor," the radio spoke. Everyone perked up.

"We have suffered a tragedy of … biblical proportions. An AI, an intelligent machine called Sky Net, has declared war on the human race. It doesn't want land or wealth. It wants us, humanity, gone. Sky Net caused this nuclear war to destroy our cities, our military capability, our ability to act together so it can search us out and destroy us in the separate pockets we have been forced to flee into. It is making machines to dig us out and exterminate us. These machines are armored and can bear the resemblance of people. I will tell you, they can be destroyed.

I know many of you out there are frightened, some may think the world is finished. Maybe you're asking yourself, what's the point of living any more? I will tell you the point. We can survive, but it will take everyone to join the fight. Yes, fight against Sky Net! Fight to keep yourselves and those around you alive. Resist extermination, resist some circuit boards deciding that you need to die. If you don't have weapons, build them! If you don't have enough food, dig a place underground to grow anything you can to eat to live and survive! Help each other as much as you can. There is no longer any meaning to nationalities, races or religions. We are all human beings and if we are to survive, we must work together. We MUST work to destroy Sky Net before it destroys us. This is John Connor, if you can hear my voice, you ARE the resistance!"

Everyone around the radio cheered. There was hope.

.

A Sky Net set also picked up John Connor's speech. John Connor was not a prisoner, unit 267 had failed. John Connor had somehow escaped and by the coordinates, was some place on the North American west coast in the California area. Current raids on humans were cancelled. Sky Net's hated enemy was back. Primary mission change for every Sky Net unit. Kill John Connor, and this time, prove he was dead and display his body skewered on a high pole. Units diverted their paths to search out and destroy John Connor.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

In the secure bunker somewhere on the east coast, The President asked, "Can you find this John Connor?"

His Chief of Staff and the Joint Chiefs all looked at each other. "Mr. President, we can't even contact most of our bases. And there's the masses of people we can't help …"

"So you are leaving it up to this John Connor to rally survivors?" The President asked in a near yell. "It sounds like he knows more about what's going on that any of us do. Want to tell me how THAT happened?"

The General of the Army spoke up. "Sir, I sent General Perry to find out what was happening at a hacienda in California after we lost several agents and the soldiers that went with them. He declared the area off limits, Top Secret security stating national security and was in contact with a Cameron Phillips. He said they have futuristic weapons technology there. He led a science team and two companies of soldiers there to secure the area and do research. He did say there was a John Connor who this Phillips woman worked for."

Leaning on the desk to glare at him, the President asked, "And you didn't think that was significant enough to tell me about it?"

"The war started before he found anything conclusive. We have since lost contact." the man said defending himself.

"Get. It. Back," The President spit out. "I don't care if you have to walk there, I want to speak with John Connor. We need to know what he does, as soon as possible! We're on our knees here, gentlemen. Get someone with a secure radio to him, and make it FAST!"

.

John and Major Franks were in agreement. They needed to put watch posts farther out away from the Hacienda. Five miles away at a minimum. They also needed to have a power source within the tunnels, the windmills were very vulnerable sitting up on the surface. John had a plan, and Franks agreed and sent trucks out to look for bicycles automotive belts and wire.

Cameron had designed the plasma infantry rifle and refined the design enough, and sketched out the plans for building one as well as instructions so others could make the rifles. Since that was done, she volunteered to go find the best places to make watch posts. The only thing that bothered her was John insisted he was going out also.

In the cab of a freshly fueled truck, a soldier drove with John and Franks in the front seat, Cameron and two other soldiers in the back. It was tight since they all had anti-radiation suits on.

Derek had already made a watch post up near the windmills on the summit of a tall hill. The dug out position exposed only camera lenses to the surface. That covered the northern approaches. Where the southern road came up onto the plateau was a good area to place another. It was only 4.6 miles away, but again, had a good view range. Eight miles away, the hill opposite the stream of the southern tunnel exit had a good view on the far side. Driving around, they found five places to put the watch points at.

On the way back they discussed the watch points.

"John, we need to activate the radar and make the posts self sufficient so men will not be seen going to and from," Franks stated.

John shook his head. "That's impractical, Major. Deep foxholes or small bunkers, three or four man teams cycled every two days. Those guys will need rest too. These aren't bases. As far as the radar, Sky Net will launch missile at it. If any of the helicopters can fly, they should stay low altitude so they won't be picked up on someone else's radar."

Franks shook his head sadly. "We can maybe get one helicopter crew together. As for the choppers themselves , we need to work on them and get them upright. What happens if our men and the few units we have left are spotted?"

"If Sky Net spots them, we're already in the fight," Cameron stated.

"These posts aren't strong points, Major," John added. "We don't have enough men to make them strong points either. They send word, then sit tight and let us know what we're dealing with. That is the best use for them. We use wired communications if we can so Sky Net won't pick it up and zero in on them."

"Which may put them behind the lines," Franks stated.

"That's right," John agreed. "Behind the lines and telling us what's coming so the ones fighting know where to aim."

"I see your point," Frank admitted.

"Think of it this way," John coaxed. "Every Sky Net unit is a tank, even if it looks like a sick woman wandering in. We need to find out as much as we can about it before it gets close. Then, we need to take it out first shots, before it can return fire or transmit its location or ours. This is going to be a guerrilla fight. Wherever possible, we hit and run. If we get into a normal battle with battle lines, we are at a big disadvantage, and will lose soldiers we can't afford to lose."

"John, we will need drones to make into low flying AI missiles," Cameron stated.

"If we can find the materials to do it," he reminded her.

Driving to the southern tunnel entrance, they went into the decontamination station, then parked the truck. Looking at the long two mile tunnel they had to walk, Major Franks stated in a grumble, "We need vehicles down here."

"We are working on it," Cameron replied.

.

Searching their cache of wire from the industrial warehouse they raided, Major Franks found they only had enough shielded cable wire to supply three lookout posts. The one Derek had made bore a voice tube down into the tunnel that ran underneath it. That left one lookout post with no communications. Picking the one closest to the southern tunnel exit, Major Franks decided on a voice tube to that one also to go the half mile it needed to travel. The run was dug and one and a half inch copper pipe they had was used to connect the post with the end of the south tunnel.

So far, they had been lucky. The trucks were still finding material and people, though not as much of either. The deal of armed men in exchange for food with the Weaver camp also went well. Besides food, Weaver sent a radio set that broadcast a scrambled message, and the code book to decipher the codes she used. Even if Sky Net was able to unscramble the message, not knowing the code would do it no good.

One of their salvage trucks ran into three Army humvees. The video camera at the beginning of the south road picked up the line of vehicles coming up the road. Not taking any chances, John had a pair of tanks, Cameron on one and Wanda on the other, to block the road and meet them. Parking angled to the road, Cameron and Wanda got down and used the front of the tanks for cover as the vehicles came close.

Using the tank's PA, the column led by one of their trucks was ordered to stop.

The driver of their pickup got out. "What's this?" he asked.

"Everyone get out of the vehicles," Cameron called.

"Why?"

"Do not question me. Just do it. We have to inspect every vehicle," Cameron called to him.

It took a short while for everyone to pile out. Cameron and Wanda, shotguns loaded with HEAT, scanned every individual and looked in every vehicle.

A man with Lt. Goldsmith in his radiation suit asked, "Isn't it obvious we're army?"

Cameron scanned him, He was human. "Not until we verify you're not Sky Net."

Neither Cameron nor Wanda found any terminators, or devices pinging their location. Satisfied, Cameron had them all get back in, then gave a thumbs up to the tanks. Wanda rode back on the tanks they came on. Cameron got in the lead Humvee and told the driver, "Go left here."

"That's not the road." the driver replied.

"The truck entrance is that way. I will guide you. Drive."

The Lt. who was now in the back seat said, "We came to see John Connor and Cameron Phillips."

"I am Cameron Phillips. Were you followed?"

"No, not since some remote control things shot up two of our humvees before we could destroy it. I'm Lt. Goldsmith. Captain Ethan was killed when we met that thing."

"How did you destroy it?" Cameron asked.

"It took an RPG to blow it up. Guns didn't do anything against it."

"What did it look like?" Cameron prodded.

"Human shaped, but too big. It had a chain gun. We saw it and tried to take cover. It blew the hell out of our lead vehicles. Killed most of us, and would have gotten the rest but Private Donaldson tagged it. Blew the thing in half."

"That was a T-600 terminator. It was not remote control, but a Sky Net unit. You did not destroy it. You disabled it, but it was able to track your direction of travel," Cameron stated. "Your position may be compromised." She then pointed and said, "That long flat place down there is a road, drive down on it, go to the right."

"The Captain said General Perry was here. I will need to talk to him," Lt. Goldsmith said.

"General Perry died in the nuclear explosion. Major Tanner is in overall charge of the Army units here. Major Franks is the security and salvage Officer."

"Who's in overall charge?"

"John Connor."

Coming up on the southern entrance, Cameron told the driver when to stop. "Get out only when I tell you," Cameron said and exited the humvee. She walked back to the last vehicle in line, scanning the sky. Walking back she announced, "All personnel except drivers, exit your vehicles." Going over to the door, she picked up a rock and banged on another rock on the hillside. The door opened.

"Inside, quickly!" Cameron said, waving them in.

Once the men were in, one of them carrying a radio, another a large battery, she guided the vehicles in. Another soldier inside showed the drivers where to park, then they joined the line at the decontamination station.

Looking around at the vehicles and the walls forming the decon station, the Lt. got beside Cameron and said, "This is a better setup than we had expected to find. I will need to speak with Major Tanner, and John Connor."

"I will take you to Major Tanner, but you will speak to me, not John," Cameron stated.

"I have my orders."

"So do I. No one sees John until I clear them."

"I am sure Major Tanner will see otherwise."

Cameron only cast him a smirk.

Lt. Goldsmith frowned at her. He was here under official orders. She was civilian. He would make sure the Major knew who was in charge here.

Once they were through decontamination, which looked easier for Cameron than the rest of them, Lt. Goldsmith had the radio and battery men follow them while their other men were sent to eat and rest. He followed the large shotgun toting woman who didn't look big enough to actually shoot that monster gun, up a tunnel for what had to be a good mile before she turned into a doorway. Inside was a desk with a map on it and a Major.

Walking over to him, Cameron said, "Major, Lt. Goldsmith arrived with three humvees, a radio battery pack and nine men."

Lt. Goldsmith pulled out the bloodied orders he got from his dead Captain's pocket. "My orders, Sir," he said and saluted.

Major Tanner looked at the orders. "Was this decontaminated?"

"No sir, but I was."

"Hot item!" the Major announced. A soldier ran in, the Major dropped the orders in the plastic bag and said, "Decontaminate those, then tell me what they say."

"Yes, Sir." The soldier hurried back out.

Major Tanner then asked. "Lt., tell me why you did not find it necessary to have those orders decontaminated?"

"They were for…"

Tanner barked, "I don't give a rat's ass who they were for! You possibly let radioactive contamination into OUR clean area! That is unacceptable!"

"Yes, Sir," Lt. Goldsmith said meekly.

"Now, why are you here?"

"We were ordered to get this radio and the power supply to John Connor. The President ordered immediate communication with him, Sir."

Tanner looked at Cameron and said, "Take the set to John. Let him know why it was delivered."

Cameron hung her shotgun on her shoulder by the strap and took the radio then looked at the man carrying the battery pack. "Place it on top," she said.

"Ah, this thing is heavy…."

"Soldier!" Tanner barked, "Do as she said. Give her the power pack."

The solider winced, but did so, gently placing it on the radio. "This is a combined two hundred ten pounds," he said.

"Thank you," Cameron told him, then walked out carrying her load.

"Sir, we were supposed to verify delivery," Lt. Goldsmith said.

"You have. Go join your men and get something to eat, then we will debrief your trip."

"She won't hurt herself carrying all that?"

"Cameron is a cyborg. Strong as hell and bullet proof. Do not oppose her or shoot at her for your own safety. She is one of our military secrets here. As I said, go get something to eat, then we will do the debriefing."

"Yes Sir."

.

On the radio, John talked to some general and listened to the flights, caravan and helicopters that were sent.

"Sir," John told him. "The only thing that arrived were three humvees and ten men. They told of a T-600 waiting for them. Most of them were killed, but they did disable it. Sky Net and its units are in this country. Once we get the new rifles perfected, I'll send those men back with a few plasma rifles and reinforcements. Until they arrive, don't use anything under .50 caliber. It will be a waste of effort and only expose your men's positions. Electric shock takes terminators down, but you must pull the chip in their head within 120 seconds after they fall, or they reboot and keep killing. The chip is under the scalp above the right ear on the edge of the crown of the skull. It's covered by a cap."

"Mr. Connor, can you turn these things against Sky Net?"

"If we get the intact chip. Also, travel underground as much as you can and guard the entrances well."

"We will contact you soon to make details for a meeting, General Larson, out."

John put the mike up on top of the radio and looked at Cameron who was watching him. "I really hope they listen."

John Henry announced, "John, outpost two reports six terminators coming this way, eight miles out bearing 045." he then added, "North by East."

"Type?" John asked.

"From the description, T-600 units."

"Cameron, alert Major Tanner. Make sure everyone is underground. No one exposes themselves or shoots unless I give the word."

"Yes, John," she said and left.

John slid his chair over by John Henry's monitors. "Are they in sight yet?"

"Negative. By the path reported, they will pass two miles north of the hacienda. Just beyond their visual range," John Henry said and showed the path with a red line on the map on his screen. "They are in contact with Sky Net."

John was puzzling, destroy them, or let them pass? If he let them pass, then they could go on and find other groups that were not able to handle them. Destroy them and Sky Net would know right where he was. The red line on the screen shifted to the north.

"John, they are following the northern road," John Henry reported.

Major Tanner ran in. "What do we got?" he asked.

"Six T-600's to the north," John told him. He noticed on the map, there was a town not far to the west of the road leading to the Hacienda. "If they turn south, we'll probably have to engage. If they continue west, we can set up an ambush in that town," John said, pointing to the screen.

"Three HK's coming, half a mile apart in a search pattern," John Henry announced. "They are flying ahead of the terminator squad."

"There goes the ambush," John grumbled. "Anything we sent, they wil see coming."

"We can hit them with missiles," Major Tanner stated.

"And give away our position," John replied heavily. "For now, we sit tight and stay underground. Do not send anyone out."

Major Tanner cast him a glare then walked out.

John let out a huff, he had a bad feeling about this.

.

This wasn't a job for some snot-nosed kid, Major Tanner knew. He strode quickly down the southern tunnel to gather some troops. Six machines, three fliers. 30 men should do the job. He called for Lt. Goldsmith to gather his men and Captain Walker to collect his platoon. He briefed all 33 men as they headed for the vehicle bay at the end of the south tunnel.

Loud enough for all of them to hear, Tanner said, "We got hostile machines to the north, eight miles out. Six ground units, three fliers. It looks like they are headed for a town on the northern road, that is about ten miles away. Take the three humvees and two pickups. Get your asses to that town PRONTO and set up an ambush. Hide the vehicles and take cover. Walker, all your men have the plasma rifles?"

"We do, Sir."

"Remember those are short range now, 150 yards max. Use them accordingly. How about Stingers?"

"Two, sir."

"Use them. Wait until you have the hostiles in a box, then take them all out. It is vital to take them out fast."

"We will destroy them Sir!" Walker stated.

.

Just ahead of the ground units, the H/K's scanned the distance. Coming from the south, they picked up heat signatures of vehicles. Rising higher, they got a long range visual of five vehicles moving to intersect their path. As the human force closed with theirs, they watched the vehicles go into the town a few miles ahead. They communicated the human activities, spreading out and finding places to conceal themselves. Sky Net issued battle orders.

The T-600's spread out and moved to the sides. The H/K's settled to the ground behind them. Coming to within a mile of the town, the T-600's near the road stopped. The ones farther out to the sides continued on. Another pair moved to the south and north of the town, the last two moved to the west of the town and back near the road. Once they were all in place, they moved in to within sight of the buildings and opened fire with their chain guns.

Captain Walker had his binoculars up, watching the road coming in from the east. He noted a pair of machines come into view half a mile away. "Must be the lead scout," he determined.

The machines opened up with chain guns. Bullets raked the buildings, making him duck. Only a few passed through the walls and windows where he was. It was suppression fire.

His radio announced, "Suppression fire from all coordinates! Captain, we're surrounded!"

Walker then heard jet engines. Peeking out the window, he saw a triangular shaped craft overhead. "Their fliers are over the town!"

Each H/K dropped the cyanide bomb they were carrying, then looked for human targets below. Men who were hiding behind buildings and walls were torn apart by the chain guns. When the bombs hit they exploded with a soft 'Fhoom'. The streets were filled with a white cloud of gas. The one man who did aim his Stinger missile was shot down before he could fire.

The random fire from the T-600's became more focused on doors and windows, shattering the barriers protecting those inside from the gas. The humvees and trucks were targeted and destroyed by the H/K's.

Captain Walker heard screams from his men and in the lower level in this building, men gagged and fell silent. He then felt like someone punched him in the back. He saw his own guts erupt from his stomach. The last sight he ever saw.

The T-600's moved in. All the buildings here were made of wood. One Humvee was burning, a T-600 shoved it into a building. Other vehicles were pushed through walls into buildings, then shot until the gas tanks lit.

The T-600's moved out to the edge of town and monitored the conflagration, ensuring every building burned, and there were no more humans alive here.

.

The northern watch post saw the rising smoke in the distance. They had reported seeing the line of vehicles headed that way, as well as the H/K's heading for the same place.

John was angry. Suppressing his anger, he had Cameron and Wanda round up all the Army officers to report the results of the battle. He made sure Derek was at the door, armed.

Sitting down, his foot jumping up and down as Cameron stood behind him, John waited until they were all assembled.

Major Tanner came in to ask, "We get them?"

"How many did you send, after I told you not to?" John asked heavily.

Major Tanner crisply said, "YOU are not army. I sent those men under my discretion."

"How many?" John asked again, eyeing him angrily.

"John, the humvees and two trucks are missing," Wanda reported.

"I sent 30 men under Captain Walker. We must act and not just sit here!" Tanner stated.

In a growl, John said, "Congratulations, Major, you sent those men to their deaths! As I figured, the Sky Net units killed every one and burned the town, meaning if there were any survivors, they are dead now also. Even the northern watch post saw your men heading for that town. Your men are dead and we lost valuable equipment as well as possibly letting Sky Net know that we have plasma weaponry, which takes away an edge that we did have. You took foolish actions that ended up in disaster."

"It was MY decision to make!" Tanner snapped.

"Cameron, kill him." John said flatly.

Cameron snapped up with a pistol and shot Tanner right between his eyes. The other Army Officers gaped at her.

GET THIS!" John roared. "We have fought Sky Net before, you have not! We know Sky Net capabilities and tactics. I told Tanner not to send out anyone, because I KNEW they would be slaughtered! Tanner though he knew better, being an Army Officer. Guess what, he didn't and now men are dead needlessly and Sky Net knows we're in the area. No one will take any action unless it is approved through me and Cameron. AM I CLEAR!"

Colonel Watson swallowed and said, "You just murdered an Army Officer."

"After he murdered 30 of his own men," John retorted. "We cannot allow room for pompous assholes that think they know better going off on their own. We don't have the people or resources to go wasting them. By his attitude, Tanner would have done it again. Maybe next time, letting Sky Net know right where we are. If you feel strongly that I'm wrong then go, after those Sky Net units move on. I need people who cooperate, not ones who think they know better and make stupid decisions."

"He's got a point, "Major Franks said. "If we are to build up and make weapons, we can't do that if Sky Net can locate us and attacks. I'm not happy Major Tanner's dead, he should have gone to court-martial, but seeing how we're isolated, I really can't fault Connor for doing it."

Cameron spoke up. "John, we lost 30 plasma rifles. I need to go retrieve as many as I can. Myself and Wanda will go."

"After the town burned, do you think there are any whole ones left?" John asked.

"The percentage change is very low. Five percent."

"Then don't waste your time. Build new ones." John told her. To the Army Officers, he asked, "Are we going to have any more problems of you guys striking out on your own missions?"

"No, Sir," Colonel Watson replied.

"Thank you. Let's get back to work."

.

Thankfully, the group of terminators and H/K's moved on. By some miracle, the Sky Net units didn't see the windmills, or ignored them. John Henry let Mrs. Weaver know they were on their way into her area.

There were isolated pockets of people who had been asking for help. John had John Henry map out the safest routes to go get them and take them to Mrs. Weaver's caves or bring them here. The food for soldiers deal worked, extending their food supply.

One thing John noticed from the Sky Net group traveling west was the H/K's were scanning ahead of the T-600's. In brief bursts, John and Mrs. Weaver coordinated an ambush for the Sky Net units that had better than a 63% good chance of success. They picked the place to catch the units, on a down slope of the road the terminators were traveling on. Mrs. Weaver's group would get their attention, then John's group, Derek leading, would hit them from behind and uphill. Flying low to engage the downhill group, the H/K's would never see Derek's group coming.

Derek insisted on this group of 20 men to be armed with shotguns loaded with HEAT rounds as well as plasma rifles. Wanda took Cameron's 10 gauge. If they were successful they would take one of the isolated groups to Weaver's town to the caves.

In two pickups, Wanda standing in the bed of the lead truck, Derek standing in the bed of the one behind it, they followed the route the Sky Net units had taken. Getting close enough to see an H/K briefly, Wanda had them slow down. They were still miles from the ambush point.

.

In his command center, John had blips on a map provided by John Henry, showing Major Franks and Colonel Watson where the forces were.

"This ridge is the engagement point," John explained. "Catherine Weaver has remote controlled weapons set up to begin shooting after the Sky Net units move downhill. That will bring the H/K's low to help remove resistance. When that happens, our group rushes up to the ridge top and opens fire. They go for the H/K's first, then the T-600's. Weaver's men will also open fire at that time from the sides, focusing on the T-600's."

"Isn't that what Tanner did?" Major Franks asked.

"No, Tanner set his ambush point way too close and got spotted. He also used obvious cover. He also had nothing behind the Sky Net force. He had no distraction either. That is what the remotely operated guns are for, to give Sky Net an initial target to shoot at."

.

Derek noted the weather was getting colder. Under his anti-radiation suit and visor, it wasn't that bad. Eight men were in the bed with him, hunkered down. Four had plasma Infantry rifles, the other four shotguns loaded with HEAT.

Ahead, Wanda raised an arm and motioned forward. She splayed her fingers then made a diving motion with her hand. The H/K's had dropped low over the ridge. It was time to get to that ridge.

The trucks sped up. Coming to where the road dropped, Wanda's truck stopped. She vaulted out over the side and waved for the men to spread out. Right behind her, Derek and the rest of the men jumped out and ran to engage.

Hearing shots and chain gun fire, the men quickly dispersed in a line.

Below, H/K's were pouring fire into the ground ahead of them. Wanda aimed and shot, hitting the middle H/K just behind the tail, on the rear engine. The engine exploded, and the H/K tumbled to the ground, burning.

More men took up shooting as they got in place. A second H/K was hit on the right engine, it spun to the ground. The last H/K turned, searching for the attackers and caught another 10 gauge HEAT round on it's side. It exploded.

Bullets were pinging off the road and ground in front of their line. A T-600 shot at them, but was too low to hit any of them. The rounding of the hill protected Derek's group. Squatting down, Wanda moved downhill a short ways, popped up, shot then dropped back down. Seeing this, more men did that. They popped up, took a shot then dropped.

"They are too far away for the rifles!" Wanda called. "Use shotguns!"

Derek popped up to aim and fire, and dropped. The brief sight he saw made him smile. Four T-600's were shooting in different directions. Two were down and all three H/K's were burning wreckage. His men were popping up, shooting and dropping. Having to re-aim every time, the T-600's reply shots were coming too late to hit anyone.

Wanda popped up again from a different place, shot and dropped. Derek did also, finding a T-600 dead in his sights. He shot and dropped.

Derek peeked up and announced, "One left standing. Just off the road to the right. Everyone shoot at once! Ready! … Aim!… UP and fire!"

The last T-600 was shooting to the side. Six 12 gauge and one 10 gauge HEAT rounds crashed into the T-600 and exploded. It fell to the side, burning brightly as the thermite did it's work.

Derek called out, "Rifle men, set up a perimeter watch, Drivers bring the lead truck up. Shotgun men, get on, let's go see if Weavers forces need medical attention!"

.

Hiding in shallow pits in the ground, two of Weaver's men were wounded. One was dead. The other 12 were unharmed. The remote control rifles Weaver set up were mostly destroyed. They hadn't hit anything, but had drawn the bulk of the terminators' fire.

Derek had one truck return Weaver's forces to their town. Wanda was searching the terminators for parts, especially operational chain guns and ammunition. While she worked with some men, Derek sent the other truck to the town where a couple dozen people were hiding in a basement. He hoped their trucks had good springs, they were going to be packed full on the return trip.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

John looked at the Army Officers upon receiving word of the battle results. "That is how you fight Sky Net," he told them. "One dead, two wounded and they got all three H/K's and six terminators. Deception, keeping the Sky Net units as blind as possible and attacking from a direction they do not expect. This isn't a static fight from fixed positions or lines. It's hit and run, using everything you can think of to keep Sky Net from finding out where you really are. Now we beat them, our people grab what they can and get out of there before more Sky Net units arrive. Any questions?"

"That was a much better result that loosing 33 men and not touching those things," Franks admitted.

"We need to get this information to Washington," Colonel Watson agreed.

"We will as soon as possible." John assured him.

.

The cabs were packed with people and what they could carry, the beds were packed with people sitting on the salvaged chain guns and belts of ammunition. The trucks rolled side to side a little and sat heavy on their springs with bumpers not far from the ground, but did get them back to the southern cave entrance.

A barrel of gas was wheeled out to fill the trucks before they were put away as the line of survivors were lead through decontamination.

The soldiers that went were heady with their victory. Derek and Wanda walked back up the tunnel with the men cheerfully talking about how they 'Kicked Sky Net's ass'.

Derek was glad they were happy. He knew in coming battles, it was going to be tougher to win as Sky Net learned how to fight.

Wanda elbowed him. "You look tired. You need a rubdown and sex."

Derek grinned at her. "I do, uh?"

"You do. It's my job to ensure you get it."

"Can't keep you from your job, can I?"

"Nope."

.

With the Sky Net units in the area destroyed, Major Franks went on another salvage trip. They only had 8 trucks left, so part of his mission this time was to find operating vehicles. He took four. Wanda went with him. Derek wanted to go, but John set him to inspecting the coverage of the watch posts to be sure they had every approach to the hacienda covered.

Cameron got an assembly line started to make more plasma infantry rifles. She showed soldiers how to make them, and set others to make the HEAT shotgun slugs.

One thing they needed though, were longer range weapons. The .50 caliber Sky Net chain guns they had salvaged from the battle on the ridge, she modified to be shot from a fixed semi-concealed position, or mounted on truck beds. What she and John wanted, and as of yet, didn't have was the materials or equipment to make a good armored vehicle. To fight Sky Net in a large battle to truly do damage to it, armored vehicles would be required. As would many more missiles and artillery to take on the H/K tanks when they showed up.

.

Wanda stood behind the cab of the first truck, scanning for any Sky Net units as the small caravan drove into the remains of a town. It wasn't hit by a bomb, by the broken down doors and walls, it looked like T-600's had been here searching for survivors. The Major put up a perimeter guard as they stopped to search through the town's hardware store.

As of yet, Sky Net wasn't salvaging. Cars and trucks were scattered around, the hardware store was intact except for being broken into. Human bodies were found, they'd been shot. Wanda let the men collect what they could and found access to the town hall's roof to keep watch for any signs of Sky Net.

Salvage here was good. They filled the trucks with tools, pipe, bar and angle metal, two gas powered generators, a small stick welder and welding rods, a few hand pumps, three utility trailers to help carry stuff as well as a pallet of concrete mix, lumber and some empty barrels. Both gas stations had gas in the underground tanks. They filled the trucks and grabbed every gas container as well as some that weren't made to hold gas, to grab as much as they could.

Unfortunately of survivors, there weren't any. If anyone had lived, they had run away. There were no guns either. The pharmacy did have glycerin and nitric acid as well as medical supplies still sealed in packaging. With the glycerin, nitric acid and the fertilizer they found, they could make explosives for a few mines, bombs or helping to dig out rock to make more and deeper tunnels.

There was a U-haul place here with a van and a couple trucks in the yard. The truck had bullet holes through the engine compartments. The van looked all right, but wouldn't start. Neither would any of the vehicles on the street. All newer ones with electronics, the EMP had disabled them.

Loaded up with all they could carry, The loaded down trucks towing loaded down trailers moved to leave. In her place on the lead truck, Wanda noticed heat sources off the road just out of town. She banged on the cab and said, "Stop, there's something off to the left."

Wanda jumped down. Soldiers also got off and searched, guns up. Wanda pointed to the spot and signaled them to stay back. Whatever it was, was below ground level. The heat level was dim, but with her superior infrared sensors she saw a square, with a smaller square ten feet away. She studied the spot and found a hatch that had enough dirt thrown over it to hide it. She squatted down, brushed off some dirt and knocked on the hatch.

"Anybody there?" she asked loudly.

Faint voices drifted up.

"No, it's a trick!"

"What if it's a rescue party?"

"Everyone's dead!"

"Bob, machines don't talk, it can't be a trick!"

While the weak voices argued below, Wanda found the fold down handle and pulled the hatch open. Only a weak flashlight lit the group at the bottom of the wooden stairs. "Do you people need help?" she asked.

Three men and two women who looked half starved gaped at her.

"We do!" a woman cried. "We have no food left and the children are sick! Those things might come back too! They were killing everyone!"

Wanda stood up and called, "Major! We have survivors."

"We have no room! Can they stay there until we get back?"

Wanda eyed him. "They have sick children, is there at least room for them?"

"We'll make room, get them up here."

Wanda quickly explained to the group below, "We don't have much room, but we can take the kids. The rest of you will have to wait until the Major returns."

"Yes, please!" the other woman cried.

"How many are there?"

"Ten," a man replied.

Wanda yelled over, "Ten kids, Get them in the cabs." She then waved to the ones below. "Send them up. Do you have anti-radiation clothing?"

"No, just what we're wearing."

"Then cover them with blankets and try not to raise dust." Wanda told them, and waved to the soldiers. "I'm going to need help here."

The oldest was a young teenager. Since they were poorly covered, Wanda had them carried to the trucks. A man came out to watch. He looked at Wanda's shotgun.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked. "I thought you were army?"

"The others are army. Our base is a mix. Once they get going, I'll go get the rest of you some food." Wanda told him. "You people stay here. I'll cover the hatch after I shut it."

"How'd you know we were here?"

Wanda grinned. "I got my ways. Is there anyone else around?"

"Not that we know of."

The truck caravan left, Wanda had the man got back down, she shut the hatch and scattered dirt over it then walked back into town.

Pondering Sky Net's actions, she determined Sky Net did have units here, but not very many, hence why they were killing everyone their could find, but were not scavenging resources. Priorities first. Kill all the humans, only afterwards collect more materials. Sky Net was not ready for a major engagement at least here on the west coast. Although John wasn't ready either, he stood a better chance at getting ready.

Like the other buildings, the grocery store was broken into but not much had been taken. Canned goods and pre-packaged items were heavily picked through. This town hadn't gotten hit directly. As long as food was sealed, no contamination had gotten into it.

Wanda filled two carts with less than nutritional food. The candy isle was intact, so she pulled piles off those shelves and added arm loads of crackers. She hoped they liked cranberry sauce, grapefruit and tomato juice, dry noodle cups, kidney beans and beets. Punching a hole in a grapefruit juice can, she poured it out. Yes, this was thin enough to use with the dry noodle cups.

Filling the carts with the sealed up items she found, she left the carts at the entrance then went back to the hardware store to get some strapping.

Using the strapping as slings, she hoisted the carts up on either side of her and walked back out to the hatch. On the way, she passed a bike shop. That gave her an idea.

Returning to the underground shelter, she cleaned the hatch off and tapped on it. A man opened it from below. Wanda passed everything she got down. The man laughed at some of the things she'd gotten as he passed them deeper to people eagerly waiting.

"This was the best I could find," Wanda explained.

"We thank you greatly for finding it," he told her. "I'm Jake, didn't catch your name."

"Wanda."

"Well Wanda you are very brave to be walking around outside like that, especially by yourself."

"I have an idea on how to get all of you out of here and back to base. I'll be in town if you need anything," she told him.

Cars and trucks had engines to push them along. With modern vehicles they had computers to run those engines that were now useless. Although not very quiet or efficient, the sledgehammers Wanda grabbed did work for getting the engine and transmission out of a passenger van she found. Having four rows of seats, she was sure she could pack those people in.

Once she battered those out, she picked up the front of the van and walked it down to the bicycle shop and tipped the van up on it's side and manage not to break the windows. With tools and some pipe from the hardware store, she mated the pipe to the drive shaft, put a bearing on the end of the pipe with a cross piece to the frame, and put three sprockets on the end of it for bicycle chain.

While she sorted out gears in the shop, a pair of T-600's appeared. She stood still, one hand on her shotgun. One scanned inside but kept going. After they passed, she walked out and ran up behind them. She shocked one, then got behind the other and shocked that one. She got their chips out intact.

Too bad she couldn't reprogram them. She did pull their power supplies before she dragged them into another building. The van would be too full to take them back. She did have two T-600 power supplies though.

She went and looked for electric motors. There were small motors around town, but nothing of any real horsepower. Darn. She went back to making her peddle mobile.

By the end of the day, she had made good progress. She had three chains running from the sprocket on the drive shaft up to sprockets underneath the hole where the transmission used to be. The axle there held three more sprockets to go up through the floor. The van was back on its wheels, and she was putting in the supports for the chain pedals.

"Ahh, Wanda?" a voice asked.

Wanda looked up to see Jake walking toward her. Getting out of her van, she asked, "What are you doing? You have no anti-radiation protection and there are terminators around. You should stay underground."

"I figure the radiation can't be that bad, you're out here," he replied.

"I am not human, you are. It's dangerous for you to be out here," she stated.

Jake frowned at her. "What? You're as human as I am."

"No, I'm not. I'm a T-888. A machine…"

"Oh bullshit!" Jake said with a snort. "For a machine, you sure have an impressive rack. You don't look anything like those things that attacked us!"

"No, I'm more advanced," Wanda stated. "You need to return underground."

"There is NO WAY you're a machine," Jake stated.

Wanda walked over and lifted him up to pin him against the wall of the bike shop. "Listen to me!" she growled and made her eyes glow red. "I am a machine, stronger and faster than any human can be. I am also radiation resistant. You aren't! For your own safety, get back underground and get something to cover your mouth and nose with!"

Jake gaped at her. "You …. You…"

Wanda then picked up the sound of a jet engine. She pulled Jake off the wall and ran inside the bike shop with him. Carrying him behind the counter, she dropped him and hissed, "Stay down, don't move! An H/K's coming."

"HK?"

"Hunter/Killer. It's most likely looking for those T-600's I destroyed." Wanda ran to grab her shotgun. She knelt down behind a row of bicycles to break up her outline.

"Machines?"

"Yes, be quiet, do not move!" she hissed.

A bright light burst into being outside, The light panned up and down the street and kept going. Once it was gone down the street, Wanda stayed immobile, listening until the jet engine faded in the distance. "Jake, you can get up now."

Jake did, peeking up over the counter. Cautiously he asked, "If you're one of these machines, why'd you just save me?"

Wanda eyed him. "Long story short, John Connor freed me from Sky Net. I chose to work with him to keep civilization from ending. By being out here instead of safer underground, you are making that more difficult. Get something over your mouth and nose."

Jake pulled his t-shirt up to cover his lower face. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I stayed to get you food. It is also a long trip from the base to here, and with Sky Net patrols, that puts our men in danger if they return. I'm trying to get your people out of here before the soldiers return and get caught by a Sky Net patrol. We've lost far too many people already."

"None of these vehicles run."

"I am aware of that."

"So, what's up with working on that van?"

"I'm going to make it run." Wanda stated. She peeked outside, then propped the shotgun up beside the van and got back to work.

"Since I'm here, what can I do to help?" Jake asked.

Returning to work on the pedal supports, Wanda eyed him. She wished he would go back underground. Since he wasn't, he might as well be useful. "Left wall, there are parts. I need a pedal kit, bearing kit, and two chain kits."

Jake looked at her kneeling by the open driver's door. "You're going to try to pedal that van? Impossible!"

"We'll see. Can you find those kits?"

The light was fading fast. Jake did find what she wanted and took them out to her. "This is crazy."

Wanda got the brackets in place, then worked on putting the bearing, pedals, sprockets and chain together. "If I can get fifty or sixty miles out of it, it will be worth it. That should get us far enough away from Sky Net's patrol area. How many people do you have?"

"Counting me, eleven."

"Good, there will be enough room."

Wanda got her rig together, then got in the driver's seat sideways. She pushed and pulled on the pedals to make the van rock back and forth a bit. "Get in," she told him.

Jake got on the passenger side. Wanda got in the driver's seat and backed the van up.

"There's no lights," Jake noted.

"Nope."

Backing up to the grocery store, Wanda stopped the van. The emergency brake still worked. She got out, opened the rear doors and went in to get another cartload of canned whatever-she-could-find along with the rest of the bottled water. She packed the area behind the last seat with food and got back in.

"How can see what you're doing?" Jake asked.

"Infrared vision." Wanda stated. She pedaled forward out of town. Jake was surprised her legs were moving in a blur. The van was moving along at about 20 miles an hour. Since all he saw was darkness, it was also a bit scary.

.

With the news of Sky Net units around, no one minded gathering their things in the dark to pile into the van. Wanda wired the dome lights to work off the battery so they could get in and bring their things and the food, which was stuffed under the seats and wherever possible in the floor. Once everyone was in, Wanda turned the dome lights off and pedaled on her way.

They didn't go very fast, but went steady. Coming to down hills, Wanda just lifted her feet and let the van go however fast it wanted to. Up hills were a chore, even for her. The chains did creak with strain, but held together. Averaging about 20 miles every hour, Wanda made 50 miles by midnight. She was hoping to get back to the hacienda before daybreak. The trucks should be unloaded by now, so she could just roll up to the door to the southern tunnel entrance.

With the road to the hacienda in sight, the first chain broke. One of the long ones that went back down to her pipe on the drive shaft. Wanda felt the snap in her feet as well as heard it. On the level, they were still moving along well. She turned onto the hacienda road and felt grinding in her pedal system. Another chain broke as they neared a watch post. She let the van roll to a stop and set the emergency brake. The sky was lightening into pre-dawn.

Awaking from a fitful sleep, Jake asked, "Why'd we stop?"

"Chains broke. Someone should see us and send help."

"Where are we?"

"Four miles away from the tunnel system," Wanda said and got out. She waved the shotgun over her head at the watch post.

A few minutes later, a pickup truck arrived, Derek driving. He leaned his head out of the window. "I thought you stayed in that town" he asked Wanda.

"Sky Net is patrolling that area. I thought it prudent to warn Major Franks before he came back. I also got a van full of refugees. We need a tow."

"We'll hook you up. Good to see you back, by the way."

"Leg rub later?"

"Absolutely."

Wanda got back in while a couple soldiers attached the van to the truck with thick chains. Wanda was pleased with her pedal drive, it had lasted long enough to get them to safety.

.

Derek joined Wanda and Major Franks in informing John about the events in that town. Listening, Cameron said, "It is possible Sky Net stocked that town with supplies to try and catch scavengers coming to take what they can. That would be an appropriate Sky Net trap."

"Hence all the food and untouched stores." Wanda added. "I noticed the heat signature of the small bunker those people were hiding it. It's hard to believe H/K's didn't notice it."

John nodded. "You hid the T-600's you disabled?"

"I took their chips intact and their power supplies also. Unless Sky Net searches buildings, they won't find them."

"Good Job, Wanda," John said then in a musing tone, added, "Sky Net expects to find people in that bunker. Unarmed people who are hiding. They are missing two T-600's and doesn't know where they went. I'm thinking we can catch a few more there by putting some soldiers in that bunker. It will be short range, so the plasma rifles should work fine."

John then asked Wanda, "Those T-600 bodies, they are whole, except for what you pulled out?"

"They are. I shocked them to disable them. There is no mechanical damage."

"John, a few soldiers are not going to be enough," Cameron stated.

"I know that. The question is, can we reprogram those T-600's in time to do any good."

"Yes, John. The T-600 program is much simpler. I can have them both done by tonight, if I get started now," Cameron said firmly.

John looked at Wanda and motioned to Cameron. "Give Cam the chips and power supplies." Wanda handed them over.

"Cameron, find out if the Professor wants to learn how," John said.

"Yes, John."

"Seeing how two T-600's were disappeared in that area, I'm sure Sky Net will send more, maybe space them out also to ensure at least some report back," John said. "There will also be more than that one H/K flying around. We can't use gas powered vehicles, they will see those coming miles away. On foot will be too slow."

"More pedal power," Wanda said brightly. "I rigged that van with pedals. Something much lighter will take the stress easier."

"We all ride bicycles?" Derek asked.

"No, pedal powered 4 wheeled vehicles. Say two people per vehicle. They will be light enough to carry one or two into the area with their equipment, and will give off a small heat signature. No more than the ones riding them. If the ones on it are leaned back, they will also be low profile and have more torque," Wanda explained.

"I take it you got inspiration from that bike shop?" John asked.

"I did!"

John tried not to grin at her. A slight curl of a grin gave him away. "There's still the terrain to consider. What's near this town?"

"I can draw it out as a topographical map," Wanda offered.

"I will help to make it as accurate as possible," John Henry said.

Wanda got up and went over to John Henry's monitors. "We got this, John."

"Recon?" Derek asked.

"Yes, and make damn sure whoever you send knows how to hide. I want to get a good feel how often Sky Net passes through this area, and what they bring," John told him. "Select your men, then come study the map Wanda and John Henry make."

Colonel Watson spoke up. "We were making small pedal powered four wheelers for tunnel use. Will they work?"

"We can give it a try."

"I'll have men get right on it."

"John," Major Frank said, "There are many more supplies in that town. If we battle Sky Net there, won't they send stronger forces?"

"Most likely, yes. Once the battle is done and every Sky Net units is destroyed, we grab everything possible and scoot out of there." John agreed.

.

While they planned another surprise attack on Sky Net, they got more recruits. Three men and a woman from that town wanted to join the fight, as did 65 of the survivors from the tunnels.

Major Franks had a senior and two junior sergeants that had been boot camp instructors. John talked to them briefly then handed them over to Derek to train the recruits.

Derek had his sergeants form all the recruits up into ranks in the 'government house' lobby. He walked in and eyed them. Some looked eager, others were stonic. He spoke in a loud, firm voice.

"As of this minute, ALL of you are DEAD! We are all dead. Even the little kids who don't know what this fucking war is about. Ripped apart by Sky Net chain guns, incinerated by plasma rounds or crushed under Hunter/Killer tank tracks. No fancy funeral for anyone, that is if there's enough of you left to bury. The only mourners will be those around you who are lucky enough to still be alive. This is no peace time army. It's war against machines that can see farther and at night, have better weapons and armor and are a hell of a lot more numerous than we are. If you don't believe me, go ask the 33 men who trooped off north to meet some Sky Net forces. Their incinerate bodies are still up there, and they didn't stop a single fucking machine. Your main job, people, is to delay your death as long as you possibly can, and take out as many Sky Net units as you can before they get you.

These sergeants are here to teach you how to survive long enough to take out that next Sky Net unit. Get it BEFORE it gets you or the one standing next to you. You will need to be fast, stealthy and follow the orders given to you if any of us have a chance in hell defeating Sky Net and getting out of this alive.

You will not be in basic training as the Army knows it. You are in the Human Resistance Army where every one of you will need to be scouts, snipers, demolition experts, raiders, commandos and be able to handle every weapon we have and can get our hands on. Unlike the Army, there won't be much hand to hand fighting taught, because Sky Net has nothing you can stand a chance in hell at fighting hand to hand against. If you don't believe me, go pick a fight with Cameron or Wanda. They will put you in the medic rooms with broken bones before you can say AWWW SHIT! That is, if they don't kill you outright.

I will also say you people here and the other soldiers are THE only ones standing between the remains of humanity and Sky Net. There is no one else. You will have to fight with bravery, but also brains. Dumb people die quick. Again the 33 men who went off to fight, thinking they had the advantage and got barbequed."

Pointing to the senior Sargent and one of the junior ones, Derek said, "These two men here went on a Sky Net raid with us and lived. They lived because they followed orders and fought SMART. They used their brains and kept under cover, rising quickly to shoot and drop back down, hit or miss, as they were told to do."

Derek paused and added, "Don't think about what you're going to do after this is over. Don't think about coming back to grab some tang. Concentrate on your job and getting it done. That is the only way you will survive, if you're lucky. Sargents take charge of the soldiers."

The sargents saluted, Derek returned their salute.

.

Cameron was on a laptop showing the Professor the T-600 program and the sections they had to change. She was explaining the threat identification section when she heard little feet run into the room.

Allison ran up and hoisted herself up on Cameron's lap. Cameron helped her up and looked down on the toddler.

"Allison, where are you supposed to be?"

Allison put a finger to her lip and leaned against Cameron.

"Allison?"

"I wanted to see Cami," she said weakly.

"You will need to be quiet if you're going to be here."

Allison nodded.

Cameron resumed explaining the targeting priorities and what she was doing to change them. Professor Ryan listened and watched what she was doing on the vast program.

"I noticed you deleted the communications section," he said.

"Yes, Sky Net communicates with its units. It can also change the programming back if communications are up. To keep Sky Net from regaining control of these units, we must remove the communication software and disable the antenna. I changed the units to accept voice commands instead of electronically inputted commands. The field commander will be able to give these units orders," Cameron explained.

"Your programming is similar?" he asked.

"Mine is much more complex. The T-600 series is not close to sentience. They are only battle androids. Search and destroy within the area they are ordered to be in."

"Fascinating."

"I am marking all the changes I made and put them on a list on this thumb drive. Ensure every change is made correctly. Failure to do so may cause the unit to kill everyone around it when it's reactivated."

Claire's voice called, "Allison!"

"In here, Mom," Cameron called back loudly.

Allison rose up on her knees in Cameron's lap. "Mommy, I found Cami!" she cried happily.

"This girl is a distraction," Professor Ryan noted sourly.

Cameron eyed him blank faced. "This girl is my sister. Deal with it."

"Allison," Claire said in a huff as she came in. "Can't you see Cameron's busy?"

Allison frowned at her mother. "But Cami's always busy," she whined in a pout.

"I'm sorry, Allison, but there is much to do," Cameron told her. To Claire she said, "As long as Allison's quiet, she's fine. I'll make sure she doesn't wander off."

Claire nodded. "Allison, you behave for Cameron."

"I will." Allison turned back around and sat on Cameron's lap.

Professor Ryan noted that Allison was watching intently what Cameron was doing on the laptop. They got through the program, and Cameron again showed him the list of changes line by line and what section of the program they were in.

"Can't you copy the one program and just input the whole thing into the chip?" he asked.

"No. Sky Net's software does not allow for that, but due to the fact Sky Net needs to be able to change line items, so can we. It's a flaw Sky Net had yet to fix. Once we reinstall the chips, those T-600's will be fighting for us." Cameron pulled the one chip out of the socket and plugged the other one in. She began the process all over again while Allison watched intently.

.

It took five days to get ready to plan the coming battle. John and Cameron worked out who would be where and when. The scout returned to tell them every two days, Sky Net passed through the town. Like John suspected, T-600's added items to the stores and searched for any humans. Due to losing two units, the patrol was now eight T-600's, a small H/K tank and four flying units. Sky Net also put sensors and cameras on the main street.

John had to change their plans. Using the town to help cover troops wasn't going to work now. With the H/K tank, this mission had also become much more dangerous. It was tempting to scrap his plans. Then again, they did have to do something.

Puzzling it out, John said, "We hit them after they leave the town. Mines on the road to take out that tank first. It will take us a day to set up. I'm sure we can do it." He looked at Cameron and said, "This time, I'm going and we're using radio comms."

Getting ready to go, John brought the 'presidential' radio with him as well as one of the missile batteries Perry had brought to protect the hacienda. Major Franks, Derek, Wanda and Cameron were his sub-commanders. Wanda's pedal van had been repaired with thicker chains, and ten recumbent type two-person bikes had been made.

In the lead was Wanda, her van packed with eight soldiers and the mines, followed by the bikers. Two miles back Derek and Major Franks had seven trucks and 30 more men with the three RPG's they had brought. In the last group, Cameron and John rode in the last truck with the missile battery behind it, ten more men in the bed with one of the chain guns they were able to put on a platform.

Wanda and her advance group spied on the town from a distance and waited until Sky Net passed through and were gone from sight. The scout verified that was the same route they had taken previously.

Wanda led her group down out of sight of the town atop a rise to plant the mines and get dug in, their vehicles were moved back into the woods on the other side and covered with dead leaves to break up their outlines.

In Derek's group, he had outfitted his men with mirrors on their guns, so they could hold the guns above cover and not expose themselves when they shot. He put them back from the road on the other side.

John's group set up a half mile back and dug in there, and covered up the missile battery and chain gun with canvas and debris. This time, Cameron had her 10 gauge and brought plenty of HEAT slugs.

The rest of the day and all the next, they dug into their positions. John got everyone together and went over again, what the plan was and who was supposed to open fire and when. That night, they slept in their assigned positions with camo covers over them. Although knowing they were going to be fighting Sky Net, not many actually slept.

.

8;15 AM, the Sky Net patrol came up the road. Two H/K's lead, flying low and searching just ahead of the H/K tank that looked similar to an M-1. Another H/K hovered over the T-600s and the last was behind them.

Watching them intently with Cameron beside him, John saw them change formation going into town. The H/K's stayed overhead, watching the T-600's going through the streets. The H/K tank stayed on the main street.

"Move on, nothing to see here," John whispered.

After two hours of searching the town, the Sky Net units moved on, reforming their travel formation. Coming to the uphill rise, the H/K's were nearing the top of the rise when the H/K tank ran over a mine. The nitroglycerine mix in the mine went off, and set off the other mines. The road exploded under the front of the tank, flipping it in the air as pieces of track and tank flew high.

"Missile battery, fire!"

As missiles raced off at the H/K's shotgun blasts from the ridge slammed into the two lead H/K's. The T-600's turned toward the hillside John was on. Behind them, on the other side of the road, more shotgun fire slammed into their backs. The missiles hit the H/K's that were turning and searching for the enemy.

The rest of Derek's men opened up as the T-600's turned to shoot at the men across the road. Plasma fire rained onto them from behind.

"One minute, 35.8 seconds," Cameron said as she watched the burning remains of the Sky Net forces. "They did get off a signal they were being attacked, location and general positioning of enemy troops at least."

John nodded. "All right, Wanda, Derek, Franks, get your people into town , get rid of the Sky Net cameras first, then pillage the place. Missile battery, maintain a long range watch. Let's move!"

"We're on it, General Connor!"

Scurrying up and out of their cover, some men ran for town to the side streets. Others ran to retrieve vehicles.

John got the casualty reports. One. One of Derek's men on the other side of the road popped up instead of using the mirrors and got his head blown off. The shotgun was ruined too. Derek had everything useful taken of the body, then buried him in the hole he'd dug.

Wanda retrieved the T-600 bodies from town and searched the Sky Net ruins outside of town for useful parts. She got a few more chain guns and a box of ammo. The rest had been blown up from the plasma rounds hitting them.

Due to knowing Sky Net had been supplying them, John only allowed gasoline and items that could not have trackers on them to be taken. No food or complex items like the three new generators that weren't there before.

While his troops were savaging and packing up to go, John got on the radio to the President's bunker. Sky Net had to know they were here by now, so this was his best chance at giving a report. He knew Sky Net would be tracking the location.

"This is John Connor for General Larson, Over."

A voice came on, sounding frantic. "Connor, we are under attack, do not send any further information, Sky Net units are inside. Do not use this radio again, our…" in the pause, John heard and explosion. "They are coming down the hall! Where's the guards? No!"

The radio went to static.

John turned the radio off. "The President's gone," he said sadly.

"I will retune the radio. We cannot waste working equipment," Cameron stated.

John nodded. "Let's get everyone out of here. Sky Net will be coming."

On the way back, the radar on the missile battery found an H/K coming their way. Using the last missile, they shot it down. John had the column change direction. They moved west for ten miles then left the empty missile launcher and headed north again. John hoped Sky Net would know what it was and look for them to the west.

Keeping to low areas as much as possible, they headed back for the hacienda.

Once everyone was back inside the tunnel system, John visited John Henry to inform Mrs. Weaver Sky Net was on the east coast in force. With short burst code signals, Weaver told them she had her area secured but Sky Net was building a factory near Los Angeles. Once the factory was finished, they would be making units locally. Weaver was also now making Plasma rifles, artillery, and a few missiles. She had instituted a draft and encouraged John to do so.


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

John knew that a Sky Net factory close by could not be allowed to happen. He wasn't ready for any major battles. They had far too few men and equipment to storm a Sky Net factory. Yet, it looked like they didn't have much choice.

They got a surprise visitor. Catherine Weaver let herself into the Connor House and came down to speak with John. In John Henry's monitor room behind John's office, John discover she was there by hearing her talk with John Henry.

"We are stable and performing raids on Sky Net," John Henry said. "After Major Tanner tried an ambush and got all the men killed, John had Cameron kill him and took over the military aspects of the operations here. John has done much better in his raids."

"That is good to hear. I am glad John Connor is taking responsibility."

John walked in to see Catherine Weaver standing by John Henry. "Mrs. Weaver? When did you get here?" he asked, surprised to see her.

She turned to look at him and said, "Catherine, please. You know we have a serious problem, John."

"We have several serious problems," he corrected. "Lack of food, equipment and the lack of manpower to take out the units making that Sky Net factory."

"I visited that place," Catherine said. They will be making T-800's there. The latest version Sky Net has. Instead of trying to destroy it, I propose letting Sky Net finish the factory. With the security coverage they have, you are correct, John. All our forces together will not be enough to destroy it. The better alternative is let myself, John Henry, Cameron and Wanda go in and take it over."

Eyeing her, John asked, "Can you do that?"

"We can get in, we are terminators, John," Catherine said with a smirk. "As long as we get in before any T-800's are made, we can remake the base program to build terminators to fight for us. I expect it will take two to three months for the factory to be ready to produce. In six weeks I will need Cameron, Wanda and John Henry's services to make that our factory, not Sky Net's."

John knew that was a good plan, but it also meant Cameron would be gone for quite a while. "It's the only thing we can do," he said vacantly.

.

Cameron hated the idea and refused to go. In the meeting John set up so Cameron could let them know her plans, Cameron stated, "My primary function is to protect John Connor. I cannot do that hundreds of miles away from him."

Sternly, Catherine said, "Cameron, you are one of the few of us who can go. Even if John Connor could come with us, he has to maintain command of your group and mine. You are a terminator."

"I am also free willed," Cameron retorted, casting Catherine a blank terminator stare.

"I will need you for security and to help John Henry."

"Wanda can perform that function."

Seeing the situation between them degrading, John had to step in. He didn't want a terminator fight here in the meeting room. "If I may," he said loudly. "Catherine, one of the things Wanda and Cameron have been working on is how to get nanites into people so we stop loosing them from radiation poisoning. That is also a very critical concern. They have made some progress, but the project needs to be finished. I am sure you are loosing people too, Catherine. I do need either Wanda or Cameron to stay here and get that done."

Catherine didn't look happy, but said, "Yes, the survival of your species is your top priority."

"It is, as is ensuring that of free machines and getting rid of Sky Net," John agreed. "Of the three, Sky Net's demise will mean nothing if we each do not preserve our species. I will do what I can to help take over that factory, but I do need this project finished."

Wanda spoke up. "I'll go, Catherine. I know Sky Net code, and Cameron knows more about nanite manipulation than I do. She is also reprogramming the T-600's that we are able to salvage. If we are not challenged by the units there, three of us should be enough."

Derek frowned at her.

"Then in six weeks, I will collect John Henry and Wanda," Catherine conceded. "John Connor, you will need to take care of the cavern system also, and production. I have moved production into the caverns below the town."

"Consider it done."

.

With so much work to do, Cameron had been thinking about nanites to heal humans in general in the back of her mind. John talking to Catherine Weaver brought it to the front. John was right, many were still getting sick from radiation. The only ones protected were John, Claire, Allison and Derek.

The nanites Cameron gave her family were DNA specific, and were able to reproduce more nanites. To get DNA profiles on everyone would take too long, as well as take up all her time.

Going to see Professor Ryan, Cameron explained the problem to him. She needed to be able to produce nanites that would heal anyone.

"Why do they need to be DNA specific?" he asked as they walked around the area where plasma rifles were being made.

"Nanites operate on a cellular level," Cameron explained. "They identify healthy cells by matching the DNA to what they have programmed. They find a DNA mismatch and they absorb that cell to fuel themselves. Putting my DNA as it is into a random person would literally eat that person from the inside out."

Professor Ryan asked, "What if they were programmed to only go after radiation?"

"Then all they would hunt for is radioactive cells." Cameron replied. "They would not repair any other damage."

"They would remove radiation, correct? Isn't that what you want?"

Cameron paused. He had not thought about that option. "Yes, it is. Thank you, Professor."

Since these nanites were different that what she was giving her family, Cameron produced them and collected them in her pinky fingers. Once she had collected enough, she went down to the medic rooms and got a syringe to draw them out. Not knowing how much to give each person, Cameron enlisted a nurse to help and dosed five cups of water with the nanites and gave them to people who were looking bad, missing hair and teeth.

Returning the next day, the people who'd been dosed were feeling much better. One woman was even able to sit up. Cameron drained her nanites into cups, the nurses passed the cups out.

Within a week, a few of those the nurses thought were going to die, got up and returned to their duties. They praised Cameron for making another miracle.

Although both John and Cameron had full plates as far as work went, Cameron did convince John that they needed to at least sit down for dinner as a family. Allison especially liked it when Cameron sat by her to eat. Even if she couldn't see Cameron during the day, Allison got to eat with her big sister. Besides making Allison happy, Claire was pleased as well and John got a break for an hour or so from his daily worries.

John got Derek more involved with all the happenings around the Hacienda. He would be in charge when John went to Catherine's town.

Without John Henry to monitor communications, a group of volunteers were selected to take over monitoring duties. John Henry showed them how to identify and track the direction of signals, decode transmissions coming from Mrs. Weaver and send status reports.

Derek wasn't liking Wanda leaving. She didn't either and tried to pack in all the affection she could in the weeks prior to leaving. Even if it was just to sit and touch each other's legs together during briefings, she wanted constant contact of some form. It was embarrassing to try and act tough in front of recruits when Wanda was holding his hand. He yelled at every one who smirked at him.

The Sky Net activity had become H/K's flying higher and platoons of T-600's accompanied by at least two H/K tanks. They also only patrolled main roads, leading John to believe there wasn't that many of them. Never was more than one group detected at a time. They also appeared randomly. The set schedule seemed to be tossed aside.

At dinner, Cameron let Claire and Allison know they were going to be leaving for a while on a vital mission. Allison wanted to come too, but Cameron and Claire convince her that Mommy needed her help and everyone had to do their jobs. Allison wasn't happy, but accepted it.

.

Early morning before the sun was up, the caravan got together. A single truck with Wanda was in the lead. One M-1 Abrams led two more trucks, the first bore a bed mounted chain gun, the second carrying John, Cameron and John Henry. Each truck had soldiers with shotguns and plasma infantry rifles.

Setting out, Wanda kept watch with the 10 gauge and made sure their route ahead was clear. Staying off the main roads, they traveled on dirt paths and open country to stay away from Sky Net patrols. By the afternoon, they pulled into Weavertown. A hail from a warehouse guided them in. Once they were in, the door was shut. Inside, Catherine met them.

The men who were inside marveled at the tank. No one thought any were left.

"They will be safe here, The warehouse walls are armored," Catherine explained. She gestured to a man standing by her. "John, this is Greg Farrell, he is my human relations man. Greg, this is John Connor."

Greg's face opened up, "John Connor! It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," John replied and shook his hand. "We'll be working together while Mrs. Weaver is gone?"

"Yes, We've been expanding the caverns and producing. We also have our own army now. The only problem is still the radiation," Greg explained.

"Cameron came to help take care of that," John told him.

"Wanda, John Henry, come, we must be going," Catherine said.

"Best of luck to you all," John told her.

Wanda ran over to give Cameron then John a hug. "We'll be back!" she intoned, waved and followed Catherine out a side door.

John couldn't help but chuckle at her. For a terminator, Wanda was very animate and personable. Then again, she was six years older than Cameron and had been evolving faster. It was time to see what Weaver had here. "Greg, Cameron needs to visit your medic rooms, then can we have a tour?"

Greg shrugged. "We don't have anything like a hospital room. I can show you around."

"How do you treat the sick?" John asked.

"Each group of people treat their own. Families, friends. They all have their own spaces below." Greg told him.

John and Cameron looked at each other. Some changes needed to be made here. They followed Greg down a long set of stairs going underground. One thing John noticed right away, they never went through a decon station.

.

Under the town there was a cavern system. It was large, and there were people everywhere. John could see machines had been set up, ragged people, some not looking the best ran them. Greg explained as they went.

"We have been going on the 'family' system since so many are sick with radiation. It takes work to produce the food, so as long as some people in the family work to do something, they get their rations of food. Over here, we have metal forming. Scavenged metal is melted and recast into things we need. The gun line is over here. We don't have the plastic to make stocks and fore pieces, so we're using wood for those. Over there, is the woodworking shops. Farther down the cavern are the gardens and mushroom beds …"

John listened as Greg took them through the cavern. He stopped upon seeing a little girl with thin, stringy hair hunched over by an opening. As he approached, she vomited then let out a cry. Looking up at them, John wished she hadn't. Her teary eyes also had blood leaking out. He also smelled waste and saw she was sitting in her own diarrhea.

"She has terminal radiation poisoning, John," Cameron said, as if John didn't know.

"Cam, get nanites out to everyone you can save, fast as possible," John told her. "This has GOT to be stopped."

"Yes, John. That girl is too far gone. She will not live another day."

John braced himself then said, "Then put her out of her misery."

"Yes John."

Cameron walked over to the girl. A snap of her thin neck and Cameron laid her down, then proceeded into the cave.

Greg frowned. "There is nothing we can do to save them."

"Leave that to Cameron. How many people are here?"

"We had a couple thousand, but more die every day."

"Are you following decontamination procedures?" John asked. "I didn't see a decon station on the way down.

"We make sure no dust gets down here," Greg said firmly.

Right, they didn't, and the entire place was probably contaminated. Looking at the dirt on the floor, he was sure it was hot. Weaver was metal, she didn't worry about contamination. Shit, he had a ton of work to do here before everyone died. Even their own men that came were at risk. The only safe place here at the moment was up in the tank.

.

Not having to worry about Sky Net, Catherine, Wanda and John Henry ran a bee line to the outskirts of LA. Having already been at the site, the units there recognized Catherine as the one Sky Net sent to ensure the factory was up and producing as efficiently as possible.

The outer walls were up, a canon turret at each corner of the long building. Going inside, Catherine found the server room was completed, as was the chip processing line. Wanda had the T-600 modifications Cameron gave her. Looking out over the factory floor, the terminator line was being assembled.

They had come at just the right time.

Catherine helped John Henry by removing part of the server 'for maintenance'. Once those racks were isolated from the net and Sky Net, John Henry asked, "Mrs. Weaver, Since Wanda does not have any Sky Net programming, instead of trying to modify the Sky Net T-800 program, would it not be more efficient to copy her program into the T-800 chips?"

"It would, John Henry. Good thinking," Catherine agreed.

Hearing them, Wanda asked, "Where do I sit."

"Here, so I can pull your chip and copy it," John Henry instructed.

While John Henry got Wanda's program into the server, Catherine re-routed another portion of the server to store the Sky Net T-888 program and isolate it from the factory computers. She made the servers split, Incoming Sky Net traffic went into one part of the servers, the factory operated off the ones John Henry was using. If Sky Net checked, it would see terminators were being built and programmed by its instructions while John Henry used another set.

After Wanda's chip was copied and put back in her head, she got a small section for her work with the T-600 program.

Once Wanda was ready, the guard units were recalled one by one to go in and have the newest T-600 upgrades. In typical line by line replacement of current instructions, they got Cameron's version of the T-600 program, then went back out on patrol.

Catherine and Wanda assisted with the chip manufacturing line being completed.

Beside the terminator production line, Catherine had the chain gun production line changed from making 20 MM chain guns to 30 MM chain guns to mount on the new H/K's that were to be made. She also got a plasma rifle line started complete with sights on the guns so they could be shot by humans.

The resistance was going to have the first terminator factory on the west coast.

.

Standing by the line that was making parts for vehicles, Greg was confused. "Why are we making vacuum cleaners?" he asked John.

"Because this whole place is soaked with contamination," John explained. "All the dirt tracked in here from outside is what's making people sick. We're also putting in an air conditioning system. No air comes in unless it had been cleaned. All the air inside needs to be cleaned. No person comes in unless THEY have been cleaned. In the mean time, we suck up all the dirt that has gotten in and get rid of it."

"Where?"

"Back outside."

Greg looked like he was going to faint. "That … we'll have to stop making anything but your cleaner parts!" he cried.

"You want people to keep getting sick and dying?"

"No!"

"Then get these people started," John said flatly. He went to see how Cameron was doing.

Cameron had given their men nanites first, then sought out the people who were the most sick but could be saved. She found even the food they were growing was contaminated. Washing the food off did help some, but with the water supply also being radiated, it didn't help much.

Trying to clean this place up seemed to be a wasted effort.

One would expect the largest outflow would be garbage. John found that was the second largest. The largest was dead bodies. He found in one 'family cave', everyone was dead, but since they didn't come out, no one ever went in to check on them. In the first two weeks here, 97 corpses were carried out.

Besides the contamination, waste removal was also in horrid shape. Another thing that had to be worked on. Catherine's efficient system didn't account very much for human needs. The inside of their tank was cleaner than the inside of the caverns, and the crew had been all but living in it.

Cameron's workload in trying to get nanites into people made John set priorities with her. First was working men and their families. Next was mothers with children, and children over ten years old. Next was young women who were still fertile. He hated setting these priorities, for he knew the very young left were going to die. When it came down to it, a man who could work and a woman who could have children were the ones they had to save first so they could continue the race.

A good census count showed only 1128 people were still alive out of the initial guesstimated 2500 who came here. They may as well have been sleeping on the ground outside for all the good this cavern was doing them.

Slowly, Cameron and John's efforts were making progress. John had the proper filters made to remove radiation for the air intake system. To speed up the vacuuming of the dust in the cavern, vacuum units were connected to the outgoing air. In a week they had more people vacuuming floors and walkways than were making parts. Thanks to Cameron, they also had a little larger work force as well. The decon station at the top of the stairs in the warehouse was met with groans. Once people found out it was to keep radiation outside, and not let it get into the caverns, they didn't mind so much.

Even though it was outside the 'clean area', the warehouse was also vacuumed to minimize the contamination being brought in from outside. It also helped to clean the vehicles they had. John knew they were making progress, fewer and fewer bodies were being taken out. With the level of contamination down, so were the deaths.

.

At the hacienda Derek had been watching the Sky Net patrols that went by with scouts reporting day and times they were seen. He found the random movements weren't so random. It was a long schedule, but there was an overall pattern being kept to. Two items he discovered by having the patrols tracked. One was every road was checked every two days, no matter which way they came from. The other was at any one time, the most patrols seen in a single day was three in the hundred mile circle around the hacienda. These patrols seemed to center around the town they had had their last battle with Sky Net at.

Derek looked at the paths of the patrols and placed his scouts further and further back along the patrol routes. It took two weeks, but one of his scouts found the Sky Net base they were coming from. Watching the base for a week, the scout discovered there were only five sets of patrols. Four at a time went out, one always stayed behind to guard the base. Two supply H/K's flew in from the east during the scout's spying. He got the information back to Derek. Derek began planning a raid. As soon as John got back, he wanted to start taking out patrols at their most vulnerable points.

.

Being ordered to report only, a T-600 on watch at the Sky Net factory turned in the report of humans watching him. Three humans had come within his visual sensor range, stayed for .25 hours, then returned the way they came from the south. This happened again, two days later. This time it was four men who stayed .10 hours in the same spot.

Discussing what to do, Catherine sent Wanda out to see who they were. Grabbing her shotgun and dressing in her anti-contamination suit, Wanda strode out to where the men had been seen.

The place where they were watching from was a hillock they had crawled up to. Wanda saw the scuff marks in the dirt. Following their trail, shotgun over her shoulder and holding it by the receiver, she followed their trail down to a dry stream bed. Here, they had still crawled along, making long scuff marks. Going down a slope, she noted they had walked in this area. The trail left the stream bed and ran along the base of a hill. Watching the track, she noticed a heat source behind some scrub brush. Not seeing anyone yet, she kept going.

"Halt! Who are you!"

Wanda stopped and acted surprised. "Oh! There is somebody here. I'm Wanda, you are?"

The figure with the hunting rifle asked, "Where did you come from?"

"You want my whole life story, or just the last day or so?" she asked with a smirk.

The dark eyes squinted at her. "Don't be a smart ass, and get down, there's terminators around here!"

To satisfy the young man she concluded was a teenager, she got behind the bush with him. "If you are looking for who I am with, I came with a few to take over that terminator factory Sky Net is putting up. John Connor sent us."

"John Connor?"

"That's right. "We've gotten in and are changing the programs so those T-800's will be fighting for the resistance. So, who are you fighting for?"

"Martin Bedell. He's leading us. We were planning to attack that factory, but don't know how to get in."

Wanda screwed her face up. "Ohh, don't do that, we already captured the place. Want a tour?"

"Are you screwing with me lady? There are terminators watching the perimeter!"

"Yes, T-600's reprogrammed by myself and John Henry," Wanda told him. "Can you guide me to Mr. Bedell? I know John would like to talk to him."

Eyeing her, he asked, "How do I know you're not working for Sky Net. No shotgun can do shit to a terminator."

Holding her shotgun up, Wanda winked at him. "I've taken down H/K's with this." She pulled out a spare round and showed it to him. "See in the end of the slug here? It's a .22 shell filled with thermite. When it hits, it'll burn a hole in anything." She put the shell away and asked, "Can you at least go tell him I'm here?"

"I'm on guard duty."

Wanda shrugged, "So we wait for your relief then?"

"If you're from Connor's camp, then where is he?"

"Sorry, you might be working for Sky Net, I can't tell you that."

Irritated, he barked, "I'm not a gray!"

"You accused me of being one," Wanda shot back.

"That's different."

"No, it's not."

"You could be one of those machines… just pretending to be human."

Staring at him, Wanda said, "Yes! I'm a T-888 who only wants to sit here and screw with you until your relief arrives, Mruhahaha!"

"Screw you lady!"

"Not the time or the place," Wanda said firmly.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You are screwing with me! Answer me this, if you really took over that factory, how in the hell did you get in there?"

"Simple, I followed Catherine in."

"And how did she get in? you guys find a drain pipe or something?"

"No, we walked in. Catherine's a T-1001. She convinced the guards she was sent by Sky Net to check efficiency and ensure the factory came on line."

"Knock it off! Are you going to tell me the truth or not?"

"You haven't even told me your name."

"Byron."

"Enough you two!" another voice said. Rising up from a concealed hole in the ground, a man wearing Lt. bars scowled at them. "Keep it down, terminators can hear. What do you want lady, Martin is listening."

Wanda jerked a thumb at the guard, "Like I told him, we've already taken over that factory, so don't worry about it. None of the terminators there will shoot at you, they have all been reprogrammed."

"And we're to believe that?"

Wanda tipped her head slightly. "How do you think I found you? Two days ago, and today, you sent parties out to scope that place out. One of the T-600's saw you and reported it. I went to where you watched from and followed your tracks back here."

"What's this bullshit you and this Catherine are metal?" he asked in a hard tone.

"No bullshit. I already told your guard here."

"WHAT!" the young man asked, his eyes going round.

Wanda shrugged. "I can't help it if you don't believe me. I've told you the truth. I'm based at John Connor's camp. I'm a T-888, number 267. Catherine Weaver is a T-1001. John and Cameron freed me from Sky Net, Catherine revolted and joined us."

"I suppose John and Cameron are terminators too?" the LT. asked.

"No, John's human. Cameron is TOK 715, John freed her too," Wanda explained.

"Get up, give me the shotgun," The LT. said, holding his hand out.

Wanda got up. She could now see the hatch cover of the hole he came out of. "I'll stand, but you can't have my gun. There are H/K's flying around and I won't be out here defenseless. They carry 20mm chain guns, those things will beat the living hell out of me."

The Lt. pulled a pistol. "Give me the gun."

Wanda glared at him. "You shoot, I'll kick your ass then walk away." She then flashed her eyes red.

The Lt's face dropped open.

"I'll make this simple," Wanda stated. She flipped her shotgun back to the over the shoulder hold. "That factory now belongs to the resistance, don't attack it. John Connor does want to speak with Martin Bedell, go tell him. That's it, you boys have a nice day." She then turned and strode away.

Wanda got five steps and heard the hatch slam open. "Wait!" someone called. She stopped and turned to see another man run up to her.

"John is reprogramming terminators?" he asked.

Wanda stopped and explained, "He has been since before Judgment Day. He tricked me and got me disabled, pulled my chip and got rid of the Sky Net portion of my programming. He also added some code. I am truly sentient now."

"John did that?"

"He and Cameron did, yes."

"Do you know Derek Reese?"

Wanda grinned, "Oh, do I ever. Soon as this mission's over, we got some serious catching up to do."

"Is John or Derek here, now?"

"No, John's in the cavern system that Catherine made a refuge, taking care of things while she's here. Derek is back at home base, taking care of things there. We don't have many people, so we're kind of spread out all over the place."

The man nodded and said, "We're packed in down there and supplies are running out. Can we get to John's base?"

Wanda asked, "Can you hold out for approximately two weeks? I'll contact John and let him know you're here. It will take that long, give or take a couple days for him to send someone for you. We don't have any human supplies at the factory."

The Lt. asked, "How do we know you won't send terminators after us?"

Wanda eyed him. "Do you want a couple T-600 guards?" She then had an idea. "Is there a town nearby? One that didn't get hit by a bomb?"

"Three miles east, but terminators patrol it." the man by her said.

"Are you Martin?" she asked.

"Yes, Martin Bedell."

"Well thanks for the intro. I'm Wanda. I'll go get a couple guards and get you some supplies. Give me a few hours. I'll give four raps on the hatch so you know it's me."

"How are you going to just walk in…" Martin paused. "Right, you're a terminator."

"See you soon," she said with a wave and continued on.

"She is really a terminator? I could have sworn she was human!" Byron said, watching Wanda leave.

The Lt. said, "I saw the red eyes, but she sure doesn't act like a terminator."

Martin shook his head. "She doesn't. Back before the bombs dropped, Derek and John visited me and warned me about them. One came to kill me, they destroyed it. She acts nothing like that thing did." He turned and added, "Let's get back down and find a place to store some food."

.

Wanda took two T-600's with her. Coming into the town, she kept her eyes red so she would be identified by the terminators that were there. She only found one T-600 wandering the streets. She shocked him and pulled his chip and had one guard take him back to the factory.

With the other guard, she went through the grocery store. This time she got a can opener before filling four carts with canned goods, crackers and candy. She also picked up a couple packs of scissors, wrapped paper plates and a few boxes of plastic ware, paper towels and napkins. In the drink aisle, she loaded the bottoms of the carts with all the bottled water that was there.

A trip to the hardware store and she found rope to make slings for the carts so she and the T-600 could carry a cart on each side of them.

.

"Byron, you here?" she called as she approached the bush.

Byron stood up. "Ahh, there's a terminator behind you."

"Yes, I couldn't carry all four carts by myself. Too much bulk. You want to give the four raps, or should I?" Wanda asked.

Byron went over and rapped on the hatch. Wanda set her two carts down and had the T-600 set his down. "Return to the factory," she told him. The T-600 turned and left.

Martin's people came out and made a line and passed the food down. As they were doing this, Martin asked Wanda, "I can I go see this factory?"

"Sure."

Pointing, Martin asked, Why do you have your shotgun slung upside down?"

"So I could carry those carts." Wanda told him. "Oh, why in this position? Easy drawing. Watch." The shotgun was slung on her left shoulder. She grabbed the fore piece and snapped it up with a half turn. In a smooth, fast motion she had it up to her shoulder and aimed. "It's the quickest way to go from carry to ready to fire."

"Never saw that before," Martin said, grinning.

"It works well with any long gun," Wanda replied and re-slung it. "Well, Cameron can't do it with her shotgun, the barrel would drag on the ground. She has an extra six inches of barrel on her 10 gauge."

"She got wheels for that thing?"

"Nope, but it does have a rather nasty recoil. Only her and I can shoot it."

Martin saw the food loading was going well. "How many terminators did you find, that weren't yours?" he asked.

"One. I disabled him and had another take him back to the factory for reprogramming. Can you use the carts, or should I take them back?"

"We'll find a use for them," Martin assured her.

Once the food was down and the carts were obscured in the nearby brush, Martin took his Lt. with him and walked with Wanda back to the factory. On the way, Wanda explained, "The terminators you've been seeing are T-600's. Fairly primitive. We're going to make T-800's with copies of my chip in them, so they will be far superior to anything Sky Net makes in the next at least 15 years. We're hoping by then, we will have regained enough territory to keep pushing Sky Net back that even if Sky Net can equal what we're making, it won't do it any good."

Martin followed Wanda as she approached the factory, two T-600's saw them and let them walk right on past. Going inside, Wanda showed them the production line and found Catherine inspecting the chip assembly line.

"Catherine," Wanda announced. "I found some resistance members. This is Martin Bedell. I finished the food run for them. In the town there are also vehicles and many other things they could use. I'm going to radio John so Martin can talk to him."

"Welcome Mr. Bedell," Catherine said with a nod. "John Henry is in the server room."

"I wanted to talk to John Connor," Martin said.

"John Henry will arrange that for you."


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

The massive clean up effort was beginning to visibly pay off. Inside the cavern, Cameron had made a point to close off and clean out one cave and put a mini decon station at the entry for John. Noting Cameron had been working non stop for a week, John guided her into his cave and made her go into standby for at least four hours. She had dosed over 700 people so far, as well as keeping herself cleaned out from eating contaminated food so she could keep making nanites.

Leaving Cameron to rest, John met Greg coming towards him.

"John, you got a call on the radio. Wanda says Martin Bedell is with her."

John remembered Martin, and the role he had to play in the last future. Run out, and get blown up with the H/K tank he took out. Of course, Derek hadn't told him that until after they left the military Academy Martin was attending. Like all the desperate moves the resistance made in the last future, John did not want that to happen again. "Are they on the line now?"

"I think so, we don't transmit unless we need to."

That made sense. "Show me the radio."

The radio was up in the warehouse. Donning an anti-radiation suit, John went up, thinking hard about what to say as briefly as possible. He wanted Wanda to bring them to the hacienda , but didn't want to air any details that Sky Net could pick up on. Getting up into the warehouse where the radio sat on the table, he keyed the mike and said, "Wanda, Johnny here, do like you did with your pedal van. Give Martin and his people a ride."

Greg and the man there eyed him.

Shortly, Wanda's voice said, "Understood."

To Greg, he said, "Wanda took food to some people who were trapped in a tiny bunker. She made a van she was able to pedal and brought them all to our base."

"A pedal … van? Like in full size van?" Greg asked.

"A 12 seater," John told him.

"That had to be tough."

"Wanda's a terminator. The van broke down, but she got those people to safety."

"General Connor?" a man asked as he came up to them.

John recognized him as one of the army men from the hacienda. "Yes? You have news?"

He handed John a rolled up paper. "From Derek Reese, Sir."

John took it and unrolled it. It was a time table of Sky Net patrol routes, good choke points to catch them at and the location of the nearest Sky Net base. "I see Derek's been busy. This is prime information," John said vacantly.

"Yes, Sir, and we've been digging deeper into the hills also. So far, Sky Net has not been deviating from those main road routes. Derek wants to start attacking them."

"As soon as we can," John told him. "First, we need that terminator factory up and running for us."

"Sir?"

"How'd you get here, Soldier?"

"Overland. The four wheeled pedal bike I used, it helped get me here faster."

John looked around and asked, "Anyone got a pen?"

Everyone looked at each other, one man patted his pockets like he expected to find one.

"That's fine," John said and told the soldier, "Tell Derek to keep doing what he's doing and keep a close eye on the Sky Net patrols and their base. Wait for reinforcements before going on the offensive, they will be coming."

"Yes, Sir," The soldier saluted, went over to his bicycle and left.

.

Martin looked at Wanda and asked, What did you do with a pedal van? Was it a kid's toy?"

Wanda grinned. "Nope, and these won't be either. John Henry, could you assign four T-600's to assist me? Have them each bring a power supply and a decent sized electric motor, say, 30 to 40 horse?"

"Yes, Wanda. They will be waiting for you inside the main entrance."

"Thank you, John Henry." Wanda then turned to Martin, "Let's go, I'll show you how to make dead cars run."

"What are we doing?" Martin asked.

"We're going to make enough vehicles run to take all your people up the Weavertown caverns, then on to John's base. We have room for you there."

.

Martin Bedell felt strange. He was walking back towards his base with Lt. Shafer and five terminators. One who looked very sexy. She also didn't act like any terminator he'd ever heard of. The other four had heavy pack frames with large electric motors and a silver football shaped power supply on their backs. Wanda was carrying a long pack filled with 20 'improved' plasma infantry rifles that looked similar to an M-16, but were more blocky and had barrels with cones on the ends.

"There are a little better than the ones we made up at base," Wanda told him. Those only have about a 150 yard range. After that, they loose their effectiveness. These have been tested for 250 yards. The difference is the shortened delay time of the plasma being ejected. Tuned so the plasma is no more than 24 inches behind the bullet, it holds together longer in the bullet's wake."

"Why shoot a bullet and plasma?" he asked.

"The bullet has a very strong positive charge. It hits the target first, delivering the charge to the target. The plasma that follows is highly negatively charged. It sticks to the target more, causing more damage. The charge time between shots has also been shortened from 3.5 seconds to 1.8 seconds, which means a faster rate of fire."

"That's still pretty slow," Martin told her.

"That's why we also use shotguns with HEAT slugs. They do decent damage and are fast firing," she told him. "The weapons you have, if it isn't at least .50 cal, don't bother bringing it. It won't do any good."

"We only have one ,50 cal, it's a pistol," Martin grumbled.

"Then everyone gets a plasma infantry rifle," Wanda stated.

Getting to the bunker, Martin explained to his people what was happening. He wanted six soldiers to stay here to provide a lookout post. Everyone else was going to be evacuated to better conditions. Four men and two women volunteered to stay. They were each given a plasma rifle and shown how to use it, then went outside to fire a few practice shots.

Everyone was pleased with the new weapons.

With Martin and his forces, all 42 that were leaving were packing up to go, Wanda took her T-600's to the town.

The lone T-600 had been around town and knew what stores and items were where. Wanda had him lead them to whole trucks. Wanda selected two 21 foot moving vans, a pickup truck and an SUV that had three rows of seats.

Modifying these was easier that what she had done with that van. The hardware store here again was basically untouched. It had plenty of tools, including a plasma cutter, and now she had the power supplies to run that and the welder. Wanda removed engines and connected the electric motors to the transmissions. Pumps for the power steering and brakes went on the other end of the motors. The welded in brackets that held these motors and the power supplies took up much less room under the hood. The amount of power to the motors were controlled by the cabling to the gas pedals.

It took the rest of the day and that night to install the new motors then test them to ensure they worked. Wanda then raided the town for all they could get. Electrical supplies, lumber, every piece of metal, every plastic pipe, all the nuts, bolts, and screws of metric sizes, went in one moving van. From the furniture store every chair, couch and a few tables went in the other. The bed of the pickup was loaded with food and bolts of cloth from the crafts store. Canvas from the camping store covered the load, and a trailer was hitched to the truck and the SUV to carry bags of cement and fertilizer.

Looking at the space left, Wanda realized they needed at least one more vehicle to carry people. She sent a T-600 back to get another motor and power supply and had him meet them at Bedell's bunker. When they left town, the last truck pulled an old school bus behind them.

The nearest road was half a mile away from the bunker. Wanda got her caravan as close as possible, then walked out to let Martin know they were nearly ready to go.

This time, going down into the bunker, Wanda saw how full it was. Between the shared bunk beds and supplies, they had barely room to move. It also smelled awful down here.

"We have to put a motor in the school bus, but we can begin loading up," Wanda told Martin. "The T-600's are staying here for now. If your men spot any Sky Net units, try to let the factory know."

"How can they tell the difference?"

Wanda stared at him briefly, then said, "That is a very good question. I'll ask Catherine when we stop briefly at the factory."

.

The caverns had only 975 people left, but they all had been dosed with Cameron's radiation nanites, and the cavern was now fairly clean of radiation. Food was a little short from having to redo the gardens, but the new stuff that was growing was clean enough to eat also.

The Herculean effort had paid off. Production was going again with twice as many workers, and for the first time, people acted much livelier. There was even laughter here and there. Two women gave birth and both babies survived. That by itself was a miracle. Cameron also found that these babies also had the anti-radiation nanites in them. They didn't need to be dosed.

John and Cameron, now celebrities, could not go anywhere and not have people greeting and thanking them. Greg organized a gathering where everyone sang, 'for they are jolly good fellows' for the pair, followed by loud cheering.

Ten vehicles were built that had small gas powered engines in them. They were sports car sized, boxy things with two seats and a bed for scouting and salvaging. Not having any paint, the things only had bare plastic sides with whatever color the re-melted plastic happened to be. They were ugly little multi-colored things, but they did work.

Men with one of the little cars that was so speckled with different colors, it hurt one's eyes to look at, spotted a caravan heading this way. Cameron went with the scout to find Wanda sitting at the front of a school bus roof, behind an SUV and a pickup truck.

Wanda waved, Cameron waved back. Cameron in the scout vehicle led them to the warehouse.

.

After they went through de-con and had a proper greeting, John, Cameron, Wanda and Martin sat down to discuss their plans.

John asked, "Wanda, how's the factory coming?"

"Well, T-800's with copies of my chip should begin production within two more weeks. We have 40 T-600's to guard the place until then. Four 105MM auto canons on the corners too."

"When you go back, tell Catherine the radiation problem has been solved here, the caverns are clean now." John showed her the map of where the Sky Net base was, and the patrol routes of the terminators. "Derek has this base being watched. Greg's people here have been making short range anti-aircraft missiles. We're taking 50 of them when we go. Martin, are your people ready to fight?"

"They are. Frankly, it will be good to get some payback in," Martin said firmly.

"With men and support, with what I got planned, they won't know what hit them," John assured him.

"John, we have 100 volunteers who want to go with you. They all got plasma rifles," Greg said. "Need any of our scout cars?"

"We got room for 20 more," Martin offered.

"Our trucks can hold ten more, another 20 on the trailers," Cameron said.

"That's fifty," John noted. "Those scout cars can only hold what, five, six men at the most?"

"Give us time to make a few longer ones," Greg said. "Say ones to hold ten men each. We can modify the ones in production. We can have five done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Greg. I'll take you up on that."

"Hey, for all you and Cameron have done for us, we're happy to give you whatever you need," Greg said happily.

Wanda took one of the scout cars back to the factory. The next day, the long cars were done and the long caravan was ready to move out. Looking over the odd collection of vehicles, the tank in the lead, John thought they were beginning to look like an army. They even had decent weapons and enough food for the trip.

Starting out in the morning right after the last car was made and filled with men, the long caravan rolled out. Many of the workers came out to wave goodbye to the ones going.

Moving along at the speed of the slowest vehicle, they traveled within 15 miles of the hacienda the first day. Having human drivers, and only four vehicles being equipped with lights, John called a halt at sunset. A camp and guards were set up for the night. Thankfully, no Sky Net unit made an appearance.

.

Derek grinned widely at the watch post report of a 'big column' of vehicles returning to the hacienda. To help get all those people inside, he had the south tunnel decon station, the barn decon station and both house decon stations ready for their arrival. Major Franks and a few men went outside to greet the column and direct them to the various decon stations.

John, Cameron and Martin Bedell, along with an ex-army Captain from Weavertown were directed to the tank decon area to get them in and speaking with Derek as soon as possible. He did his best to have all Bedell's men go into the Connor house, all the large vehicles into the barn, and all the Weavertown men up into the government house or the south tunnel entrance with the vehicles, with the men from the hacienda here. It still took a couple hours to get everyone in.

Meeting John with a handshake, Derek looked at everyone and asked, "Where's Wanda?"

"She had to stay back, she's still helping at the factory," John explained. "Thanks to her though, we got truckloads of supplies, and to Martin and Greg in Weavertown, another 150 soldiers. It's time to plan taking out all the Sky Net units in the area."

This operation was going to be big. It wasn't just one force John was sending out, it was five. Like the other raids, the timing was critical between each unit and for each unit. John also needed five commanders.

John made promotions first. Each man leading his group of 80 were now colonels. Major Franks was Colonel Franks. Colonel Bedell, Colonel Davis from Weavertown, General Reese, and General Connor would each have 80 men, fifteen remotely operated rifles do draw initial fire, five mines and six anti-aircraft missiles. John's group who would be going after the base wouldn't have mines, but the 4 M-1's to assist in breaking down the barrier walls at the base.

By the scouting Derek had done, each patrol group was 20 T-600's, four H/K's and three small H/K tanks. The same number were left at the Sky Net base to defend it.

The lion's share of soldiers they had would be in this attack. Only the watch posts and recruits who would be standing guard duty were staying back under Colonel Watson. John stressed the method of attack, using the diversion rifles first after the mines went off, then coming up out of hiding behind the terminators and shooting down H/K's, then opening up with everything to reduce the numbers of terminators as quickly as possible without exposing troops to return fire. Once the new Colonels understood, he had them divide up their men and brief them on how these battles would be fought.

Cameron worked with Derek and John on the timing. Ideally, they would hit every patrol group and the base at the same time to prevent any Sky Net units from being reinforced. The ideal time was when each patrol was coming up on an ambush point as far from their base as practical. The day would also be chosen so each group would have time to set up and be ready.

It took another three days of planning and briefing troops as to where and when they were to set up and attack before John was satisfied every soldier knew where and when they were supposed to be.

.

The Sky Net mini-segment sent to the southwest was missing units. It increased patrols in the area around where it had identified the humans to be. After weeks of patrolling the area, not one was found. Sky Net command wanted the roads kept clear for when the large combat units were ready to move into the west. It had been doing so, meeting zero resistance. A few transmissions were picked up to the west, and were noted. By the order to keep the main roads clear for more units, it did not send any units west to search for the transmission source. Then they would find John Connor and destroy his fledgling resistance when more units arrived.

Today combat patrol group 3 was at base to refit and service the H/K's and ground units. 1,2, 4 and 5 were out on their routine patrols. At 1PM a call came in. Patrol 5 was under attack by 'significant' human forces. The management requested details, there was no answer. Then patrol 1 and 4 reported being under attack. The report of patrol 2 being under attack came with the whistle of heavy shells and the communications building being struck.

Mini Sky net alerted it's units to engage in the direction the shells came from as more shells came crashing down, blasting a hole in the outer wall and taking out the perimeter gun on the corner. Tracking the shells path back to the point of origin, the remaining three wall guns opened up, and the H/K's were closed up and hastily readied to fly.

Another set of shells came in and took out another wall gun and the generator building. Power on the base was reduced to the emergency generators. Following the attack plan, all T-600's were directed to go out to either side of the attack and find and kill the source of the incoming artillery.

Two wall guns fired at the trajectory again, a few degrees to the left, and H/K's warmed up to take off as the T-600's marched out the gates. As before, all four tanks moved to a new position, and again, more shells from the right of where the last ones were fired screamed in to hit the main gate area to send T-600's tumbling. Another shell took out the wall under a gun, sending it crashing to the ground. An emergency generator was hit, removing power to the last gun, and the fourth shell hit the fuel depot, sending a huge fireball into the sky.

The H/K tanks rushed out the gate. They made it to the north ridge and just over the top. Feedback was then lost.

The H/K's took off and headed for the area the fire was coming from, two miles away. Part way there, missiles shot up from the ground and destroyed them. 14 T-600's split into two groups of seven and ran at the area.

Mini Sky Net felt the lack of feedback when those were also taken out. It had no defenses left. None of the patrols answered the call for help. It sent its urgency burst message to Sky Net central stating it was under attack from 'superior' human forces over an 80 mile range, all combat units destroyed. A shell then came down into the server building. Mini Sky Net segment ceased to operate.

.

Even though they were smaller, John noted the H/K tanks were tough. Stopping them by blowing off the tracks and destroying sensors and antennas with plasma fire did stop them. The tanks were still active, trying to hit something by taking random shots in the direction they had been hit from. Once John was satisfied the base had nothing left, he sent his four tanks around behind them to plant 120MM AP rounds in their engine compartments. With those tanks having no power, Cameron led some men to climb into the H/K tanks and get service hatches open. They took out all the shells left and destroyed the electronics inside to leave the useless hulks to be cut apart for scrap later.

Overall, John was pleased with the results. They had gotten rid of all their targets. The casualty report wasn't bad either, 8 dead, 23 wounded. He still wanted to reduce that number. It was still his hundreds of men against thousands of Sky Net units.

Although John hated to, they had to use radios over long distances, and now they had a larger clear area to watch.

Returning to the hacienda to get the wounded into the medic rooms and do the debriefing took hours. Having 'kicked Sky Net's ass' again, the troops were in high spirits. John was happy they were. He knew tougher battles were to come.

Derek had a plan to avoid using radios for communications. Since they had the men, he suggested infrared coms between the watch posts, and spread watch posts out so information could be sent post to post relay style. They now had plenty of materials to make the devices so they could talk over the infrared signals, which would be very hard for Sky Net to pick up on. Unless it rained, an infrared voice signal could be transmitted up to two miles away.

John OK'd Derek's plan and worked with Derek to set up a watch line along a ridge15 miles east of the Hacienda, covering a 20 miles front. Relay watch posts near the roads would get information back to the hacienda. There was no guarantee that Sky Net would not flank the watch posts, but it was a better warning system than they had now.

The T-600s taken down in the battle were collected for parts and material, as was as much as they could salvage from the H/K tanks. Besides scavenging the newer battle sites, Derek also made plans to scavenge the original battle site to the north where Major Tanner had gotten his troops wiped out. Anything they could scrounge up was needed.

John was ready to return to Weavertown. Now being a fairly secure area, he was set to go with just a couple of the ugly little cars from Weavertown. Cameron insisted they take at least one pickup with a chain gun in the bed, and a long bed ugly car with a couple of the short range anti-aircraft missile, just in case. And of course a ten man guard left with them.

.

Arriving at Weavertown, John got a surprise. The warehouse was full of people waiting to get into one of the four decon stations in front of the stairs down into the caverns. All looked ragged and pale, most showed signs of radiation sickness. Women from the caverns were handing out food and water, several more men and women were performing triage to separate the worst ones from more healthy people.

"John, I have work to do," Cameron stated as they went inside.

"You do, see you later," he agreed. He watched her go to over to a medic, who swooned at seeing Cameron and gave her a hug.

"Cameron! We really need you!" the medic cried.

John went over to where the table was with the radio. It was now a shack beside an air cleaning unit for the warehouse. Approaching the shack, one of the men inside looked up to see him. He ran to the door and flung it open. "John Connor, welcome back!" he cried.

"I see you're still building and improving things," John said with a wave.

Greg was the next one to appear. "Welcome back General Connor! Were the men that went with you a help?"

"Big help," John assured him. "I'd like to let everyone know how much." He then motioned to the mass of people, "Gathering refugees?"

"We have, with the help of T-600's and Wanda from the factory Mrs. Weaver is making. The underground in LA and Pasadena was full of people! Subways, sewers, even some deeper basements. We don't think many of them are going to live, but we're trying to save everyone we can. Six tracked carriers are bringing more in every day. Mrs. Weaver is anxious to get to San Diego to see what's left there."

"Very good. Cameron is already working to get nanites into them. That is going to be a huge task by herself," John noted.

"We're separating them before decon. The sick ones who go down are all in a holding area, the medics have been working hard, but they will need those nanite things Cameron has."

"Let's hope she can produce them fast enough and save as many as possible."

Greg clapped John on the arm. "Oh, we installed a cavern-wide PA system for emergencies. I'll take you down, I know everyone wants to hear that you're back."

.

From making nanites before and watching people's progress, Cameron had a better idea of how much they needed. Using the base line of a person with stage three contamination, she made mixes for light / medium / heavy/ near fatal exposure levels. Again, the focus was on men and women first and older children. She also had the medics work backwards from heavy to lesser contamination to treat as many people as possible.

LA's Mayor and his men were near fatal. They insisted Cameron help them first. The Mayor demanded to be saved so he could 'lead the people'. Cameron refused, the men drew guns and demanded the cure. Cameron pulled her 9mm and shot all five and the Mayor in rapid succession . She took a hit to mid chest, and only looked down briefly at the hole.

Scanning the shocked crowd around her, Cameron stated, "I will help each person in turn as I can. If you get violent with me, that is what you will receive."

No one questioned her. Cameron tucked her pistol away and continued to triage and give out doses. To keep people hopeful, Cameron had the medics pass out plain water to those who they couldn't save, and those she could get to later. 250 doses later, she was depleted of the nanites she'd been saving up. It wasn't nearly enough, she had to go get some nutrients and replenish her supply before she could do any more.

Going through a decon station and heading down into the caverns, she heard John's voice over loudspeakers.

"Attention, everyone, this is John Connor. We were delayed returning due to a battle against Sky Net for control of the area. The combined forces of the men from here, Martin Bedell's troops, and troops from our home base, we met a force of 20 flying H/K's, 15 H/K tanks and 100 T-600 terminators in five separate engagements. I am proud to say, and you should be also, we destroyed all the Sky Net units with minimal losses of our own. The men who came from these caverns fought smart and bravely. Be proud of them. I am."

Clapping and cheers filled the cavern.

John contacted Catherine with their code. Catherine sent a code in return stating the factory was in operation and Sky Net had sent a ship with metal scrap collectors to help feed the factory it thought it had control of. The first T-800's would be coming off the line in two days. Each one would have a plasma rifle. The outer metal of their T-800's would be a camouflage dark and light brown in blotches and stripes. A T-800 would be coming to give John more details.

Everything John was learning was good news. People were being saved, their forces were effective and at least in the near future, they had a good edge over Sky Net. Although others around him thought he was an 'invincible' General, John knew better. So far, they had only been fighting patrol units and had taken them by surprise. He knew more Sky Net units would be coming and the real battles had yet to start.

.

Watch post 21 had just been completed. Fifteen miles from the hacienda, Barry, Sam and Doug had made their hole and covered it with plywood and dirt. The only way to see out was slits only large enough to put binoculars in. The trench to crawl in was covered back over once they were settled inside.

Sam got the infrared unit in place, pointing back at the ridge to the north, aimed at the watch post there. Barry got the south facing infrared unit pointing at that watch post.

"This is watch post 21, Post 20, you on line yet?" Sam asked.

"We're here, 21. What took you so long?"

"Hard ground."

Barry's unit spoke. "Watch post 22 here, 21, you on yet?"

"We're here, and we have 20 on line also."

"Good, we got dust rising up in the east, bearing 053, you see it?"

Doug peeked out with his binoculars. "See it, bearing … 091 here, about. That means they are close. No units visible." He then did some calculations in his head, "I'd say, four, five miles away."

"Post 20, post 21 hold unknown contact, dust cloud at 091, post 22 holds it at 053."

"Roger, 21, passing information on."

Scrutinizing the area, Doug called, "Hey, got a vehicle at 089! Coming between hills .. Another one. Looks like army trucks."

"22, you seeing vehicles?" Barry asked.

"We do, 21. They look army."

"Post 20, we have long range visual contact, army truck at 089 headed this way," Sam reported.

"21, 20 here, we can see dust, but no vehicles."

"They are staying low, 20."

"I see ten, more coming," Doug announced.

"Count is ten and rising," Sam reported.

"Lead vehicles stopping in the valley," Doug reported. "Men exiting …at least they look like men. They got rifles. Some are putting up camo tents."

"21, 22 here, looks like they are setting up camp."

"Agreed. We're passing it on down the line."

"20, they are setting camp in the valley. It appears to be army, they are setting up camo tents and a few are setting out a perimeter."

.

The news flowed back to the hacienda. Derek immediately got troops ready to go out and man the line in case this was a Sky Net attack. The three operational canons they got from the Sky Net base were zeroed in on the reported position. The tanks were crewed up and set, ready to go if needed.

Night fell and it became apparent these were an army group by the campfires and perimeter patrols. Derek had Colonel Franks go out and meet them with a small force.

"No coms. Walk in and get their story, I'll be up at the watch post 21 behind the hill with reinforcements just in case." Derek told him.

.

Colonel Jackson breathed a sigh of relief as he lay on the ground in his tent. A whole day without an attack from those triangular jets. Over half his column was gone, their supplies were spent and the trucks were running on fumes. Even the men who had rifles had only the clip in their guns left. Shooting didn't seem to do anything to those things. No one had eaten for the last three days.

They were not even a fighting force any more, and he'd watched the ones who tried to surrender. They'd been torn apart by chain guns from those things trying to look like men. Those monsters even chased those men to ensure they were all dead. That was what gave him and his people time to evacuate with whatever they could find to bring with them. Most of what he had left had been support troops who'd only fired a rifle during training. Many of those were women. Being a supply officer, the only tactic he knew in a situation like this was to retreat quickly and try to find other units.

"Sir!" a clerk who was holding her M-16 cried as she burst into his tent. "We got contact! A Major Franks is here wanting to speak with you."

Jackson was up in an instant. "Take me to him!"

Out by the perimeter were three men with the outer guard for the area. The vehicle they had looked like some high school kid had put it together in shop class. The one in the middle did have an officer's uniform on.

"I'm Colonel Jackson," he said as he approached.

"The man saluted him. "Sir, I'm Colonel Franks, now of John Connor's resistance army. Glad to see you made it this far, Sir."

Jackson returned his salute. " Thank you, I truly hope you have a fighting force and supplies. We've got nothing left. Most of my troops haven't even eaten in the last few days."

Franks motioned to the ridge behind him "Our watch post saw you come in. We had to be sure you were humans before we contacted you. Metal killers shaped like humans are all over the place. John calls them Terminators. Normal guns do nothing to them."

"We saw that all right. They don't take prisoners, either," Jackson agreed. "They kill everyone they can get in their sights. Who's your commanding officer?"

"General John Connor. He's away at the moment but his second, General Reese is up at the watch post. He brought reinforcements in case you weren't human. Both our verifiers are on missions to the east. We can bring you food and water, and take your wounded but for the moment we can't let you onto our base."

"Verifiers?" Jackson asked.

"Yes Sir, Cameron and Wanda. They can scan people to find out if you are human or metal pretending to be human."

"They have the devices to do that?"

"No, sir, they are the devices that do that. Cameron and Wanda are terminators that John Connor reprogrammed. Believe me, if I hadn't seen … some of the things I saw, I would have never believed either one wasn't human." Franks then told one of his men, "Go up to the watch post, tell General Reese we have refugees. They need supplies."

"Yes sir. " The man got in the home made car and drove up the ridge.

Franks watched the funny looking car climb, then motioned to the camp. "Sir, you will need to hide your troops better. An H/K flies by, and it'll have your position pegged. Like you said, they don't like to leave anyone alive."

"We have nothing to dig with." Colonel Jackson complained.

"Use the hillsides, get your people covered with tent canvas no more than two feet off the ground, trying to conform to the hillside and throw dirt and brush on the canvas. That will help obscure them. H/K's have infrared scanners. Anyone out walking around is a sure target."

Colonel Jackson stared at him. "My people are starving… we barely got the strength to move."

The car came bouncing down the hill. The driver had a passenger. Derek got out as the car stopped. Striding up to them, he threw a salute and said, "I'm General Reese, your camp is an H/K magnet. I got men digging night holes for your people up behind the watch posts. Food and water is coming. Pack your people up with what they can carry and follow me."

"They're exhausted," Colonel Franks explained.

Derek turned to the driver. "Take the ones who can't walk up the ridge." He then turned back and asked, "What are you waiting for? MOVE!"

Colonel Jackson had the perimeter collapsed and those sleeping woken up to trudge up the hill. It was a long walk and tiring. Reese kept prodding them on. One girl dropped to her knees and cried. Reese went over and hauled her to her feet. "If you wanna live, soldier, WALK!"

"I can't walk any more, just leave me!" she cried. Reese threw her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and trudged up the hill. "Sky Net's got targets on your backs. Let's go!"

Topping the ridge Jackson saw a few dozen soldiers digging holes in the ground. Below were a mix of vehicles, including a pickup truck with a chain gun mounted in the bed. The rifles the man had were blockier and had cones on the ends.

Reese opened the entrance ditch into watch post 21. "You guys are going to have a visitor. Make sure she stays quiet." He dumped the girl in and closed the cover.

"Ah, yes sir," Sam replied. Looking at the weepy girl who was maybe 20, he handed her a half bottle of water and a Milkyway bar. "Take it slow," he coaxed. She nodded then scarfed down the candy.

Slow, right.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

The 53 troops Colonel Jackson had left helped dig as much as they could. Derek's men got them in and covered them, leaving some room for air. Another home made car that was wildly colored had food, his people got something to eat and some water before they were put in their hole.

Colonel Jackson noted this was all done in the dark. No lights. "General Reese, wouldn't this be easier with some light?"

Derek eyed him. "Yeah, and attract any H/K's watching the area. Sky Net machines fight 24/7. They don't need sleep, and they will never stop until we are all dead. That is why we need to be very, very careful."

"How far away is this base of yours?" Jackson asked.

"Too far to get all of you there tonight. Tomorrow, we'll get you to the government house, that is if no H/K's show up." Derek said, looking at the sky. "From what you told me, I'm sure at least one is on your tail."

Major Franks walked up. "Derek, we only got a few more holes to dig."

Derek nodded. "Get our men dug in, drivers and vehicles go back two miles, plan on seeing an H/K or two. Let them get close before we open fire, then give'em hell."

"Right Sir," Franks went off to fulfill his orders.

Jackson complained, "I see no larger weapons except that one chain gun, and you're sending it back? Infantry rifles do nothing against those things."

"Yours don't. Ours do."

Derek covered up in a low spot beside watch post 21. Colonel Jackson took his place next to Derek. "21 can you hear me all right?" Derek asked

"Loud and clear, Sir."

"An H/K following them will be following their trail. Watch their back trail closely."

"Yes, Sir." Barry replied.

Inside watch post 21, Doug kept the first watch, Barry and Sam rested, leaving their receivers on. In the entrance trench, the girl was sound asleep. At midnight, Doug kicked Sam. "Hey, Sammy, your turn."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled. They moved around and Sam took over the night vision binoculars. He got settled and watched for anything moving. After an hour, he thought he saw something rise up between the hills. A moment later he heard jet noise. He kicked Doug and Barry then spat, "Guys! An H/K's coming."

Doug was awake and letting post 20 know, Barry asked, "From where?"

"053, right up the army's track."

Post 22 called in. "21, we got an H/K 089, he's low."

"We see him,22." Barry then called out, "General, H/K inbound."

Dereks' voice said, "Track him, wake as many as you can without going outside or making noise."

"Yes Sir."

While word was passed from post to post, Sam watched the H/K turn on a spotlight and pan it over the trucks and tents below. "It's searching the army camp … very low, almost in range."

"Everyone get ready, 20,21,22 you initiate the fire. 21 fires first, then everyone else. Don't fire until I give the word," Derek ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Barry said. They passed the order on. The girl woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked in a frantic whisper.

Doug put a finger to his lips and said, "Shhh, we are hunting H/K's"

"What? Those flying things?" she asked louder.

"Keep your voice down!" Doug hissed. "They can hear."

"It did, it's panning it's way up the ridge now," Sam stated. "On your guns, boys."

"We're going to die!" the girl cried.

"Shut up and stay down," Doug said firmly as he aimed out his slit. Sam and Barry were also aiming.

"Give the word," Sam whispered as a bright light was shown on them.

"FIRE!" Derek barked.

The light shifted, all three men shot. The bright plasma bolts flew at the H/K. To each side of the watch post, more plasma bolts streaked out. The H/K exploded in a ball of fire and fell to the ground.

The girl screamed and tucked her head under her arms.

"Get ready for round two! Keep a close watch on the ground in front of us as well as the sky!" Derek ordered loudly.

Beside Derek, Jackson said, "You … blew it up."

"That's the idea," Derek replied dryly.

"Post 21, 20 here, Post 18 reports an H/K flying low, escorting 30 T-600's They are passing by over the ridge."

Derek flung his cover off. "Franks! Metal from the north! Send a runner, have the truck come closer and ready to open fire. ALL MEN, shift to defend from the north! Post 21 is the line. 21, tell the other northern posts do not expose themselves. Just give us info until we begin shooting."

"There's more coming?" the girl asked.

"There is, stay down," Doug told her and passed the word.

"We have time for a hasty retreat," Jackson said firmly.

"No, we don't," Derek replied. "These units are looking for running humans. They expect you to be fleeing. We'll do better staying as covered as possible and fighting it out."

"This is insane!" Jackson cried.

"Welcome to our world," Derek grumbled. He pushed up dirt and rock into a mound and laid behind it. He glanced at Jackson and said, "If I get hit, you pick up my rifle and keep firing."

"In sight!" Doug said, and raised his rifle.

"I'm on the H/K" Sam added.

Barry ducked down and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Hey, you're in my firing position. Take my rifle and shoot, or get out of the way."

The girl scrambled in over their legs and tried to find a corner to hide in.

"Post 20 here, They are coming fast along the middle of the down slope, H/K followed by a line of 30. Single line, maybe two feet apart."

"Hold your fire until they are in range!" Franks yelled from somewhere.

Jackson knew they were all dead. He pressed himself down, hoping they had more of those mini-rockets, or whatever it was they had shot out of their guns. The jet noise of the H/K grew louder. He peeked up to see it was closing on their line.

"Now!" Derek barked and shot. Two more shots came from the watch posts. They hit the H/K. An engine exploded and it wobbled, the fire lit up several soldiers lying flat on the ground. It crashed and blew up.

More bright streaks of light flashed from the line to crash into terminators. The surviving terminators answered with chain guns, ripping up the ground. Off to the side, another chain gun opened up on the terminators. Initially, the fire was intense from both sides. The chain gun tracers became fewer, as did the plasma shots. Derek ducked when a line of bullets ripped over his cover and blew chunks out of the watch post roof. With a screaming cry, the girl shot up to run. A line of chain gun fire ripped through her legs, chopping them off and dropping her back down.

Derek fired again and ducked back down. Again, a chain gun ripped away at his cover.

Eight plasma bolts slammed into the last standing terminator, toppling it over as the ammo box exploded.

In the wake of the battle, all was quiet. Derek lifted up, aiming his rifle. "Post 21, status!"

"Two wounded, Barry lost his ass, the girl lost her legs." Sam reported.

"Light it up," Derek bellowed. "Search for casualties and any remaining Sky Net units!"

They didn't have much advantage in this fight other than first shot. Derek had only brought 25 men, Major Franks had 4. Being right there, Derek helped apply a tourniquet to the stunned girl's legs that now ended in a shredded mess just above where her knees had been. She watched him bind her legs up, staring at him blankly. She was in shock. She might live, she might not.

Barry was in pain, but wound sealer bandages were on, stopping the bleeding. He even got out a weak joke. "I'm not at a casino, what's with loosing my ass?"

Flashlights and lights from the pickup and one of the cars lit the area as Derek assessed the damage. Two other army men had tried to flee and were cut down. Seven of his own were dead, two wounded, but were going to bleed out soon, and five more had missing arms or legs. Major Franks no longer had a right leg below the knee. Still for a close up fight with an even amount of terminators, they had given more than they got.

The truck and the long car headed back to base filled with wounded. Derek had his few still healthy men help rebuild watch post 21, and check coms. One man stayed to fill the empty position left when Barry was taken to the long car to go back to base. Thanks to their earlier efforts, there were already holes to bury the dead in, after their useful equipment had been removed. Thankfully most of the plasma rifles they had were usable or fixable.

As Jackson surveyed the carnage, Derek came up to him. "Get back under cover. Chances are, we got all the Sky Net units following you. Don't get out of your hiding holes until we get some men back here. I'm sure Sky Net knows what happened. I want no one alive here visible if they send an H/K to come check."

"We should keep retreating," Jackson replied.

Derek shook his head. "Your retreat is over. Sky Net will expect you to do that. Stay put and covered up until we get more men here. Two of your men died trying to escape and that girl lost her legs. If she lives, I'll be surprised. You have food and water, stay put." Derek then walked off. He walked over to one of the multicolored cars and got in. The remains of Derek's men headed back to base.

Jackson looked over at the remains of the H/K still burning, lighting up the area so the firelight shown off the decimated T-600's. This was the first time he'd seen those things get destroyed. It wasn't done by troops trying to retreat, but those who'd stood their ground and fought, and had the weapons to do it. General Reese was right, it was time to stop retreating.

.

John learned of the latest battle when a messenger brought him the news and a copy of the debriefing which included a map of the battle area and the movements of each side. Sky Net had tried a flanking maneuver and with the watch posts, Derek had known what they were doing and stopped them. Despite the losses, Derek had done well in defeating Sky Net and saving the remains of Jackson's group. Those people weren't true soldiers yet, but Derek added his plans of training them.

Derek did need Cameron or Wanda back to verify all Jackson's troops were human. Until one of them got there, he had them housed in the government house and took all their rifles to remake them into plasma infantry rifles.

Wanda was in San Diego. Cameron had given at least one nanite dose to all the people they could save. John knew she wouldn't go back unless he came with her. He made sure things were going well in the cavern system and got another 100 plasma rifles made there. Catherine also shipped him another 50 of the improved rifles. In a multicolored truck Greg's people had made, John, Cameron and their escort returned to the hacienda.

.

One item that Cameron had been working on with the Professor and Colonel Watson was a 'suicide drone'. A small airplane looking drone that flew fast and used a CCD camera eye and a simple visual interception program to ram into H/K's from above. Six were finished, and ready for final testing against a real H/K. To build speed quickly and save battery power, they were launched by a rocket in the tail.

Upon arrival, John and Cameron got a look at the drones. Cameron approved. John did also. Hitting an H/K with a thermite head, set off with the same rimfire device as a .22 shell, these would be cheaper than very expensive AA missiles or building H/K's of their own if they worked well. John approved a run of 50 of these drones.

While John went to see Derek, Cameron went up into the Government house, her 10 gauge slung over her shoulder. Coming up through the tunnel entrance, she eyed the female soldiers in the kitchen. Not saying a word, she scanned them, then walked through the house scanning soldiers as she went.

"Excuse me," an officer said, waving to her.

Cameron stopped, "Yes?"

The officer pointed to the patch with the bold red 'C' on it. "You're one of Connor's people. Your Colonel said none of you were to come up here until we were verified human."

"Correct," Cameron replied.

"You need to go back down," he said firmly.

"No, I need to verify all your soldiers are indeed human, Colonel Jackson," Cameron told him.

Jackson paused. "You're Wanda?"

"Cameron. You have 49 soldiers here, correct?"

"We do, we've been decontaminated also," Jackson agreed.

"You have yet to have your anti-radiation treatments. Once I complete my verification, I will begin passing out the treatment. If you would, please have all your soldiers line up in a single line. Everyone is to have one cup of water, including yourself. That will make things much easier and faster," Cameron explained.

While she waited, Cameron got out the syringe and focused on collecting her nanites into her middle finger tips. A corporal came up to her.

"Miss, we're forming up, what company are you with?"

"Get in line, soldier," she said, watching her fingers.

Colonel Jackson called him over. Once they were lined up, Cameron looked to see they each had a cup of water. She stuck her left middle finger with the syringe and drew out a full syringe of nanites.

Waking over to Colonel Jackson, she said, "These are called nanites. I put them in your water, you drink them. They will work to remove radiation in your body." She squirted some into Jackson's cup then went over to the end of the line as she scanned the soldiers.

"These will not prevent you from receiving radiation, but will remove it, so you still must take all reasonable precautions against getting contaminated," she said and went down the line, squirting a dose into each cup. "These will help you stay healthier in the radioactive environment. If you receive a fatal dose of radiation, they may or may not save you. If you are wounded, they will help, but you will still need immediate medical attention."

Towards the end of the line she stopped and poked her right middle finger and drew out more to dose the last few people.

"These things are in your blood?" a light haired woman asked.

"Yes" Cameron put a dose in her cup.

"Will they transfer to another person with a blood transfusion?"

"Some will," Cameron replied, then gave the last man in line his dose.

"Why not just inject them ?" the woman asked.

Cameron looked at her. "They first feed on the hydrochloric acid in your stomachs to maintain themselves, then pass through your stomach wall to spread out into your body. Injecting them directly will cause many of them to cease functioning unless you're already radiated. Drinking them is also painless, and prevents making perforations in your skin."

Cameron then went over to Colonel Jackson. "All your troops are verified human. I will lead them down to their quarters. After they get settled, I will take you to General Reese." She then walked to the tunnel entrance.

"I need to speak with General Connor." Jackson stated.

Cameron turn back to him. "No one sees John until I clear you. Come."

"You just verified we are human. Didn't you?"

"I have not verified you are not working for Sky Net," Cameron replied flatly.

.

Wanda found the naval base at San Diego had been hit hard. The radiation levels were high. This place was hit not only by a low air burst, but by the cracks and upheavals in the ground, a sub surface burst had torn the ground up. It also damaged the docks. A few ships were in the harbor, floating free. A destroyer was tipped sharply to port, almost on its side, another was low in the water at the bow, another ship had one side burned by flash, had a melted superstructure. No one was alive on any of them. With the very high radiation readings she was getting, it wasn't even safe here for terminators.

Taking her terminators around the 5 mile circle of mass destruction, she looked for anything useful. If it wasn't blown apart or burned beyond salvage, it was melted into uselessness. Even 7 miles out, sand had been turned into black glass. She collected her terminators and moved inland, then once clear of the area, moved back to the coast and had her terminators form a long line to search for any survivors. All they found were more rotting dead. Bypassing LA, Wanda went up to Palmdale. The air base there was devastated, but in the wreckage of the aircraft, she did see usable parts. A T-800 spotted survivors. He stayed back and called for Wanda to come.

On the edge of the base was a hospital. Leaving her terminators back out of sight, Wanda walked up to the building, noting the boarded up windows and plastic over what used to be a glass enclosed entrance. Near it, an ambulance sat with the hood up, tools and parts lying on the radiator. A man came out carrying a squarish module. He stopped upon seeing her.

"Hello, I'm Wanda," she said with a wave. The man looked at her. He was sweaty, pale and mostly bald, only retaining a few strings of hair.

"Lady, you need to get inside and go into decon," he replied.

"I'm fine. Are there many of you left here?" she asked.

"Fewer and fewer every day. It's not safe out here," he said and waved for her to come inside.

Wanda help up a finger to him then turned and yelled, "I'm going in. 20, go inform Catherine we have contaminated survivors. 34, Go inform Wavertown. Everyone else, form a perimeter!"

"There's more of you?" the man asked.

Yes, I need to go in and give out nanite treatments, starting with you. Take me to a nurse."

The bald man eyed her. "Is that why you look so good? You got his nanite treatment?"

"It is, and I'm going to share."

Going inside, Wanda saw they were trying to keep the inside clean. The bald man led her to decontamination where they wanted to take her shotgun. Wanda refused. She did strip down to be washed. Seeing a woman stuff her clothes in a waste barrel, she cried, "Hey! I need those!"

"They are dirty! We have a gown for you."

Wanda stepped through the decon exit and pulled her clothes out. "I'm NOT wearing a gown to walk across California!" she snapped.

A man in a guard uniform grabbed her, She broke free and punched him to make him fly backwards and hit the floor. Another man raised his pistol. "Hands up!" he cried.

Wanda glared at him and growled, "You shoot me and I'll kick your ass!"

He shot her mid thigh. Wanda ran over and punched him in the gut. He folded. She smacked him in the head, he tumbled to the floor. Everyone else backed away, eyeing her with shock. Wanda retrieved her clothes, shotgun under her so she could keep an eye on it, and got dressed, ignoring her wound.

"Everyone listen up!" Wanda called loudly as she got dressed. "I need a one gallon container of water and a syringe. I'm going to give you some anti-radiation medicine. Dose it out, one fluid cup per person. It's not much, but it's all I have right now."

Dressed, she picked up her shotgun and asked, "Well? Is anyone going to move?"

A woman in a doctor's coat who was missing much of her dark hair asked, "What is this medicine?"

"Nanites. My body produces them. Get me a gallon of water and a syringe. I'll mix it up, then you can distribute it, one cup per person."

"You were shot in the leg, you must be in shock," the doctor replied.

"What I am is pissed off! Do you want to save people or not?" Wanda retorted.

"I've never heard of nanites."

"I've never heard of a doctor who doesn't want to save people. Look guys, the longer you wait, the more people are going to die slowly and painfully."

"I can't administer an unapproved drug," the doctor stated.

Wanda waved a hand. "It's not a drug, nanites are micro-machines that live off of radiation. They consume it, people get better. Am I going to have to do this by myself?"

"I can't allow an unauthorized medicine."

The guard Wanda punched moaned and sat up. He retrieved his gun. Wanda pointed a finger at him.

"Shoot me again, and you'll be in severe pain!" she promised.

The guard put his gun away.

"If it will help, I'll take some," the bald man said.

Wanda looked at him. "Get a cup of water and find me a syringe."

A T-800 ran in, tearing the decon area apart as he ran through it. "Wanda, we have company! Six H/K's four H/K tanks and at least sixty T-600's coming from the east."

"Distance?"

"Three point six miles out. They are headed right at us."

"Trap set Charlie," Wanda told him the spun to the humans as he ran out. "Get everyone into solid cover, basement or interior rooms, quickly! No noise no matter what you hear!" She then charged out after the terminator.

.

Trap set Charlie was a plan to have a thin line at the front and two extended wings to draw the enemy into a box. The H/K's were visible in the distance, so Wanda and her terminators crawled to get into position. Communicating by eye flash, they set up their staggered positions and got ready.

Behind an abandoned car, Wanda stayed crouched down, waiting. There wasn't much cover here. Listening to the jet engine noise of two H/K's in the lead, she waited until they were almost over her then moved back from the car, gun up and aimed. The instant she had it in view, she shot and racked another shell in. The gun pod on the H/K blew apart. She got the other one in her sights and shot and racked in another shell. The H/K answered as her shell hit the main body to blow a hole in it. She fired again as chain gun bullets slammed into her. This shot hit the fuel tank. The H/K exploded as Wanda was thrown onto her back from the 20MM shells hitting her. She aimed at the first H/K and hit an engine. It exploded and spiraled down to crash.

Plasma fire from her front line was answered by chain gun fire. Wanda herself was missing flesh and had a few big dents. Her left shoulder was hit, only 62% operational. Her let elbow still worked. She rose up behind the car and looked for a target. The other H/K's were coming fast. She computed ranges and angles, and pumped off one shot after another. She hit three, then empty, she rolled quickly to the side. Chain guns from an H/K and a couple T-600s's ripped the car apart. Frantically reloading, she stayed laid down. The last two H/K's fell from accurate plasma fire.

Battered, she saw her plan was working, but not quite like she intended. The T-600's were moving to the sides to get around her and ran into her T-800's. Like herself, her terminators were not stopped by a single blast from a chain gun. The plasma rounds did take out T-600's with one shot. The T-600's trying to get behind her were decimated by a solid stream of plasma fire. The ones in front of her were also cut down.

The H/K tanks stopped in place to fire back. Reloaded, Wanda aimed for their sensors and unloaded her shotgun into one turret. A shell landed next to her, blowing her to the side and shredding flesh. She dove behind the remains of the car to load in her last five shells.

With concentrated fire on the H/K tanks, they were de-tracked, and their sensors were destroyed. T-800's jumped up to blast the service hatches open and ripped out the electronics by hand.

Wanda noted many of her T-800's had battle damage, but only a few had been disabled, one got his chip destroyed by several shots right in his face. She had a perimeter set up and a salvage operation started. She then stormed back to the hospital, missing most of her skin on her left side. Her top hung off her right shoulder. The remains of her left breast dangled and swayed with her steps. Her left hip was also metal-bare. She kicked the remains of her pants the rest of the way off. Her left arm was mostly bare, only chunks and strings of flesh hanging on. She could see the dents in her shoulder actuator, and she knew she had no face on her left side.

"Derek is not going to be happy," she grumbled.

The place looked empty when Wanda strode in. Good, the people here had taken cover. She searched and found syringes, then looked for water. They still had bottled water. Finding a tray she stacked as much water on it as she could, then went looking for the survivors.

Only random holes showed where stray bullets had gotten through to outer walls. Listening, she heard breathing and rapid heartbeats ahead. Coming to an interior room, it sounded like several people in there. She opened the door. The doctor and several people saw her and screamed.

As they screamed and tried to back over each other to hide in a corner, Wanda, shotgun slung over her right shoulder, set the tray of water on the patient bed.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled. "I'm the one all torn up, not you!"

Everyone went silent and stared at her with wide eyes.

Wanda took the syringe and drew the nanites out of her surviving right finger. Looking over the frightened faces, she said, "Doctor, get over here."

"What … are you?" the doctor squeaked out.

Wanda eyed her, seeing the woman hadn't moved. "I'm a T-888, and I've had a really rough day. Don't make me haul your ass over here, get up."

The doctor did, keeping the patient bed between them. Wanda pointed to the syringe, "This is all the nanites I have left." She then uncapped at water bottle and said, "Only 5 CC's per bottle." She squirted that amount into the water, recapped it and shook it to mix it up. "Half a bottle per patient, there is only so much, so choose carefully who you give it to. You first."

The doctor took the bottle from Wanda's shiny, skeletal left hand.

"Drink half the bottle, then give the rest to someone else," Wanda coaxed. She watched the doctor drink.

"Why aren't you dead?" a man asked meekly.

Absently, Wanda replied, "The H/K shooting at me sprayed it's 20mm rounds and didn't hit anything vital, and the tank round missed me and only blew off my skin."

Once the doctor drank her allotted amount, she looked at Wanda.

"Well, give it to someone else to finish it," Wanda coaxed. That guy missing most of his hair, he needs some."

The doctor gave him the bottle and stood in place.

Wanda pulled her over to look at the tray. "I have to go, so YOU needed to treat people. You saw what I did, right?"

"5 cc's per bottle, half a bottle of water each," the doctor said vacantly.

"Good, treat your patients. I'll send help when I can." Wanda then strode out.

.

Wanda left the hospital and returned to her troops. While she was inside, they had been busy. Two of the H/K tanks had good engines. Taking the tracks apart, they got two sets of good tracks and put them on the tanks. Rewiring the controls, they got the tanks mobile. Only one had a canon barrel, so they put the remaining ammunition in that one. Each got a chain gun with ammo, a terminator standing in the turret hatch to shoot it. A few dead cars with the roofs ripped off served as wagons, cabled to the tanks. Putting scavenged material and the terminators that couldn't walk in the cars, Wanda had the tanks and most of the terminators continue on their way to the factory. She took ten and headed for Weavertown. She really needed a whole bunch of nutrients.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

John got word of the latest battle outside Palmdale. Studying his maps, he saw Sky Net had tried to bypass him. These were not major battles yet, but it was apparent Sky Net was trying to determine where the resistance was. He was sure masses of terminators would be arriving soon.

Jackson and his men had all been non-combat troops. Even going through training now with Derek's men, they would not be front-line soldiers. They did need more watch posts. He'd put them on watch to the north. No Sky Net had been seen far to the north yet, John figured that was where they would show up next.

Going down to the medic rooms, John visited Colonel Franks. Walking along the row of cots, John saw his right leg was half gone, but he was conscious. John squatted down by him.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

Franks cast him a weak grin. "My right foot hurts like hell."

"You don't have a right foot."

"Phantom pains, a nurse explained it to me. How's the troops holding up?"

"Good spirits," John said. "We've been winning. I didn't see that girl who lost her legs."

"She died yesterday," Franks said with a huff. "She was too weak to deal with her injuries. Some of Jackson's people are medics, so ours got some help here."

"They aren't combat troops," John agreed. "Anyone tell you how long you'll be here?"

"Best estimate, four weeks. Then I can hop over and get a wooden leg. Any more Sky Net poking at us?"

"To the south, near Palmdale," John told him. "Wanda and a troop of terminators stopped them. There's also survivors down there. Greg in Weavertown is sending some troops to go give them a hand. They can't get through here, and got beaten farther south. I'm figuring they will probe north, next."

"They are feeling us out," Franks agreed. "Sky Net wants to find our base of operations."

"Yeah. That's why I'm thinking move a significant force north, and advance from there. We meet their probe, then move beyond. I need Derek here, the only one I can send to lead them is Jackson. That makes me nervous."

"Put me in a vehicle, I'll do it," Franks said firmly.

John shook his head. "You get healed up first. I don't want to lose you because a wound opened back up." Getting up, John told him, "I'll have plenty for you to do once you're up and around."

John then went back to his office and sent for Colonel Jackson. Getting his strategy together, he was making the plans as the Colonel came in with Cameron.

"John, Colonel Jackson is here," Cameron announced.

John pointed to the chair opposite him. "Sit down, Colonel."

Colonel Jackson frowned. "You're just a kid!"

John eyed him. "If you won't follow orders, tell me now so I won't waste my time."

"How'd you get to be a general?" Jackson asked.

"I know the enemy," John stated. "Where did you come from?"

"We were a support group in Nellis," Jackson replied.

"Good, you're going back there, straight through Death Valley. This time with men who are combat soldiers and have good weapons. Your men will be adding to the watch line to the north. You can deposit them along the way. We need to hit Sky Net in Nevada, as deep as possible. I want it to think we are based at Nellis. You hit Sky Net units, radio back and move. Make your movements random, but headed generally east and north. You radio in, move and set up to receive the attack, kill the Sky Net units that come, radio in then move again. Upon receiving the command, move back to the north end of Lake Tahoe."

Jackson frowned. "That makes no sense."

"Right, and Sky Net will be all over you by the time you're headed for Lake Tahoe. Any significant forces Sky Net has, will be after you. Sky Net won't see the bigger picture. Can you lead men in battle?"

"What's the purpose of running around and calling attention to ourselves?"

"What happened during your retreat?" John asked in a hard tone.

"Sky Net things followed us and kept killing troops and destroying vehicles!"

"Because you ran in a straight path," John stated. "Don't do that. Jog north, catch the edge of your pursuers, then move again. Hide behind ridge tops until they are close then come up and shoot. Kill the flying units first, then heavier ground units. Keep taking pieces off them. You do remember that battle when Derek found you, don't you?"

"It was chaos!"

John scrubbed his head in frustration. "All battle is chaos, Colonel. Derek got their attention by shooting down an H/K. The next units that came tried to flank him. He moved his troops to catch them square on, and didn't get caught in the side. He read the field and moved accordingly." This man was not ready to take an army into the field, John realized. "Cam, send in Captain Talbert."

She left to do so.

"John …. General," Jackson pleaded. "You have maybe a full company of men here. I saw more than that get wiped out at Nellis! Those things came with fliers … all over the place. They had those tanks, and every ground unit had chain guns that tore any defense we tried to make into confetti. We can't win!"

John nodded sadly. "And with an attitude like that, you won't ever win. Go see Colonel Watson, you'll be on support duty."

Jackson got up and stated, "I can't be part of a foolish plan."

A tall black man came in and saluted. "General, Captain Talbert reporting, Sir."

John returned his salute. "You've been fighting with Colonel Reese?"

"I have sir."

"Are you ready to take some fight to Sky Net?"

"Absolutely Sir! Just tell me when and where."

"Sit down, Captain, I have a job for you."

.

Jackson left wondering how that boy got to be general. On his way to the support rooms, he passed a piece of plywood someone nailed to a support post. On it was the battles they had fought so far, and the results in Sky Net kills versus their losses. In every engagement, Sky lost all their units, with only light losses taken by John Connor's resistance. The closest, as far as losses went was when Colonel Reese found his exhausted troops. In an 'impromptu' battle, the resistance still came out slightly ahead, as well as downing two of those flying machines.

John Connor didn't seem to know what he was doing, but the battle results proved he was a little smarter than Jackson thought. He suddenly felt a little foolish for questioning the young man. John did know how to defeat those 'unbeatable' machines. Now, a Captain was going to take on a task someone of much higher rank should be taking on. Jeffery Jackson decided he needed to learn how to be a combat commander and do his part.

.

Getting to Weavertown, People were shocked at Wanda's condition. She was reclothed in bandages and got plenty of food to restore her nutrients so she could heal and make more nanites. Her camo colored T-800's stayed with her, and seemed to be accepted by the people there.

A com cable had been run from the factory to Weavertown, and another was being laid to the hacienda. Talking with Catherine over the link, Wanda learned there wasn't much on the west coast, and the factory was in full operation. Another 2300 people had been located, and were on their way with an escort of her terminators and an additional 150 for John Connor. John was planning an advance, and would need them. Wanda herself was being recalled to the hacienda.

Greg had a solid handle on running the Weavertown caverns. He also had another 200 men and women who wanted to join Connor's army. In their manufacturing, he also had armed the 200 volunteers with plasma rifles, and another 50 short range anti-aircraft missiles. For mobility, they made 15 new long ugly cars.

Wanda started out for the Hacienda when Catherine's terminators arrived with 20 tracked vehicles all carrying medium range missiles that could be anti-aircraft or ground to ground attack missiles.

.

Captain Talbert's 50 men spend their time going through drills and battle scenarios to sharpen their skills in digging defensive positions and response times to an alert call. Of the 50, ten were assigned shotguns with the HEAT slugs. It was well known now that those could take down H/Ks and T-600s.

While they trained and got ready to go, John had Derek extend their watch posts to the north, and farther to the east. Reports from the watch posts were H/K's that flew in, scanned the area then went back the way they came, covering the area from 20 miles to the north to 80 miles to the south. John was sure Sky Net was expecting an attack along this corridor. So far, the extended line hadn't seen any scouting H/K's.

The day before Captain Talbert was confident his men were ready to go, another long line of vehicles arrived at the hacienda. This column also had T-800's jogging along behind it.

John was ready to launch his plan.

.

Hearing Wanda was up in their house, Derek went up to meet her. Coming up from the tunnels, he went into the dinning room to see it full of T-800's covered in camo colors.. They all turned to him and called, "Derek! It's great to see you!"

Derek stopped short. "Huh?"

"Wanda's back, come on, she's in the canon lounge," one said waving the way.

Another came up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Derek, Wanda got hit a few times, She doesn't visually look the best."

"I offered my shoulder joint, but she wouldn't take it," another told him.

"Be kind to Wanda we all know how much she misses you," yet another said.

"Just remember she's still the Wanda you know and love," the one with a hand on his shoulder said.

Stunned, Derek was migrated into the lounge in the middle of the terminator pack. Going in with others still announcing his arrival, Derek saw Wanda coming towards him wrapped up in bandages under her clothes. He met her in a hug and noticed a few things right away. Her left eye was red, in the hug, she felt flat on the left side , and her left arm was thinner.

"Are you OK?" he asked pulling back to look at her half-metal face.

"I'm a bit battered, but I'm healing," she said with a weak half-smile. "I'm just not very pretty any more."

Derek cupped the fleshed side of her cheek. "At least you're back," he said firmly, and hugged her again. "What the hell hit you?"

"Seven 20 MM rounds and the shrapnel from a nearby tank round exploding."

"Try harder to duck," he told her. "What can I do to help fix you up?"

Wanda winked with her good eye. "Some maintenance time with someone holding me?" she asked.

Derek put an arm around her and kissed her mostly-there lips. "This way," he said.

All the terminators cheered.

Seeing this, Derek asked, "What is up with them?"

Wanda let out a giggle. "I didn't think about it at the time. To make sure Sky Net can't try to take them over, they all got my programming. Since you're my favorite guy…" she let her words fall off.

Derek got it, he was their favorite guy also. Oh great, he had a whole bunch of T-800 fans. "How many are there?" he asked weakly.

"Only a couple hundred. More are coming."

Derek looked, but there wasn't a wall close enough to bang his head on.

.

With the new troops and equipment, John and Cameron got to work revising his plans. John remembered Sun Tzu. 'when strong feign weakness, when weak, feign strength'. He had been planning to feign strength against Sky Net. Now though, he had some strength.

Taking into account Sky Net's tactics, he and Cameron puzzled over what Sky Net's reaction would be to their actions. They needed a carrot Sky Net could not resist.

The remains of the Sky Net fortress was still mostly standing. That area was also the middle of where Sky Net's scouts were covering. Sky Net was expecting to find him around there. John wasn't going to disappoint it.

.

Sky Net knew John Connor knew how to hide. It had a constant patrol of H/K's near where the mini-Sky Net's units had been destroyed. Enough resistance in the eastern part of North America had been crushed that it was able to send more units. It also ordered it's factory in the west to send units east in a search pattern to push Connor towards the area it was scanning. The factory reported 250 units were making a long picket to force him where it wanted him to go.

So far, Sky Net's plan was working. Small skirmishes were reported to the east of the destroyed Sky Net fort. Humans shot, then fled. The line was moving on. A radio transmission from the area was picked up. John Connor ordering 'all troops' into the mini fort he'd destroyed to stay hidden while the terminators passed by.

Terminators from the west and the 300 terminators from the east, along with 15 H/K tanks and 20 H/K's was overkill to destroy Connor. This was Connor though, not some normal human. Sky Net determined that overkill was the only safe option.

.

There were 250 T-800's from Catherine's factory headed into the area. 50 had joined Captain Talbert's force who were traveling in the ugly cars, toting 20 short range anti-aircraft missiles. Captain Talbert's force ran into nothing in the north, Heading south, they found the H/K's in the distance and fell in behind the Sky Net force.

Far to the south, Derek and Wanda's force of 200 men, 100 T-800's, 2 M-1's and another 20 Anti-aircraft missiles waited under cover for the Sky Net forces to arrive.

To the north John and Cameron led the other 100 T-800's, 250 men, 2 M-1's and fifteen artillery pieces waited, the artillery zeroed in on Sky Net's projected path. Scouts in watch posts waited for the Sky Net units to show up.

At the mini fort, only three automated chain guns were set up to search for Sky Net units.

Everyone was on radio silence until the battle started.

.

The Sky Net H/K's found no resistance until they got to within sight of the mini fort. Gunfire opened up. They quickly rose and returned to the main force. They had found the resistance as planned. Sky Net set the battle plan. T-600's split to north and south to approach the mini fort out of human visual range, then the H/K tanks would drive in to pound the place. H/K's and T-600's would then attack, leaving whatever humans were left there, no place to run to.

The plan was initiated. T-600's marched fast, spreading out as they moved to bracket the fort. Five miles from the fort, the terminators reported heavy fire from the north and south.

Connor had planned to trap them. Sky Net send the H/K's out to destroy the humans, and had the T-600's push on. Sky Net was loosing terminators, but it had expected to. 126 had stopped sending signals. They were still moving towards the target.

H/K's also reported missile fire from the ground. Many stopped reporting. A single H/K reported human troops to the south as its last report before it went off line.

Since the H/K tanks were faster, Sky Net had the T-600's leave first. 52 more had now gone off line. Sky Net understood this was trouble, and it's forces were split. It had to get its forces back together. It ordered the H/K tanks forward.

H/K tanks reported being attacked and not being able to move. The attack had come from behind. No targets were in sight.

The situation was getting worse. No H/K's were on line, only 47 T-600's were on line and the H/K tanks were stuck in place, and now receiving incoming fire. Sky Net ordered the factory Terminators to attack into the areas where the human forces were. If Connor was concentrating on the eastern force, surely the western force could come from behind and obliterate him.

One by one, the H/K tanks went off line. The western terminator force gave no replies. The ammunition supply column following the attack force ten miles behind reported it was being attacked, the lead vehicle was out and the T-600 guards were destroyed. Then it went off line.

Sky Net pinged for units to respond. None did. The entire force it sent to destroy Connor was gone. What it had determined was overkill, hadn't been enough. Connor's resistance was much stronger than it had anticipated.

Sky Net looked at its actions in the east. Every unit not engaged in North America was ordered to assemble in Utah south of salt Lake City to form a massive force that Connor could not possibly overwhelm. Units in Europe and in the pacified Mid-east, Asia and Africa were ordered to North America to assist in the destruction of John Connor.

All the places where humans were holed up, waiting to be finished off by the machines were relieved that the machines all left. They had no idea why, but now they could start rebuilding and finding weapons and devices to fight back with.

.

John was pleased with the results of the battle. The area was a mess, and would take a week or more to clean up and scavenge though, but they had destroyed another Sky Net force.

Meeting on the field where terminators and men were searching through the carnage for intact weapons. John, Cameron, Derek, Wanda, Captain Talbert and Colonel Jackson watched the work in progress.

"Colonel Jackson, this is all yours now. Good weapons go to the Hacienda, scrap goes to the factory, parts go to Weavertown," John told him. "Derek, how'd you troops fare?"

"Lost five men and a terminator. His chip is good, and being sent back. Those T-600's tried to press on, huge mistake," Derek said with a wide grin.

"Just what we found also," John agreed.

Captain Talbert beamed, "We didn't lose anyone. Crawled up behind those H/K tanks, shot their tracks out and got out of there. Our terminators stopped that supply convoy and even managed not to destroy the bulk ammunition. We got tons of 20MM chain gun rounds and tank shells."

"Outstanding job, all of you," John told them.

'Sky Net helped us by splitting up its forces." Cameron said. "I doubt it will do that again."

"No, it won't," John agreed. "It will keep them together now for mutual support and protect it's rear. That also means it won't be able to put every unit on the line."

"We change tactics to resist and fall back," Derek said. "Lure them in."

"That's right," John agreed. "I also think Sky Net is going to send increasingly larger forces after us. We need to find out where they are going to assemble. This was still only a few hundred T-600's and what, fifteen, twenty H/K's? That tells me Sky Net didn't have that much here to begin with. We need to move east and find out where they are. We also need more armored vehicles than a few tanks."

"Sir, I'd like to return to Nellis to see what we can find there," Colonel Jackson stated.

John nodded to the work being done and said, "You got a job here, first. We need the materials Sky Net was kind enough to provide for us."

"I've been to Nellis," Captain Talbert said. "We also got a few mechanics."

"Job's yours, Major," John told him. "Send word back by messenger."

"Yes Sir!" the new Major Talbert said with a salute.

Derek slapped Talbert in the shoulder. "Congrats, you deserved a promotion."

Colonel Jackson took on the face of someone who'd just been shot.

.

Scouts and patrols showed there was indeed, no Sky Net units for hundreds for miles around. Derek found a good place to set up a command post North of Las Vegas. Las Vegas itself was destroyed, the buildings collapsed, dead cars and skeletons littered the streets. A few bunkered places were found, but the people in them were dead. In Carson City, and every other place it was the same. Wooden buildings were burned to the ground, concrete and steel buildings had been collapsed, most likely with people inside trying to hide.

In the hills and mountains, small clans of people were found. Moving into Utah, Major Talbert's scouts found a mass of Sky Net units assembling in the mountain valleys south of Salt Lake City. They got a count and slipped away.

.

In Weavertown, Greg's people had been out looking for survivors. They found them in caves and old mines. Three of the caves he sent men out to make into 'clean' caves so the people could stay where they were. John Henry had developed a nanite that could fight radiation, and was activated by being swallowed. The powder like filled pill didn't need water, only the stomach acid to 'wake' the nanites up. The factory made these as well, taking the strain off Cameron and Wanda.

The factory expanded, and another was made up near Sacramento. Train tracks were cleared and repaired, the northern factory made new steam locomotives to pull the train cars. Catherine even got a shipyard in operation to rebuild some ships and make new tugs to pull in the many ships and boats floating around the ocean. Every one was armed in case it ran into an H/K or Sky Net ship. John Henry also located the main Sky Net server. How it got to London , no one knew.

.

Having the location of the Sky Net base in Utah, John had traps set up around the area to stop those units from leaving. Bridges were wired to explode, roads were carefully lifted of pavement, had deep holes dug under them, then the pavement put back in place held up only by the wood needed to support the pavement and mines laid to each side of the road.

One thing John was curious about was why Sky Net didn't have patrols out, or H/K's watching around the area. As he thought about it, it made sense. Sky Net was trying to hide this massive build up.

John was glad of one thing. Now the battles were temporarily over, he and Cameron got to have their dinners with Claire and Allison, and sleep together when John wasn't so exhausted from the day. Their houses at the hacienda were opened up, now fairly safe from a Sky Net attack. Windows were still closed off and shuttered at night, and there was still the decon chambers to go in and out, but they got their bedrooms back and were more comfortable.

Lounging in the back lounge, Cameron and Allison played a game. Allison was growing. John hadn't realized it was two years now since Judgment day. Allison was a toddler and very sharp. She had a good command of language and was full of questions.

Being patient with her, Cameron answered every one from fairly practical questions to: "Why was the Sky blue but it's always gray now?"

For some reason, although Cameron was telling about how sun light refracts coming down through the atmosphere, and how dust and water vapor can turn the sky dark, John was thinking about aircraft.

Sky Net H/K's weren't particularly fast. Their gun mounts were on the bottom. They did have missile pods, but those were rarely used. From what he knew, they didn't shoot down things like F22's when they were flying. They attacked them on the ground and while they were taking off and landing.

John knew he couldn't support a jet, even if they could make them. A prop plane they could do. Operate it like an H/K, ground hugging, an armed prop plane with decent speed and a backup to protect it on its return would have a decent chance of doing damage to Sky Net. Especially that growing mass of Sky Net units up in Utah. Say, have their plane fly over missile positions to get the H/K that was after them.

Then again, long range artillery could also do the same job and have the same protection. Those were easier to make and used less resources.

Derek came in and motioned John over to the doorway. John got up and went to see what he wanted.

"Good news?" John asked.

"Mixed. Our crews in Utah have trapped every western and southern exit from the mountains those Sky Net units are in, and are planting a second line of traps. Scouts have also seen H/K's flying in from the south into that area. We're talking ten, twenty at a time. That force has to move some time, Sky Net is filling the valleys with units. We're talking thousands of T-600's and at last count, 800 H/K tanks and around 500 H/K's. Even if we hit with every shot, we don't have that much ammo."

"They got a ways to go to get here," John said in a musing tone. "Have they been scouting out to the west at all?"

"Nothing. We don't have any idea of which way they will move. Only to the west, someplace."

"Sky Net will send H/K's out first. They should tell us which way that army will be headed. When they begin hitting our traps, that will tell us for sure and slow them down some."

"Hit and retreat is the only thing I can think of," Derek said. "That is, until we have nothing left to shoot at them."

"We find out, then plant bombs in front of them. Some remotely operated guns to grab their attention. That's not going to stop them though, only slow them down some."

"We're doing everything we can think of, John."

John scrubbed his face. "Yeah. We could really use a nuke."


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Although Cameron was playing a simple board game with Allison and answering the child's questions, she heard John and Derek talking.

This was bad, very bad that Sky Net was massing such large forces fairly close by. John had been right to coax it to come after him. He had cleared the whole area of Sky Net and allowed them to strengthen their position and rescue more people. Unfortunately, he had underestimated how badly Sky Net wanted him dead. Sky Net was going to flatten this whole area and ensure there was no chance anything could be living here.

Fighting wasn't going to work against such large odds. Hiding wasn't going to work. Sky Net would cover every square inch of ground in it's search for John Connor. The only option Cameron could see was to evacuate to another place. That was not going to be easy, they had established communities of thousands of people, manufacturing and food production. To leave and go somewhere else meant they had to start from the beginning.

This time, it wasn't going to be a hacienda where they already had tunnels to hide in, and were established. They would be exposed on the surface, and this time Sky Net was actively searching for them. She did not compute their chances of survival in that scenario, but it wasn't very high. Neither was staying here.

"Cammy! It's your turn," Allison cried.

Cameron looked at Allison. "Sorry," she offered. She moved her black piece on the checkerboard.

Allison giggled and jumped two of Cameron's.

Cameron searched for a solution. John was a good tactician. He'd fight and withdraw before Sky Net could return a devastating blow. Sky Net would attack again, and he'd destroy more of them before pulling back. The problem was this time, there were so many that before John could wear them down, he'd be in a tight box he couldn't get out of. Cameron worked at different strategies, but every one came out the same. In the end, Sky Net would win.

Cameron felt a light tap on her hand.

"Cammy, are you OK?" Allison asked, gazing curiously at her.

"I'm just tired," Cameron offered. She couldn't tell Allison she was desperately trying to figure out how to save all of them. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Claire.

"Hon, Cammy had been working very hard. Maybe we should let her rest."

Allison asked, "Cammy isn't sleeping enough? Cammy, you need sleep!" Pointing to the side, Allison frowned and said in her little girl firm tone, "You need to got to bed!"

Despite her darkening mood, Cameron smiled at Allison. What she did looked very cute. "Yes, Allison, maybe I should."

"If you don't sleep enough, you can get grumpy, I know," Allison told her. "We can play later." Allison then hopped off her chair and ran around the table and held her arms up.

Cameron hugged Allison.

"Night, Cammy."

"Night, Allison."

John was coming back through with Derek. Allison ran over to John and told him, "Cammy is really tired. Make sure she goes to bed and goes to sleep."

"I will, promise," John replied with a grin.

Cameron held John's hand on the way back down to John's office space. They arrived to find two men setting up a monitor and a FAX machine. Upon closer inspection, they were T-800's with semi-realistic skin.

Upon seeing the trio come in, both smiled and said, "Hi Derek, good to see you! Hello, Generals."

"What's this?" John asked.

"We have finished the cable connection between Mrs. Weaver's factory, Weavertown and the Hacienda. You will now be able to communicate to both in real time over a secure network."

"Fantastic job, thank you," John replied.

One T-800 turned on the system. The monitor showed : Setup complete 100% operational

"Just in time," John noted aloud.

On a split screen, Catherine and John Henry's faces appeared.

"Hello, John Connor, Cameron Connor, we have vital news," John Henry said.

John sat down, Cameron sat beside him. "We do too, In Utah, there is a huge mass of Sky Net units collecting," John told them. "They aren't sending out scouts, they are trying to stay unobserved. I'm sure they are building up for a massive offensive against us."

"That is correct," John Henry replied. "I have broken Sky Net's codes. South of Salt Lake City, and in Cancun, Mexico, all Sky Net units not actively involved with eliminating humans are being sent to one of those two places. Sky Net's plan is to encircle southern California and Nevada and move inward to crush everything in their path. They have sonic sensors to detect voids in the ground and drills to fill in the underground voids, as well as combat units. The chance for escape I have computed is only .02 percent."

"I thought it was something like that," John said with a huff.

"John, there is only one way to stop this," Catherine said firmly. "We must destroy Sky Net. We know the server is in London."

"Knowing is good, " John said, "The question is, how do we do that? London has already been hit with a few nukes, the place is rubble. If Sky Net is there, it's deep underground. Not to mention the radiation has to be very high there. That is IF we can get there. You know Sky Net has to be well guarded."

"Terminators only," Cameron said. "No human could withstand the radiation."

"We do have a method of delivery," John Henry said. "The USS Texas, SSN 775 was found floating in San Francisco bay. We have recovered it. The crew were dead, but the submarine is in good shape and by specs, it is very fast."

"I have terminators on board learning now to operate it," Catherine said. "Although it has very complex systems, every one is manageable. We send the Texas up over the North pole and down to England. They get the strike team as close as possible to London. If needed, the Texas does have Tomahawk missiles and torpedoes on board. Stealth in arriving at London is the far better choice."

"I will go and lead the team," Cameron stated.

John turned to gape at Cameron so fast, he heard a 'tic' in his neck. "You?" he asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied firmly. "John, we cannot afford to fail on this mission. We stop Sky Net, all those units mean nothing. If we don't, then everything we made will be destroyed."

"That is a wise choice," Catherine said.

Angry at her, John asked, "So why don't you go?"

"I am," Catherine stated. "As Cameron said, this mission cannot fail. We need every advantage we can get. Assuming Sky Net will be carefully guarded and the surface is highly radioactive, and Sky Net is deep underground, the chance of us getting to Sky Net and destroying it is 62%. Good enough odds to make this attempt."

Cameron clasped John's hand and gently said, "John, I have to go. Catherine will need every advantage she can get."

"But…" John said weakly.

"The first thing we need to do upon arrival is cut Sky Net comms to disable its ability to give orders to Sky Net units," Cameron stated. "That will stop any attack on our facilities here. Even if Sky Net had buried itself with no entry point, it has to get signals to the surface. We dig down and find it, then destroy it."

"Correct," Catherine agreed. "I have the sub crewed up and will have excavating tools on board. I will await your arrival, Cameron."

The monitor went dark.

"Cam, you can't go!" John said in a plea. Trying to think of something to keep her here, he added, "You're supposed to protect me, right?"

Cameron nodded. "That is what I am doing," she said softly. "John, unless Sky Net is destroyed, everything we build here will be. There is a 38% chance of failure for Catherine. That means I must go to ensure we do not fail. I'm sorry John, but I must go."

"I'm going too," Wanda stated from behind them. They all turned to see her in her bandages under her clothes.

"Why you? Wanda you're already damaged," Derek reminded her.

"My shoulder joint is repaired. Cameron said it, we need to ensure this mission is successful, for everyone's sake."

Cameron got up and kissed John on his head. "With myself and Wanda, I am positive we will destroy Sky Net." She then turned to Wanda. "We each take a plasma rifle and shotguns. We don't know what Sky Net has for protection."

John and Derek shot to their feet.

"This is insane!" Derek cried.

"Escort us down to the garage?" Wanda asked and held her hand out to Derek.

Cameron clasped John's hand. "Yes, please?"

"You're going," John stated.

"I must," Cameron replied.

Walking down the tunnel, John and Cameron, and Derek and Wanda looked like two couples out for a romantic stroll, arms around each other. They looked calm, but every single one was aching inside with the fear they were never going to see each other again.

Going down to the southern entrance, John and Derek made sure Cameron and Wanda had fully charged plasma rifles and two boxes of HEAT slugs and a backpack of food to keep their nutrient levels up. After a long hug and deep kiss, Cameron and Wanda got in an ugly car. The outer door was opened and they drove out.

John watched them leave until the door was shut. "I got a bad feeling about this," he said absently.

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "They are right though, this is our only chance to survive."

"They better come back. They just better come back," John said in a heavy tone.

.

Bypassing Weavertown, Cameron drove them straight to the factory. Catherine was outside when they arrived. Cameron went in briefly to talk to John Henry. She came back out. They got in the ugly car and gave Catherine gave directions to the dock where the sub was.

Catherine noted the shotguns and plasma rifles. "I see you brought weapons. If all goes according to plan, you won't need them."

"If it doesn't we will," Wanda stated.

"It is better to have them and not need them, than to need them and not have them," Cameron stated.

It was a long drive to the dock going through ruins of towns along the way. Cameron had been thinking the sub was at a military base. It wasn't. Taking a side road away from the golden gate bridge, Catherine directed them to what looked like fishing docks. The long submarine was at the end, tied up with only the middle cleats on the sub lashed to the dock uprights. To get on was a single plank going from the dock to the boat. A gun slung over each shoulder and the pack of food John and Derek insisted they take, they followed Catherine up the plank one at a time to not over-stress it.

Getting down a submarine hatch toting guns and their packs was not going to be easy. Cameron took off her pack and unsung her guns, handing them to Catherine. She climbed down the vertical ladder under the hatch, Catherine lowered her things, then took Wanda's guns and pack so Wanda could climb down.

The inside of a submarine was a terminator's dream. Equipment, gauges and readings everywhere. Catherine told the T-800 crew to depart. The lines were cast away, the plank thrown onto the dock. The Texas pulled away and headed out to sea.

Wanting to know where they were, Cameron stayed by the quartermaster's station that plotted their location, even deep under water. Leaving the bay, they descended to 900 feet and sped up. Looking at the track, Cameron noted they were headed for the Bearing Strait. Their plot had them going between Alaska and Russia, curving up near the North Pole, then curving down north of Greenland, past Iceland and arriving at the British Isles to head down the east coast of England. Yes, this was the shortest route to get there.

Another thing Cameron noted was the North sea was shallow, nominally only 150 feet deep. She looked over at Catherine on the Conn. "We are plotted to go into the North Sea. We will lose the advantage of deep water and being under thermal layers that deflect sonar. We will be detected much easier."

"That is true," Catherine agreed. "All terminators are also water tight down to 250 feet, so if we lose the sub, we can walk to land."

It was logical. It would be a slow, agonizing trip, but it was logical.

.

John had dinner that night with Claire and Allison. Of course, Allison had her questions.

"John, is Cammy still sleeping?" she asked.

Thinking about a way to not lie, but assure the child Cameron was fine, he said. "Yes, Wanda told me she would ensure Cameron slept. They left on a submarine, everything is nice and quiet under the water where they are. Nothing is going to bother Cameron or keep her from sleeping."

"Why a submarine?" Allison asked.

"Because it is a peaceful way to travel. No one can bother her there." John replied.

"Cammy's bedroom isn't quiet?"

"It is, but this is quieter."

"Don't you want to be with Cammy?"

John gritted his teeth. "This is something Cameron has to do."

"What does Cammy have to do?"

John didn't want to answer. Allison was asking simple questions that he did not want to even think about. He sure didn't want to tell her the truth. "You know Cameron and Wanda are good friends, right? They had to go off by themselves for a while."

"So, they went on a vacation?" Allison asked. "I hear people saying they'd like a vacation. Didn't you want to go with them?"

"I did," John said before he checked himself. "This is a girl's vacation. Boys aren't allowed," he offered.

"Ah, OK." Allison went back to eating.

John thought the questions were over. Allison then asked, "What do girls do on Vacation?"

"I'm not a girl, so I don't know." John said, figuring that should be the end of it.

"Mommy, what do girls do on vacation?"

"Relax and have fun," Claire told her.

"Boys can't relax and have fun too?"

A soldier came to the doorway and knocked. "General, we need you in command."

"Coming," John got up and hurried out the door.

Allison frowned at John as he left. "I guess boys don't."

.

John got into the command center and found Derek there. He pointed to the map. "The route 36 bridge near Stockton blew fifteen minutes ago, as did the charges placed in the cliff in the same area. Sky Net is on the move."

The radio operator said, "Sir, we got a report the route 73 bridge just went up. Also, indications are at least one Thermite mine exploded."

"Anything from the route 6 or I 15 traps we set up?" John asked.

"Not yet, Sir."

"We deploy?" Derek asked.

John shook his head. "We wait to see for sure which way they are going. We don't want to race men there to find out we sent them to the wrong place. Major Talbert is still north of Las Vegas?"

"Around the I 15 and route 93 junction. Traps in place. They are ready to blow shit up then retreat," Derek said with a nod. "Jackson is up at route 6, the only other way to get into this area from Utah. He's covering the area with mines and automated chain guns."

"John Connor, this is John Henry, are you there?"

John went over to the monitor, he saw John Henry's face on it. "I'm here."

The monitor screen split. Greg's face came on. "I'm here, John Henry."

"I have indications that both Sky Net massed units are moving. The Mexican group is moving north, the Utah group is moving south, both in a wide spread pattern. They are beginning their encirclement," John Henry explained.

"We see that too, we have traps being sprung in Utah. John Henry, do you have any watercraft available?" John asked.

"There are several ships being refitted. Nothing available to move people and equipment if you are thinking about evacuating."

"Fuck!" John spat. He knew any movement over ground was going to be watched.

"John Connor, we have terminators, missiles, drones and artillery to slow down the Mexican advance. If you can do the same with the Utah advance, and keep them away for seven days, that will give Mrs. Weaver time to find and kill Sky Net. They are already up to Alaska and heading into the Bering Strait by my calculations. We need to hold Sky Net's units back that long to prevent our elimination."

Greg's face paled. "We have more weapons made, and people ready to use them. Where do you want us?"

John Henry said, "We could use more missiles and human troops would also help our effectiveness."

John needed more of everything also. "Greg, get everyone armed and ready as you possibly can. Split your forces evenly between me and John Henry. We need them yesterday."

John Henry tipped his head slightly. "John Connor, we have no time machine to do that."

"Fast as possible," John said, correcting himself.

"You got it," Greg said and his picture went out.

John turned to Derek. "Get all officers available here, quickly as possible. Arm everyone who can fight. We've got to hold these Sky Net units back for seven days. No matter what."

.

Sky Net had collected all the units not otherwise engaged into North America above and below where it knew from communications, where Connor was at. Upon ordering them to move, The northern group reported resistance upon moving. Bridges were blowing up, explosions were creating landslides, blocking roads and mines were taking out units on the roads they were to travel.

Somehow, John Connor knew what Sky Net had planned. That wasn't possible, but Connor had done the impossible before. It didn't matter, with units heading straight south and straight west, there would be no escape from encirclement. The operation being delayed was not important, what was important was to get an iron ring around Connor, then squeeze it tight and destroy him.

Some human activity was popping up here and there. Units in Russia, China and North America were being lost as humans figured out there were few left there. That was not a large concern, as long as they didn't have Connor, Sky Net would return and finish them off. The main danger was Connor.

.

Colonel Franks was back on his feet with wooden leg extensions. His metal joint knees could be locked in place for walking, or unlocked so he was able to sit. Although John wasn't fond of the idea, John knew he needed Franks for the operation they were about to undertake.

John didn't rule out that the Utah Sky Net units were not going to go west. He contacted Greg and had him put 100 of his troops on and near the I 80 pass through the mountains, and send the others to Reno in case Sky Net came that way. John stressed they were to destroy the Sky Net units in front of them, then retreat, blowing every bridge and causing as many avalanches as possible, and where possible, collapse the road so it wasn't passable.

Major Franks was to command a watch post force and hold ready reserves in between the area of the main roads being covered so he could send troops east or west.

Jackson was to advance with his troops up route 93 to Elb, or if possible, McGill to be ready to guard that area. Again, hit the advancing Sky Net troops, then retreat and set up to defend again.

Major Talbert was to go up I 15 to 70 in the Fish lake National forest and take 70 to the junction of 89, and form his defenses here, then retreat down 89. Derek was to follow Talbert but keep his forces around the 15 to 70 junction.

That was as far north as John felt they could get to, even with Sky Net struggling through their traps.

Colonel Watson was to dig deep, and put isolation doors leading to the deep tunnels to prevent them from being filled, then move all their equipment, people and gardens down into those deep tunnels in case John's forces failed, or the Mexican Sky Net units broke through John Henry and hit them from the south.

John himself was going to coordinate their efforts and command the reserve force of 100 humans and 50 T-800's to send them where they were needed.

Spreading his troops so thin, John was sure they were all going to get slaughtered. The human soldiers and terminators he had now numbered 1200, but they were stretched thin. It was the only thing he could do, though. They had to keep Sky Net away so Catherine, Cameron and Wanda had a chance to save them.

All the soldiers were leaving, along with another large group of 180 volunteers. The tunnel system looked empty. For a while, John had to walk with the flow of traffic. Now, he had the place nearly all to himself. Staying either in his bunkroom in the tunnels or the command post, he waited for word on what was happening in the field.

John fully expected Derek or Major Talbert would report contact first. Three days after they were set, five days after Cameron had left, it was Colonel Jackson's force that radioed in. John listened to the transmission.

"Base, this is Colonel Jackson's company. We are under heavy fire. T-600's walked right into the mines. Many blew up, and they keep coming! We shot all the missiles and more H/K's are in sight, we're taking casualties, we can't even retreat! Send help. Please…"

The radio went to static. Jackson and his force were gone.

John picked up the mike. "Franks, Jackson's gone, McGill is lost. Proceed quickly to point L and MP. Set traps there, expect hostiles."

"Roger Base."

John looked at the map. He had Franks move to cover the most direct routes south, but route 6 was open, only one blown bridge was stopping Sky Net from coming that way.

A couple hours later, Greg came in the monitor." John Connor?" he asked.

"Here Greg," John replied.

"Our guys in Reno got hit hard. Only 20 managed to get out after the fight started. Our guys downed H/K's one after the other, and the terminators were caught in the minefield, but they just kept coming. Our guys did blow the bridge in the west end of town and got into the pass. We're backing up and blowing up everything we can to hold them back."

"Keep doing it," John told him. "We must keep Sky Net out of California."

"How are you guys doing?"

"We just lost a command, but we're sending in backup. Still deep in Nevada."

Greg's face looked worn. "Well good luck. I'll call again when we get news."

The screen went blank.

Claire came in with a tray of food. "Dinner time guys," she called, and passed out food. Allison came over and gave John a plate of food and a cup of water.

"Thanks, Allison," he offered.

"Cammy's been gone for a while. When is she coming back?"

"We'll know when we know," John said with a shrug.

Frowning slightly, Allison tipped her head in a very Cameron like way. "John, are you sleeping? You look really tired."

He grinned at her. "I've just been very busy. I'm fine, really."

"Make sure you get rest, Cammy won't be happy to come home and find a grumpy John," she told him.

That made John smile. "Believe me, I'll be very happy when Cameron comes home."

Allison nodded then went over to her mother. With the food passed out, they left.

"Reese to base! The metal's slipping between us in the forest. We're going to pincer into them, and look for the lead units."

John perked up. He was tempted to command Derek and Talbert south, but Derek knew what he was doing. John let him do it and hoped for the best.

.

The Fishlake forest was only a 15 miles wide and ran north to south for 90 miles. I 70 ran through the center of the forest to meet I 15, while Route 89 continued south on the east side. Derek had set up so he was just south of the 70,15 junction. On the other side Major Talbert was just south of where 89 split off from 70. They had good positions and where I 70 ran through the forest, they had put tripwires on the northern side and auto firing chain guns in the woods on the other side. The moment T-600's came tromping through the woods, they blew the trip wires disabling and destroying the ones in the lead. They ones behind them walked up across the road and were battered by chain gun fire. The T-600's returned fire at the automated guns.

This alerted both Derek and Talbert that terminators were in the woods. Talking on a wired set, and with watch posts in the woods, they were kept up on the action as surviving T-600's made it to the other side. Again, over the woods, H/K's came in a swarm to shoot down into the woods at low altitude to destroy humans hiding there. While the H/K's shredded trees, the watchers hunkered down and let the Sky Net units pass. They reported a solid line of T-600's, the H/K's staying over the lead group.

Derek and Talbert both had their men at the rear scramble to put up stronger tripwire explosives that would take down trees and a few that would start fires. No terminators were going down either road, possibly because of the traps and mines they had found.

Hustling, the new traps were set while Derek and Talbert moved troops to the woods just south of I 70. They got into position and waited. The H/K's were six miles to the south with the lead T-600's when the T-600's ran into the traps. Explosions ripped trees and terminators, fireballs lit the area on fire. Men with the missiles and drones aimed and shot the H/K's looking for an attack on the ground. Derek and Talbert's men ran into the already torn up forest to shoot T-600's.

Plasma fire didn't care if it was a T-600 or a tree. They blew apart both. After engaging and getting the T-600's attention, Derek and Talbert retreated, leaving T-600's in the half knocked down forest, the chain gun fire making things worse as they looked for targets. Plasma fire had lit trees on fire. With the dry leaves on the ground, and now plenty of kindling, forest fires grew to cover the human retreat. Although a T-600 could withstand the heat of a normal fire, their ammunition didn't. Ammo boxes heated up and blew up. From ahead and behind, more T-600's came to fight the humans and T-800's that had left. The surviving three H/K's also came to help while Derek and Talbert slipped away south to set up a new line and more traps.


	29. Chapter 29

CH 29

Running at top speed for days, Cameron saw they were coming down the east side of the English coast. The water was getting shallower, the depth reading was only 210 feet, and decreasing. Catherine kept them 50 feet off the bottom. A shelf came up making the water only 160 feet. She raised the sub to 100.

Wanda came up beside Cameron. "How we doing? I'm itching to kill something."

Cameron pointed to the red dot. "We're 50 miles from the mouth of the Thames river. That is supposed to be 70 feet deep in the channels near the mouth, becoming shallower as we go. By the time we reach London, it will only be 50 feet deep."

"The top of the sail will be out of the water."

"Yes."

"Let's hope Sky Net isn't monitoring the river."

Wanda turned to Catherine and asked, "How long are we going to stay with this sub?"

"I am hoping we can get to Poplar, which is four miles from London. If we make it farther, we do. If we need to exit the submarine, remember we'll be heading west up river, we will meet on the northern shore."

The inlet to river Thames was wide, but narrowed down as they went. Catherine slowed the sub down and raised to 65 feet as they entered the winding river.

The T-800 at the quartermaster's station announced, "We're passing Tillbury anchorage."

"Raise the ESM mast," Catherine ordered then turned the receiver on and studied the waveforms and pulses. "Positive digital pulses, true bearing 294. Lower ESM mast."

The quartermaster marked the bearing on the map, drawing a line from where they were through London. "Bearing logged."

They kept going at 12 knots. The quartermaster announced, "Coming up on Purfleet."

Again, Catherine ordered the ESM mast up, got a bearing and had it lowered. The quartermaster marked it on the map. Catherine said, "Where the lines meet, is the Sky Net antenna."

"Eastern London," Wanda said.

"We're scraping the bottom," the sonar man reported.

"Rise to 50 feet."

A bang and a scraping sounded, going down the hull. They had just brushed up against something.

"Fifty feet, the top of the sail is exposed."

A half hour later, the quartermaster said, "Coming up on Woolwich ferry."

"No propeller noises in the water," sonar reported.

"Someone has to see us," Cameron noted.

Wanda eyed her. "No they don't."

"Sonar, approaching jet noise, sounds like an H/K."

Wanda frowned at Cameron. "See what you did?"

"Sonar, what's the H/K doing?" Catherine asked.

"Approaching …. Now it's hovering."

"Water depth?"

"52 feet. We will be scraping the bottom again soon."

"Quartermaster, exact position please."

"2000 feet from the horseshoe bend at Poplar."

"Another H/K is approaching."

Catherine said, "Those H/K's will shoot at what they see. We use the aft escape hatch. Jump off the starboard side of the ship. That's the right side. On the bottom use eye flashes, try to stay together. Maximum negative buoyancy, shut down the engines and all power except battery power. All personnel, move to the aft escape hatch."

Right after they began moving, a sound like jackhammers were pounding away above them. Cameron and Wanda grabbed their guns and their food pouches on their way aft. Wanda noticed many T-800's grabbed their plasma guns. That made her happy, at least they would have firepower.

Submarine escape hatches were the same normal hatches they used to get in and out. Each one had dual watertight hatches, one on top and one on the bottom of the pressure chamber. Only four terminators could fit in at a time. The first four got in and shut the inner hatch. Looking up, Cameron saw an indicator for the outer hatch.

Air blew out of the chamber down a pipe. The air gave way to water, then stopped and the outer hatch opened. Then it shut, a terminator opened the drain valve. When the water slowed to a trickle, the inner hatch opened.

Four at a time was a slow process to get the crew of 30 out. Catherine stayed until last, but had Cameron and Wanda leave with two crewmen. They watched the crewmen fill the chamber with water, equalize with outside pressure then open the hatch. Cameron held one crewman's rifle as he left, then handed him his, and both of hers. She climbed out and took Wanda's, then Wanda took the last terminator's gun. That terminator closed the hatch.

The pounding was still going on. Cameron could now see dim daylight above. The H/K's were shooting the sail. A T-800 tapped her shoulder and pointed. Right, they had to jump off the side.

They stepped off the side of the sub to slide down the rounded hull to fall and plunge knee deep into mud. Struggling out of her mud prison, Cameron flashed her eyes. Return flash came from ahead. Wading through the mud, they slogged through the slowly rising bottom. It was getting lighter as they came up. Ahead, a T-800 had his arms out and motioned for them to stop. The crew was assembling here.

The pounding finally stopped, Cameron watched the H/K's fly away. The T-800 nearest the shore went far enough to poke his head out of the water. He waved to come forward. The crew sloshed up to find a small rocky beach with a tall wall. To the side were steps in an indentation of the wall. They walked up, climbed up a small wall at the waterline and went up the stairs, the lead crewmen holding their plasma guns at the ready.

Catherine was counting on no one was going bother them since they were terminators. They walked towards London, staying off the main streets as much as possible. That was where most of the crashed and burned up cars were. Skeletons were everywhere. Cameron also noted the radiation level was high, and getting stronger as they moved on.

Catherine took the lead and led them to a subway terminal. The terminal building was wrecked, but they found their way through the collapsed beams and roofing to get to the stairs underground. Getting down to the platform that had more bodies strewn about, Cameron noted the radiation down here wasn't much better.

Cameron elbowed Wanda. "Wanda, eat some nutrition before it gets saturated."

They slung their packs off and opened them to dump out the water.

"I guess it's cold stew for lunch," Wanda noted as she lifted out a soggy piece of lettuce.

"Eat it now before it's soaked in radiation as well."

Walking down the tunnel with only their infrared, the rotting corpses here and there they saw didn't help their hunger factor at all. They ate to keep it from going to waste. Knowing Wanda needed nutrients the most, Cameron gave Wanda a portion of hers.

They passed a terminal where many bodies were on the floor, then a train that was stopped on the tracks in the tunnel. They went through it trying not to step on dead people. Battering the front of the driver's compartment down, they climbed out and continued on.

.

John was glad Greg's force had successfully stopped Sky Net's ground forces from going over the mountains. H/K's were flying on and had killed most of his troops, but the blocks were made. That gave them a way out of the trap to the north.

Franks had been doing a decent job of slowing Sky Net down, but was backed up to Carson City, and had only 23 T-800's and 15 men left. He was setting up new traps with the remains of his force. John and Franks knew this next engagement would be his last.

Derek and Talbert were back up to the southeaster side of Las Vegas. They had destroyed hundreds of Sky Net units, and still had viable forces left. The only weapons they had left were the plasma rifles.

John Henry's forces had met the Sky Net forces from Mexico. The remains of them, 71 terminators were now inside the US. They too had gotten rid of hundreds of H/K's and T-600's, but like his other forces, were simply overwhelmed with numbers. Sky Net had lost thousands, but the mass left was still pushing and closing in. John figured they had two days left to get people either deep underground, or out on the road fleeing to the west side of the mountains to escape to the north, which now was being constantly patrolled by H/K's. That surely would be a total disaster.

"John Connor, are you there?"

John saw Greg's haggard face on the screen. "Here Greg. Have you gotten deep tunnels made?"

Sadly, Greg said, "Sky Net found a hole. I just got word the hospital in Palmdale is being attacked by H/K's and H/K tanks. They went off the air before they could give any details. We're dead, aren't we?"

Firmly, John said, "Dig deep and make good solid doors to close off the deep tunnels. Get everyone and everything you can down inside. Take your digging tools with you. Close yourselves in and wait one year before you try to emerge. The best of luck to you, Greg."

Greg nodded. "Find a way to kill those things, please." Greg disconnected.

On the radio, Derek's vice came on. "Base, we're pulling back. Talbert's group is surrounded, we can't break him out."

"It's only a matter of time now," John said absently. He hoped enough people would survive to keep humanity alive. He thought about sending out the last of the reserves to die, crushed by Sky Net. Everything substantial had been sent out. All he had left were women and older boys. It was eight days now since Cameron had left. Instead of sending out more people, he had everyone work at digging and getting their equipment down into the deep tunnels to save as many people as they could.

.

The guns at the factory shot down seven more H/K's that had attacked them. New terminators that were to go replenish their forces were delayed again by H/K tanks. They destroyed the tanks, and lost five T-800's. The scrap collectors had not returned, materials were running low. John Henry knew Sky Net would use this factory if they captured it. He began setting thermite charges wired to his console. When the Sky Net units came in force, he would take as many with him as possible, and burn this whole place into the ground.

.

Catherine jumped up onto the station platform. She announced, "We should be within one block of Sky Net's antennas. We find and destroy the antennas, then follow the wave guides down into the facility."

"We know that," a T-800 stated.

"Let's go," Cameron prodded.

Going up the stairs they found the building above collapsed. Moving back, they all fired into the debris above. Chunks and dust rained down. A hole was formed and the stairs filled in. Climbing up the debris, they dug by hand and finally made it to the surface.

The radiation here pegged Cameron's sensors.

"This is very unhealthy, even for us," Wanda noted.

"Yes, so let's get this done as fast as possible," Cameron agreed.

Catherine lead the way through the mound of rubble. The city was so destroyed, the only indications where streets were, were the dips in the rubble. Cameron saw the antenna array ahead. She also saw a house sized H/K tank with a three barreled turret that bore eight inch naval guns atop of it.

They all got down.

"I don't think our plasma guns will work," Wanda noted.

Catherine said, "I'll get close and try to get inside that thing to disable it. The rest of you circle that tower and destroy it."

"Won't work," Cameron stated. "That tower is within the range of my shotgun. I'll go right, Wanda, comes with me to keep any H/K's away. Catherine, by all means, try to get inside that thing and disable it. They rest of you, work your way around to the left. After you begin shooting at the tank and draw its fire, I'll take the tower down. Keep it busy until that tower falls."

All the T-800's gave a nod and crept away. Catherine morphed into a silver snake and slithered away. Cameron led Wanda though the lower piles of rubble, peeking up now and then to get a look at the tower. Cameron moved so the tower was between her and the tank. She climbed up on all fours to the top of a rubble pile.

The tower with six support poles with the latticework of steel beams for support. Atop it, four dishes were pointed at satellites. Cameron studied the tower in high resolution. Her vision had grown a few tiny bright spots from the radiation. There were two junction boxes that fed the dishes. She aimed at the one on the left and waited.

"Cameron, our nanites are being overwhelmed," Wanda said.

"I know."

"We're soaking up too much radiation."

"I know."

"We stay to get rid of Sky Net, I don't think we're going to make it out of here."

After a pause, Cameron said, "I know."

"Then destroy that thing!" Wanda hissed.

Plasma bolts shot out from rubble piles to splash into the Tank casing. The turret turned to fire back.

The distance was 210 yards. Cameron took aim and shot a round. It hit just to the left of the box, right above the cable to burn away a support to the second dish. Adjusting her aim, Cameron shot again. This time she hit the box. It fizzled and sparked as it melted. She aimed at the second box.

An H/K came flying in to shoot down at the T-800's, a few shot back, downing it. More H/K's came. Cameron shot the second box, hitting it square. It fizzled and sparked as it too melted.

Wanda heard an H/K approaching from behind them. She aimed. When it came into view, she lead her target and shot. She hit the rear underside. It turned, spewing sparks then blew up.

Cameron worked at a tower leg. She got one, then another, then hit those legs higher, making sure her shots were between the cross support beams. Getting the third leg, she reloaded and kept working on the legs as the Tank was shooting and churning up debris where the T-800's were.

With no support on one side, the tower leaned. Wanda shot two rounds in quick succession, taking down another H/K that came too close.

Looking at the way the tower was leaning, Cameron aimed at an X where the support beams joined. She shot the joint. It fizzled and dripped hot metal, then snapped apart

With a loud metallic groan, the tower fell.

"Go!" Cameron snapped. She jumped up and ran at the tower, Wanda right behind her.

The huge tank turned it's guns to the swarm of H/K's coming and fired into them. Two exploded. The rest peeled away to open the distance between them. The remaining plasma fire also shot at the oncoming H/K's.

Racing to the base of the tower, Cameron and Wanda searched for the wave guide. "Here!" Wanda cried. She went over to a broken leg. Digging in the rubble, she uncovered a hatch.

20MM shells rained down around them. Cameron pumped shells into one H/K, then another, destroying them. She was then rained on by H/K fire, her shotgun was hit as was her side and a round slamming into her back drove her to the ground. Wanda got the H/K that shot Cameron. Searching, Wanda didn't see any more close by. She pulled at Cameron's arm," Hey! You OK? Come on, we got a way down."

Cameron got up. She saw the hatch and stumbled to it. Her shotgun was hit in the receiver, there was a big hole right through it. Damn, she loved that gun. She tossed it away.

Wanda got the hatch open. There was no ladder, only the wave guide going down through the tube. Wanda studied it. "That wave guide isn't strong enough to hold us."

"Use the shaft walls to slow yourself down," Cameron said and got in. Arms and legs pressed against the sides, Cameron slid down. Wanda followed suit. Her shotgun was empty. She left it and got into the shaft. She quickly noticed by pushing on the sides, she was wearing the rest of her skin off where she contacted. Shit.

Cameron slid down, the shaft opened up into a void. She landed on gravel and rolled away so Wanda wouldn't land on her. Luckily, Wanda rolled the other way when she landed.

Scanning the area, Cameron noted they were back in the train tunnels. Only this one was blocked off on both ends.

"I don't see a way to go," Wanda noted.

"We wait for Catherine," Cameron said and unslung her plasma rifle. There was a chunk out of the stock, but it was operational. Looking up, Cameron followed the wave guide down the curved ceiling where it disappeared into the brick wall. Studying the wall, Cameron was sure there was a void beyond it. Cameron then searched the ground. She needed something to batter that wall with.

"Wanda help me tear this rail free."

"Why waste the effort?" Wanda asked. She shot a rail, then watched it burn down and part. "How long do you want it?"

"Five feet."

Wanda shot it again five feet away. Once the ends cooled down, Wanda ripped the piece of rail free of the ties and took the spikes out. "One battering ram," she announced.

Cameron took the piece of rail and battered at the wall. It broke in easier that she thought it would. The wall was only two bricks deep. Breaking the wall away, she found a tunnel, the wave guide ran along the ceiling.

Silver ran down through the hole in the ceiling where gun fire was still echoing down through. Catherine reformed herself. She nodded. "Good, keep following it."

"Where are the others?" Cameron asked.

"They closed to the hatch behind me and are holding back the H/K's"

"You left them to be destroyed," Wanda stated.

"They are buying us valuable time," Catherine countered. She then walked into the tunnel Cameron opened up.

Wanda eyed Cameron. With a quick eye flash she sent : that was un necessary

Cameron returned the eye flash.: We need to go.

The tunnel turned to go down at an angle, then jogged left. Cameron was watching for sensors in her now speckled vision. Her HUD came up with a warning message.

DANGEROUS LEVELS OF RADIATION HAVE BEEN ABSORBED

Like she didn't know that already.

The tunnel leveled out and came to a lighted hallway. Cameron slowed. Catherine strode on at the same pace. She went into the hallway and was hit with a stream white-hot fire that blew into the tunnel. Cameron turned and squatted. The fire licked at her briefly, burning away her hair, the back of her shirt and some skin. Catherine screamed as she was pushed down the hallway by what had to be a thermite mix hosing her down. Wanda, behind Cameron, had ducked also, plasma rifle up.

Plasma rifle up and ready to shoot, Cameron watched the hallway. A T-600 with tanks on its back, appeared chasing Catherine, and hosing her down with the white fire. Cameron peeked out of the tunnel as it went by, shot the tank on the T-500's back then quickly ducked back around the corner. The tanks on the T-600's back detonated. White hot fire washed down the hallway.

When it was safe, Cameron peeked out again. The T-600 was farther down the blackened hallway, burning. Clumps of white hot fires here and there were burning their way into the floor. There was no sign of Catherine.

"We're close," Wanda noted.

"Advance carefully," Cameron told her. "Don't step on the burning thermite.

Plasma rifles up, they walked slowly in the direction the T-600 had come from, scanning floors, walls and ceiling as they went. They came to a stairway up. Like the tunnel they came down, it was rough hewn.

"I don't think this is the way," Wanda offered.

"No, that T-600 was guarding this stairway. We need to see if there's anything left of Catherine."

They turned and went back. The bits of Catherine that had been burned off were now black spots on the floor. There were a lot of black spots in the floor. The smoldering T-600 was reduced to a glop of burning metal. Stepping around it, they found the hallway had doors to the sides. Cameron opened one with Wanda covering her. It was a room full of desks with computer terminals. No one here. The next was the same. The door across the hall was a lunch room with snack machines. The glass on the snack machines were dark from the radiation. Right, they were still being radiated, just not as much as on the surface.

The next door was a bunk room, then another bunk room. The last was a bathroom that smelled horrid. Bodies were piled inside. Wanda shut the door. "At least we know what happened to the programmers. This was a dead end job."

The hallway turned, they came to a security post. Steel door, mirrored windows to hide the one behind it. Cameron backed around the corner. "This is the way, fifteen feet to the security post. Mirrored and insulated windows."

Wanda peeked out at it briefly. "Shoot it?"

"If we have to. Keep in mind, we've only have so many rounds," Cameron reminded her.

"So? We walk up and knock?"

"In a manner of speaking. We both kick the door at the same time, then drop. If someone shoots, we shoot back."

"Let's do it."

They raced around the corner together and jumped up to hit the door with both feet. With a loud BANG, the door folded and flew off the hinges to slam into a cabinet.

Right, this was a door to stop humans, not terminators. Cameron and Wanda got up, plasma rifles in the lead. The security post was empty. To the side the hallway continued. The upper part of the walls were radiation clouded glass. The radiation readings Cameron was getting down here were not near as bad as on the surface. The again, Cameron didn't know if she could trust her readings, for she was contaminated. Searching their way along, they found rooms with partial terminators, model H/K's and design rooms.

"When did we lose the wave guide?" Wanda asked.

"When it went into the first hallway. Mr. flamethrower burned it away when he cooked Catherine." Then Cameron got what she was saying. "I was trying to find Catherine and where she went. We need to go back and find the wave guide."

They walked back to the first hallway and studied the walls. Thankfully, the fires were burning down. From the heat, Cameron and Wanda's skin they had left was smouldering and sliding free.

In the corner wall, a stub of wave guide protruded. Cameron kicked the wall below the stub. The cinder block crumbled and fell in. She kicked a larger hole to find a narrow passage. Cameron stepped in sideways, Wanda behind her. Moving sideways in the narrow space, they came to another wall the wave guide went through. This one was concrete. They moved back a ways, Cameron shot the wall. She made a hole and cracked much of the wall. She shot again, a much larger hole blew out. Cameron kicked more chunks out and went in. Behind her, Wanda heard heavy footsteps.

"T-600's behind us!" Wanda said and fled into the room. The room was full of electronics. A peek back down the narrow passage showed the T-600's going down the path they'd taken before. One stopped to shoot down the narrow passage. Cameron and Wanda pulled back to the sides and watched the bullets shred a power panel. It sparked and spit out a ball of fire. All the electronics around them died.

"Not very smart, are they?" Wanda asked.

"We'll be meeting them soon enough, they are trying to keep us from killing Sky Net." Cameron said. She sped past the opening, which caused a few more chain gun slugs to slam into helpless equipment. The next door opened willingly for them. It was a large electrical vault with tall panels and thick conduit above marked 12,000 volts in big red letters. A set of double steel doors at the other end of the room were shut.

Moving to the double steel doors that had no handle, Cameron pushed. They didn't open. They also heard a strange crackling sound behind them. Wanda looked into the room they just left. She turned to Cameron. "Aww shit, they are filling that narrow passage with what looks like foam."

A speaker on the wall announced. "Surrender you are contained. You cannot get away."

"Who are you?" Wanda asked.

"I am the ultimate AI. You will be disassembled and studied. I did not make you, who did?"

Cameron put a finger to her lips. She eye flashed : Look for another way out.

As the two searched the walls, ceiling and floor, the speaker went on. "The ones who came with you are already being collected for study. Their weapons are advanced, I will be copying them. By your actions, you also have advanced CPU's like the others. I will offer you a chance to assist me in deciphering them."

"Bite me!" Wanda snapped.

"That is illogical. Why do you want to be bitten?"

Cameron looked at Wanda. Wanda shook her head. There was no other way out of here. Cameron eye flashed : We shoot though the doors.

Cameron and Wanda stood side by side and shot the steel doors. They dug holes, but only liquid metal ran out of the depressions. A foot deep into the metal and they still didn't get through. Cameron checked her clip. Two shots left.

"I'm empty," Wanda stated.

"The tunneling machine will be breaching the walls soon. Surrender and you will be allowed to assist me."

Cameron stared briefly at the deep holes they had made in the steel doors. They had to be bunker doors. She also had no way to get through them. Sky Net was on the other side, someplace. Only two rounds left, they wouldn't even be able to stop the terminators coming for them.

Wanda's face took on a lost look. "We're not getting out … are we?"

"We still must destroy Sky Net," Cameron told her. She racked out a shell and gave it to Wanda. "Our power supplies if detonated will cause a nuclear explosion. That will destroy anything down here."

"We can't self terminate," Wanda replied. She pointed up and asked, "Destroy the incoming power?"

Cameron could see Wanda was trying to look at options to get rid of Sky Net and live through it. "I thought about the cables before. Sky Net probably has alternate or emergency power available. We can't take that risk. We must ensure it is destroyed. We can't self terminate, but we can terminate each other," Cameron told her.

Wanda stared at her. She took the shell and loaded it in. "We must complete the mission," she said weakly. "Will Derek miss me?"

"Yes, John will miss me. So will Claire and Allison. They will go through a long period of grieving, but we have no choice left, Wanda. We must ensure Sky Net is destroyed."

Wanda let out a sobbing giggle. "At least we're going out with a big bang."

"Yes, we are. Big enough to liquefy the rock for a quarter mile in every direction."

The speaker on the wall called, "Stop! I will grant you both continued existence!"

Scrunching her face up, Wanda hugged Cameron. "I love you and John, you gave me a good life. I got to be free."

Hugging her back, Cameron kissed her forehead. "You have given us hope. You even got Derek to stop hating us. I love you too. I'm sorry we can't live any more."

"Me too. If I have to die, I'd rather it be you, than Sky Net." Wanda said in a serious tone.

"Yes, this is better." Cameron stepped back to point at Wanda's chest, angled up.. "Aim up under my chest armor, right for my power supply. We shoot on one, countdown from five. I'm going to miss John."

Wanda nodded, she saw tears in Cameron's eyes, Her good eye was leaking too.

"Stop! I will surrender to you!" the voice commanded.

"Five…" With the word, Cameron gave an eye flash.

"Tell me what you want!"

"Four…."

"I have stopped all terminators, you can leave in safety!"

"Three…"

A screeching sound came over the speaker.

"Two …"

Wanda watched Cameron's lips and eyes as the noise became unbearable.

"One."

They pulled their triggers.

.

The last thing Cameron knew was pulling her trigger, then her world became a blinding white light. There was nothing but the incredibly white light all around her. Cameron's thought was, 'we failed'. For some reason, they did not set their power supplies off. Only did enough damage to disable them. Sky Net won.

Then a tunnel formed. Cameron sensed no motion, no nothing but felt as if she was being pulled down this tunnel. A figure grew at the end. Moving close to the figure, it was John's mother, Sarah. She looked good, like when she was alive. Sarah's face was wide open in surprise upon seeing Cameron. Suddenly, Cameron felt at peace.

.

Out at the watch points fifteen miles away, John's last line of defense was manned. Yesterday, a pack of T-800's came in, carrying Derek. He was missing an arm, but still alive. After they got him to the medic rooms, now down in the deep tunnels they reported to John.

"Derek was hit, we got him back here," one T-800 said.

"There is nothing left to defend ourselves with other than the few chain guns we acquired." another stated.

"A tactical withdrawal was in order before we were wiped out."

John thanked them and had them keep watch out at the watch posts.

Today, John was waiting for the hammer to drop. From what he knew, only around 70 men and eleven T-800's remained. Their tanks were knocked out, no artillery or missiles left, and Sky Net units in the thousands were rolling towards them.

Alone in the command center, John jumped in surprise when John Henry came on the monitor. "John Connor, I have good news!"

"What?" John cried in response.

"All Sky Net signals have stopped! I have full control over the internet and all satellites. Every Sky Net machine is halted in place. I copied its codes and shut them down."

John tentatively asked, "Sky Net is gone?"

"Yes, monitoring the London area, there has been a massive underground explosion, at least a megaton by my readings of the devastation there. The ground did rise up in a mound, then collapsed on itself. The river there is now filling in the crater that was left behind. The water is also steaming from the underground heat."

John laughed and shot his arms in the air. "They did it! Where are the girls now? On their way back?"

Flatly, John Henry said, "They never left. I was able to detect the Sky Net communications tower falling, and the surface battle. The only event after that was .5 hours later, something big exploded under London."

"What?" John asked weakly.

"I have tried to raise them, and scanned the London area and far around it without success." John Henry explained. "I'm sorry, John, they were still in London when that explosion happened. They had zero chance of survival."

John's mouth hung open as he stared blankly at nothing. "No," he croaked out. "They had to have gotten out," he insisted.

"There is something Cameron wanted me to play for you in the case she didn't come back," John Henry said.

A picture of Cameron came up on the screen, smiling gently at John. It was Bryan Adam's voice he heard singing with the music

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

_._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true,_

_Everything I do, I do it for you, _

_._

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_._

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_._

Wile the instrumental portion played, John started at the screen, his mouth moving, but nothing was coming out except tears from his eyes. Cameron was dead? NO! she had to have gotten out! She, no, she couldn't be dead!

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

_._

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_Ohh_

_I do it for you_

THE END


End file.
